


The Queen and the Shogun

by turtleeden



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Multi, Phantom Thief!Hifumi AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 100,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleeden/pseuds/turtleeden
Summary: The Phantom Thieves' next target, Junya Kaneshiro, is a mafia boss who has been terrorizing high school students into trafficking drugs and other unimaginable crimes through astounding debt. His eventual downfall is imminent when two particular young girls, who have different situations surrounding them, get involved with the Phantom Thieves in order to steal his heart.





	1. High Expectations

Noise… that was all she could hear from beyond her dressing room. There was endless chatter from news executives and visitors alike. Even if the dressing room itself was silent, she can still hear their voices from beyond the door. It wasn’t hard to notice something like that when she had no one to play with… the emptiness of this dressing room did nothing to ease her current loneliness. Hifumi sighed as she straightened up and leaned away from the shogi board in the middle of the table. She wasn’t focused… she could feel her eyes becoming glazed as she stared at the pieces. And her soldiers always deserve to have her full attention.

There was supposed to be a school visiting today, right? It wasn’t Kosei… She would’ve known about that if so. “I wonder which school is here?” she asked herself out loud. Maybe she could sneak a peek so that she could see actual kids her age in this god forsaken building… but she had something to do here.

As much as Hifumi would have preferred it, she wasn’t here for shogi. No, she was scheduled for a live interview tomorrow, thanks to her mother. It was probably to discuss her latest magazine shoot. _‘The Venus of Shogi...’_ That was what the media was calling her thanks to that tagline… Ugh, why? She wasn’t a model or an idol… she was a shogi player. A strategist! And if she wanted to discuss anything… it would be her passion. That was more worthy of a subject to her than discussing how she keeps herself so slim, or what was in her diet, and so on and so forth. If those newscasters over there would even bother to discuss shogi, then Hifumi would’ve happily explained her strategies and praised her opponents for matching her with strategy against strategy…

 _‘That won’t sell.’_ Hifumi could hear her mother’s voice in her head once that thought entered her mind. _‘People don’t want to hear about strategies. That won’t get you famous.’_

“....”

Hifumi shook her head vigorously in an attempt to shake her mother’s voice out, but she knew that she was there. Always reminding her of why she was doing this. “It’s for my family…” Hifumi voiced to herself, barely emitting a whisper. “It’s all for supporting them. I shouldn’t allow my own thoughts to be selfish.”

Silence filled the dressing room once again, and Hifumi could feel her discomfort growing the more time passed. Wasn’t there supposed to be a briefing about the recording for tomorrow’s interview today? Her mother had said that one of the assistants would come fetch her when the time came, since she didn’t know her way around the TV station. That was why she was waiting in her dressing room in the first place… Her mother was always saying that she was going to have to get used to things like this if she was going to be famous. Hifumi supposed that it just came with the job.

...So where are they?

“Sitting around here won’t help me make new moves… this environment is suffocating.” Hifumi sighed in her displeasure, gathering the shogi pieces so that she could put them and the board away. She can still hear the sounds of students outside of her door… chatting amongst themselves. Hifumi looked towards the door with a listless look to her eye, figuring that the students outside wouldn’t be interested in shogi. They would probably only be interested in getting an autograph or a selfie with her if they knew who she was through the magazines and the promotional posters. And even if Hifumi wanted to indulge in their desires to interact with her, her mother has repeatedly told her that she should limit her appearances and interactions with her ‘fans’ until she becomes more famous. _'There's a million of other people like them.'_ her mother would often say. She would especially emphasize this to her with the increasing amount of male fans that she's gained thanks to the photoshoots she didn't care for in the first place.

"...."

She sighed to herself once more. The distance put between her and other people was becoming even greater than when she was first starting out in the women’s league. Hifumi didn’t like to admit that a crafted pedestal born from psuedo-idoldom would affect her this much… but it does. And it also didn’t help that this would isolate her further from her rivals in the league, and in turn feeding their discontent towards her.

This was truly suffocating.

As she was finishing up with gathering her things, Hifumi heard a knock on the door. She raised her head and saw one of the assistants opening the door and sticking their head into the room.

“Hifumi Togo-chan, we’re ready for you.” he announced.

Hifumi nodded in understanding as she folds her shogi board. “...Of course. Give me one moment.” she said. She then put her shogi board inside of her school bag, got up from her seat and left the room. She dutifully followed the assistant to the briefing and paid little mind to the sounds of awe from workers and touring students alike in the studio. She really didn’t want to go to this briefing either… but at least it was better than being alone in an empty, silent room.

\-----

She was alone in the student council room, her hands folded together as she frowns at the notebook in front of her with all of her notes jotted down into it. Among the items that were found on the table, that small notebook was the one that held Makoto’s attention the most. It was smaller than the rest of her notebooks strewn about around the table in a messy manner, with most of them wide open with formulas and essays from her various classes. That particular trait of messiness was unlike her, as Makoto was normally organized with her belongings, but it showed a picture of her growing frustration as she wrestles with the assignment that Principal Kobayakawa assigned to her.

The Phantom Thieves of Hearts…

Principal Kobayakawa had stated that this investigation was all of the sake of the students here in Shujin Academy. Makoto also wanted to make the school a good environment for her fellow peers as Student Council President, but… it was starting to get hard to believe in the Principal’s intentions when he knew about Mr. Kamoshida’s past transgressions and did nothing to stop it. ( _He deflected the question she gave, but it was becoming clear to her that he knew the whole time._ ) By following his orders here… Makoto couldn’t help but wonder if she was enabling… or rather, _enforcing_ this behavior of his by doing this. 

Why does he want her to focus so much on the Phantom Thieves, something that they didn’t know if they existed in the first place, when he allowed such atrocities to happen in school that drove a fellow student to attempt suicide? Why was _she_ so focused on this particular mission so much when she couldn’t be bothered to focus on what happened back then?

“No… No, don’t think like that.” Makoto scolded herself, shaking her head vigorously. The little part of her that felt guilt was trying to rear its ugly head again... trying to claim her tired mind. She had to remain focused. “You’re not to blame for that tragedy… there’s no point in dwelling on something that is done.”

_‘...But would anything have changed if I had involved myself more?’_

Makoto’s brow creased as she rubs at her forehead, trying to sooth the ball of stress that she just knew was growing because of this assignment. Weren’t there more pressing matters to attend to rather than chasing a ghost? ( _Or… chasing **Phantoms** , to be more precise._) Students were being attacked and threatened… and the Student Council even received a few requests for help thanks to that flyer the Principal himself set up. They were anonymous, but... it still counted. Now she had two cases to try and solve on her own… it was practically pushed upon her to do so. But she still accepted. The principal trusted her, after all. If she was the only one who could do this… then she will take it upon herself to get it done. At least, then… she will know by her own hand she has done what was asked of her.

Makoto’s expression darkened as she folded her arms, her bottom lip trembling over the weight that has been sitting upon her shoulders. What is the right thing to do here? Will chasing either assignment finally bring about order in the school? Or… will either option lead her to a dead end?

“Niijima-senpai!”

Makoto snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head towards the door. One of the student council members opens the door with a worried expression on his face, and Makoto frowned at the sight.

“I’m here. What is it?” she asked.

“We’ve got another request for help… I think this is the third request today! What are we going to do? This is way beyond what the student council can do…”

She closed the small notebook in front of her and stood up. “Calm down… there’s no need to panic. We won’t get anywhere just by doing that.” she said, shaking her head as she approached her fellow council member. “Now… tell me about this request. Is it similar to all of the other ones we’ve received?”

“Y-Yeah, actually…”

Makoto sighed to herself, careful to not let her expression fall. _Wonderful._ “Alright, let’s get started then.” she said. “What does this request say? Is it anonymous again?”

“Actually, uh… he’s here in person to see you, President.”

“Huh…?” Makoto quirked a brow as her fellow councilman pointed a finger to the door to the student council room. When Makoto opened the door, she was met with another student nervously looking around the halls before finally turning his focus to Makoto herself.

“Heh… I’ve really hit rock bottom, huh? I actually went to the principal’s pet stooge for help… but I don’t know what else to do here…” he muttered, mostly to himself.

“...” Makoto narrowed her eyes, shaking off that little jab aimed at her before getting right to the point. “You’re a second year, if I can recall… Iida-kun, right? Why aren’t you at the TV station with your class? I will have to report you to your homeroom teacher later on.”

“...D-Don’t! Aren’t you supposed to be helping people with their problems? And now you just want to turn me in when I’m _actually_ here trying to ask for your help!? That’s bullshit…! Coming to you was the whole reason I skipped out of that trip in the first place!” Iida cried out. 

“...!” Makoto found herself stunned by Iida’s words. It was one thing to receive a written request for help from a scared student, but Iida willingly skipped out on a school trip just to ask for her help in person. To think that he would go that far just to see her... “You… really want my help that badly?” she asked, finding herself in slight disbelief.

“...Yeah. It’s real bad. I don’t even know if you _can_ help, or if you’ll even bother... but I can’t hold it in anymore… I’m reaching the end of my rope.” Iida lamented, shaking his head worriedly. “Don’t tell anyone that I was desperate enough to come here though. I’m already in deep shit as it is…”

“...Your secret is safe with me. Come inside… and calmly start from the beginning.” Makoto beckoned, inviting him into the room.

\-----

“...and once we complete the interview with Togo-san, we will have a short intermission for commercials. Once the change over is complete, that is where you’ll be entering, Akechi-kun. Does everyone understand this setup?”

“...Yes. I understand.” Hifumi replied, nodding.

“I understand as well.” Goro Akechi replied, nodding as well.

“Great! That will be all for our stars tomorrow! This will be a big show for us, interviewing two rising stars in their respective fields! Bring in the ratings, you two!”

Hifumi forced a kind smile as she rose up from her seat and bowed her head, being one of the first to leave the little conference room. Once she left, she quietly sighed to herself in disdain. Already she felt tired out from all of this media attention that she had to endure… and she knew that her mother was going to be waiting for her in the dressing room, ready to groom and coach her about the ways in being in front of the camera. She doesn’t want to voice that she’s sick of it… she didn’t want to get into a fight with her mother here.

“Excuse me. Togo-san, correct?”

Hifumi turned her head to see the Ace Detective himself approaching her, and she blinked in surprise. “A-Ah, Akechi-kun… did you need me for something?” she asked. The shoot wasn’t until tomorrow, so Hifumi figured that he couldn’t have been wishing her luck with her interview.

“I was just wondering… you are a rising shogi player, correct?” he then asked. “It’s quite impressive. I mean, I consider myself a novice on the game myself. I do know how to play chess, but I have a feeling that shogi is a different game altogether.”

Hifumi blinked again in surprise, but she slowly formed a small, genuine smile. “...It is different.” she says. “The rules are similar, to be sure… but the strategies involving both games are rather different from each other.”

“I suppose that we can attribute that to being born from different cultures.” Akechi hummed to himself as he put a gloved finger to his chin. “Did you know that both chess and shogi originate from an earlier game from India? Chaturanga, I believe it was called.”

“I do. That game is said to be the birth of all strategy games of its kind. My father once told me that it was started in the 6th century.” Hifumi’s posture became more relaxed, a notable difference from the tense state that she was in previously. “Although that’s not to say that either game has its own influences. For example, did you know that shogi was the earliest variant to allow captured pieces to be returned to the board by the capturing player?”

“Truly? That’s interesting.” Akechi mused in both surprise and intrigue. Hifumi’s smile grew a fraction, sensing that he was genuinely interested in her little trivia.

“It is. It’s rumored that the rule was invented in the 15th century, in reference to mercenaries that would switch loyalties while captured to avoid certain death. Dishonorable for the mercenaries to be sure, but a smart, yet timely strategy for the shogi player. I’ve seen many matches from pro shogi players that uses this rule to their advantage, especially in a reverse play.”

“Haha… I hadn’t even considered that. And I thought getting pawns to the other side of the board to promote them in chess was a difficult endeavor.” Akechi voiced.

“Believe me, there are many strategies involving promotion in shogi as well.” Hifumi said confidently. “I constantly study this through books on shogi strategy so that I could prepare myself for a match.”

“It certainly shows from your knowledge alone. I feel as though I’ve learned something today.” Akechi complimented politely. “Though I’m not one to come out from such interesting conversations empty handed, so I’ll share some trivia that I know of to compensate. Let’s see… Ah, yes. Are you aware that chess was dubbed as the King’s Game in the middle ages? It’s not to be confused for the King’s Game in drinking parties, I assure you.”

“...There’s actually a game called that in those kinds of events…?” Hifumi repeated, furrowing her brow in confusion. She then shook her head, getting back to the true subject at hand. “I know… a little of that subject. I’ll admit that I’m not as knowledgeable at chess as I am at shogi.”

“Well, you’ve given me something new to learn about shogi today, so why don’t I do the same with chess?” Akechi replied. “Back then, chess was played by nobles in order to teach war strategy. But as time passes, it eventually was used metaphorically as well, concerning morality, individualism, self-improvement, knowledge… it’s all very lengthy in explanation. I would hardly have time to even touch on them all.”

“I won’t force you to.” Hifumi replied, shaking her head in assurance. “Though hearing about what you’ve said… it’s interesting how these two games are so related to each other despite their different rules. Chess being the King’s game as you’ve stated… Shogi being the Game of Generals… Whether they are a passion or a mere hobby, I do wonder how much they can shape us as people… even beyond the board.”

“I guess that would be a question that the player has to figure out for themselves, wouldn’t you say?” Akechi said simply.

“I suppose…” Hifumi conceded. “Regardless… you’re very knowledgeable, Akechi-kun.”

“As are you.” Akechi said, nodding to himself. “I’ll admit, Togo-san… I had you pegged as the wallflower sort based on our meeting in the conference room, but you truly come alive when shogi is involved. You are as intelligent as you are beautiful, I see.”

“...” Hifumi couldn’t help but form a faint blush then, not expecting that comment from him at all. She cleared her throat then, trying to avoid being flustered over a simple comment. “P-Please, no flattery.” she said, eventually regaining her previous composure. Akechi however, looked completely unaffected by her flustered state. “But I appreciate you coming to talk to me, Akechi-kun. I don’t speak of shogi to others very often, so… this was a welcome change for me. Thank you.”

“Really? That’s rather surprising to hear. But I’m glad I could provide some kind of levity.” Akechi voiced with a pleasant smile. “Well then, I should be going. I shall see you tomorrow for our interview filming, yes?”

“O-Of course… I’m sorry to keep you.” Hifumi said. Before Akechi walked too far away from her, a idea suddenly popped into Hifumi’s head. _Maybe…?_ Maybe she could finally play with someone closer to her age range? “Akechi-kun? If you would have the time tomorrow, perhaps I can treat you to a short game before the show starts? A quick game can easily last 30 minutes.”

Akechi stops walking for a moment to turn his head towards Hifumi, and he smiled once more. “That sounds wonderful, actually. Unfortunately, I have duties of my own to take care of before the show. As they say, there’s no rest for the wicked. Or the weary, for that matter. I can only arrive just in time for the commercial break, I’m afraid.”

“...I see.” Hifumi replied dejectedly, clearly disappointed. “Then I shouldn’t keep you from your work… I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“It’s a shame, though. I would’ve loved to see your skills at work. Welp, I’ll see you tomorrow. Best of luck on your interview.” Akechi said. With that goodbye, he was on his way for good, leaving Hifumi alone in the hallway. Having no other choice, she walks back in the opposite direction to her dressing room to meet with her mother.

Mitsuyo Togo was chatting a bit loudly in the dressing room, so much so that Hifumi could hear the muffled sounds of her voice as she approached the door. When Hifumi opened it, she could see her mother pacing back and forth with a serious look upon her face, occasionally either nodding or shaking her head as she walked around the room. “-- Come now. Surely you can see the potential that this event would have for the both of us, yes? It may not be your forte to see matters like this, but that’s why you have me around. The TV business is my world. And I can very well spin it for you to benefit us both.” she spoke easily despite the look of exhaustion upon her face. When Mitsuyo finally noticed Hifumi staring at her, she paused, being initially startled. She then briefly held a hand to her heart, regaining her composure.

“Hifumi, what did I tell you about knocking before you enter?” she scolded, before returning to her call. “I’ll have to call you back. We’ll arrange it as discussed.” Mitsuyo then hangs up the phone and puts it down for a moment... before she eventually switched her focus towards Hifumi. “I trust that you know when you’re supposed to arrive for your interview tomorrow, Hifumi?” she then asked.

“Yes, Mother.” Hifumi answered, nodding.

“Good. Just keep that in mind until the time comes. This is a huge interview for you, Hifumi. And what luck that yours will be before Goro Akechi’s interview? If you had been after his interview, then you would be eclipsed by his growing popularity in the eyes of the viewers. Trust me, he is all the rage right now.” Mitsuyo said. “But since you’re before him, viewers will have to stick around to see your pretty face if they want to see their precious detective speak live and on time. It’s common TV practice, dear.”

“...Yes, Mother.” Hifumi responded. Honestly, she will never understand the world of the media.

“You’re Akechi’s opening act… but believe me, my girl… the exposure from this show will pay off tenfold! This is one of the most popular shows on air right now. After this, you will be swarmed with more photoshoot offers and more interviews. Soon, all of Tokyo will know your name. And you’ll be famous…! And that fame will spread throughout the entire country! Won’t that be a dream come true, Hifumi?”

 _‘...That is **your** dream, Mother. Not mine.’_ Hifumi wanted to say, but she kept silent.

“...Hmph.” Mitsuyo scoffed at Hifumi’s silence, rolling her eyes as she switched her focus back to her phone. “Well, here’s a bit of good news for you. I’ve finally arranged a shogi match for you. He is a real professional shogi player, finally. A worthy opponent for you, no?”

Hifumi’s eyes widened in initial disbelief, but the slight sparkle in her eye was there. “...Really?” she asked.

“Really. I've went through a lot of trouble setting this up for you. The match will take place a month from now. So I suppose you can brush up on your skills to prepare in the meantime.” Mitsuyo said. She said that a bit too nonchalantly for Hifumi’s tastes, but she’ll not complain.

“A pro shogi player… this might be my chance to finally display my skills and prove my true worth. A daunting task… but it’s one that I’ll face proudly.” Hifumi mused to herself, looking hopeful despite the challenge. Finally… this could be her chance to finally overcome her status as an ‘idol,’ and to be seen for what she truly was… a shogi player. With that hope in her head, Hifumi returned her focus to her mother once more. “Thank you, Mother… I’m… aware that this must have been difficult for you to arrange. That must be why you looked so intense on the phone when I came in.”

“...Yes. That’s exactly why, darling. Remember, Hifumi… everything I do is for your benefit. I have very high hopes for your success in return.” With those lofty expectations hanging heavily in the air, Mitsuyo then grabbed her purse and started to walk out of the dressing room. “I’m heading out to work… don’t wait up for me. Remember your diet regimen when you eventually eat dinner, Hifumi.”

“...Of course, Mother.” Hifumi replied, stepping out of her mother’s way so that she could exit with little trouble. Once the sounds of her footsteps faded, Hifumi found herself alone once more. And once more, she felt a crushing loneliness in the middle of this empty dressing room.

“...Perhaps the priest will play a match with me today if I head to the church to practice my shogi skills.” she hoped. If anything, playing with her only shogi friend has always eased that lingering loneliness of hers. Whether it was the mere company of another or the experience born from practice that was the benefiting factor here, Hifumi didn’t know. And honestly? She didn’t care which one it really was. 

“I will have to prepare a great deal for this new match.”

\-----

More and more requests for help seemed to be slowly coming to them.

And all of them point to the same current crisis that her fellow peers faced: Students from Shujin Academy were getting threatened. Money and blackmail were also common things that these requests had in common… this was getting out of hand. The Student Council -- small in number as they were -- looked overwhelmed by the slow, but steady increase of actual requests thanks to that flyer that the Principal put up. ( _Most of them, especially in the beginning, were more about taking jabs at either the Principal or Makoto herself. Funny how people can be so brazen when they can hide behind a mask._ ) Makoto couldn’t blame them from feeling overwhelmed… she herself has been feeling the pressure more and more to live up to their expectations in the eyes of her fellow students… and the Principal as well.

...She still hasn’t revisited the Phantom Thieves assignment since lunch and revised her plan to get proof. This matter with the students has held her attention more. It felt more… right to focus upon that rather than chasing rumors without probable cause. And thanks to Iida confiding to her about his situation, it was all the more reason to switch her focus to something more concrete and worthwhile.

 _“‘Our dipshit principal really believes that his little guard dog can do something to help. Wow.’ ’Where was all this so-called help during all that shit with Mr. Kamoshida, huh?’ ‘I bet Senpai is only doing this to get a good letter of rec from the principal… what an opportunist.’ ‘Everybody knows that the president is a prickly bitch who only cares about kissing the principal’s ass. Why bother?’”_ One of the student council members -- the secretary -- read her pile of the requests that were in the bin out loud and she winced after reading a few of them. “Yeesh… some people are harsh.” she whistled.

“...Those aren’t important.” Makoto said simply, trying not to let today’s pile of insults faze her from her objective today. She wasn't so blind not to notice that she wasn't very... well liked by some of her peers. She was aware of that fact, but she often tried not to let that distract her from her duties. As such... she often brushed such sentiments aside. “Keep sorting these out. I know that we have actual cries for help in here.” she said. After a few moments of reading today’s messages to themselves, Makoto felt like she finally got to a good stopping point to discuss what they’ve found.

“About those requests that we’ve sorted out… I recognize a few of these names.” Makoto mentioned, holding a serious look in her eyes as she peers at the paper in her hands. “Most of these requests were anonymous at first, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” said another of the student council members that was here with her. He was the Vice-President, and as such, he was someone who became more privy to the more… direct concerns from their fellow peers than Makoto was, so to speak. “There were anonymous tips that we’ve gotten yesterday. But today… we’ve been getting more and more requests for help that aren’t anonymous at all. This is getting scary, President…”

“...” Makoto closed her eyes as her brow furrowed in worry. The mere fact that there were more requests starting to show their names instead of staying anonymous like the ones in the beginning paints a clear picture of the students’ desperation for help. And that was a great cause for concern in Makoto’s head.

 _“‘I’m really scared that they’re gonna bust into the school and get me.’ ‘I don’t know what else I can do. I can’t go to my parents about this.’ ‘That flyer said we could count on the Student Council President, right? Well, do something about this!’”_ The Secretary read some more of the excerpts of today’s requests, and she frowned as she shook her head in frustration. “Argh, we can’t do all of this…! We’re not the police or anything! This thing’s way too big for the Student Council to handle… so why is the Principal pushing this on us?! Where can we even start with this, President?”

Makoto opened her eyes and glanced at her fellow council member, keeping her composure on the level. “The first thing that we need to do is not panic. If we lose our heads, then none of us would be getting anywhere… and then where would these students be?”

“...” The student council room then shifted into an uneasy silence, with no one able to answer Makoto's question.

“I know how overwhelming this must be for all of you. I’m surprised as well… that so many of our fellow students are being threatened in such a way that they don’t feel like they can go to their parents or the police for help.” Makoto said, speaking her peace clearly and calmly. “But still… we owe it to them to at least try… right? Otherwise what is the point of a student council if we can’t make this school a better place for learning?”

“...You’re right, of course. But President, you’ve got to admit that this year has been crazy…” The Vice-President pointed out with a nervous tone to his voice. “I mean, we’re finally calming down from all of the craziness surrounding Mr. Kamoshida. And now we’ve got this to worry about...”

“...Yes. I’m aware of that.” Makoto replied.

“Ugh, we didn’t even know about all of that crazy, sick stuff that Mr. Kamoshida was doing! To think I looked up to him, too… I feel so dirty when I think about how all of that happened.” The Secretary spoke up then, holding her arms as she shivered. “...Do you think that if we were accepting requests for help back when Mr. Kamoshida was still around, we really would’ve gotten requests like this? Or… could we not anything about that too?”

Those questions made Makoto pause for a second, her expression faltering into a sense of worry and regret. _‘Even if we could have done something, I suspect that the Principal would’ve blocked them all from our sight…’_ she thought to herself, her lips thinning at the mere thought of that scenario. The student council room fell into another uneasy silence, and this time Makoto felt like she could physically feel the gravity of her uselessness… or rather, her lack of action at the time. ( _Or perhaps the gravity she envisioned in her mind was born from both scenarios._ ) Makoto then shook her head a few times, and eventually her composure returned to her.

“...Let’s call it a day, everyone. I’ll find a way to take care of all of this, so… there’s no need to overthink this now. Please, be careful on your way home.” she said.

“...You too, President.” With that said, the two members then stood up from their seats and gathered their belongings. Once they’ve said their final goodbyes and exited the room, Makoto was now the only one left inside. She closed the door once her fellow council members left the room… and sighed deeply as she bowed her head down.

“...They’re counting on me…” she murmured quietly to herself. “They’re expecting me to do this… I can’t let them down. I can’t let anyone down.”

Makoto then remembered something that Principal Kobayakawa said to her the last time she visited his office: _‘If you pursue this criminal issue, you’ll surely find clues about the Phantom Thieves!’_

The Phantom Thieves again… 

Makoto had initially thought the idea absurd, but… the Phantom Thieves had apparently changed the hearts of Mr. Kamoshida and the artist Madarame at this point. In other words… criminals. They punish the unjust. With that logic, they would also go after criminals like the organization threatening the students of Shujin, right?

...That is, assuming that they exist.

“...I can’t believe that I’m actually considering this.” Makoto groaned quietly to herself. In the matter of the Phantom Thieves, she has had her suspicions locked on three particular second-years for a while now. Separately, they were quite infamous among the students here, but together… Makoto was growing suspicious of their activities. She even tailed one of them all throughout the school and town! ( _And he noticed her too! Makoto thought she was going to have a heart attack when he actually stopped one time and spoke to her. Why did he have to point out that her manga was upside down?!_ ) If those three were who Makoto suspected they were, then…

“...The social studies trip for the second-years is still going on tomorrow, so I can’t do anything about it now. But on Saturday...” she decided, nodding her head. Makoto then moved to gather her books and her phone so that she could go home as well. As she grabbed her phone, Makoto swiped at the home screen a few times before her focus lingered upon the recording app that she has. She narrowed her eyes as a plan starts to brew in her mind, and her grip on her phone tightened a little.

 _“My expectations of you are very high.”_ Makoto recalled the principal’s words to her once again. _“I hope that you don’t disappoint.”_

“...I can’t let anyone down.” she repeated to herself, ignoring the weight on her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, readers! And welcome to my little AU project!
> 
> I'll tell you guys this now: this longfic is going to be very different from my usual 'style'. Though it's only going to cover one arc in the game, it's going to be a long, crazy ride. I have had this idea in the works for about a year now, and I finally feel comfortable enough to put the first chapter out there for the world to see. I am going to try and keep a consistent uploading schedule for this fic. Keyword: Try. I might falter, I might get stuck on a few parts... and who knows what else? But I hope that if you guys are willing to be patient with me and this story, then we'll ride out this crazy ride together.
> 
> With that being said, I hope that you all enjoyed this first chapter! This is only the beginning!


	2. Placed in Check

The next day of the school trip was sitting in on a TV filming.

Akira, Ryuji, and Ann were all sitting together in the audience, grabbing decent seats as they watched the TV crew set up the stage for the show that’s about to air. As long as they weren’t untangling and carrying the cables around like yesterday ( _‘They’ being Ryuji and Akira in particular._ ), then today was already a step up. There were no lectures that would put all three of them to sleep on their feet… they can just sit back and watch a show. If they were lucky… then perhaps they could find a potential target for the Phantom Thieves to take care of. If not… well, at least they could see some celebrities today. Word on the studio was that they’ve gotten some big stars for today’s recording. And that was always something to get excited over.

“Places, everyone! Ms. Togo is coming on!” the veteran AD announced.

The chatter of the audience changed into sighs and whistles of awe once a young girl walked across the stage. She was wearing a school uniform that was different from Shujin’s, but she still looked to be about everyone’s age. She held a elegant grace about her posture, with her hands folded in front of her as she walked and her head held high even as she took her seat. She had long, dark hair that seemed to flow with ease as she walked, and even as she sat down and directed her focus to the camera, there was a cool poise to her very expression.

“Dude, who is that!? Oh man… she’s hella cute! Is this what seeing an actual celebrity is like? She has a totally different vibe from us!” Ryuji gushed, swooning in his seat.

“Down, boy.” Akira sighed, but even he can admit that the girl held his attention as well.

“Wait… Togo. I think I recognize her from somewhere…” Ann mused out loud, leaning forward slightly so that she could get a closer look at her face.

“Do you know her?” Akira asked curiously. Ann was no stranger to this side of fame thanks to her modeling career, so maybe she had more of an idea about who this girl is. Ann however, shook her head in response.

“Not personally, no. I’ve never met her… but I remember seeing her face in a few magazine covers lately. Something like… ‘The Venus of Shogi’, or some crazy title like that. I think her name was… Hifumi Togo.” Ann explained. “Some other part-time models were talking about a young shogi player getting into modeling or something like that. But… it’s often followed by complaints that she’s been stealing their gigs or their photoshoots have been canceled in favor of hers. I dunno if that’s true or not, though.”

“Sounds like plain ol’ jealousy to me.” Ryuji said dismissively, resting his foot on top of his other leg as he scratched his stomach. He then spoke again, this time a little quieter as he encouraged his friends to lean in closer to him… Well, it was quiet for Ryuji at least. “But say that was true and all… ya think that we’ve found our next big target? We got her name, so that’s a good start.”

“Even if that was true, we don’t have anything else to go on other than what Ann heard.” Akira interjected quietly, folding his arms as he relaxed in his seat. “Let’s just bench the thought for now and watch the show. We might even learn something about her if we listen to this interview.”

“Alright, cutting from commercial! Places!” the veteran AD announced to the TV crew as if on cue. The audience fell into a steady silence, and the people on stage all turned their focus to the main camera as the AD began to count down to showtime. “Eight, seven, six, five seconds till start... four, three, two…”

In an instant, the stage comes alive with music and lights.

“Welcome back, everyone! It is now time for the _‘Hottest Meet-and-Greet’_ segment of our show!” The announcer began with a beaming smile on her face. “We’ve got a big segment for our viewers today… two bright and popular individuals are making their appearances here! Let’s get started with our first guest. Making her first appearance on our show, it’s the high school prodigy of shogi, Hifumi Togo!”

Hifumi bowed her head politely as the audience clapped for her. “Thank you for having me here.” she thanked.

“Oh, we must be thanking you for taking the time to be here with us, Hifumi-chan. You’re becoming quite the popular player in the shogi world I see, ever since you’ve won the female shogi league not too long ago.” the host began, with a cheerful expression about him. “In a male dominated world like the world of shogi, it’s surprising to see one so young rising through the ranks! And you’re a beautiful young lady at that! You are still in high school, isn’t that right?”

“Er, yes… My teachers at Kosei High were gracious enough to let me come here today. I make it a point to keep up with my studies as well as practicing my skills in shogi.” Hifumi answered. “...But I’m sure that I have a lot of assignments waiting for me when I return to class, though.”

There was a laugh track that rings throughout the studio. It helped that some of the actual audience laughed a little too.

“Moving along, I see that the world of shogi isn’t the only thing that you’ve been involved in! There is a recent photoshoot in a weekly magazine that you’ve done that’s made you the darling of the public’s eye!” The announcer interjected, beaming at the camera. “The tagline for this magazine is called: _‘The Venus of Shogi’._ Can we get a shot of one of the pictures on screen for our viewers out there?”

“ _‘The Venus of Shogi…’_ I’d say that title describes you perfectly, Hifumi-chan! Don’t you all think so as well?” The host voiced, turning to the audience for a moment with a encouraging persona about him. The audience -- namely most of the men -- erupted with applause.

Hifumi flushed as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, trying to keep a level head amidst the cheering and whistles. “I-I, er… well…” she stuttered.

“My, so red! There’s no need to be so modest!” The host laughed heartily, unfazed by Hifumi’s current shyness. 

“That being said, Hifumi-chan... one must admire your work ethic. Attending school, taking the shogi world by storm, starring in multiple photo spreads… all for the sake of supporting your family. That is very admirable for one so young.” The announcer chimed in.

Hifumi immediately raised her head in attention, looking very shocked upon hearing her family being brought up. “Pardon?” she inquired.

“We’ve been told that your mother is the one that primarily supports you and your family. Your father, from what I understand, is bedridden with an illness. That alone must be difficult for you.” The host explained. “Your mother does night shifts in nightclubs and bars alike while she manages you, right? It looks to be very difficult for you all.”

“H-How did you…?”

“But I find it admirable that such an intelligent young woman is also a dutiful child, helping out her mother financially so that she could help support the household! And with your steady rise to fame, the jobs will come flowing in for you! And we all want to root for her to succeed, right?”

The audience once again roared with applause, but Hifumi couldn’t hide the look of discomfort on her face. She looked as though she wanted to say something, but she doesn’t say anything more. She just remained in her seat, quiet as she squeezed her hands on her lap. From the audience, Ann frowned to herself as she watched Hifumi’s demeanor change. Her body language was a clear indicator of her discomfort.

“Now, we will start our Q&A part of the interview. Luckily for us, we have an audience that is around the same age as Hifumi-chan, so we should be able to get some interesting conversations! Is there anyone in the audience who has a question for Hifumi-chan, here?” The announcer then stood up from her seat and walked off stage to meet with the raised hands from the audience, but she stopped when Hifumi finally started to speak.

“If I may interject…” Hifumi began, before the host lends his mic to her. “I would politely ask that you don’t ask any questions regarding my family. I greatly appreciate your sympathy, but I would like to keep my family matters private.”

“Well, you heard the lady! We will keep true to Hifumi-chan’s wishes as we go into our Q&A session.” The host promised to the camera with a nod. “Now, who has the first question?”

As some of the audience go through with their questions for Hifumi, this was the perfect chance for some of the others in the audience to discuss some things and chat. Akira, Ryuji and Ann in particular took the opportunity to bunch close together so that they could chat amongst themselves about what they thought about the interview… and whether or not Hifumi was a good choice as a target for the Phantom Thieves. What the three of them all thought about the matter was evident on their faces.

“Scratch that idea about her being a target. There’s no way that someone like her has a palace.” Ryuji said, shaking his head.

“I agree. That, and I mean… look at her. She looks so uncomfortable up there, and it’s like they don’t even care… You can really tell that she’s not into this interview.” Ann interjected sadly.

“...It’s messed up how they just casually brought up her family like that.” Akira expressed, narrowing his eyes. “I don’t know too much about interviews, but I know from the look on her face that she didn’t agree to discussing that.”

“I know, right!? They totally blindsided her! Gah, it pisses me off. If anyone had pulled that shit about my mom, I’d kick their ass on live TV!” Ryuji spat out.

“It’s disgusting how people can capitalize on someone’s personal life like that… but that’s the media for you. They do this kind of thing all the time… It’s almost like people get off on things like that.” Ann grimaced, shaking her head. “...I just feel so bad for her.”

“...Yeah.” Akira and Ryuji agreed in unison. 

The three of them stayed quiet after that, waiting until the Q&A session with Hifumi concluded. Despite the constant clapping and whistling that was heard throughout the interview, Hifumi didn’t have too many questions to answer. Most of the questioned seemed to be about her photoshoots and her diet anyway, and her answers concerning that were rather short. But when it looked like the session was about to be over, one last question from a particular someone in the audience caught Akira, Ryuji and Ann off guard.

“Um, I have a question!”

“Mishima…?!” The three of them all exclaimed in hushed whispers.

“Yes? One last question from this young gentleman right here!” The announcer chimed in, walking over to a standing Mishima before she held the mic up to him. “Now then, what is your question to Hifumi-chan?”

“Y-Yeah, um… Word on the internet was that your next opponent was going to be a skilled shogi player from the professional league! Are you nervous about that exhibition match coming up?” Mishima asked.

Hifumi blinked for a moment in surprise before she held a finger to her chin in thought. Though she was thinking about what to say, her whole demeanor lightened into something that was more confident… and she formed a small smile. And though it was small… it wasn’t forced at all like the ones she gave previously. It was… genuine.

“Well… naturally. I confess that I am a bit nervous. My opponent is very skilled, more experienced and ranked much higher than I am… it will be a challenge matching up to him. But though I am nervous, I’m also looking forward to that match myself. Call it anticipation on my part. To display my true skills against a true professional… I am honored for the opportunity. To give nothing but my all would be an insult to my opponent.” she answered calmly.

“Whoa! What a confident answer from Hifumi-chan! This would be a good opportunity to inform you viewers that the match in question is only a month away! Tune in to your local shogi television network to catch the match live!” The host then stood up from his seat and gestured a hand towards Hifumi as he focused on the camera. “Well, that’s all the time we have for our first guest! I hope that you all enjoyed this prodigal beauty as much as we did! Thank you again for sitting down with us, Hifumi Togo-chan!”

“...It was my pleasure.” Hifumi responded politely, giving a bow of the head. The announcer makes her way back to the stage, eyes fixated on the camera as she gave a beaming smile.

“Don’t go too far from that dial, faithful viewers! We still have another guest coming up for our _‘Hottest Meet-and-Greet’_ session of our show! Let’s just say that this next guest was brought back to our program by popular demand! Stay tuned!”

\-----

That. Was. Awful.

Hifumi kept her head high even as she is guided off of the stage, but inside she felt a torrent of emotions within her. How… How did they know about her family? About her father? How much more did they actually know about her, and how much were they going to exploit for their own profit? On top of what was revealed about her family without her knowledge or consent, she didn’t even talk about shogi much in the interview… the only true chance she had of that was when she got that question about her upcoming match. That made her feel more relaxed in a way… she was actually talking about what she _should_ be here for. All that she’s received were questions about her looks and her photoshoots… ugh. She was a shogi player, not an idol. Hifumi felt dejected that she couldn’t even bypass that label on live TV.

This was _truly_ awful.

She went backstage, hanging around a spot where she could still see the show from a good angle. Hifumi could hear her mother’s voice from far away, angry as she yelled at her phone in the hallway. She winced at the sound of Mitsuyo’s screeching voice. No doubt that she’s seen that mess when the host mentioned her family as well… her mother must be _furious_ right now. And when her mother gets furious with something… whether it was concerning her own job or Hifumi herself… it was best not to engage. Hifumi’s lips thinned as she felt a sinking feeling in her heart. Why did she get the feeling that things were going to get worse thanks to that leak about her family?

“Togo-san.”

Hifumi turned around to see Goro Akechi approaching her. Right… She had almost forgotten that his interview was after hers. ( _If only his was the only one on the show… then she wouldn’t have had to do this._ ) “Akechi-kun…” she greeted, nodding. “How long have you been here?”

“I came in to the studio around the time the Q&A session was going on.” he answered. “I hope that I’m not too late for my part of the show. I was running rather fast from my workplace in order to make it on time.”

Hifumi shook her head slowly. “No… you’re right on time. They’re probably waiting for you to take your seat.” she explained, looking over at the stage.

“I see… If that is the case, then I shouldn’t keep them long.” Akechi turned his head slightly to glance at Hifumi for a moment. “It’s a shame that I couldn’t make it in time to see your interview. Perhaps I shall see it when it actually broadcasts on air.”

 _‘...Please don’t.’_ Hifumi couldn’t help but think to herself then. She wanted nothing more than to forget that interview ever happened right now. The thought of everyone in Tokyo seeing it when it airs brought a sour taste to her mouth. Regardless of her inner feelings, she turned towards Akechi and gave off a polite smile. “I… wouldn’t worry too much about my interview. You should instead focus on your own, yes? I wish you luck.” she said.

“Well, thank you. I’ll be off then.” With a polite nod, Akechi then made his way towards the stage as the veteran AD announced his arrival. And with his arrival came a louder cheer from the studio audience than what Hifumi herself received when she went up there.

“Oh… My goodness…” she said in surprise, not expecting that loud of an reaction.

From what she has heard from her mother, Goro Akechi was a rising ace detective, earning the moniker of the second _“Detective Prince”_ in the media. He was considered to be very popular in the public eye, and from watching his interview it wasn’t hard to see why. As she stood by listening in on the interview, even she couldn’t help but be drawn in by Akechi’s charismatic speech as he spoke. He was confident, well-spoken, charming and gave off a sort of friendly and relatable air on stage. ( _In comparison, Hifumi was completely no match for him in that regard. Even she can tell that he was well experienced in things like this. Frighteningly so._ ) Eventually, the host gets into the main reason why Akechi was brought here for an interview in the first place…

The case of the Phantom Thieves.

“...!”

She hasn’t spoken to anyone about this, but in all honesty… Hifumi found the idea of the Phantom Thieves admirable. She was no stranger to hearing their name in her vicinity once the famous artist Madarame confessed to his crimes in a live press conference. To think that a group of people could go around changing the hearts of others, making them confess their crimes when they otherwise wouldn’t… what an endeavor that must be. There were some questions that sometimes swirl around Hifumi’s mind in her curiosity when she’s alone with her thoughts. Like… how do they change a person’s heart? How would they know who to target? They must have some investigative elements to their operation, right? The things that Madarame and that Shujin gym teacher admitted to could not have been easy to come by in the first place. Those were some of the thoughts that Hifumi has had about the Phantom Thieves. 

But when Akechi continued to speak his peace, Hifumi felt as though she could physically sense the air shift as he spoke.

“But, hypothetically speaking, if these Phantom Thieves are real… I believe they should be tried in a court of law.”

The whole studio seemed to gasp in unison after Akechi made that bold statement. Hifumi was also taken aback as she covered her mouth in her shock.

“What…?” Hifumi gasped quietly to herself. “...Take them to trial?”

Akechi did raise some good points, she supposed. One could consider the Phantom Thieves’ actions to be a vigilante-type of justice. They take the law into their own hands by changing the hearts of those thought to be unpunishable. On paper, this should be a matter for the police to handle, but Hifumi couldn’t help but wonder… what does it say about this society that their laws couldn’t -- or god forbid, were _unwilling_ to catch these criminals… but a unknown group of people could do that and more? If she can recall correctly… one of her classmates was a pupil of Madarame’s. Were it not for the Phantom Thieves… what would have happened to Yusuke Kitagawa in the end? With the knowledge that the public knows about Madarame now thanks to his confession… if it wasn’t for the Phantom Thieves bringing this to light, Kitagawa’s suffering… as well as the suffering of Madarame’s other pupils, would have gone unnoticed. And even if it was noticed by someone of the law, who's to say that it was too little, too late? Who's to say that it wouldn't be covered up, and the law couldn't prove that Madarame was doing anything wrong? People may have their criticisms about the Phantom Thieves, perhaps even doubt their own existence, but despite all of that… their actions has made a clear difference, and people like Kitagawa were saved by that difference.

She wasn’t alone in that line of thinking, it seemed.

Hifumi continued to watch the interview as the announcer went out into the audience to hear someone else’s thoughts about the Phantom Thieves. She eventually chose a boy with frizzy hair and encouraged him to speak his opinion. Though he remained in his seat, his opinion was strong… Hifumi could sense conviction in his words, and it surprised her to hear someone speaking that way. And though this boy and Akechi were on opposing sides of the argument at hand, Hifumi couldn’t help but feel relief in her heart, realizing that there were others with a similar mindset to hers. She even dared to form a small smile of satisfaction to herself as she watched on. 

When the interview eventually concluded, Hifumi turned away from the stage and went down the hallway in order to return to her mother. She must be in Hifumi’s dressing room by now… she was rather loud with her anger before when Hifumi’s interview ended. Hifumi hoped that her mother had since calmed down, somewhat… but she couldn’t help but feel her heart sinking further in her dread as she walked the halls.

She eventually approached the door to her dressing room, narrowing her eyes as she envisioned what her mother’s face must look like right now. Hifumi initially moved to open the door, but then stopped as she recalled the taut scolding she got for not knocking on the door. She sighed to herself quietly… she didn’t want to take any chances today. Not now. With that in mind, Hifumi knocked on the door.

“Mother? Excuse me…”

“Come in, Hifumi.” Compared to how she sounded before, her mother’s voice was eerily calm. Hifumi opened the door and entered the room cautiously.

Mitsuyo looked perfectly calm as she sat upon the folded chair with her legs crossed. Her reflection on the vanity mirror showed no signs of her earlier outrage. Hifumi was expecting her to still be yelling into her phone, but here she was, calmly looking over her messages and occasionally replying back. She looked very relaxed… which should relieve Hifumi in hindsight, but somehow she could hear alarms ringing in her head.

“Um… the interview is complete, Mother. They told us that it was going to broadcast tomorrow night.” Hifumi reported.

“I figured as much.” Mitsuyo replied casually, her eyes not leaving her phone. Hifumi could feel a cold sweat running down her back. Her mother sounded a bit… _too calm._ Way too calm considering that she was yelling in the hallways not too long ago.

“...You’re not mad about what happened in the interview?” Hifumi then asked carefully. “They somehow knew about Father’s condition… and your part-time jobs…”

“I was furious, yes. I was absolutely _livid_ when I heard that sniveling host spill our private matters on live television. I’ll never forgive whoever told them that private information, but… there’s no use crying over spilled milk, yes? When I realized that… I’ve calmed down quite a bit.” It was then that Mitsuyo finally looked up from her phone to look at Hifumi, and she smiled at her with a calm smile. Hifumi felt the cold sweat down her back once more when she saw that smile. It didn’t hold the overbearing excitement that her mother often had when she talks about things that pertains to her image. To Hifumi… her mother’s smile then held a feeling of… dread.

“Instead of being angry… we’ll instead use this misfortune to our advantage.” Mitsuyo said. “People love an underdog story, Hifumi. It makes them feel sorry for that person and feel better about themselves, so they naturally feel compelled to root for them. After tomorrow… you’ll have more interviews and more photoshoots coming your way. And by the time of your match with that professional starts, you will be a household name, my girl.”

“...I thought the reason why you wanted me to take so many interviews lately was so that we could quell the rumors about our private lives.” Hifumi said.

“...Circumstances change, Hifumi. Trust your mother.” Mitsuyo replied. She then rose up from her seat and picked up her purse. After she made a few touch-ups to her hair, Mitsuyo started to head out of the dressing room. Hifumi stepped out of the way so that her mother can exit with no trouble. “I’m heading to work now. You can do whatever you wish. Tomorrow… I’ll let you know of your new schedule.”

“...Yes, Mother.” Hifumi said, nodding in understanding. As Mitsuyo exited the room, Hifumi rested her back against the door, effectively closing it. Her lips thin in worry as she stared at that ceiling, the silence of the room emphasizing her loneliness once more. But this time… it felt different from before. Though she knew that the walls were still, Hifumi felt as though they could close in at any given moment… threatening to crush her on impact.

“I find myself… in check. I don’t know how this turn of events will affect me.” she muttered to herself darkly. “I just hope that it doesn’t result in checkmate.”


	3. What Am I Doing?

Lunchtime has finally arrived, and the social studies trip for the second years ended yesterday. Now was the time for Makoto to make her move.

She peeked around the corner of the hallway to see her intended target. Since following the transfer student around didn’t yield the results that she would’ve liked -- and the fact that he was very aware of her following him around -- Makoto decided to change her target. Instead of tailing Akira Kurusu, Makoto was now tailing Ann Takamaki. It seemed as though she was an easier target to follow around instead of Kurusu, and luckily for Makoto, her theory was proving to be right. Takamaki didn’t seem to notice Makoto watching her. She seemed completely unaware of her being there as she casually walked down the hallway with a can of chips in her hand. As Takamaki started to move, Makoto was trailing close behind her with a college pamphlet in her hands to act as her cover. She figured that would be less conspicuous than walking around with an upside-down manga.

Makoto couldn’t help but feel extremely awkward about the whole thing, though. Here she was, the student council president, following around two students in the hopes of figuring out if they were indeed the Phantom Thieves. Only one thought was running through Makoto’s mind as she tailed Takamaki: 

_‘What am I doing?’_

This was such a waste of time and she knew it. She could literally be doing anything else that would be more worthwhile than chasing a few troublemaking students around the school. Like attending to the requests for help that’s been submitted to the student council. She could be looking into that instead of trying to get proof that these three individuals are the Phantom Thieves. But… the Principal trusted her to get this done… no one else. She did not want to betray that trust and let him down. If she did… well…

_‘...No. I can’t let anyone down.’_

Makoto peeked from her pamphlet to see Takamaki turning the corner and approaching one of the vending machine areas. As she followed her, a loud voice suddenly erupts in frustration, and Makoto was surprised that no one else took notice of this aside from her and Takamaki:

_“If someone else could help ‘em, then we wouldn’t be doin’ stuff as the Phantom Thieves to start with!”_

…! 

There’s her confirmation. They are the Phantom Thieves! Now, she just needs proof.

“Ugh, Ryuji… can’t he keep it down? The whole school’s gonna hear him…” Takamaki groaned with a sigh. Makoto slowed her pace down as she allowed Takamaki to join the other two. Looks like the three of them are all together again… this is her golden opportunity. As the Phantom Thieves were talking amongst themselves, Makoto quietly snuck around the corner, careful not to be seen by any of them. Once she felt that she was secure, she then takes out her phone. She flips through it in order to reach her recording app, and once she finds it, she clicks the app and presses the button to record. Now, she just has to wait for the three of them to incriminate themselves even further.

“So you think it’s true...? We’ll be okay if we keep doing this… right?” Takamaki asked worriedly.

“‘Course we will! We can’t let the cops scare us out of bein’ phantom thieves.” Sakamoto interjected. “‘Sides, it’s not like they’re doing crap about the shitty adults around here.”

“But it’s not just the cops I’m worried about…” Takamaki continued on. “What about that weird guy in Madarame’s palace…? If someone else can go into palaces besides us, then who’s to say that they won’t come after us the next time we’re after a target? What if that weird guy isn’t the only guy out there? Isn’t there a lot that we don’t know?”

“Come on, Ann. You’re worryin’ too much.” Sakamoto assured her.

“You’re not worrying about it enough, Ryuji! This is serious stuff we’re dealing with…!” Takamaki cried.

“I know that much!” Sakamoto snapped back. “I’m just saying that we can handle any shit they throw our way!”

“Easy, guys. You’re both right.” Kurusu replied, finally speaking up. “Ann’s right in saying that there’s still a lot that we don’t know about the palaces and the guy with the black mask… and that Akechi thinking that we’re some kind of threat doesn’t help us either… but Ryuji’s right too. We can’t let any of those factors scare us out of doing what we think is right. Stealing the hearts of those who causes suffering to others should always be our first priority.”

“Hah! There’s our leader!” Sakamoto cheered.

“...I’m still pretty worried about whether or not we could keep this thing up, but… yeah. You’re right, Akira.” Takamaki conceded.

”We’ll just learn about it as we go along.” Kurusu stated. “Isn’t that what we’ve been doing so far?”

...That should be enough evidence to prove their identities.

Makoto stopped the recording and exited out of the recording app. As she emerged from the corner, she took a quick picture of the three from her phone. The flash from the camera caught them off guard and immediately grabs their attention. As their vision cleared up from the flash and they turn towards the source, they saw Makoto standing before them with a satisfied look upon her face.

“The hell?” Sakamoto questioned in confusion.

“You three seem to be having so much fun. I’m a little jealous.” Makoto said, still keeping her satisfied smile. She knew well that her job on this front is done.

“Careful. Green isn't your color.” Kurusu scoffed, tucking his hands down his pockets. It took all of the restraint Makoto had in her body not to twitch angrily at that little taunt of his.

“Tch. Are you snoopin’ on us again?” Sakamoto questioned, sounding very annoyed. “Like we told ya before, we don’t know nothin’.”

“Why do you think that I’m here to question you?” Makoto asked, feigning a tone of curiosity. To add to this effect, she quirks a brow as she tilted her head inquisitively. “Could it be that you’re hiding something?”

Sakamoto frowned at her as he kicks the ground angrily, but he doesn’t say a word in response to her query. Yeah, that’s what she thought. A classic move from those who were guilty. She knew that she’s caught them dead to rights, and if they were smart, they’d know it too. Sakamoto was on the right track, keeping quiet after all of that yelling he was doing. It’s a wonder that nobody else at school heard him a few minutes ago.

“Maybe we think that because you turn everything into an interrogation every time you talk to us.” Kurusu pointed out, shaking his head. “Don’t you have anything better to do instead of just following a couple of _troublemakers_ around all the time, Class President?” 

Kurusu was the quietest of the three, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t have a sharp tongue, apparently. And he knows that Makoto has been following him around, hence the wordplay. Still… Makoto tried to keep a cool head and not get fazed by his comment. After all… she still has the upper hand here. “There’s no need to get defensive. If you haven’t done anything wrong… then there’s nothing to worry about, is there?” she replied calmly. “But if by chance you are in some kind of trouble… you can always talk to me about it. My ears are always open to the troubles of my peers, you know.”

“...Liar.”

Takamaki, who has been oddly quiet all of this time, scoffed at Makoto’s previous statement with a roll to her eyes. Of all the actions made by the three of them, it was Takamaki’s remark that definitely caught Makoto’s attention the most. So she switched her focus to her, wanting to know what she meant by that.

“...Is there something that you want to say, Takamaki-san?” Makoto asked carefully, trying to keep herself on the level.

“Your ears are always open, huh? Yeah, right.” Takamaki spoke, frowning in disapproval. “Don’t pretend that you following us around is for the ‘good of the school’ or any of that bullshit. No one would take your annoying job if they were really doing something like that. You’re just hungry for a good letter of recommendation from the Principal.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Makoto then questioned, narrowing her eyes as her gaze turns stern.

“...You’re supposed to be student council president, right? The teachers ‘trust you’ and your ears are open to your peers and all that.” Takamaki continued on, her eyes narrowing at Makoto suspiciously. “If all of that’s true, then wouldn’t you have known about Kamoshida?”

…!

“Of course not!” Makoto immediately refuted, shaking her head vigorously. “I was just as surprised as anyone else. He honestly was a good teacher until… until that day…”

“You honestly believe that? Oh, of course you do. That’s what a good council president’s supposed to do, right? Always taking the teacher’s side?” Takamaki scoffed again, turning her nose away from Makoto in her annoyance. “Even when Kamoshida admits to physical abuse and sexual harassment, even when he’s the reason why my best friend tried to kill herself, you’d still defend him in saying that he was a ‘good teacher.’ And you have the nerve to say that your ears are always open to troubles your peers? Don’t make me laugh.”

That touched a nerve inside of Makoto. Takamaki’s comments just now echoed the anonymous statements that the student council received in heckling her. Opportunist, prickly bitch, the Principal’s little guard dog, pet stooge… she can recall them all, even now. _‘Those aren’t important.’_ Makoto has constantly told herself that to help brush those comments aside and avoid dwelling upon them. After all, she shouldn’t dwell upon the careless comments of people talking behind her back. ( _What would they know about her, when they aren’t saints themselves? It’s not like they cared about what was happening with the incident concerning Kamoshida._ ) But when she was confronted with someone else saying those similar words to her face, Makoto found that could not keep her cool. She could not just simply brush it aside this time like it didn’t matter. She was now face to face with someone saying those same words, and she now had the chance to confront it head on. As such, Makoto’s rashly snaps back in her anger.

“Then… how about you? What did you do for your friend?” Makoto questioned Takamaki in her angered haste. “You’re quick to talk a lot about my own efforts, but you were a lot closer to her than I was… so how did you help?”

....

_“What.”_

It was one word. Takamaki only said one word, but her dark tone held all of the indignation and disgust that she could muster. Makoto hears that disgust in her voice, and she paused. The charged shift in the air was very notable to everyone that was present. Both Sakamoto and Kurusu immediately turned their attention towards Takamaki with worried looks on both of their faces, from what Makoto could see. But what put Makoto off the most was the look of pure outrage on Takamaki’s face as she glared at her. There was no longer simple annoyance there, but great anger in her eyes… a passionate fury that was more powerful than Makoto’s own anger based upon her pent-up feelings.

“Did you think that I just stood there and watched!? I tried to do anything that I could to help her!” Takamaki shouted in her outrage, her fists shaking as she clutched them tight. “But nothing I did helped, no matter how much I tried... By myself… I couldn’t be there for her! No one gave a damn about what was happening to Shiho! No one wanted to help me do something about it! What the hell gives you the right to judge me over what happened to Shiho, when you didn’t do anything about it at all?!”

“...!” Makoto’s eyes grew wide with shock, completely taken aback by Takamaki’s heated words. Okay… when Makoto intended to confront such words head on, she wasn’t expecting her to _actually_ snap back at her. It was then that she remembered that Takamaki herself was a victim of Kamoshida’s misdeeds. _She snapped at the wrong person._ Makoto winced heavily over her mistake. Perhaps what she said was a bit… insensitive. And that was putting it _mildly._ “There’s no need to shout…” she tried to reason, shaking her head. But Takamaki was not having it.

“Hell no! You don’t get to be all high and mighty and act like I’m in the wrong here! You don’t get to say that I didn’t do a thing for my best friend, and then chicken out when you’re actually wrong!” she snapped, angrily wiping at her eyes to avoid any tears falling in midst of her anger. Takamaki then took a single step forward, fully intending in getting up in Makoto’s personal space. Makoto becomes more guarded as she sees her trying to move towards her, her body automatically slipping into a defensive stance. It is only through both Kurusu and Sakamoto’s efforts that Makoto wasn’t physically face to face with Takamaki at that moment. Sakamoto stepped in front of Takamaki and blocks her path in order to get her to stop walking, while Kurusu placed a firm hand on her shoulder in order to keep her where she was.

“Ann, don’t.” Kurusu said firmly.

“It ain’t worth it.” Sakamoto said, shaking his head.

Takamaki fell silent for a moment as her friends stopped her from moving. She was bowing her head down, but Makoto could still see her fist shaking with a fury. _She’s still furious._ Makoto has hardly been faced with unsatisfactory results through her studies and her extracurricular activities, nor has she hardly been faced with being in opposition with someone outside of careless insults… so seeing a student be so furious with her was… very unnerving. If a part of her wasn’t already feeling doubt about her actions as of late, it was now. Takamaki’s anger brought out a clear, concrete sense of guilt inside of Makoto. Guilt for saying the wrong thing… guilt for her inaction… She was feeling it strongly, and she couldn’t avoid it. Not this time.

“I actually didn’t want to believe it… but now I see it for myself.” Takamaki said, her voice raw with her strong emotions. “You may think that just because you’re student council president, you think that you’re on some moral high-ground. But when it actually comes down to it? You’re nothing but a hypocrite.”

“That’s… That’s not true at all…” Makoto countered weakly, her expression falling further and further into guilt.

“Oh, yeah? You wanna say that your ears are open to the troubles of your peers _now_ , but were they open back then to people like Shiho?”

“....” She didn’t have an answer to that. Makoto wanted to say _‘Yes.’_ She wanted to say _‘Yes, she would have heard people like Suzui out if they were in need.’_ She wanted to say that so badly… but it was easy to say that now, wasn’t it? But the reality was… Makoto didn’t do a thing about the whole Kamoshida matter back then. She didn’t even try to do anything about the situation… and she knew it. Her inaction was what plagues her deep inside, and this encounter brought it all to the forefront. No matter what Makoto wanted to say to debunk Takamaki’s outrage, deep down she recognized the reality of her situation. And as such… she didn’t respond. And as a response to Makoto’s telling silence, Takamaki scoffs as she shook her head in disappointment.

“Didn’t think so.” she spat in disgust.

Makoto couldn’t help but wince again as she turned her head away, unable to look at Takamaki in the eye right now. She felt a lump forming in her throat, and the heaviness that she could feel from it as she swallowed was immeasurable to her. _‘What am I doing?’_ The thought crosses Makoto’s mind once more, stronger than ever. This time… it wasn’t born from feeling like she’s wasting her time, but instead… it was from a place of guilt.

“Yo. Take it from someone who’s been dealin’ with Kamoshida’s bullshit for a long time.” Sakamoto spoke up, lifting his head up as he glanced at Makoto from behind. His voice was not nearly as angry as Takamaki’s has been, but the serious tone within it betrayed the brazen loudness that was there before. “It was pretty sweet when the Phantom Thieves called ‘im out. Finally felt like somebody was doing somethin’ about it instead of just letting him do whatever he wants. Now Kamoshida’s seen as the shitty pervert he is, and this place is all the better for it, yeah? If those Phantom Thieves are still out there helpin’ people… I’d root for ‘em no questions asked.” Sakamoto then adds in a little snide comment of his own that added to Makoto’s already guilt-ridden mind, and it sticks with her as if she can hear it echo in an empty room:

“They’ve gotta be more dependable than some people I know.”

“....”

Okay… that hurt. This was just twisting the knife at this point.

Feeling utterly defeated, Makoto turned away from the three of them in her shame. She just couldn’t bear to look at them anymore. “...Just make sure that you show up to your classes, alright?” she said weakly, before walking away with heavy steps. Makoto didn’t venture too far from the area though, as she could still hear the three of them talking amongst themselves once they thought she was gone.

“Ann… you okay?” Ah. Kurusu finally spoke. And he sounded concerned.

“No… Ugh… I’m really, _really_ pissed off right now. Damn it… Who the hell does she think she is…?!” Takamaki’s voice was shaky, from what Makoto could tell. But it was true that she still sounded furious.

“Take it easy. Don’t let what the Prez said bother ya too much. We know the truth.” Sakamoto assured.

“We know better than anyone, Ann.” Kurusu added on. “And we got your back.”

“...Thanks, guys.” Takamaki thanked, sounding grateful of their support. “...Hey. You know what I asked earlier about whether we’ll be okay if we keep this up?” 

“Yeah, what about it?” Sakamoto asked.

“I take it back. I’d be ashamed to just let it end now… If I did, I probably wouldn’t be able to look at myself in the mirror, much less face Shiho again. I’m not gonna let any fears or any doubts stop me from doing this.”

 _“There she is.”_ Kurusu sounded more satisfied when he said that.

 _“Hell yeah.”_ Sakamoto in turn sounded more enthusiastic. “We’re all in this for the long haul. And it’s about time we find our next target too.”

“Right. We’ll work on that after school when we’re all together.” Kurusu promised.

So… they aren’t going to stop. Makoto should’ve expected as much if they’ve gone this far unchecked, but… she didn’t really care about her expectations right now. Her heart felt heavy as she hurriedly walked away from the vending machines before any of them could notice her. Makoto looks down at her phone with a solemn look upon her face. She was able to learn who the Phantom Thieves really are, and she was able to get a recording of them on top of it… but… was it really worth it?

“Not letting any fears or doubts stop you, huh…?” she said to herself weakly, shaking her head. “If only I could say the same…”

\-----

After school ended, Hifumi took the time to travel to Jinbocho in order to prepare for her upcoming exhibition match. Jinbocho was an ideal place to buy books about Shogi related matters, such as Shogi history and strategy, and it quickly became one of Hifumi’s personal favorite spots to go to. And in times like these, where she was mentally preparing herself for an important match, she wanted to take the time to study and focus her craft…

Or she _would_ have, if she wasn’t suddenly approached by a few of her overzealous fans.

“Hifumi-chan! Holy crap, it really is you isn’t it?!”

“Whoa… I can’t believe you’re actually here in the flesh…! A literal angel!”

“You’re way more stunning in person! Truly a classic Japanese beauty!”

...This is why she never liked people making a big fuss about her. The attention she gets was always just… too much. But Hifumi could hear her mother’s voice ringing in her head, reminding her what to do in situations like these; _‘Give them a little taste, but never too much. Wave and smile if you have to, but don’t get attached. There are millions of other people like them, and none of them need to think that they can share you.’_

In other words, be polite… but don’t give away too much about yourself.

“Hello… It’s nice to meet you all.” Hifumi greeted politely, bowing her head once to the fans that approached her. “Thank you very much for the kind words.”

“I can’t believe that we just ran into you by the bookstore! Nothing ever happens over there!” Said one fan. “I guess it’s natural for a shogi prodigy to be really smart and into books!”

“That’s… a bit presumptuous to just assume that, but... thank you.” Hifumi thanked, a bit half-heartedly.

“Oh my gosh, can we ask for a selfie? I want to show this to people online!” Said another fan. This time, Hifumi shook her head. She remembered that her mother warned her to limit her social interactions with fans that wanted to spread her image everywhere, and that included taking selfies.

“I’m very sorry… I’ve been turning down such requests recently…” she said.

“Aww… man… That would’ve been the ultimate fan moment to get a selfie with Hifumi-chan.” The fan pouted in her disappointment. “But I still got to meet you in person! That’s something!”

“We can’t wait for the big exhibition match! We’re definitely rooting for you to win!” Said the third fan that was present. “Just think! You’d be the first woman to surpass the third dan league if you go pro! You are thinking about becoming a professional shogi player, right? I saw it on the internet!”

 _‘I’m trying to be… if only my mother would stop pushing me to become more of an idol…’_ Hifumi thought to herself bitterly. Though her inner thoughts were plagued with worries about her mother and her future, outside she simply smiled and bowed her head politely. “Nothing’s been decided as of yet… but I would love the chance to do so. Simply preparing for this particular exhibition is a great honor in itself. And… it makes me happy to hear you all have such faith in me.” she said. To express her thanks properly, Hifumi offers a hand for the fan to shake. “...Thank you very much for your support. I greatly appreciate it.”

The fan jumps up with an excited squeal as he took her hand in his and shook it in his joy. “I’m actually shaking Hifumi Togo’s hand…! This is the best! I’ll never wash this hand again!”

That made Hifumi frown and wrinkle her nose. “Um… Please wash it…” she said. Some people just get a little too extreme in front of celebrities.

After a few moments of trying to handling the excitement of her fans and dodging their rapid-fire questions, Hifumi is eventually left alone in the streets with her excited fans waving back at her. She waved back politely, but in actuality… she was relieved that the moment has passed. She appreciated the fact that some people actually support her in the shogi world, but again… Hifumi feels that she is on that isolating pedestal that was born thanks to her psuedo-idoldom. That crazed excitement from total strangers that she’s never met before, how they comment about her looks and fawn over her like she really is some sort of goddess… she couldn’t help but feel that such sentiments were born from the wrong thing.

“It must be nice to have such adoring fans… Hifumi.”

Hifumi gasped to herself in surprise, recognizing the voice that called her name. She turned around to see an older woman standing nearby, with a slight glare to her almond eyes as she stares her down. Kiyomi Honda… one of her seniors in the female shogi league. Hifumi had recently defeated her in a ranking match, and that match was one of which that earned the media’s fascination with her. Honda’s disapproving stare unnerved Hifumi, but she bowed her head in politeness to her nonetheless. After all, she’s always had great respect for her seniors… even when most of them disliked her.

“Honda-san… Hello.” she greeted politely. “You, um… had a match today, yes? I hope that it went well.”

Honda scoffed at Hifumi’s comment as she rolls her eyes. “What are you talking about? Today’s our day off. Did you forget?”

Hifumi winced a little. Right… there were no shogi matches scheduled for today. How did she just forget that? “...My apologies. I must have mistakenly thought different.” she said.

“Oh, I don’t expect you to remember. After all, you already must have such a busy schedule.” Honda commented, a bit dismissively. “Interviews, Photoshoots, interacting with your loving _fans…_ it’s a wonder that you would remember scheduled matches at all.”

Hifumi stared at her incredulously, not believing what she was hearing at this moment. “What are you implying, Honda-san?” she questioned. “I hope that you’re not implying that I care more about fame and publicity as opposed to shogi. Because that view is incorrect.”

“Oh no, of course not. But you _are_ a famous shogi player after all. I’m just saying that your own schedule might be more... _hectic_ compared to the rest of us.”

“....” Hifumi really didn’t like her passive aggressive attitude.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to disturb you from your… _busy_ schedule. You must have some kind of photoshoot to go to before your big exhibition match, hm?”

“No.” Hifumi answered, shaking her head. “I need to dedicate the next few weeks to practicing my skills in order to prepare. I refuse to give my opponent anything but the best I have to offer.”

“Hmph. You’re actually sounding like an actual shogi player for once.” Honda sneered under her breath.

“That is because I _am_ a shogi player, regardless of what you might think of me.” Hifumi retorted, frowning a little as her patience was reaching its limit.

“...Sure you are.” Honda said dismissively, her tone dry as she scoffs once more.

“Honda-san, _enough._ ” Hifumi said testily. She was definitely putting her foot down now. Senior or no, there was no way that she was going to let anyone mock her hard work. “I am not so blind as to think that you and my other seniors don’t resent me. I’m aware that you do. But even so, I will not just simply stand by and watch you berate my skills as if I have none to begin with. I was able to beat you in a fair match, yes? And you yourself are a formidable opponent. If that is the case, then would it not be so hard to admit that I have skills as well?”

“....” The glare that Honda gave her right then was very poignant. It was as if Hifumi unknowingly touched a nerve… and Hifumi was slightly taken aback because of it. “...It must be so nice for you to act so high and mighty with people fawning over you and arranging things for you. You have it _easy._ I can’t wait for the exhibition match myself… just so I can see a _real_ shogi player be able to knock you down.”

Hifumi narrowed her eyes at Honda as her hand tightly gripped at her school bag handle. “Whatever the outcome of the match, I will face it proudly. I have faith in my skills.” she said firmly.

“...Hmph.” Honda huffed as she turns her back towards the opposite direction, intending to leave before things get too heated. “Like I said before, I probably shouldn’t keep you from your busy schedule. Bye.”

Hifumi simply watched in silence as her senior walks away from her, leaving her alone in the middle of the street. Her firm stance wavered as she relaxed her body, but Hifumi is left perplexed. She knew that she was very disliked among her seniors, but she initially assumed that it was born from all of the media attention that she’s been getting. For Kiyomi Honda to imply that she didn’t have any skill in shogi to begin with… that really put Hifumi off. Would Honda or her other seniors really go so far as to assume she was a fraud, just because they dislike her…? Do they not take her seriously…?

“...This must be because of all of the attention I’m getting through this media exposure. It has to be.” Hifumi muttered lowly to herself, narrowing her eyes as she mulls in thought. “I thought I could at least tolerate it for my family’s sake… Doing those interviews and photoshoots… I thought that if I was doing it for the sake of my family, it’ll be okay. It wouldn’t detract from me playing shogi… But if everyone just sees me as a simple pretty face and not what I actually want to be, then what is the point of me just simply enduring it? What am I doing, in the end?”

Hifumi frowned as she walked down the street, still mulling in her thoughts as she took out her phone. She quickly flipped through her messages for anything new, whether it would be from her mother, from the shogi association or… interview confirmations, but she finds no new messages as of yet. Without much of a thought, Hifumi exits out of her messages and goes into the internet. The page that she left it on last was that of the infamous Phan-Site, and down below, Hifumi skims over some of the mindless messages that seem to spam the current poll:

**QUESTION: Are the Phantom Thieves just?**

_"They seem full of it, so NO"_

_"better be arrested soon"_

_"they're allies of justice."_

_"if ur so just, show ur face"_

_"i hate Akechi, so YES???"_

_"NO. They piss me off."_

_"Akechi-kun is right!"_

_"They've always been fishy..."_

“...Hm.” Hifumi shook her head as she switches her focus to the poll itself. The approval rating was barely anything of note… and the bad criticism greatly outweighed the good. It was probably because of Akechi’s interview yesterday… he had quite the compelling presence on TV, after all.

“I wonder how they deal with all the criticism they face…” Hifumi muses to herself out loud. In her curiosity, she turns towards the page where people send their requests for a change of heart. Some requests haven’t been answered, most looked entirely ridiculous… but Hifumi did notice a few that actually have been answered, as confirmed by the admin and the recipients’ thankful messages. The sight made Hifumi smile a little. Despite all the negativity surrounding them, the Phantom Thieves actually do what they set out to do, regardless of what others say about them… otherwise Hifumi wouldn’t be seeing those thankful messages beyond the negative spamming of messages.

...Perhaps she should assert what she sets out to do as well.

“I shall prove my worth as a shogi player.” Hifumi vowed to herself, her hand clenching at her phone. “Win or lose… perhaps my passion for shogi will be felt during that exhibition match. And if my peers could see that, then perhaps… I can bypass the misconception of just being some sort of ‘idol’ through my skill.”

Suddenly, Hifumi’s phone vibrated in her hand. She sees the word **‘Mother’** flash on the caller ID, and her expression turns serious. It was… quite early for her mother to be calling her in the afternoon. She didn’t have any interviews to go to today, nor were there any photoshoots scheduled. Perhaps it was something to do with the exhibition match? Hifumi took a moment to breathe slowly and calm her nerves before she answered the phone. Whatever her mother wanted to tell her, she was going to find out.

“Mother…? Yes, I can come home.”


	4. I Pray That You'll Help Me

When Makoto came home after school, she made sure to make tonight’s dinner more nutritious since her sister was actually going to be home for dinner. Sae has been staying at work later and later these days… no doubt it meant that she was currently embroiled in a big case at work. As the younger of the two, Makoto felt that it was essential for her to plan out a nutritious meal for the both of them. After all… her sister already does so much for the both of them. Doing things like cooking dinner was the least she could do.

She cooked the food with careful precision. She is very mindful of the calorie intake, and picks out vegetables that would be more beneficial for her sister’s health. With how much Sae works, Makoto figured that her healthy habits often… lacked when she is so focused on a case. And when she gets so focused on her work, she often gets tired. Was she lacking in sodium? What about her iron intake? Potassium? Makoto didn’t know… so she made sure to take care of the necessities in making this meal.

Eventually Makoto heard the sound of a door opening up, and she took a moment to peek from the kitchen. Soon enough, she recognized the sound of her sister’s voice as she entered their home. Sae was in the middle of a phone call when she walked into the living room, looking very serious as she puts her briefcase down on one of the chairs. She rubbed at her forehead as she stayed engaged with the call, and Makoto could hear her heave a heavy sigh. She must be tired again.

“...I see. Let me know if you come across anything important on your end. There is still a lot that we need to cover concerning -- hm?” Sae pinched the bridge of her nose as she shook her head. “Akechi, be serious. You don’t need to be envious over me getting a homecooked meal for dinner. Yes. Yes, I’ll be sure to. Until then.” Sae then hung up and and slipped her phone inside of her pocket, allowing herself a moment of brief reprieve. That was when Makoto saw her opportunity to finally approach and greet her.

“Welcome home, Sis.” Makoto greeted, forming a small smile as she walked out of the kitchen.

“...Oh, Makoto. I’m back.” Sae responded, turning around to face her. “I see that you’ve been hard at work already, judging by the smell coming from the kitchen.”

“You’re right about that. Dinner will be ready in a sec.” Makoto informed with a nod.

“Mm… good to know.” Sae flashed a tired smile before she turned back to her briefcase. “I shouldn’t keep you from what you’re doing. I’ll just take a moment to get myself settled in.”

“Of course. You look exhausted, Sis, so please. Rest a while. I’ll call you when it’s ready.” Makoto assured. Sae simply nodded as she picked up her briefcase and walked towards another part of the house. Makoto figured that she would head towards her home office to put her stuff down… whether or not she’ll work on other things while she’s there, she didn’t know. Her sister was very tenacious when it came to her work. 

A part of Makoto didn’t want to disturb her, and just simply hoped that Sae would allow herself to rest on her own. On the other hand… it’s been a while since the two of them were together longer than a few minutes. Makoto thought that it would be… nice to spend some time with her older sister. Perhaps she could even help her unwind a bit…

...Then again, that’s why she was so focused on making tonight’s dinner. In a way… dinner was one of the few ways that she can still connect with her sister.

“I should get back to it then.” Makoto decided, heading back into the kitchen to finish what she started.

\-----

Hifumi came home in a rush when her mother called her to come back home, nervous about what she wanted from her. Her mother didn’t give many details about why she was calling. She only said to come home early. Even now, as she was running down the sidewalk in her neighborhood, Hifumi had no idea about what her mother wanted to say to her. What was it? Was it the exhibition match? Another interview? Or, god forbid, was it about her father…? The closer that she got to her house, the more that her mind frantically came up with hypothetical scenarios. What does her mother want?

She noticed that she was drawing close to her home, and that prompted her to pick up her pace. Hifumi pants heavily as she ran up to the door, fishing for her keys inside of her school bag. Once she found them, she unlocked the door and pushed it open. Hifumi entered the house cautiously, expecting to see her mother waiting for her.

“Mother…? I’m home.”

“Ah, Hifumi.” Mitsuyo’s voice rang through with enthusiasm. “You’re a bit slow in arriving here after I called, but no matter.”

Hifumi frowned a little at her mother’s comment, but she then shook her head. She went further into the house until she saw her mother sitting leisurely by the television in the living room. Hifumi blinked at the sight, confused. Her mother’s posture didn’t match the urgency in her voice when she called her. Hifumi then decided to go straight to the point. “I wanted to ask… why did you call me back so early? I would have came back home before it got too late anyway…” she asked carefully, before voicing the first scenario that popped in her mind. “It isn’t… about Father, is it?”

“Hm? Oh, no. Your father’s fine. Well, as fine as a bedridden man can be.” Mitsuyo answered, a bit too nonchalantly for Hifumi’s tastes.

“Oh…” Hifumi took a moment to heave a sigh of relief. “Then… it is about the exhibition match?”

“Of sorts.” Mitsuyo answered casually.

“...What about it? Do I need to do an interview concerning it?” She… actually wouldn’t mind that, believe it or not. At least it would actually concern shogi instead of… diets. “They… haven’t cancelled it already, have they?”

“Really now, Hifumi… must you be so dramatic?” Mitsuyo said with a sigh. “I called you home because your interview will be airing live soon! I looked at the time, and called you back at a timely manner so that we could watch it together. We’ll need to take note of a few things so that we’ll be more… prepared in the future.”

…

_What._

“Mother… you _cannot_ be serious.” Hifumi said incredulously.

“Oh, but I _am._ ” Mitsuyo said lowly. The calm smile she gave then brought chills down Hifumi’s spine. “I even ordered dinner for us to eat, since this is a special occasion. It applies to your current diet regimen, of course. No carbs, and only lean meat. It’ll be delivered to this house soon enough, so keep an eye out for the door, won’t you, darling?”

Hifumi averted her gaze for a moment, perplexed over what just happened. What was going on in her mother’s head? What was she planning now? For now… she supposed that she just had to wait and see until dinner arrived. She could only hope that the pit she could feel in her stomach was simply due to hunger… instead of a form of growing anxiety.

Unfortunately for her, that wasn’t the case.

\-----

Dinner was peaceful at the Niijima household.

The two sisters sat together at the dining room table with the TV playing in the background as they ate. Some talk show was currently playing at the moment, but Makoto and Sae weren’t paying much attention to it. Occasionally, one of them would turn their head towards the TV once they heard something that caught their attention, but otherwise the TV was background noise as they enjoyed their dinner.

Eventually, one name did catch Makoto’s attention as she was eating: Goro Akechi. Apparently he did an interview recently for this show and he was highly demanded by the audience, but his popularity wasn’t the reason why Makoto’s interest in him was piqued.

“Isn’t Akechi-kun working with you on one of your cases, Sis?” she asked. Makoto did remember hearing Sae speak Akechi’s name when she came home, and seeing him on television just then prompted that question in her mind.

“We _have_ been working together recently, yes.” Sae answered simply. “He’s effective in his detective work, despite the… attention that he’s gained in the media. His input is of great value to us, so the two of us working together has the potential to be beneficial.”

“...I see.” Makoto said softly. She knew that Sae wouldn’t say anything more than that, lest she give away sensitive information pertaining to one of the cases she was working on. That was as clear an answer as she was going to get. “But... did I hear right that Akechi-kun was actually… jealous of you getting homemade dinner?”

“So you heard that…” Despite her restraint, Sae lets out an audible groan as she shook her head slowly. “He can be so childish at times, acting so worked up over such a small thing. It’s nothing for you to be concerned about.”

Makoto nodded quietly, but she couldn’t help but smile to herself in amusement. “Well, _his_ opinion might not matter, but I want to hear yours, Sis. Is the food alright?” she asked curiously.

“Mm… I have no complaints on my end.” Sae responded, forming a satisfied smile as she took up her bowl of broth. But the moment that she brought it to her lips and sipped the contents, Sae made a subtle cringe as she put it back down. “This tastes a bit bland…” she observed.

“What happened to having no complaints?” Makoto asked, laughing a little.

“Heh… Spoke too soon, I suppose.” Sae replied, smiling a little in her slight amusement. The two sisters laugh a bit to themselves before calming down moments later. As they calmed down however, the interview with Akechi seemed to have taken a turn… and it caught the attention of both Makoto and Sae.

_“...That’s quite the statement. Are they committing crimes? Some people even say that the Thieves are actually helping their victims abandon their evil ways.”_

_‘...Victims?’_ Makoto thought to herself, frowning a bit at the word used. When she thought of the word victims… she thought of someone like Iida, or Suzui… even Takamaki. Someone who has suffered -- _Or in Iida’s case, still suffering._ \-- by someone else’s hand. With those three in mind… would Kamoshida and Madarame really be considered ‘victims’ in comparison. Even so, Akechi’s interview continued on undeterred with Akechi speaking his mind.

_“What the artist Madarame did truly was an unforgivable crime. However, they’re taking the law into their own hands by judging him. It is far from justice. More importantly, you should never forcefully change a person’s heart.”_

“Hm....” Makoto stayed silent even as the interview continued on. She averted her eyes from the TV to stare down at her plate, which was halfway empty by this point. The subject of the Phantom Thieves brought her into a state of deep thought, and she couldn’t help but play the events of what happened during lunchttime in her mind. To that end, a question popped up in Makoto’s head… and she voiced it aloud.

“It is a crime to manipulate someone’s heart?”

Sae, hearing her question, gave her own answer concerning the matter. “Depending on the means… yes. He’s absolutely right.” she said.

Makoto turned to her sister with an inquisitive look on her face. “...Even if it makes someone admit their evil deeds and helps make them pay for their crimes?” she asked.

Sae paused for a moment, her eyes narrowing as she searched Makoto’s expression. “Why the sudden interest?” she inquired. “Don’t tell me that you actually _believe_ in these so-called ‘allies of justice’, Makoto.”

“...Of course not.” Makoto replied, shaking her head. “It’s just… hard to ignore. Everyone talks about it in school… and even I can’t help but wonder if their actions are just or not. Or if they even exist in the first place.” Well, that wasn’t… a total lie. Most of what Makoto said was the truth. Everyone in school does talk about the Phantom Thieves… ever since that incident with Kamoshida. And thanks to the coverage following the artist Madarame’s arrest, it is all anyone ever talked about these days.

“You don’t need to think about such unnecessary things.” Sae said sternly, shaking her head. “Matters of the law should be handled by those working _for_ the law. You shouldn’t let the self-righteous actions of a vigilante group distract you from what you need to do for yourself.”

“I know… Study hard and go to a prestigious college.” Makoto sighed. She could practically recite the goal in her sleep. “School’s been going fine, Sis.”

“...I’m relieved at that.” Sae admitted, her posture relaxing a little from the intensity she was exhibiting before. “A lot’s happened at your school, I know. But despite that, it seems that your grades haven’t dropped… and you’ve been keeping yourself healthy in the meanwhile. It doesn’t seem like I need to worry about you as much.”

“...I’m glad to hear that.” Makoto said, forcing a small smile. Perhaps it was a blessing her sister didn’t know that Makoto was currently looking into a criminal organization threatening her peers by the orders of her principal. Sae would lose her head if she knew any of that.

“It’s important that you keep your wits about you now. Moving up in the world is difficult as a woman, no matter where your interests lies. You can’t do much without the authority, even with experience and knowledge under your belt. But it is even _harder_ to even support yourself without those things. That’s why keeping up with school is important.” Sae said with a serious tone to her voice. Makoto knew that tone well… it’s the tone Sae make when she’s taking on the role as guardian. Stern and matter-of-fact… and the look that she gave her then despite her exhaustion was just so _critical._ It made everything, even the most mundane matter, sound gravely important. “...Makoto. You’re a 3rd year in high school and you’re already eighteen. It’s well past time for you to leave such unnecessary thoughts behind. It’s imperative that you do well enough now in order to succeed in your future. I’ll use every method necessary in order to help make that happen, but the only thing that you need to do is to remain focused on what must be done now for your future’s sake.”

“....” She was right, of course. Sae spoke from experience, after all. It’s what she had to do in order to support them both after their father’s death. Makoto sighed to herself quietly as she sets her chopsticks down beside her plate, looking dejected as she bowed her head down. “I… I know… Sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize, so long as you understand what I’m trying to say.” Sae said in response, sighing a bit herself as she allowed the tension to die down a little. Before either of them could say anything more, the sound of a ringtone breaks through the atmosphere of the room. As Makoto looked back up, she saw her sister’s face fall slightly in her annoyance as she dug into her pocket.

“Ugh… now?” Sae groaned, before rising up from her seat. She quickly answered her phone, and all of the tenacity returned in her expression. “Yes? Mh-hm, it’s fine. What is it? Oh, that case… I see… So have we finally made some leeway in that regard? ...And our clearance? I see… From what I can understand...” Sae continued on with her call as she took a moment to step out of the dinner room and head towards another part of the house. Makoto’s face fell as she quietly heaved a resigned sigh. She looked over at her sister’s plate and saw that she had the same amount of food as Makoto did. But unlike Makoto, it was unlikely that Sae was going to return to the table after getting a call from work. Makoto quietly decided to pack up Sae’s dinner for another day after she was finished with her own plate. 

It was… safe to assume that dinner was over.

\-----

Dinner was tense at the Togo household.

Hifumi and her mother sat together at the dining room table with the TV playing in the background. Hifumi’s interview with that popular talk show finally went live, and Mitsuyo was sitting at the table making her own commentary over what she thought about the interview. Hifumi herself, however, could not be bothered. As Mitsuyo had her eyes glued to the television, Hifumi stared down at her practically empty plate with a listless look to her eyes. Occasionally, she would pick up her chopsticks to eat the small morsel of fish that was on her plate, but overall, she just wished that she could get away from the table and retreat to the familiarity of her shogi board.

“And… right there. Your back slouched slightly in your seat while you were twiddling with your thumbs. Honestly, Hifumi… you’re lucky that pitiful posture actually works in our favor.” Mitsuyo scolded, before taking a sip of her sake. Hifumi held back a grimace. Her mother was never the type to hold back when something was on her mind. “Hm… but you straightened up your posture once the Q&A started, and you project your voice clearly as you speak… Good, good… At least you can speak when you want to. No wonder they say that your radio interviews are better than your live ones.”

“....”

“But we must improve on the live aspect, my girl! People want to see that pretty little face of yours, especially after the success of your latest photoshoot. I really must give my kudos to the one who gave you that tagline. Such a genius selling point! And it’s fitting, no?”

“...Yes, Mother.” Hifumi replied half-heartedly.

“...Hmph.” Mitsuyo scoffed, keeping her attention on the TV as the interview continued on. As the last question for the Q&A finally showed, Mitsuyo pointed to the TV screen with enthusiasm in her voice. “There! Now there’s the result of the things I’ve taught you. Back straight, clear enunciation, cool and confident poise… that’s the look of a celebrity!”

Hifumi finally lifted her head up to look over at the television to see what her mother was talking about. Ah... she remembered that part. It was when that boy asked her about the upcoming exhibition match. Even though it was short-lived… Hifumi felt good after answering that question, and the memory was enough to make her smile to herself.

“I knew that you had it in you, Hifumi!” Mitsuyo gushed, clasping her hands together as the show went to commercial. “A shame that it only appeared in the last few moments of your interview. But overall… beggars can’t be choosers. I’d call this little interview a success. This will easily benefit you, Hifumi. Now and into the future.”

“...Yes, Mother.” Hifumi replied, her smile fading. The future… the two of them had different views about what Hifumi’s future would be. Hifumi had already decided for herself that she was going to prove her worth through that exhibition match. She would prove to everyone… her seniors, her fans, her naysayers… even her mother… she would prove that she was a true shogi player. Interviews and photoshoots… she didn’t want that to be her future. It was not what she wanted. It was not what she had a passion for.

“Speaking of your future, Hifumi…” Mitsuyo mentioned, causing Hifumi to turn her attention towards her. “I did mention that we were going to discuss your new schedule today, didn’t I?”

“You did.” Hifumi replied, nodding her head. “What did you need to discuss, Mother? Does it include more scheduled appearances leading up to the exhibition?”

“That will happen, yes… but that’s not what I wanted to discuss.” Mitsuyo said simply, smiling to herself as her eyes glint with great excitement. “I have a ‘strategy’ of my own concerning your little important match… it’ll be something that will make everything that we’ve been doing worthwhile.”

Hifumi felt that dreaded pit in her stomach again. Somehow… she didn’t like how her mother said that. “...What is your ‘strategy’, Mother?” she asked carefully.

“I’m happy that you asked!” Mitsuyo chimed with glee. She wasn’t even fazed that the talk show came back from commercial. All of her focus was on her daughter. “Listen carefully, Hifumi… and I’ll explain everything.”

\-----

Her sister has been talking on the phone for a while now. 

Makoto could see her sister slowly pacing left to right in the living room, occasionally stopping in place and nodding as she jotted down a few memos to keep in mind for the following day once she gets to work. Makoto didn’t know the details of what Sae was talking about… she knew that she shouldn’t eavesdrop on matters that didn’t concern her directly, much less about an ongoing investigation. She does hear her sister mention the Phantom Thieves by name several times. Given what Akechi spoke about in his interview, this really shouldn’t surprise Makoto… but it does all the same. She didn’t know if Sae was really investigating them or not, but it was notable to her that Sae was even mentioning them in her phone call from work.

She just can’t seem to escape the subject of the Phantom Thieves, can she?

Makoto averted her eyes from her sister to look down at the dirty plate in her hands. She turned on the faucet and resumed washing the dishes that the two of them left behind after dinner. Makoto packed what was leftover from Sae’s plate into a container and put it in the fridge so that Sae could finish it later. After all, she didn’t return to the dinner table since she got that call on her phone. Much as Makoto tried to stay on task, eventually her pace slows until she stopped cleaning completely. There was no hiding Makoto’s inner turmoil as her eyes went downcast, and she allowed the running water from the faucet to run over her unmoving hands. 

All of these mentions of the Phantom Thieves caused Makoto to recap today’s events to herself. She was finally able to get the proof she needed about the Phantom Thieves’ true identities. She knows who they are… but… the confrontation she had with them was still fresh in her mind.

_“It was pretty sweet when the Phantom Thieves called ‘im out. Finally felt like somebody was doing somethin’ about it instead of just letting him do whatever he wants. Now Kamoshida’s seen as the shitty pervert he is, and this place is all the better for it, yeah? If those Phantom Thieves are still out there helpin’ people… I’d root for ‘em no questions asked.”_

The words that Sakamoto had casually thrown back at her that time echoes through her mind, and she couldn’t help but question herself. The Principal wanted her to find proof about who the Phantom Thieves were, and whether or not they were actually Shujin students… but can she deny that their actions have actually helped people? No, she doesn’t deny that. She _can’t_ deny that. If Makoto were to be more honest with herself, it was more so the fact that they were actually doing actions to help people out of their own will that has her so… conflicted. Whether people considered their actions to be just or not… the Phantom Thieves were actually trying to do something about the injustice of this society… while she was simply following the orders of her superiors.

But that was… what she was supposed to do, right? To study hard and be mindful of her seniors so that she could succeed in life?

_“But nothing I did helped, no matter how much I tried... By myself… I couldn’t be there for her! No one gave a damn about what was happening to Shiho! No one wanted to help me do something about it!”_

...Takamaki’s voice echoed through her mind now, and it made Makoto frown to herself as she mulled further in thought. Out of the three Phantom Thieves, it was Takamaki’s words that gave her pause the most.

If the student council had known about Kamoshida… would they have been able to do something about it? If they received anonymous requests for help concerning him, like how they were receiving messages about the criminal organization threatening students… would they have moved to help them anyway, even if it was beyond them? Makoto had told herself that there was nothing that she could’ve done about the Kamoshida incident… it blindsided her much like the rest of her peers… or so she had constantly told herself in order to not feel blame or responsibility. 

Maybe she could have done something to ease the situation…. or maybe the matter was truly beyond her and there was nothing that she could have done. Makoto will never know the answer to that, mainly because she didn’t even try to help then. Even if it was frustrating, even if she couldn’t do anything… maybe it would have been worth it if she had just _tried._ Perhaps that one thought was the reason why Makoto often deflected the blame off herself and removed herself as a factor by saying there was nothing that she could’ve done to help students like Takamaki and her friend.

_“You may think that just because you’re student council president, you think that you’re on some moral high-ground. But when it actually comes down to it? You’re nothing but a hypocrite.”_

_“They’ve gotta be more dependable than some people I know.”_

…

...The mind is cruel. Why did she have to remember them saying those things now?

She was dependable… right? She was dutiful, sharp-minded, intelligent, has great leadership skills and can handle speaking and working with people thanks to her experiences from student council. The principal trusted her, the teachers liked her and her studious ways, the student council relied on her and looked to her for advice… But despite all of those qualities, Makoto couldn’t help but feel that all of those things about herself weren’t worth a damn because she felt as though wasn’t putting those otherwise admirable traits to good use. None of those things would be considered dependable if she wasn’t using them to help those around her. She is attentive towards what she is told to do and completes them to the letter, but Makoto was starting to realize that there was a difference between being dependable… and being blindly obedient.

“Am I… truly doing what must be done?”

_Tap!_

Makoto blinked rapidly as she felt a light poke upon her forehead, causing her to gasp in surprise as she took a step back. Sae was beside her as her hand rested upon the faucet handle, effectively turning it off. She was still holding her phone to her ear, indicating that she was still on that important call from work. Though she was still occasionally humming in understanding as she listened to the phone, she gave her little sister a stern look as she gestured her head to the sink. _Don’t leave the faucet on, Makoto._

“S-Sorry, Sis…” Makoto apologized, wincing. How long was she lost in her own mind before Sae herself took notice? That was embarrassing. “I’m going to focus on the dishes this time… I won’t be long.”

Sae doesn’t respond to Makoto verbally. She only gave a curt nod of understanding towards her sister before she walked away to another part of the house to continue her conversation. Makoto quietly washed the dishes and puts all of them away before exiting the kitchen. Makoto walked towards to her room, intending to retire for the night. But when she entered her room, she instead moved towards her desk and picked up her phone, glancing at the file with the voices of Sakamoto, Takamaki and Kurusu recorded on it. Add that with the quick picture that she snapped of the three of them together, she now had solid proof in her possession that all three of them were the Phantom Thieves. 

Makoto had two options open to her now. She could report them to Principal Kobayakawa in the following Monday, as she was told to do… she could do that. The Principal would be pleased to know the identity of the Phantom Thieves that he’s been trying to find… as would the police. Or, she could always go even further and let her sister know that she has this information. Questions aside… perhaps even this little piece of information would ease her load on work. Makoto could do that as well...

...Or… 

Or, there was a third option: She could have the Phantom Thieves themselves do something through this.

“If your actions truly are just… then I should allow you all to prove it, yes?” Makoto voiced softly to herself as a plan began to brew in her mind. Blackmail was an unsavory way of doing things, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She’ll have to corner them somehow… they weren’t exactly in best of terms for them to hear her out if she sought them out in school. But if she could get the Phantom Thieves’ assistance for this matter about the criminal organization threatening students in Shibuya… then maybe that was a step in the right direction in order to truly be useful. That is what Makoto felt was the right course of action.

“If your justice is the truth… then help me.”

\-----

“You… want me to throw the match…?!”

Akechi’s portion of the interview was currently being played in the background, but neither Hifumi nor her mother paid any mind to it. Instead, Hifumi looked at her mother with a mix of shock and horror on her face as she hears a so-called ‘strategy’ that she just came up with thanks to her interview. Mitsuyo on the other hand, was calm as she nonchalantly took another sip out of her sake, completely unfazed by her daughter’s outburst.

“It’s a perfect plan, isn’t it, Hifumi?” Mitsuyo mused in a cheerful tone as she sets her cup down. She took a moment to look over at the television, staring hard at Akechi’s face as he appeared on screen. “I’ll be the first to admit that Goro Akechi’s popularity was more than what I anticipated it to be like. All of the comments referring to the show yesterday almost completely covered his opinion on the Phantom Thieves… Hmph. Not that something like a couple of wannabe vigilantes matters in the long run. But alas, the people eat it up like candy… I’d be amazed by the sheer force of it all if it didn’t interfere with your image. Though you appeared before him, people have hardly mentioned your interview at all.”

“....” Hifumi didn’t know whether she wanted to be happy about that fact or not.

“But consider those who _have_ noticed you… you wouldn’t believe the sheer amount of e-mails I’ve received expressing their pity for you! Donations, supports, fan letters… it’s a goldmine, Hifumi! Haven’t I told you that people adore an underdog story? It certainly helps that you’re beautiful. Your male fans have certainly becoming more... vocal about their support after your interview.” Mitsuyo continued.

“....” Hifumi felt herself shiver. She really didn’t want to know what that kind of support entailed.

“But let’s think bigger. Now… your match has already been confirmed to happen in a month. Yes, you would grab a lot of attention if you win against someone so much more experienced than you.... but say that you _lose_ to that pro shogi player… You, a young, aspiring female player against an experienced male professional... Who would take notice of that the most? Women. There is nothing more potentially powerful than female solidarity. And thanks to that little mishap about our family situation being aired on live television, they will rally in your corner in complete support… and you will become an inspiration! Your male admirers combined with your appeal to women… you will be instantly famous, Hifumi! It’s what we’ve always wanted!”

“...No, Mother.” Hifumi disagreed, shaking her head. She could not keep quiet this time… not when this was so wrong. “It’s what _you’ve_ always wanted.”

“Hm…?”

“I never wanted this. The only reason that I agreed to doing these interviews and these photo spreads was so that I could support you and Father. These.. admirers? My appeal to women? I don’t care about any of that! I am not an idol, and I absolutely despise that I am being treated like one when I am not anything of the sort!”

“Oh…?” Mitsuyo quirked a brow as she took another slow sip of her sake. She doesn’t say anything off-putting… she just simply looked at her daughter with an inquisitive look to her eye. It made Hifumi nervous… but she doesn’t back down from her. “What’s wrong with being an idol, Hifumi?” Mitsuyo asked in a curious tone. “Idols are hard workers too. Need I remind you of Kanamin and Risette?”

“There is nothing wrong with being an idol if you want to pursue that path.” Hifumi pointed out, shaking her head. “But I am not an idol. That is not my path! I am a shogi player, first and foremost. Losing on purpose for any reason is wrong! I will not insult my opponent, nor soil a game that is dear to my heart just for a shot of fame!”

“...And?”

Hifumi paused. She didn’t expect that answer from her mother at all. Normally this would end up as an heated argument between the two… it wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened. But this time… her mother was too… calm. It unnerved Hifumi greatly. “...What do you mean by that, Mother?” she asked.

“You want to be honest with me, my girl? Then let’s be honest.” Mitsuyo said, her tone even as she looked straight at Hifumi with a piercing look to her eye. “Do you really think that you’ve gotten this far because you’re any good at shogi?”

“...What are you implying?” Hifumi questioned, her brows furrowing in disbelief. “Of course…! I poured my heart into practicing my shogi skills… thinking of different new moves and practicing day and night…! I’ve gotten this far because of my skills, have I not?”

Mitsuyo bursted out into laughter in the form of a high-pitched cackle. She laughed with a booming sound to her voice that made Hifumi’s heart sink even further. “Ahahaha…! Oh, you naive, foolish girl! I can’t believe that you actually believe that! No one cares about your shogi skills! That’s not what brings in the money…!”

“Wh… What…?” Hifumi’s voice wavered, completely taken aback by her mother’s words.

“Do you know why you’ve gotten so popular in the eyes of your admirers, or why anyone in this city even knows your name? It’s not because of your little strategies, or your victories, or even that childish little habit of yours that you do when you play… It’s because you’re pretty. Nothing more, and nothing less.” Mitsuyo then rose up from her seat, her steps steady as she came around the dinner table to approach Hifumi. Hifumi could only look up at her mother in horror. Though her voice was calm, there was a calculated undertone to it that made her seem more… menacing.

“All of that effort… all of that time wasted on playing a stupid little game… when you have all the tools of success in that pretty little face of yours. It’s so easy, Hifumi… You can just as easily quit shogi and make money off of your looks once you’re famous. That’s what everyone really wants. That’s what really bringing home the money and bringing you fame… and that’s what actually taking care of your father.”

“...!” Hifumi gasped loudly at the mention of her father, and she shook her head vigorously as she slammed her hand down on the table. “But… shogi is a game that both Father and I love…! He’s the reason why I love it so much! You can insult my habits and my love for the game all that you want… but that will never change the fact that it’s what I want to do! To hell with what everyone really wants! I want to stay true to shogi!” she bellowed.

Mitsuyo’s lips slowly curved into an easy smile, one that sent a chill down Hifumi’s spine as she watched her every move. She cants her head ever so slightly, and she once again looked Hifumi right in the eyes as she smiled. “...And?”

…!

“Why… Why do you keep saying that, Mother…?” Hifumi questioned, her voice wavering along with her will. “Do you… truly not care about my wishes…?”

“Ah… now there she is! My smart little girl…” Mitsuyo mused, bending down to Hifumi’s level as she was still sitting in her seat. “That’s right… what you want doesn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. The only reason that I am allowing you to continue playing shogi is that it helps make you profitable. And once you become famous… you will quit that despicable game. Win? Lose? Neither option matters to me, so long as it builds up your reputation. And whether that reputation is good or bad doesn’t matter, so long as it sells. All that you need to do, Hifumi… is to just sit back and look pretty. That’s the only thing that makes you so valuable to me. The rest of it?” Mitsuyo then curved a manicured finger in order to cup Hifumi’s chin up slightly so that she doesn’t avoid her mother’s face when she said this:

_“Useless.”_

Hifumi’s eyes widened as she stared back at her mother in absolute shock and horror. Tears start to fall down her face, completely unbidden. That single word echoed throughout her mind and shattered whatever will she had left to stand up for what she wanted to do for herself. She couldn’t… she couldn’t believe what she was hearing! Was this... truly her mother? The realization sinks in, and Hifumi hastily moved away from her mother, knocking her chair down in the process. 

“My god… you don’t see me as a shogi player at all…” she said, her voice shaking as she stood back up from the floor. “All that I am to you is a tool to live out your unfulfilled dream of being famous… do you even see me as your daughter…?”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Hifumi. Of course you’re my daughter!” Mitsuyo said, waving her words off dismissively. “You’re my beautiful little idol.”

“....” Hifumi was stunned silent. She could only stare at her mother in a mix of bewilderment and sadness, with more unbidden tears trickling down her pale cheeks as she makes no move to wipe them away. The only noise that was made in the family room was the TV that was still playing the broadcasted interview in the background. Suddenly Mitsuyo’s phone rang from across the room, and she moves to check on it as if unfazed by the tension in the room. She answered it, and smiled as she spoke with great enthusiasm as if nothing has happened... all while Hifumi stood there in place, completely frozen in her shock.

“Oh, just in time!” Mitsuyo spoke casually with a light tone to her voice. “No, you weren’t interrupting anything important… I’m just laying down the groundwork to what we’ve been discussing for the past month or so. Everything is going to go according to plan. Mhm… Yes, I’m headed that way now. Seems that hard work is never done on both fronts. I’ll be sure to keep you updated on my little arrangement, never you fear.”

After hanging up that brief phone call, Mitsuyo then moved to gather her purse and the rest of her things as she prepared to leave the house. Even as she moved around, Hifumi remained standing where she was with that stunned expression on her face. Mitsuyo then approached her before she leaves, forming a carefree smile that matched with her tone as she spoke. “Well… this little dinner was fun, my darling. But that was my co-worker. I’ll have to head to work. You can do whatever you wish now… but soon, our lives will change thanks to your newfound fame. Prepare yourself for that, Hifumi. We’ll discuss that little ‘match’ of yours later.”

With those words hanging in the air, Mitsuyo left the room and went out the door.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Hifumi’s knees go weak as she sank back down to the floor. She covered her mouth with her shaking hands as she silently cried to herself. She couldn’t believe that this was happening… To think that she once thought that she could overcome being called an idol dismissively by proving her skills… only to find out that was all that her mother saw her as. She couldn’t constantly fight with her on that if that was all she thought of her. There would be constant conflict… one that Hifumi wasn’t confident that she’ll win on her own. At this rate… she will have no control of her life, and no way to pursue what she truly desired. She will be completely at the mercy of her mother… and in turn, fame. 

Hifumi felt truly… hopeless. What can she do? She poured her heart and soul out to her mother just then… only for her mother to simply brush it aside like it didn’t matter. She won’t listen to Hifumi… not that she ever did, but this moment made that all the more clear in Hifumi’s eyes. If only her mother could reconsider this course… forget about her greed for fame. But Hifumi knew that her mother will not be convinced otherwise… she has always been the sort to never change her mind anyway.

...Wait.

Change…

Hifumi raised her head up slowly as an idea entered her mind. She sniffed and gently wiped away her tears with her fingers before she slowly rose up from the floor. She immediately headed towards her room and bent down to reach for her school bag, taking out her cell phone. Once the home page was within her sights, the hand that was holding her phone started to shake. Hifumi goes into the internet despite this, and the browser was right at the last site where she left off.

The Phan-site.

“If I can’t change Mother’s mind… then perhaps the Phantom Thieves can change her heart…” she muttered weakly to herself. Hifumi had to admit… this… felt so _selfish._ The Phantom Thieves change the hearts of criminals, right? Her mother was completely in the wrong with her greed for fame, but… she technically isn’t doing anything illegal… Would it be right for her to send out a request when this was so personal? But Hifumi also knew that she would be doomed in her path if she does nothing now… and doing this felt like her best shot at freedom.

“I know that the criticism about you is at an all time high thanks to Akechi-kun’s opinion… But despite all of that… I believe in you. I believe that you stay true to what is right… regardless of what people say. That… that gives me courage.” Hifumi weakly formed a sad smile as she typed down her request, her fingers moving as quick as they would along a shogi board. She left her name anonymous… but perhaps what she says here would be enough for them to heed her cry for help.

“I believe in your justice, Phantom Thieves… I pray that you’ll help me.”


	5. The Stage Mother Falls

“Look alive, guys. We’ve got something.”

Akira announced this as soon as he got to the accessway at the train station, the afternoon Sunday sun shining through the windows. Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke were already at their hideout, leaning their backs against the banister with ease as they waited for him to arrive. As soon as they heard Akira’s voice, they all look up at him in attention. It was easy for all of them to meet up like this, especially since they were all together at Leblanc yesterday. Now, they were eager to know the reason why he called this sudden meeting.

“About time you got here!” Ryuji chimed, lifting himself off of the banister he was leaning on. “So, what’s up? You find a target for us?”

“Of sorts.” Akira answered, moving closer to his friends’ so that they could keep their conversation within their circle. 

“Hah! To think we were just shooting the shit about that yesterday! You big, beautiful bastard… you already found one!” Ryuji cheered in his glee. “So, spill. What’s the details, man?”

“Well, for starters… when I woke up and found out that Yusuke already left Leblanc, I then checked my phone. Apparently Mishima sent me something and I slept through it.” Akira began. Morgana poked his head out of Akira’s bag and gets out of it partly so that he could rest his paws on Akira’s shoulder as he explained what happened. “He sent me a message concerning a request that came in the Phan-site last night, according to the time it was sent. Mishima sounded like he was freaking out over it when he sent it over. I took a quick look at it before I came out here... and I can see why he was freaking out so bad.”

“...Is it that bad?” Ann asked. Akira’s expression turned serious as he nodded.

“I think it’s something that we should take care of.” he said. Akira leaned his back towards the wall and beckoned everybody to draw closer to him so that he could show them this request. Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke crowded together so that they could peek at Akira’s phone as he opened up the request page in question, and they all read it to themselves:

_“I am having trouble dealing with my mother as of late… Her name is Mitsuyo Togo. I fear that she is using me for profit, riding along the success of my career in order to live out her dream of being a celebrity. She has constantly pushed me for interviews and photo spreads alike in order to make myself profitable in the eyes of the public… mostly against my wishes. Her latest plot involves me forfeiting an important event on purpose… all for the sake of gaining fame. I shudder to think about what would happen to me if this plan of hers succeeds. She clearly has no desire to respect my wishes. I even doubt that she cares about my well-being if it doesn’t involve profit. I have tried talking to her many times, but all of our conversations have ended in arguments. I no longer believe that she will listen to me… or to reason. If you should see this message, Phantom Thieves… I humbly request that you change my mother’s heart.”_

“Togo…” Yusuke muttered darkly to himself, his eyes narrowing as a thought entered his mind. “As in the same family name as Hifumi Togo?”

“Wait. You mean that same chick that we saw in the TV station trip? She sent this!?” Ryuji exclaimed.

“The request was sent anonymously… but I think it’s her. No question.” Akira answered, nodding. “Look at what she’s talking about in her request. That ‘important event…’ It must be talking about that shogi match that was confirmed to be happening a month from now. According to Hifumi… her mother wants her to throw the match.”

“The hell? Why make her give up the match? Won’t she get more popular if she wins?” Ryuji questioned, frowning.

“...She wants to capitalize on Togo-san’s loss so that she could appeal to others.” Yusuke answered, folding his arms as his expression turned dark. “Madarame dressed himself humbly and his atelier was a simple shack… even though his shadow stated that he owned another home that is way more lavish. But because everyone initially saw him as a humble man who wasn’t fazed by things like money or popularity… he gained great appeal in the art world and beyond. People tend to warm up to famous people who are either more humbled… or people who try their hardest despite their living conditions.”

“Yeah… people do tend to root for the underdogs.” Ann agreed. “Remember what happened in Hifumi’s interview? When that announcer let it slip that her family was on hard times? If Hifumi loses against a professional despite her great efforts to support her family and build up her skills… then despite losing the match, she gets everyone on her side… And she’ll become even more popular...”

“A wicked plan, to be certain.” Yusuke commented.

“It’s messed up, that’s what it is!” Ryuji exclaimed angrily. “That’s her daughter! Why the hell is she treating her like she’s some plaything! From what she said, that ain’t even what she wants at all!”

“...It shows on her face. I knew there had to be a reason why Hifumi looked so uncomfortable during that whole interview… it’s probably ‘cause she didn’t want to do it.” Ann frowned to herself as she clenched her fists, her anger rising as she thought about Hifumi’s situation. “That woman is using her daughter and she doesn’t even care about how she feels… That’s unforgivable. We’ve gotta change her heart.”

“Hell yeah. Let’s storm her palace and take her treasure! Where’s it at, Akira? I’ll tear it down brick by brick!” Ryuji declared, winding up his arm up. He was raring to go.

“She doesn’t have a palace.” Morgana interjected.

“Whaddya mean?! This chick is a greedy, controlling momager from hell! Of course she’s gotta have a palace!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Keep it down already! You know the police are getting involved in investigating us! Not to mention that student council president is still onto us!” Morgana hissed in a scolding tone. “As I was saying… we’ve tried putting Mitsuyo Togo’s name in the Metaverse App to see if she had a palace. We had no hits.”

“No way...” Ann voiced in disbelief.

“But we did get a hit… in Mementos.” Akira interjected. “Her Shadow must be there.”

“I’ll bet that it is… but I’ve got a feeling that we’ve gotta hurry on this one.” Morgana suggested, his tone grave. “If we wait on this, then Mitsuyo Togo’s desires will definitely distort enough to form her own palace… and then both our job and Hifumi’s life are going to get exponentially harder. It’s better that we nip it in the bud now, while we can easily get to her.”

“So, that’s the way it is.” Akira concluded, looking at everyone with a serious look to his sharp eyes. “Then we’re all agreed?”

“Hell yeah.” Ryuji agreed.

“Of course!” Ann agreed.

“Let’s settle this matter before it gets out of hand.” Yusuke agreed.

“...It’s unanimous, then.” Morgana confirmed.

“Alright, guys... Showtime. Let’s fulfill her request.” With that final statement, Akira lifted himself up from against the wall and lead the way towards the direction of Shibuya Station with his friends and fellow thieves following suit. With their phones ready, the Phantom Thieves march ahead to the Metaverse, where Mementos lies in wait.

\-----

The darkness of Mementos was always an eerie thing to behold.

The howls and the laments of shadows, the ominous blowing of the wind… and even the occasional sound of a train going by echoing in the darkness… Mementos was a mysterious place. Still, the Phantom Thieves weren’t fazed by the sights of Mementos today, as they had a mission that they had to do. With Mona acting as his guide as he tried to sense Mitsuyo Togo’s shadow, Joker drove along the tracks while keeping an eye out for any other shadows in their way. Luckily for them… the Phantom Thieves were just strong enough for most of the other Shadows to scurry away in fear as they saw that black cat mobile drive by.

“So Fox, I was wonderin’...” Skull began, leaning into his seat as he rested his elbow upon the surface’s edge. “You knew that Hifumi chick by name… did you watch the interview or something?”

Fox shook his head as he kept his arms folded. “Hifumi Togo and I go to the same school… We’re classmates, as a matter of fact.” he answered.

“Oh, really? Do you know her personally, Fox?” Panther asked curiously. Fox shook his head again.

“No. We know of each other, but we’re not close at all. Togo-san tends to keep to herself… as did I, so we were never in each other’s orbit unless we had to be.”

“...I see.” Panther hummed sadly, before she spoke up again. “I know all of us are eager to take Togo’s Shadow down for Hifumi’s sake, but you looked angry in particular, Fox. Like Skull said, you were the first to point out her name after we’ve read her request.”

“...Her mother is using her as a pawn for her own gain, regardless of how Togo-san herself feels.” Fox voiced darkly, his eyes narrowing into sharp slits behind his mask. “I, of all people, can relate to how she must feel… having someone who’s raised you all of your life treat you as nothing but a tool. The only difference between us is that she is aware that her mother is treating her that way… while I deluded myself in not seeing the truth until I could not avoid it.”

“Fox…” Panther trailed off.

“Hey man, we don’t know the whole story. For all we know, Hifumi might not have seen the signs until it was too late too.” Skull pointed out. “Besides, ain’t that why we’re here in the first place? We’ll just kick her Shadow Mom’s ass, steal her heart, and boom! Hifumi doesn’t have to suffer anymore.”

A wry smile formed upon Fox’s lips as he gripped the sheath of his sword. “...Of course. You’re right about that.” he agreed, nodding towards Skull.

Joker, who has been silent this whole time as he kept his eyes on their current path, noticed something from one of the branching roads ahead. Within the surreal scenery of the subway-esque labyrinth, there was a red aura that seemed to pulse in great power… that must be where he was supposed to go. He turned the steering wheel towards that direction, expecting that swirl of distortion that indicated the Shadow of their respective target… but as Joker turned, he saw that the distortion was seemingly swallowing the sub-section whole as it pulsed madly… more than it usually did anyway.

“...What the…?” he questioned, frowning. “Mona, that’s where the target is, right?”

“Yeah… I can definitely sense the target up ahead.” Mona confirmed. “But, ugh… this distortion is really strong… we’d better take care of this, fast! We definitely can’t leave this one alone!”

“All I need to know. Hang on, everyone.” Joker warned, before he floored the would-be gas pedal. The black van charged ahead into the distortion, where the isolated space of their target was waiting for them. Once they’ve gotten through the clearing… Joker stopped the van in its tracks so that they were a safe distance away from Togo’s Shadow. One by one, the Phantom Thieves step out of the van before Mona himself returned back to his original form. And they couldn’t help but feel the charged air all around them as they looked around.

“A-Are the walls… beating?” Panther asked in surprise.

“Not just that… they’re glowin’ red too… The hell’s going on with this lady?” Skull asked.

“...Mona.” Joker called. Though his eyes were locked on the Shadow ahead… he wasn’t blind to the change in his surroundings.

“I don’t know… but I can sense that the distortion here is really strong. Stronger than usual. That’s definitely Togo’s Shadow over there… I bet the bud of her treasure’s getting really close to blossoming into a Palace. That must be why the distortion’s so strong in here.” Mona theorized, narrowing his eyes. “We’ll attack on your mark, Joker.”

Joker nodded once, before he took hold of the hilt of his knife. “Get ready.” he warned. Everyone nodded at Joker’s warning, preparing themselves for the upcoming fight. Once everyone was ready, Joker was the first to approach Mitsuyo Togo’s Shadow with bold and confident steps.

Shadow Mitsuyo stood tall and confident as she smiled to herself, her yellow eyes gleaming ominously as she held a hand to her hips confidently. “Just a little more time… Just another push on Hifumi’s popularity, and I’ll finally be happy!” she exclaimed with an excited glee. Once she sensed that she wasn’t alone in her private space, she formed a sickly, cocky smile as she waited for them to come to her.

“My my… so you’re supposed to be the Phantom Thieves? Hmph… shouldn’t you be out playing vigilante somewhere?” she taunted, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. “Why seek out little old me? I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. We’ve got good reason to seek you out.” Joker announced as he walked out of the shadows, the tail ends of his leather coat flowing behind him as he walked towards her. “Target: Mitsuyo Togo. Nature of charges: _‘I fear that my mother is using me for profit, riding along the success of my career in order to achieve her dream of being a celebrity.’_ ”

Shadow Mitsuyo’s smile twisted into a menacing scowl as she heard Joker speak. “Hifumi…” she hissed, practically spitting out her daughter’s name as she frowned. “You traitorous girl…”

“ _‘She has constantly pushed me for interviews and photo spreads alike in order to make myself profitable in the eyes of the public… mostly against my wishes.’_ ” Fox recounted the words in Hifumi’s request now as he stepped out of the shadows to walk by Joker’s side, his sword at the ready. “ _‘Her latest plot involves me forfeiting an important event on purpose… all for the sake of gaining fame. I shudder to think about what would happen to me if this plan of hers succeeds.’_ ”

“ _‘She clearly has no desire to respect my wishes. I even doubt that she cares about my well-being if it doesn’t involve profit. I have tried talking to her many times, but all of our conversations have ended in arguments.’_ ” Panther relayed the next part of Hifumi’s message as she emerged, her heels clacking against the floor as she walked by Joker’s side, opposite of Fox.

“ _‘I no longer believe that she will listen to me… or to reason. If you should see this message, Phantom Thieves… I humbly request that you change my mother’s heart.’_ ” Skull spoke out the last part of Hifumi’s request as he showed up alongside Panther, beating the bare part of his weapon against his shoulder as he walked with a crooked scowl on his face. “Man, what a shitty mother you are! Using your own kid like that!”

“…And? What would foolish little children know about me and my daughter?” Shadow Mitsuyo pointed a sharp glare at the Phantom Thieves as Mona was the last to join them, landing between Fox and Joker as they stopped at a standstill. “Hifumi is _my_ child. _I’m_ the one who gave birth to her, who raised her… She should be thanking me! She should be devoted to serving my every whim! After all, _I_ am the reason why she rose up the way she did!”

“Your daughter is her own person. She isn’t yours to use as a pawn.” Fox countered darkly. Shadow Mitsuyo chuckled to herself as she held a hand delicately to her mouth.

“ _‘Her own person?’_ Please. Everything about her image is all constructed by me. Did she really think that she rose up the ranks as far as she has by her own merit?” she laughed.

“I don’t understand… isn’t she a shogi player on the rise? Isn’t that why she’s gotten so popular in the first place?” Panther questioned.

“Ha! Are you kidding me? Most of her matches were fixed!” Shadow Mitsuyo cackled.

…! 

All of the Phantom Thieves’ eyes widened in shock.

“True… Hifumi may have _some_ skill in shogi, but I was the one who fixed her matches so that her commercial value would rise! I picked off her rivals one by one, exploiting their weakness so that so I could blackmail them into throwing their matches! It was easy once you have the right connections to people. And those who would have something to say about that? I paid them off. Everything is just as I planned…!”

“You planned all of that… that girl’s whole reputation and merit was built on a lie?” Mona questioned, expressing his shock.

“How low can you sink, lady!?” Skull exclaimed.

“Oh, but it gets even _better_.” Shadow Mitsuyo mused as she smiled excitedly. “I was the one who leaked that information about our family situation to that TV network! I even sold it to weekly magazines! Isn’t it beautiful? Heroines and tragedies go hand and hand, and who wouldn’t have the heart to root for a struggling heroine on her path to success?”

“That’s despicable! She was so upset once she heard that host talk about her family so suddenly…!” Panther exclaimed, glaring in her outrage. “Going so far as to blindside your own daughter just so you can capitalize on her pain and skill… you are the worst!”

“You and Madarame are the same...” Fox growled in his disgust. “So blinded by your own vanity that you would use the people closest to you for your own gain… regardless of their well-being or their desires. That is something that I personally will not forgive.”

“...Enough.” Joker said, his sharp gray eyes glaring daggers into the Shadow’s sickening yellow eyes as she looked at them mockingly. “In honor of your daughter’s desperate request, the Phantom Thieves will take your corrupted heart.” he declared definitively.

“Kch… Hifumi… what does she think that asking for help will do for her?” Shadow Mitsuyo questioned as she held herself in her arms and bent down, shaking. The black aura that has been swirling around her began to pick up power as she cackled loudly. “I’m so close… Just one more push, and my vision for Hifumi will be realized! My dream will finally come true…! And I won’t let you Phantom Thieves get in my way!”

The black aura enveloped Shadow Mitsuyo as she begins to transform. What emerged first from the torrent of corruption was a pair of demonic wings stretching out. Once the aura subsided, what stands in her place was a scantily clad demon with a dark sneer upon her features. Her eyes glow red as her aura pulses along with the room, and her eyes fall to an unfazed Joker, who was completely ready to fight.

“I don’t have to do much to completely destroy you…” she sneered. “All I need is the slightest bit of effort.” And from her extended, gloved hand, she unleashes a powerful stream of fire upon the group. Sensing the power from this move, Joker finally moved.

“Get back!”

All of the Phantom Thieves spread out to dodge the attack. Fox in particular was very wary of avoiding a direct hit, given his Persona’s weakness. Panther, on the other hand, was ready to be on the defensive as she put a hand to her mask.

“Carmen!”

Panther’s Persona emerged in a graceful swirl, the light upon her cigar flaring as she prepared an attack to meet with Shadow Mitsuyo’s fire. Carmen unleashed a stream of fire of her own, clashing against the Shadow as the two attacks swirl into a true pillar of fire. The inferno emitted a gust of hot air that made everyone shield themselves, but once the fire subsides in form of an explosion, Shadow Mitsuyo opened her eyes to find that Panther was no longer there. Instead, she was met with Fox and Mona double teaming her as they lunged with their swords in hand. She blocked with both of her hands held up the air as she defended herself, the metal eventually cutting through her arms as they put enough force into it. Shadow Mitsuyo grunted in her pain, but her arms eventually solidify as she moved on the offensive.

“My turn.”

The Shadow snapped her fingers, unleashing a powerful wave of darkness upon them. Fox found himself being blown back by the torrent of the Curse attack, and he grunts as he skidded upon the battlefield. “She’s powerful…” Fox gasped, straightening himself as he gets back on his feet. “Be cautious! A direct blow from her will prove fatal!” he warned.

“Noted.” Joker nodded, pressing his hand upon his mask as it flared up in a blue flame. “Skull!”

“Ready when you are!” Skull promised, ready to move on his signal.

“Shiki-Ouji!”

Joker bellowed his name as Shiki-Ouji emerged from the flame behind him and shot a passive wave at Shadow Mitsuyo. She felt a part of her defenses weakening from that unnerving wave, and she narrowed her eyes as her focus fell solely on Joker, knowing that the wave came from him.

“You think that shit will faze me!?” she cackled, her wings flapping at high speed as she rushed towards Joker… but Joker simply meets her with a wide smirk as he waved his hand. That was what he was counting on.

“Get ‘em, Captain!”

Before Shadow Mitsuyo could strike at Joker, she was suddenly met with a boat colliding with her rushing body. Captain Kidd strikes at her with a powerful tackle from his boat, forcing Mitsuyo to fly in the opposite direction and into the pulsing walls. Thanks to the earlier wave that Joker emitted from his Persona, that hit from Skull’s Persona made even more damage than it would have done normally. 

“Hah! Suck on that!” Skull taunted with a wild grin on his face.

“Keep your head in the game, Skull! It’s far from over!” Mona reminded, allowing his Persona, Zorro, to heal the party with a soothing light.

“I know, I know! But if we can keep wailing at her like this --”

…?!

All of them could see Shadow Mitsuyo slowly rise from the floor after she was knocked into the walls. Though she took a direct hit… she looked like she had a lot more energy to spare in this fight. She wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand and sneered, her expression becoming more crazed as she laughed to herself.

“What the hell…? That didn’t do shit!” Skull exclaimed in disbelief.

“You almost ruined my makeup… I’ll kill you for that, you brat!” she bellowed. As she screeched, pillars of fire began to sprout out from all over the battlefield, leaving the Phantom Thieves to try and avoid the hit in a frenzy. Try as they might, they were all caught up in her powerful fire. Fox unfortunately took the brunt on the damage as he was engulfed in flames.

“Kh…!!”

“Fox!” Panther cried out, clenching her teeth as she quickly turned her head towards Shadow Mitsuyo. “You’re gonna pay for that!”

“I got you right where I want you.” Mitsuyo sneered, her entire being emitting a dark aura as she held her hand out, making the image of a straw doll appear before Panther’s eyes.

 _“Argh…! I hate Mudoon!”_ she thought to herself in her panic, shaking her head and jumping out of the way of that lethal attack.

“Don’t think that you brats can run!” Mitsuyo cackled as she snapped her fingers once more, allowing a dark energy to shoot out from her hand in the form of another Eiga. Who she was aiming for this time was the fallen Fox, but he was shielded by the form of two large wings dyed in twilight. Joker helped Fox up as he allowed Arsene to shield the blow… He resisted Curse, yes… but that didn’t mean that Joker himself wasn’t affected by the attack. He winced to himself as he shook off the pain, his attention being more so on Fox’s well being than his own.

“...My thanks.” Fox thanked weakly, his legs shaking as he once again got up on his feet. “How undignified… I let her get the best of me.”

“You’ll get your payback.” Joker assured confidently, before he returned his attention to the scowling Shadow before them. “Arsene!”

Arsene flapped his dark wings as he emitted a similar wave towards Mitsuyo as Shiki-Ouji did once before, except this time Mitsuyo could feel her focus waning. She clenched at her head, the scowl on her face darkening as she tried to regain her previous stature to no avail.

“The hell…? Why are you going so far? You’re pissing me off…!” she cried, before she was suddenly met with a shower of bullets raining down from above. Panther was in the air, unleashing the might of her gun as she allowed a full round of lead to fill the Shadow full of holes. As Shadow Mitsuyo felt herself getting pelted repeatedly by gunfire, she was met with Captain Kidd once again crushing her beneath his bough. The distraction provided by the two of them was enough for Fox and Joker to buy some more time to jump away to another spot, allowing Fox to recover some more.

“...Goemon.” Fox beckoned, his Persona emerging behind him. With a puff of his pipe, Goemon exuded a green aura as Fox concentrated, the spirited energy transferring from Goemon to him. Fox’s determined glare looked absolutely menacing as he took a fighting stance and surged forward in great speed, with Goemon flying behind him at a breakneck pace. By the time Mitsuyo got back up from the attacks from Panther and Skull, she was met with a block of chilling ice knocking her back.

“Take this!” Fox hissed.

The chill from Goemon’s Ice itself didn’t faze her much… but the force that came with Fox’s impact combined with his speed was what blew her away. Shadow Mitsuyo once again collided with the pulsing walls, and fell down to the ground. 

“Agh…!!!”

That allowed all of the Phantom Thieves to come together for a brief reprieve. They knew that this particular fight was going to be difficult… but this was way more than they’ve expected it to be.

“Fox! Are you okay?” Panther asked in concern.

“I’ll be fine… though my pride is more injured than I am.” Fox replied, nodding at her.

“It doesn’t look like elemental attacks are doing much damage to her. She just keeps getting up and dishing out her own attacks to counter ours.” Mona observed, once again emitting an healing light for the party.

“Brute force ain’t doing much either… but it’s better than nothing.” Skull sighed.

“On the contrary… her physical defenses are weak to begin with.” Joker pointed out. “She may be powerful… more powerful than any other Shadow we’ve faced in Mementos so far… but we can exploit that weakness of hers if we play our cards right.”

“How do we do that, Joker?” Panther inquired.

“We keep her senses low. As soon as we sense that her defense and her accuracy are up to par… we bring them down again as soon as we can. Skull, Fox… you’re our hardest hitters. When you find an opening, you tear her apart.”

“Will do!” Skull promised, punching his fist inside of his palm.

“That I’ll do gladly.” Fox replied with a stern nod.

“What do _we_ do?” Panther then asked. “Mona and I… Both of our Personas are more magic based. I don’t think that’s going to do much in the long run.”

“Panther, Mona… we’ll back Skull and Fox up. Only use your magic if you need to support anybody. If either of you go too nuts, you’ll tire yourself out more quickly… we’re gonna need everyone on this.”

“You said ‘We’ll…’ Are you going to support those two with us, Joker?” Mona asked. Joker nodded in response.

“...I’m the only one that can most likely fish out her elemental weaknesses if she has any. And she’s got to have at least one. Until I can find it… I’ll be on support with you two. You all get me?”

Everyone nodded in understanding, with determined looks on each of their faces.

“Good… ‘Cause break time’s over.” As Joker said that, all of the Phantom Thieves notice Shadow Mitsuyo slowly getting up from the ground, stretching her wings as she hissed in slight pain. With her hair disheveled from being knocked into the walls over and over, she dug her nails angrily into the ground, making cracks along the surface.

“You… You damn… brats…!! I will crush you under my heel!” she screeched angrily.

“Scatter!”

Everyone breaks out in different directions, playing the parts that were settled between them. Panther, Joker and Mona’s masks all glow a radiant blue flame as they go off in several directions, but their target was the same as they aim their attacks upon Shadow Mitsuyo.

“Carmen!”

“Shiki-Ouji!”

“Zorro!”

By the call of their other selves, Carmen, Shiki-Ouji and Zorro all exclude passive waves of energy that all beat down on Shadow Mitsuyo at once. She reeled back once she felt the brunt of their attacks, feeling her strength, her durability and her senses dulling all at once… She growled as she held onto her head in vain, her eyes narrowed as she glared weakly at the two Phantom Thieves coming her way.

“Annoying… You are all so… goddamn annoying!” At her cry, she unleashes another multiple pillars of fire on the ground… but her aim was skewed thanks to that triple attack. Skull and Fox manage to dodge the fire with great ease, and with Shadow Mitsuyo still reeling, that created the perfect opening for them to strike.

“Goemon, Strike!” Fox bellowed, with Goemon charging ahead of him to unleash his sword.

“Beat ‘er down, Captain!” Skull encouraged, with Captain Kidd sailing ahead with great force under his sails. Shadow Mitsuyo was being beaten a barrage of strikes and slashes, and she screamed as she felt her body being torn apart by the assault. Even as her body solidified after all of that, it was evident that she was starting to feel more pain.

“Keep at it, we’re making progress!” Mona encouraged as he healed the party once more. As Panther guarded herself in the shadows while she lies in wait, Joker was on another side of the battlefield trying to discern what was going on.

Since he was slowly familiarizing himself with the different elemental attributes that came with the limitless potential of the wild card, Joker was in a unique position all on his own. If he could guess the right element that Shadow Mitsuyo was weak to… then maybe he can turn the tide of this battle. They have the upper hand thanks to everyone putting the pressure on her physically… but how long could they rely on that? Joker narrowed his eyes as he observed, moving along the shadows so that he wouldn’t get caught in the crossfire of Mitsuyo’s retaliating attacks. Think… think…! Carmen’s fire didn’t damage her much in the beginning, Goemon’s ice didn’t even faze her before. And even as Captain Kidd gave out an electrifying Zionga from his cannons in order to give Skull’s health a break until Mona or Panther heals him, Mitsuyo wasn’t fazed by that either. That’s three.. And Zorro’s wind probably won’t do anything much either… Though she was a powerful magic user, all that she’s mainly doing is Fire Attacks, which is lethal to Fox in particular… and Curse.

...Curse. Joker himself resisted that greatly. And it’s safe to assume that Shadow Mitsuyo does too. What if he attacks with the opposite element? He had a Persona that can do that, and he hasn’t tried that yet… 

It was worth a shot.

Joker emerged from the Shadows in a great leap as his mask flares in a blue flame. Large and sharp needles of light appear at his side as a Persona emerge from behind him, and he aimed his finger at Shadow Mitsuyo as if he was firing his gun. “Nigi Mitama!” he summoned, letting the needles of light pierce Shadow Mitsuyo’s body. Her eyes immediately widened once she felt the impact of the attacks, and she let out a piercing cry of pain.

“A-Ahh!! Bastards!!!” she screeched.

_Holy shit, he’s found it._

“Corner her!” he cried out. Everyone heeds Joker’s order and rushed over with their guns in hand, immediately cornering the stunned Shadow Mitsuyo in a _Hold Up_.

“...The hell? Impossible… How am I the one getting cornered here?” she muttered in disbelief. The Phantom Thieves don’t give her a chance to ponder that as they all rush towards her in with blinding speed. Multiple strikes struck her body in rapid succession, and she felt great pain from that attack. Once the Thieves have relented their attack she was kneeling down on the ground, holding her arm as she groaned in pain.

“I’m not… I’m not done…” she muttered darkly, allowing her wings to flutter about as she hovered up from the ground. “I’m so close… I won’t quit after coming so far! I refuse… I refuse to lose to shitty brats like you who don’t know a goddamn thing!!” Shadow Mitsuyo held her hand up and clenched it into a fist, allowing multiple blocks of ice to grow between Panther’s feet.

“H-Huh…?! Wait, no -- !”

Panther was caught in-between the blocks of ice as they freeze her in place. She doesn’t even cry out in pain, only whimpering weakly as she shivered from the sheer cold.

“Panther!” Everyone else cried out.

“Oh, that’s it! You’re dead meat!” Skull bellowed, holding his arms up in an ‘X’ as he prepared an attack.

“You will regret that action…!” Fox growled, holding his hand up to his mask.

“Gah! _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_ I’ll kill you… I’ll destroy you all! Just like I did to all of those who stand between me and my dream!” Shadow Mitsuyo snapped, screaming as she unleashed her streams of fire. This time, everyone was hit with the brunt of that attack. Fox screamed in his agony as he falls, Skull, Mona and Joker fall to their knees, and Panther, though unfrozen thanks to that fire attack, was still reeling from that last attack that left her very vulnerable.

“I’ll kill you… That’ll show you…” she groaned, desperate as she raised a shaking hand towards the kneeling Joker as he struggled to stand. The dark aura pulsed out of Shadow Mitsuyo’s body as a straw doll appeared before Joker’s eyes, and he raised his head to be face to face with it… _Goddamn Mudoon…!_

“J… Joker…!” Panther managed weakly as she tried to stand back up.

“If that hits him…!” Mona gasped worriedly, his little feet scurrying as he scrambled to stand.

“Joker! Come on, man…!” Skull panicked worriedly. Fox could only grunt in pain as he struggled to reach for his sword, but the concern was evident on his pained face.

One by one, the needles hit the straw doll as if giving a death sentence. Once the final needle struck, the doll disintegrated in a image of blood. Should that mentally connect with whoever’s face to face with it, would surely mean their death… but in the case of Joker…

...It missed!

“...What!?” Shadow Mitsuyo cried. Joker formed a wide smirk as he saw that he had the upper hand, and he lunged forward as he plunged his knife into her chest.

“Gah!!”

“Give her hell!” Joker bellowed as he takes his knife back out.

“Alright! Let’s tear ‘er apart, Captain!” Skull yelled, his Persona charging up his cannons in an crackle of electricity. With a salute, Captain Kidd shot out a stream of lightning that struck Shadow Mitsuyo and left her shocked.

“Hell yeah!” he cheered, pumping his fist.

“My turn… I’m pissed now…” Panther seethed, taking out her gun once more as she aimed right at the Shadow. Once her target was locked, Panther unleashed a stream of bullets into Shadow Mitsuyo, its rapid fire matching her fury. “Dance for me!” she bellowed as she unloaded every bullet she had in that particular round.

“It’s about time someone put you in your place!” Mona declared, rushing towards the stunned Shadow Mitsuyo with his sword in hand. Thanks to his small form, he was able to give off quick and swift slashes against her body. He sneered as he heard the Shadow cry, knowing that they were so close to finishing this. “And we’ll be happy to do just that! Isn’t that right, Fox?”

Mona high-fived Fox as he slowly walked towards the downed Shadow with a cold rage to his eyes. His mask glowed with an intense light to the blue flame as Goemon appeared behind him, ready to strike. “I will be more than happy to cut you down where you stand.” he declared. “Goemon! Strike!” With that order, Goemon unleashed a flurry of slashes against the Shadow, his attacks cutting through her body before it solidified slower and slower with every slash made. Still… Shadow Mitsuyo was unable to move. “Joker...! Let us end this!”

Joker smirked as he held a hand to his mask, his stature more confident as he knew that they have this fight won. _“Makouha.”_ he voiced defiantly, and Nigi Mitama appeared behind him with those two sharp needles of light ready to pierce through. Shadow Mitsuyo was hit with a direct hit, and she fell down to the ground.

“...There’s no way…” Mitsuyo muttered in disbelief, her strength completely sapped away as she stayed on her knees. “I’m the one that’s finished…?”

The Phantom Thieves rush at her one last time as they go into an all-out attack. With all of the energy that each of them could muster, they strike at the Shadow with swift movements and powerful strikes, making sure that their attacks were felt. Hard. In the end, Joker was the one who made the finishing blow as he took out his gun and pointed it at Shadow Mitsuyo’s head.

“Show’s over.” he declared, pulling the trigger.

_Bang!_

The dark aura that surrounded Shadow Mitsuyo the whole fight imploded on itself before it poured into the ground like sand. The mad pulsing and the heavy atmosphere that surrounded the entire area completely receded into its normal state. The Shadow of Mitsuyo Togo returned to her normal form, sinking to her knees before she bowed her head down in shame. Her demeanor was completely different from what it was before, indicating that the change of heart has worked.

“I…” Mitsuyo began weakly, shaking her head as she shuddered. “I was never that talented… I’ve never won anything in my life… I was always such a loser. Just once… I wanted to be successful at something. That’s why I’ve gotten into show business in the first place… but even then I could never be famous on my own.”

“....” The Phantom Thieves were silent as they tried to collect themselves from the fight. Though they were victorious… all of them were beaten up pretty badly.

“...When Hifumi was young… She won her grade school shogi competition. I was so proud… I thought… perhaps my daughter won’t end up a loser like me. But then people started calling her a ‘genius girl…’ and then the idea to use that genius of hers came to me… It never left my mind, all of these years...” Shadow Mitsuyo’s eyes, which once held a mocking superiority in its ominous glow, was now filled with regret. “I was blind to her suffering… only caring about my own wants at her expense… I never wanted to make Hifumi unhappy, and yet I… dismissed her wishes so easily. I’m so sorry, Hifumi… I’ve turned out to be a horrible mother…! I’ve done so many horrible things in the name of fame… I…”

Mitsuyo suddenly gasped as she raised her head in attention, her eyes now widening in her shock as a realization sinks into her mind.

“...What is it?” Joker questioned.

“...What I’ve done in order to raise Hifumi’s commercial value and make her famous… It will haunt us now. I can’t do them anymore… Kaneshiro will be so cross with me when he realizes…”

“...Kaneshiro?” Joker repeated, frowning in confusion. _Who the hell is Kaneshiro?_

“I must go… I have to make this right… I need to tell Hifumi everything…!”

Shadow Mitsuyo faded away in a pure, white light as she returned to her other self. As the bud of her treasure surfaces, Joker took it into his hands as it materializes into a blue ribbon. Though their mission was a success and Hifumi’s request was completed, Mitsuyo’s parting words left a sour taste in Joker’s mouth. He narrowed his eyes, his instinct warning him that something big was going to come from this. He didn’t know what… he just had that gut feeling.

“...So that is her treasure, hm?” Fox inquired. “A first-place ribbon…”

“That must have been Hifumi’s…” Panther realized.

“...That was too close. There’s no doubt in my mind that Mitsuyo Togo would’ve formed a palace if we just let her be.” Mona sighed.

“Well, all’s well that ends well, right? We changed her heart!” Skull said more cheerfully, putting his hands behind his head.

“Maybe now Hifumi won’t have to suffer anymore.” Panther smiled, initially relieved. But she wasn’t blind to the pain she was feeling all over her body. “Maybe _we_ won’t have to suffer either… ugh, I’m aching all over…” she then groaned, hanging her head down low.

“Argh… No kidding… I’m gonna be feelin’ this for a week…” Skull groaned.

“I’m exhausted as well…” Fox muttered tiredly.

“I’d be surprised if you weren’t, Fox! She was seriously wailing on you back there!” Skull replied.

Joker smiled at his fellow thieves as he heaved a tired sigh. “Alright, guys… Let’s head back to the entrance. We’ve done what we’ve came to do here.” As he turned back to the swirling vortex, Mona ran ahead of everyone before he transformed into the huge black van and opened the front door. The Phantom Thieves walk slowly to the Mona mobile in their exhaustion and drive off once everyone was inside, leaving the now barren battlefield behind them with the mission complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching the Daybreakers special was a big influence in making this particular chapter. Can you tell?
> 
> Anywho, a few things! I took a few liberties in making the battlefield into a more pulsating, chaotic place after studying Mementos boss fights... forever. Nothing really explains what the closed off space looks like when the bud of a treasure is getting ready to evolve into a palace. Trust me, I looked. So I tried to make it a little more creative as a super boss fight for our favorite thieves. Morgana was right in hurrying up and nipping this case in the bud! Mitsuyo definitely would have formed a true, bonafied palace if her plan for Hifumi succeeded.
> 
> And, more importantly... Kaneshiro finally gets name dropped! We're officially at the end of the first major arc in this story. But Hifumi's definitely not out of the woods yet. We've only just begun.


	6. A Harsh Truth

“Mother…?”

Hifumi noticed her mother sitting on the couch in their family room as she was getting ready to leave for school in the early morning. Mitsuyo was wearing the same dress that she wore the day before, and Hifumi noticed first and foremost that her whole demeanor has changed. Usually, she was met with her mother constantly checking on her phone for meetings and e-mails about scheduled events… or she would be long gone by the time Hifumi got up. But here… her mother was sitting there with her hands clasped together as she pressed them against her lips, her expression looked regretful… and dare she say… frightened.

“...You didn’t come home last night.” Hifumi mentioned carefully. Hifumi herself was practicing with the priest at the church over in Kanda… and she had hurried home knowing that it was past her curfew. When she came home bracing herself for her mother to scold her… Hifumi found that she wasn’t home at all. Even when Hifumi purposefully stayed up for another hour or so… Mitsuyo still didn’t come home.

“....”

“...And you’re wearing the same clothes as you did yesterday.” Hifumi observed. “You never do that… not even on nights when you had to pull an all-nighter.”

“....” Mitsuyo’s silence was unnerving Hifumi now. She was never this quiet… not even on her worst day. This was completely unlike her. Something must have happened, but… what could it be? Hifumi took a moment to breathe before she voiced her thoughts carefully, wanting to get straight to the point.

“Mother… did something happen?” she asked.

Mitsuyo finally lifted her head, looking at her daughter apologetically as she heaved a sad sigh. “...Come here, Hifumi.” she beckoned.

“...School will be starting soon, Mother.” Hifumi pointed out.

“It won’t take long… I just… I need to apologize to you.” Mitsuyo explained.

“...?” Hifumi furrowed her brows in confusion. Apologize…? That was odd… She hardly apologizes for anything. Cautiously, she walked over to her mother’s side in the living room as she clenched the handle on her school bag in her anxiety. “Is this… because of our last conversation, Mother?” she asked.

“It’s not just for that, Hifumi… I need to apologize… for everything.” It was then that Mitsuyo rose up from her spot on the couch and turned to face Hifumi. Once she did that, she immediately fell to her knees and bowed down in front of her daughter as she began to cry. Needless to say, Hifumi was startled by the sudden course of action, and she initially took a few steps back in her surprise.

“M-Mother…?!”

“I’m sorry, Hifumi…! I’m so, so sorry! I’ve been such a horrible mother to you…!” Mitsuyo cried, her hands pressing hard against the waxed wooden floor. “I’ve been living out my dream through you… selfishly putting you through every revenue and channel I could think of to sell your commercial value! I’ve used your talents for my own gain… while simultaneously denouncing your own wants and needs by calling them useless. I’ve used you… and I’m so sorry.”

“...!” Hifumi was stunned at this behavior of hers. This definitely wasn’t like her mother at all! It was as if her entire personality has changed… like she’s had a change of --

...Wait. Did her mother have a change of heart? Was that what this was…?

The Phantom Thieves… heard her cry for help?

“Hifumi… I have something important to tell you. I don’t expect your forgiveness… but you have to know this.” Mitsuyo wept, still bowing her head down. “Your matches in the female shogi league… I fixed most of them so that you could rise up the ranking ladder.”

Hifumi’s eyes immediately widened in shock when she heard that. “You… what…?!” she cried.

“I used my connections in order to find information on your opponents…” Mitsuyo tearfully explained. “If it was money they needed, I bribed them when so that they could throw their matches with you. And if they wouldn’t budge or if they complained to anyone, then I would use blackmail to threaten them into giving up… all of the sake of raising your commercial value so that you could be popular to the masses.”

“That’s…”

“You were already a prodigy… I just wanted to quicken the process so that you could be famous. I even bribed various staff from magazine publications so that they could give your photo spreads priority…”

“....” Hifumi could not believe what she was hearing right now. All this time… her victories, her efforts… were staged…?

“I was also the one… who leaked that story about our family to the press. That was… how the TV station got word of it so quickly.”

“What?!” Hifumi then shrieked in both her disbelief and her outrage. Hifumi was blindsided when she was suddenly met with the subject about her private affairs in that interview! It was one of the things that shook her the most about the idea of becoming famous, seeing that other people was so willing to capitalize on her family’s struggles just for their own profit. To hear that her mother was behind that as well... that brought out a more angered reaction from Hifumi than just mere shock. “They knew about your jobs… they even knew about Father, and you’re telling me that you’re the one who gave our family matters away…?! What about after the interview then? I heard you yelling in the hallway before Akechi-kun’s interview! I had believed you were outraged over what happened!”

“...That was staged too. I had to make it all believable.” Mitsuyo confessed. “...There was no one on the phone at that time. I acted like I was yelling on the phone so that everyone within earshot of me could believe that I was furious over the leak… until I got to the dressing room. That was went I truly made my move… by calling my connections to confirm my plans for your exhibition match to them.”

“...Enough.” Hifumi said, shaking her head vigorously as she backed away from her mother even more. “Don’t say any more… This is… way too much information to handle at once…”

“But Hifumi --”

“I said that’s enough!” she shouted, breaking into a run as she swiftly took up her shoes in her hands and ran out of the front door despite her mother’s cries begging her to come back. Hifumi ran down the street swiftly with her school bag in one hand and her shoes in the other, desperate to get away from her mother. Once she felt like she was far enough away from her, Hifumi’s pace slowed until she was able to rest her back against a lightpost, her teeth clenching as she tightened the hold on her shoes. Her feet hurt from running with only her socks on… but that paled in comparison to the blow to her heart.

Everything that she took pride in was a lie.

The shogi skills that she took pride in and worked endlessly on? They didn’t exist. It was no wonder that she couldn’t convince others to not look at her as some kind of idol through her strategies… and it was no wonder that her seniors looked at her with scorn. Did her mother get to Kiyomi Honda before their match? And her other seniors? It would certainly explain why they hated Hifumi so… 

She’s a fraud.

All this time she wanted to be recognized for her skills, but she didn’t have any skills to begin with. 

Hifumi lightly banged her head against the lightpost in her frustration with tears falling from her face. She felt so much anger and contempt… but most of all, she felt so ashamed. Putting herself through all of that stress born from fame… just to find out that she was being twisted in the wind. To know that her mother was the source of everything that’s happened to her all along… shook her. All of this shook her to the core. How much of her troubles with fame were staged? How many of her matches were planned from the beginning? Hifumi was very shaken and saddened, yes… but she was also very angry. She was angry at her mother… and angry at herself. Her mother may be been blinded by her own lust for fame, but Hifumi felt like she was too caught up in her own pride in herself to see this outcome.

“I was so blind…” she wept as she voiced out her thoughts out loud. “I was so conceited… I couldn’t see any of this happening at all… Perhaps if I was less focused on projecting my own image over what Mother tried to make me into… then maybe I could have seen this earlier… I’ve never felt like such a fool… I was utterly and completely played for a fool...”

She can’t go to school like this. She was too emotional… but she refused to go back home. She can’t… not with her mother still there. The priest in Kanda would probably accept her if she came to the church this early in the morning… but she felt that she would only be reminded of shogi if she went to Kanda. She felt like she didn’t deserve to think of the game right now. But if she couldn’t go home, or to school, or even to the church… then where _could_ she go? Hifumi solemnly put her shoes down on the ground so that she could finally put them on her feet, and started to head down to the train station. A train station wasn’t the best place that she had in mind… but any place was better than what she initially thought of.

\-----

Hifumi found herself sitting on a bench in the middle of Shibuya Station, staring blankly ahead as the people went about their business. Workers, students, businessmen and women… street performers and even the homeless… all of them looked busy going through their daily motion or their current business. If Hifumi was quiet enough, she could hear little snippets of conversation as the people walked by the bench she was sitting on.

_“ -- That’s more than enough time to make it, unless a train crashes again. Luckily that hasn’t happened since --”_

_“Ughhhh, what a drag. Can I just not go to my shift? Big Bang Burger’s the worst…”_

_“ -- too much money. And they’re really not giving me any time… Shit… What am I gonna --”_

“....” Hifumi has never really seen the people go about their daily lives before. She would have never thought of doing something like this. The closest thing that she has done was listening to the voices outside of her empty dressing rooms. Perhaps it was because she was too caught up in her own matters to care about things like that… She briefly wondered to herself if it was the same for any of these people. Are they also too caught up in their own desires to pay mind to what’s going on around them?

“...Togo-san?”

A familiar voice broke Hifumi out of her blank trance, and she vigorously shook her head to make herself more alert so that she can see who had called her. Needless to say, she was surprised to see who it was. “...Kitagawa-san?” she questioned, looking up to see her classmate standing before her. “I thought that you lived at the dorms... What are you doing here in Shibuya…?”

“I could ask you the same question.” Yusuke replied back, his expression neutral as he looked her over. “You don’t normally go by this way, do you?”

“...No. I do not.” Hifumi admitted, shaking her head solemnly. “But… I felt that a change in scenery was important today.”

“...”

“...I’m sorry. I know that I should be heading to school as we speak, but… I don’t feel that I will focus too well on class today.”

“Is something the matter?” Yusuke inquired.

“...It’s nothing that you should be concerned about.” Hifumi said initially, but she immediately shook her head as she came to a realization. “No… that’s a lie. Perhaps you of all people will know how I’m feeling at this very moment.”

Yusuke studied her for a moment with a thoughtful expression on his face, before he spoke again. “How so? We barely speak to each other as is.” he pointed out.

“That is true… though concerning a recent event that happened to me this morning, I feel that we have a common similarity outside of school, Kitagawa-san.” Hifumi said. “I… apologize if that sounds too presumptuous.”

“...That may depend on what that similarity is.” Yusuke replied, shaking his head despite knowing the truth of what Hifumi meant, unbeknownst to her. Folding his arms, he then took a seat next to her, effectively lending her his ear. Hifumi nodded to him in a silent form of thanks, before her eyes avert to her shaking hands upon her lap.

“My mother… recently went through a change of heart.” she began.

“...Thus the similarity between us, in the form of our respective guardians.” Yusuke noted, before allowing her to continue.

“Yes. I no longer believed that my mother had my best interests at heart, so I turned to the Phantom Thieves and requested that they would change her heart. Thankfully, they did… and I am very grateful to them for that. But it is what my mother confessed to me afterwards that has had me so disillusioned.” Hifumi narrowed her eyes as she recalled her mother’s tearful confession, the feelings of contempt and shame bubbling within her as she clenched her teeth. 

“To put it simply… my whole path has turned out to be a lie. Everything that I believed to be true about myself… is now ash in my fingertips. My mother is the one to blame… but I feel as though I share that blame thanks to my own conceit. I blinded myself to the truth in the form of having pride from false victories. Perhaps… if I was less focused on imposing my own vision of what I wanted to be… and took notice of what was actually wrong… perhaps this outcome would sting less.”

“....” Yusuke was silent as he listened to her speak, but his eyes narrowed slightly.

“Tell me, Kitagawa-san… When you found out what Madarame had done… did you punish yourself for not seeing what was there, as I am doing now with my mother?” Hifumi asked carefully.

“...I have. In truth, perhaps I still do in some ways.” Yusuke answered, frowning as he remembered his own incident. Strange that to him that it already felt so long ago, when in reality it was still very recent. “When I was first confronted with what Madarame truly was… I refused it. I blinded myself in believing in the man who had raised me… and convinced myself to stay loyal to my Sensei since he was all that I had. When in actuality, the truth was right in front of me all along. I had to face the truth when I could no longer avoid or deny it. The true reality of Madarame’s depravity was a harsh truth for me to face.”

“....”

“Though I now know the truth well… at times I catch myself remembering the Sensei I had faith in, even though that man is a lie. It is a constant reminder of a life long passed, and they are memories that I know well. Some, I was fond of, despite knowing what I know now. It is a endless struggle in not falling into the same trap of self-punishment that you’ve unknowingly put yourself in.” Yusuke then shook his head as he loosen up his arms slightly. “In the end, dwelling on what could you have done differently then is a useless endeavor. What’s done is done. What is truly important… is what you do with your life moving forward with the truth you know now.”

“Kitagawa-san…”

“I do see the similarities between us, Togo-san. More than you know.” Yusuke said, turning to face her. “Though it is wise to see your own failings, you must remember that ultimately you are not the one to blame. Your mother is.”

Hifumi fell silent for a moment as she wiped at her eyes and sighed quietly. Eventually, she does form a small smile as she mused to herself. “The shame that I feel still stings, even when I know the truth.” she said sadly.

“It always does.” Yusuke agreed, nodding.

“Even so… I feel as though I’ve gained a little insight thanks to you, Kitagawa-san.” Hifumi then bowed her head politely to him in gratitude. “I apologize for unloading so much upon you. In hindsight, it is rather strange for me to do so when we’ve not made much contact with each other before.”

“You’d be surprised to know how much of that is going around these days.” Yusuke mentioned, forming a satisfied smile as he recalled his friends. Hifumi laughed a little at his comment.

“Regardless… thank you very much for hearing me out. There is still a lot weighing on my mind concerning my mother… but at least I now have an small idea about what I must do going forward.” Hifumi then stood up from her seat and dusted off her skirt as she looked towards the station proper. “Perhaps I will attend school after all. I don’t feel as emotionally compromised as I did previously.” she said.

“In that case, Togo-san, perhaps I will accompany you for this trip. We are headed in the same direction, after all.” Yusuke offered, standing up from his spot as well as he rolled his neck around.

“...I appreciate that, Kitagawa-san.” Hifumi thanked, taking up his offer. The two Kosei students then headed off to the respective line that led to their school together, making idle conversation for the first time as they went.

“Um… What _were_ you doing in Shibuya anyway?” Hifumi asked.

“I was People Watching.” Yusuke answered easily. “You would be surprised to realize how People Watching could be a fortuitous form of studying how different people go through daily life.”

“Surprisingly, I would have never thought of such things until just now. Before you called to me, I was just… watching people.” Hifumi said with a small smile. Noticing that she was approaching one of the pay gates, she scanned her card once she got there. Hifumi’s payment was approved, and she was able to walk through with ease. Though, she noticed that Yusuke was still at the gate, looking troubled as he patted his pockets.

“What’s wrong?” Hifumi asked.

“This is troubling… it seems that I don’t have enough for the fare.” Yusuke said, frowning.

“Oh…” Hifumi frowned a little at this realization. “But… wait. How did you get to Shibuya in the first place if you didn’t have money?”

“That’s simple. I walked.” Yusuke said easily.

Hifumi stared at him incredulously, stunned at what she just heard. Wouldn’t that take a long time to simply walk from Kosei’s dorms to Shibuya…? Eventually she shook her head. Not wanting the both of them to delay any further, she reached into her school bag and handed him the appropriate amount of yen for the fare.

“I’ll spot you.” she said.

“You have my thanks.” Yusuke said in gratitude.


	7. Careless

School had ended not too long ago, and many students were still hanging around the hallways and the entryways talking amongst themselves. Makoto however, had made her way to the student council room in order to meet with someone.

Around lunch, Makoto had requested to Ms. Kawakami that she would pass the word to a student of hers to come to the student council room to fill out some paperwork. On paper, she had said that it was a formality if he should consider joining the council. She didn’t feel the need to elaborate further than that. Ms. Kawakami thankfully promised Makoto that she would tell him before he left school, even if she grumbled under her breath about making errands for the principal’s favorite. ( _Makoto pretended that she didn’t hear that, and effectively pushed down her displeasure over that comment._ ) Luckily for her, Makoto hasn’t been waiting long. She only had to wait for a few minutes before the door opened, and in came a student that was infamous around the school.

“Ah. Earlier than expected.” she commented.

The student that she was waiting for was none other than Akira Kurusu, the infamous transfer student. And, as Makoto would now refer to him as… prime suspect #1.

“I came as soon as Ms. Kawakami told me that you wanted to meet with me… even if it was short notice.” Kurusu replied simply. He took a few moments to look around the room before his focus returned to Makoto, his fingers flexing against the handle of his school bag. Though his face held a neutral expression, Makoto would figure that he was confused about the reason why she called him here. A natural reaction, to be sure.

“Have a seat. We’ll get started.” Makoto then said, gesturing her hand towards the table and chair. Kurusu wordlessly nodded in understanding as he walked over to on of the seats and carefully placed his school bag atop the empty seat next to him. Makoto took the seat that was opposite of where he was sitting, smoothing out her skirt before she thoughtfully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Though she wouldn’t admit this out loud… Makoto didn’t know what to expect from Akira Kurusu. Among the rumor mill around the school, there were very conflicting and outlandish stories that the students thought of about his arrest. But regardless of how outlandish the stories were, the mere fact that he did have a criminal record was indeed true. And the suspicion that he was indeed a Phantom Thief was becoming even more true in her eyes. That being said, Makoto didn’t know what exactly Kurusu was truly capable of. Her posture was calm, just as his was… but that can soon change based on what Makoto wanted to question him about.

“I’ll get straight to the point.” she began, looking him in the eye. “Mr. Kamoshida and Madarame… won’t you tell me the truth about the Phantom Thieves’ incidents?”

Kurusu’s expression hardly changed, save for a quirked brow at her direction. “Is this relating to the paperwork you wanted me to fill out?” he asked, his tone steady as he kept his calm composure. “Because that’s some strange subject matter that you want me to write about, Class President.”

“Deflecting, aren’t you? Ah, I should have thought as much. There’s no way that you would admit to such things.” Makoto observed easily. The willful admission approach was out of the question, so Makoto decided to go straight to the point. From her pocket, she took out her phone and scrolled over to her audio files before finding the one she wanted to place. “Have a listen. And then tell me your answer.” she said, before pressing play.

_“So you think it’s true…? We’ll be okay if we keep doing this... right?”_

Takamaki’s voice rang clearly throughout the empty room, followed closely by the distinct loudness of Sakamoto’s voice.

_“‘Course we will! We can’t let the cops scare us out of bein’ phantom thieves. ‘Sides, it’s not like they’re doing crap about the shitty adults around here.”_

_“But it’s not just the cops I’m worried about… What about that weird guy in Madarame’s palace…? If someone else can go into palaces besides us, then who’s to say that they won’t come after us the next time we’re after a target? What if that weird guy isn’t the only guy out there? Isn’t there a lot that we don’t know?”_

The audio continued to play out the conversation from Saturday. As the recording went on, Makoto took the time to observe Kurusu’s movements. Sae once explained to her that a prosecutor can learn to observe the movements of the guilty party. Even the most subtle of reactions can lead to a breakthrough in making one’s case. In Kurusu’s case, Makoto noticed that his eyes had widened a fraction once he heard Takamaki and Sakamoto’s voices, indicating that he recognized this conversation. This was especially true when his own voice played out in the recording, and Makoto noticed that his expression turned more stern rather than neutral… this was it.

The audio then stops playing, and Makoto began her interrogation.

“Now… what could all of this mean, Kurusu-kun?” Makoto questioned.

“....” 

No answer.

“That was some interesting terminology that was used by Takamaki-san just now. Palaces? Targets? Seems like more than just slang used by students around here, and I think that you know what all of that means.”

“....”

Still no answer… but Makoto noticed that his posture on the chair changed. His back is to his seat, instead of it being slightly hunched over like he was doing previously. His arms are folded loosely, but his focus remained on Makoto as if he was observing her as well. It seemed as though he was still looking relaxed, but if she can remember her studies upon human behavior, then Makoto could wager that Kurusu was actually becoming more guarded. She’s on the right track.

“Tell me… was it blackmail that made you able to make Mr. Kamoshida and Madarame confess? Hypnosis? How do you corner someone into making them confess? It can’t be because you really ‘stole their hearts’.” Makoto continued, folding her arms. “Won’t you tell me how you really did it?”

“....”

...He still doesn’t say anything. His silence truly was deafening. It felt like the air was becoming heavier and heavier the longer that he kept quiet.

“Staying silent is just the same as admitting it, you know.” she pointed out, not relenting at all.

“....”

“...I’ll put it more plainly; I believe that you three are the Phantom Thieves.” Makoto then stated. “Now, given the context of this recording… what would you think would happen if the police heard this, hm? Considering that you’re on probation, Kurusu-kun… I imagine that even the mere suspicion of wrongdoing would be very problematic for you.”

“....”

“But I don’t mind keeping this little secret between us… if you would tell me the truth.” she finished. “You’ll tell me, won’t you?”

...Even after all of that, he still doesn’t say a word. As Makoto previously pointed out, staying silent was the same as admitting to the crime in this situation. And she was confident that she had the upper hand here.

“I also have photographic evidence of the three of you together at the time of this recording, you know. It should suffice for an investigation, at the very least. Not only concerning you… but also that of your friends. It’s something to think about.” Makoto was just goading him on to get him to speak now, even if that was the truth.

Kurusu’s previous posture does not change and he was still quiet, but his eyes narrowed into a sharp glance as his own expression grew wary. Makoto was inwardly a little put off at the intensity of his gaze, but outwardly she remained calm and in control. Or at least… she was trying to be. Her posture became more alert as she narrowed her eyes at him, waiting to see what he will do in regards to this information. And finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, he spoke:

“Why are you doing this?”

“So you finally speak up… and got straight to the point, I see. But that’s a simple enough question; I want the truth from you.” Makoto answered easily.

“No, you don’t. At least, that’s not all there is to it.” he said, his brows shifting down into a frown. Makoto could actually _feel_ his gaze burning through her body as he kept his focus towards her. Come to think of it… his focus hasn’t left her from the moment he sat down, and it’s just now that Makoto was feeling the shift in tension. That was... fearsome. “If all you wanted was the truth… then you wouldn’t go through all of the trouble of calling me out after school so that you could corner me with this. You threaten the livelihood of my friends over a recording you overheard us talking about, so sorry if I seem too… skeptical about your intentions here.” 

“‘My friends…’ Interesting phrasing there. You’ve completely disregarded yourself.” Makoto observed. “You already know that you’d in trouble if this gets out to the local authorities, and yet you just mention your friends. If you’re worried about being detained, then don’t. It’s just the two of us in here.” 

“I don’t buy that.” Kurusu said bluntly. “How do I know that you haven’t contacted the police already? Chances are I’d probably be in handcuffs the minute I walk out of school, regardless of what I had to say.”

“That’s an interesting assumption to have.” Makoto mused.

“And you didn’t call Ryuji in order to corner him with this… or Ann… you called me. It could’ve been easy to corner any of us with that recording, but I bet that you figured that out of the three of us… I’d be the one with the most to lose. I’d be an easy target to blackmail into doing whatever you wanted.” he continued.

“...I suppose that’s one inevitable way to look at it.” Makoto conceded. She knew that this method was unsavory… but she knew she still had the upper hand in this situation. “Even so, this doesn’t change the fact that you’re hiding something from everyone. And you’re not exactly in a position to refuse or make demands. So why not tell the truth?”

“You first.” Kurusu retorted. “You want something from me. Otherwise we wouldn’t be here in this room with no one in it. If you suspect that we are the Phantom Thieves and you haven’t turned us in yet despite your evidence, then you want something from the three of us. So what do you want?”

“...You’re more perceptive than I gave you credit for.” Makoto complimented, smiling a little to herself. “But for now… won’t you take me to your friends? I believe that they would interested in hearing this as well.”

“....” Kurusu fell silent again, but Makoto could see him clenching his teeth as he moves to pick up his school bag. As he slung the strap over his shoulder, he stood up from his seat without so much as a word and began to move towards the door.

“Fine. Follow me.”

\-----

Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke were all gathered around the accessway, idly reading magazines and flipping through their phones as they waited for Akira to arrive. After a while of waiting, Yusuke happened to look over down the hallway to see that Akira was fast approaching. However… he noticed that something was amiss.

“Oh…”

“Hm? He here?” Ryuji questioned, looking up from his phone.

“He is here, but that girl behind him… Is she a friend of yours?” Yusuke asked.

“That girl…?” Ann repeated quizzically, looking up from her magazine in confusion. When both she and Ryuji turn towards the direction that Yusuke is looking towards, both of their faces fell when they recognized who was behind Akira as they walked towards them.

“What the hell…?” Ryuji said in disbelief upon seeing the sight of Makoto Niijima.

“...What’s the meaning of this?” Ann questioned lowly. Seeing Makoto immediately put her on edge. She still hasn’t forgotten what she said about her and Shiho that day. Since then her opinion of Makoto immediately soured. “Why the hell did you bring her here?”

“I had him lead me here.” Makoto explained easily. “There’s something that I’d like to discuss with all of you, now that you’re all here.” All three of the suspected Phantom Thieves of Shujin were present, and now there was another person that added to her suspicions. It was all but confirmed at this point. “Akira Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki… and you… You’re Yusuke Kitagawa-kun, correct? One of Madarame’s former pupils and a second-year at Kosei High?”

“...Who are you?” Yusuke questioned, narrowing his eyes as he grew suspicious of her.

“Makoto Niijima, Student Council President of Shujin Academy.” Makoto introduced formally, taking out her phone as she spoke. “I wanted to ask you all about this.”

Makoto plays the audio containing their voices talking about being the Phantom Thieves, and everyone’s faces immediately dropped further than they already have. Ryuji gawked and cringed once he heard his voice blast through the speakers, and Ann practically dropped the magazine in her hands in her shock the moment that she heard her voice in the recording. Even though he wasn’t present at the time when this conversation was happening, Yusuke frowned as he listened to the recording. And with Akira gritting his teeth and keeping quiet to himself, it was safe to assume that all four of them knew that they were screwed.

“I’ve been looking into the Phantom Thieves for a while now.” Makoto began to explain as the recording ended. “I’ve studied the timeframes of both the time of the confessions made by Kamoshida and Madarame, what they were doing at the time of their confessions, the times in which Phantom Thieves appeared through their calling cards… and those directly involved with both criminals.”

“....”

“To give a brief summary to what you all undoubtedly must know… a calling card was sighted in the school that directly addressed to Kamoshida himself. And within a week, Kamoshida confesses to his crimes and turns himself in for his transgressions. A similar event happened in the case of Madarame, according to the testimonies of onlookers passing his gallery where many calling cards were plastered. And again, within a short amount of time, Madarame confesses to his crimes on live television. And all the while, those who were directly affected by both of their actions were coincidentally meeting up… and they are all present right here. How could that not raise suspicions?”

“....” All of the Phantom Thieves look at each other with a mix of both worry and uncertainty in their eyes. Eventually though, they all turn their focus back to Makoto, with a serious expression settling into all of their features.

“What exactly do you intend on doing?” Yusuke asked, getting straight to the point. “With all of the suspicions that you have, you could have easily turned us in, and we’d be none the wiser.”

“Kurusu-kun came to the same conclusion.” Makoto observed, nodding.

“So why the blackmailin’ bullshit? Did you come all this way to just rub it in our faces before you go snitchin’ on us?” Ryuji spat out, his foot idly tapping in his growing frustration.

“I bet someone _told_ you to find us. The school can’t have any ties to _criminals_ after all. And yet they turn a blind eye when it comes to abuse, suicide and sexual harassment.” Ann seethed, her glare becoming more pronounced as her anger grew. The more she thought about what happened in the spring, particularly about what happened between her, Shiho, and Kamoshida... and the more she thought about how utterly helpless she was in that situation… the angrier Ann became over the actions being made here. “Where the hell was all this theorizing and snooping around when Kamoshida was still around, huh?! If the school actually gave a damn about _that_ instead of using somebody to keep up their _oh-so-perfect_ image, then all of us that were actually affected by what that bastard did would’ve been all the better for it!”

“....” Makoto recoiled a bit, her lips thinning as she was met with that same feeling of inner guilt. She reflected briefly on the requests that the student council received… the ones that were more so heckling Makoto than actually asking for help. Some of those comments echoed the heated words that Ann was saying now… wondering where all of this effort was when some students were still suffering by Kamoshida’s hand. And seeing Ann’s angered expression really hit those sentiments home for Makoto. It can be easy to ignore someone when they can hide behind a mask and call out what that someone did wrong… but when you attach a face to the pain and they say the same thing… it makes that wrong more real. And thanks to their recent encounters, Ann quickly became that face in Makoto’s mind.

Ann, in the meanwhile, scoffed to herself in disgust as she averted her gaze from Makoto. Despite not looking at her, her anger was still felt strongly in the air as she leaned against the steel banister behind her. “...All while you’re the one who gets stuck with all their dirty work without so much as a complaint. And for what? Some glowing recommendation for college or something like that? Don’t make me laugh.” she spat bitterly. “Those adults are just using you. They don’t care about you or anyone else as long as they get what they want… I feel sorry for you.”

“....” 

Okay… that hurt. That hurt more than Makoto was willing to admit. And deep down, the guilty side of her conscious that was constantly doubting her actions was saying that Ann was right. _‘Perhaps if I had done more then… Perhaps if I had let Sis know about the rumors surrounding Kamoshida…’_ Her mind was racing with hypothetical actions that cannot be made now. What’s done is done. Instead… Makoto swallowed and took a deep breath to calm her racing mind.

“I… I know…”

Ann raised her head to look at her with a puzzled expression on her face. “Huh…?”

“I know… I know we failed you and many others like you. That’s why… I want to make a difference now. In order to make that difference, I want to verify the justice that you all speak of.” Makoto stated this in all seriousness.

“Say what?” Ryuji questioned in disbelief.

“What do you mean, ‘verify?’” Akira questioned.

“It’s just as it sounds.” Makoto explained. “I’m the only one who knows about you all. If you prove that what you’re doing is just, I’ll just erase this with no trouble. But if you don’t… know that I will hand my proof over to the police. Do we have an understanding?”

“She wants to make a deal…” Morgana observed, peeking from within Akira’s bag. All this time, he had been keeping himself away from Makoto’s line of sight. After all, he was the only one who didn’t totally underestimate her sharp eye.

“I figured as much…” Akira said lowly, his suspicions confirmed. “What do you want?”

“There is someone whose heart I’d like you to change.” Makoto said.

“Who?” Yusuke inquired.

“Hm… so you’re not saying that it’s impossible.” she observed. “However… I cannot tell you all that just yet.”

“Wait, what?! You blindside us from nowhere, then ask for a change of heart, and now you’re blue ballin’ us!? What the hell?!” Ryuji exclaimed in disbelief.

“Keep it down, you idiot!” Morgana hissed from the bag. It took a nudge from Ann to get Ryuji to quiet down. He immediately rubbed at his side where she nudged him… but he was still getting frustrated. 

“If all you wanted all this time was a change of heart in somebody, then why put us through all this extra bullshit about getting dirt on us and hanging it over our heads like you’re friggin’ taunting us? Couldn’t you just ask online or something like a normal person? Do you even have the guy’s name?” he questioned in rapid succession. Ryuji’s outburst, despite his usual vulgar tone, did hold some logic in the other’s eyes. Makoto simply requesting a change of heart would’ve been far easier to do than holding leverage over them. And they’d be all the more willing to do it no strings attached.

“I could elaborate more on that… but I would advise against it. Like I said before, I’m the only one who knows about you. Keep shouting out loud and in the open like that, and I won’t be the only one who knows.” Makoto pointed out. Her response made Ryuji recoil and growl lowly to himself as he turned away from her, angrily kicking the floor with his feet. “Let’s continue our conversation after school tomorrow. On the roof. I could easily arrange it for us to not be disturbed… assuming that you accept my offer, that is.”

With that final statement made, Makoto walked away from the Phantom Thieves with calm and focused steps. Everyone else was left dumbfounded, frustrated, and just all around pissed at themselves that they were caught so easily. Needless to say… they were careless.

“This is turning into a real pain in the ass…” Ryuji grumbled to himself.

“Akira. What the hell happened?” Ann questioned. All focus switched to Akira once she asked that question, and Akira couldn’t help but groan to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Let’s go somewhere else… I’ll explain everything.” he said.

\-----

The Phantom Thieves sat together at the diner as they mull over the slip-up that has thrown them into this new predicament. To think that Makoto Niijima actually has them recorded on tape about them being the Phantom Thieves. Even now, they couldn’t forget how Ryuji’s naturally loud voice was very, very distinct over the tape. Akira recapped what happened to him this afternoon to everyone, starting with how Makoto suddenly summoning him to the student council room after school… and how she confronted him about the Phantom Thieves after allowing him to hear that recording.

“...I knew then and there that I was cornered the minute that I heard that recording. Even if I kept quiet, that wouldn’t have done a thing.” Akira recounted, trying to keep his voice low, but loud enough for everyone to hear him. Needless to say that this incident has made him more… cautious about what he says out loud in a public place like this. “Combined with the fact that she took a picture of all three of us before we noticed her, it’s safe to say that she has us dead to rights.” His lips thinned as he gritted his teeth, a subtle show of the frustration that he had towards himself. “...We got careless.”

“I must agree.” Yusuke said, folding his arms as he looks upon the three of them sternly. “I don’t think you all understood how high the stakes are with the police getting involved. And now we find ourselves at the mercy of someone else.”

“I’m so sorry…” Ann apologized sadly. She didn’t forget that her voice was the first thing that was recorded, and she was internally beating herself up over that.

“I’m sorry too… I was too lax.” Akira said, shaking his head. He was internally beating himself up for not taking Makoto seriously until he was cornered. He got cocky, and he knew it. And who knows? Maybe Makoto secretly recorded their whole conversation in the student council room as well… he couldn’t afford to think otherwise anymore.

“...Anything that you want to add, Ryuji?” Yusuke said curtly, his focus falling solely on the most major offender of the situation in his eyes. Seeing this, Ryuji scoffed as he turned away… knowing full well that he screwed up.

“Yeah, yeah… My bad.” Ryuji grumbled, rubbing his neck before leaning his shoulder on the wall with a disgruntled expression on his face. “...So, what’re we gonna do? She’s got dirt on us.”

“She only has the recording and the picture, yes? Those alone seem to be insufficient evidence.” Yusuke said. “As I recall, even the act of recording us without our knowledge is illegal, and therefore inadmissible in court. Not to mention that they would be unable to prove our methods.”

“Maybe on paper, yeah... but I don’t trust that thought. If she shows those things to the right people, even that’ll be enough to cause reasonable doubt in their heads. If Niijima sends those things to the police, or even to our principal… that will make things harder for the three of us. Ryuji and Ann would probably be put under surveillance or something like that at best…” Akira interjected, narrowing his eyes as he pointed out the next consequence. “Me, on the other hand… I’d be screwed no matter what.”

“Your probation… Yeah, you’d be in huge trouble if she turns those things in regardless of what happens to the rest of us.” Ann said sadly.

“In retrospect, it makes sense that she would go to Akira if she had leverage against us.” Morgana commented, frowning a bit himself. “Out of everyone, he’s the one who has the most to lose if we get caught… so he’d be the most obvious person to blackmail with something like this. Smart…”

“Things would get real tough without our Leader around. And I really don’t wanna deal with the police on our tail.” Ryuji groaned. “Ugh… Damn it.”

“We underestimated her. That girl really is a sharp one, especially considering how long she was onto us.” Morgana said.

“Not to mention that she’s tailed me a few times beforehand.” Akira mentioned, frowning.

“Wait, what?” Ann questioned, surprised. “And you didn’t think to tell us about that?”

“...I didn’t even think about it too seriously. She was so obvious too! She was holding up this manga in front of her face that was upside down and she stuck out like a sore thumb when she was following me around. I didn’t go anywhere that would catch me red-handed or make myself too obvious, but I also didn’t take her seriously at all… that was my mistake.” Akira bowed his head down slightly as his frown deepened. “...Careless.”

“‘Aight, that’s enough of the blame game.” Ryuji said, shaking his head. “We get it. We effed up big time. I ain’t gonna front about that. But… No use beating ourselves up over and over about it now, y’know?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this… but Ryuji’s right.” Morgana agreed. That surprised everyone… including Ryuji. “We’ve made a crucial mistake, but not a critical one. What matters now is how we handle this from here on out.”

“...So, now what? We’re gonna go meet her at the rooftop tomorrow?” Ryuji asked.

“We have to. We’ve got no choice.” Akira said.

“Well, what about me? I could always sneak in if necessary.” Yusuke suggested.

“No, don’t do that! That’ll draw way too much attention!” Ann said, shaking her head. “You should just wait outside, Yusuke. We’ll just fill you in when we meet up afterwards.”

“Fair enough.” Yusuke conceded, nodding in understanding. “Though I must admit… I am curious as to who’s heart Niijima wants us to change. Her having to blackmail us for our cooperation is rather extreme, but seeing as she could’ve turned us in without our knowledge but instead chose this… the course of action has me curious as to what she wants us to do. Especially since she says that she wants to ‘verify’ our justice.”

“...I dunno. This whole thing is just frustrating.” Ann groaned, furiously twirling at the ends of her hair as she frowned to herself. “What could she be scheming…?”

“Who knows? We won’t know until tomorrow.” Akira said, shaking his head. “...We should just go home for the day. We’ll pick this up later on.”

“I agree. Before we do though, I have a small update that I wanted to share.” Yusuke announced, which made the others turn their focus towards him in attention. “...I spoke with Hifumi Togo this morning.”

…!!

Everyone’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Wait, for real?!” Ryuji exclaimed. “Oh yeah, that’s right! You did say you two went to the same school and all. So, how’s she doing? She alright?”

“Shaken, which is to be expected. I actually ran into her in Shibuya Station, rather than at school. She confided in me a little about her mother’s change of heart.” Yusuke explained. “She didn’t say many details about the deeds that her mother has done that we don’t already know from the battle with her, but Togo-san herself is still wrestling with the truth of it all.”

“Why did she talk about it to you though, Yusuke?” Akira asked curiously. “She doesn’t know about us too, does she?”

“No, she has no knowledge of us.” Yusuke assured, shaking his head. “...It is because of Madarame that she spoke to me.”

_Oh…_

“Dude…” Ryuji trailed off, his expression falling.

“Come to think of it… We talked about it briefly before, but your situation and hers are pretty similar to each other in some ways.” Ann mentioned. “Both of you were being used for your talents and being exploited by someone who you considered to be family. It’s no wonder that it struck a nerve with you in particular, Yusuke. I totally get why she told you about her mother… you’d probably be the only person around that would actually get it.”

“...That was precisely her reasoning, Ann.” Yusuke confirmed, nodding. “She will struggle, but I believe that our talk has helped her gain a little sense of clarity about what to do going forward. For that, we can confirm that mission a success.”

“...At least we’ve gotten some bit of good news today.” Akira said, smiling to himself in satisfaction. They may have gotten themselves into a sticky situation at the moment… but at least they were still able to help someone else in need.

“Though I must confess, I’m not used to playing the confessional. Especially in a train station of all places.” Yusuke mentioned. “How do you all even do it?”

“What’s the big deal? You helped her out, right? That’s all there is to it!” Ryuji said, grinning.

“I wouldn’t worry too much, Yusuke.” Ann assured, smiling. “Sometimes all you need is someone willing to hear you out, no matter where you are.”

Akira could suddenly feel all eyes falling on him when Ann said that. He looked over at his friends’ expectant faces one by one, and he could feel the sweat running down his neck as he saw their wide, knowing smiles on their faces. “What are you all looking at me for?” he asked.

“No reason.” Ann said, shaking her head.

“No reason at all.” Ryuji said, shrugging his shoulders.


	8. You Will Tell Me Everything

School thankfully went well, but Hifumi couldn’t help but feel that her steps were getting heavier and heavier the closer that she gets to home.

There was still a lot dwelling on her mind concerning her mother… The truth of her actions weighed heavily on her throughout the whole day. The worst part of it was that Hifumi knew that there had to be more to what her mother wanted to confess… she left her in such a rush to get away from her, after all. She didn’t allow her the chance to confess everything that she felt like she needed to this morning. If Hifumi were to be truly honest with herself, she was scared of knowing the entire truth. 

Just knowing that most of her matches were fixed in the first place took a huge blow to her self-confidence. And she felt so much anger in her heart when her mother revealed that she was the one who leaked that story about their family. Dread filled her mind when she tried to imagine what else her mother could possibly confess to… It couldn’t possibly get any worse, right? But Hifumi ultimately knew that if she was going to move on with her life and find her own way, then she had to know everything. It was going to be difficult to hear and difficult to process, and she didn’t even know where to start with her own questions... but regardless, this was something that she knew she had to do.

Hifumi narrowed her eyes as she clutched at her school bag tightly, bowing her head down slightly as she walked home. Her mind was so preoccupied over the situation with her mother than she wasn’t really paying attention to where she was going. By the time she raised her head up slightly to see where she was supposed to turn, she bumped into someone walking in the opposite direction by accident.

“Ah…!”

“Ow…”

Hifumi stumbled a bit on her feet as she reeled from the sudden impact, causing her to drop her school bag onto the ground along with her books and the folded shogi board that was inside of it. The girl that she bumped into also drops her school bag, with her books and phone falling from it and becoming scattered across her staggering feet. Hifumi winced for a moment, shaking her head vigorously before she realized what just happened. She looked up, seeing the girl that she bumped into rubbing at her arm as she regained her composure.

“Are you alright?” the girl asked, wincing. “I’m so sorry… it seems that I wasn’t paying close attention.”

“N-No! No, the fault is mine. I should’ve watched where I was going. Forgive me.” Hifumi apologized. She glanced down to see both of their belongings scattered at their feet, and she lightly frowned to herself. “Let me help you gather your things… it’s the least that I can do.” she offered.

“Thank you… let me do the same as well.” The girl replied, nodding as she bent down to help pick up Hifumi’s things. Hifumi does the same thing, lowering herself down so that she could gather this girl’s belongings. The two didn’t say much to each other. Their focus was purely on trying to pick up and give back their respective belongings before they would both be on their way. Hifumi leaned forward a bit to reach out and pick up a cellphone that was farther away from the books she was gathering up.

“Here. This is yours, yes?” Hifumi asked.

“So I dropped my phone too… that was careless of me.” The girl sighed, shaking her head before she flashed a grateful smile Hifumi’s way. “Thank you. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I realized that I lost it.”

“It’s no trouble.” Hifumi assured. She handed the phone out for the girl to take, which she does with a polite nod before she slipped it back in her school bag. In return, she handed out a thin folded box out to Hifumi with her remaining books underneath it.

“Here. This should be the last of it.” the girl said.

“Thank you very much.” Hifumi thanked, bowing her head politely before taking her things off of the girl’s hands. She took a moment to open her shogi board, looking for any missing pieces that may or may not have fallen out when she dropped her bag. ( _Her confidence towards shogi may be shaken at the moment, but Hifumi would be beside herself if she was missing even one piece from her shogi board._ ) Once she realized that everything was in place, she heaved a sigh of relief before she put the board back in her school bag. With their belongings returned to them, both girls rise up from their crouched positions and faced each other.

“It seems that we have everything… Um, I’m really sorry about that.” Hifumi said.

“It’s alright. There’s no harm done.” the girl assured, tucking a strand of her short hair behind her ear. “But I should really get going. It’s getting late.”

“Of course,” Hifumi said, feeling the same sentiment. “Well then…”

With a final nod of thanks, the two girls walk past each other and go toward their intended directions. 

\-----

Makoto eventually arrived home after coming straight from the accessway and her confrontation with the Phantom Thieves. So far, the plan to get their attention seemed to have worked… even if the execution did look a bit… unsavory in Makoto’s eyes. She felt a little dirty… targeting and cornering Kurusu like that because his criminal record gave her the most leeway compared to the other two… but what else could she do? She highly doubted that any of them would have listened to her if she asked politely… especially given what happened on Saturday. But despite her inner grievances, Makoto was able to get the attention of the Phantom Thieves… now the next thing to do was to wait and see if they were going to accept her offer and hear her request.

She took a moment to look down at her phone, narrowing her eyes as she lightly dusted the surface with her hand. She can’t believe that she was so distracted in her thoughts that she bumped into someone… that was so careless…! Makoto considered it lucky that the girl was gracious enough to help her gather her belongings. ( _And that girl… sort of looked familiar. Though Makoto couldn’t place where she saw her before, considering that she was wearing a different school uniform._ ) She didn’t know what she would have done if she’d have lost her phone… especially considering what was on it. Makoto intended to stay true to her word… that she wouldn’t tell anyone the knowledge about the Phantom Thieves’ identities until their justice is verified in her eyes. 

But how long can she hold that information over their heads…? She didn’t know.

With a soft sigh, Makoto opened the front door to her home. She expected to be home alone until Sae came back later in the evening, but to her surprise… Sae was already home. Makoto could see her working on her laptop at the dinner table, completely absorbed in her work. She occasionally looked through the black folders that were sitting on the table next to her laptop, nodding to herself before she returned her focus to her laptop. Makoto didn’t know what Sae was working on, but even from where she was standing, her sister looked more intense than usual as she typed away at her laptop.

“...Sis?” Makoto finally questioned, taking off her shoes and leaving them by the door. “You’re home early.”

“Mm.” Sae simply nodded as she continued on with her work.

“...How long have you been home?” Makoto then asked.

“Only for a couple hours.” Sae answered simply. “But Makoto… this is a special occurrence. I’m currently involved in gathering promotions for an ongoing case, so I may be coming home late in the coming weeks.”

“...Oh. I see.” Makoto replied, a bit half-heartedly. Such a thing wasn’t a surprise to her at this point. It came with her demanding job, but… Makoto couldn’t help but feel a little… disappointed at this news. It’s rare that Sae was able to come home early… but she should’ve known that it was about work. And now she wouldn’t be able to see her for a while after tonight. Makoto felt foolish for getting her hopes up, even for a brief second. “Then in the future… do you need me to bring you food to the station in the meanwhile? Perhaps a change of clothes?” she then asked.

“That won’t be necessary, Makoto.” Sae said, shaking her head.

“...Then what will you eat while you’re working? You can’t always rely on takeout.” Makoto pointed out.

“...I’ll figure that out when the time comes.” Sae said simply. All this time, her eyes never left the laptop screen. She was still typing away at her report without missing a beat.

“Sis, no.” Makoto stressed, shaking her head. “Let me just make you at least one homemade bento this week. You’re always telling me that I can’t neglect my health… but you can’t neglect yours either. It isn’t wise to neglect your nutrition, even for a case.”

“...Hm.” Sae hummed, before she stopped typing for a moment. She then folded her arms as she leaned her back against the chair, letting herself relax a little. Makoto could see Sae turning her head towards her, and she saw her wearing a very small smile. Perhaps if Makoto looked hard enough, she would’ve saw a slight quirk of amusement on her lips. 

“...Alright, you’ve made your point.” Sae conceded. “You can bring me one bento after school. Let me know when you plan to make it, and I can let security know that you’re coming.”

Makoto sighed in relief. “...Thanks, Sis.”

“But don’t stress yourself too much over my sake, Makoto.” Sae then reminded, her expression turning serious. “I have my own duties to keep up with, and I’m sure that you do as well. While I will be working late… I need to have confidence that you can take care of yourself while I’m gone.”

“...You don’t need to worry.” Makoto replied softly, although she didn’t sound very confident. If Sae knew what Makoto was currently embroiled with, _like cornering the Phantom Thieves…_ she would definitely lose her head.

“That’s all I ask.” Sae said, nodding at her. “Just keep up with school, and don’t stay out too late. I don’t want to worry about you getting caught up in anything foolish on top of work.”

“Of course.” Makoto said, nodding. She was _definitely_ not saying anything about her recent encounters with the Phantom Thieves now. _Absolutely not._

Sae eventually turned back around and continued on with her work, the intensity in her expression returning. Makoto quietly went to her room so that she wouldn’t disturb her sister any further. Sae had her own matters to attend to… and so did she. Makoto took her seat at her desk and gently set her phone next to her own laptop, not losing sight of it again for the rest of the day. Eventually, she will get up and make dinner for both her sister and herself… she’ll have to make dinner enjoyable enough for the both of them since Sae was going to be working late again.

Tomorrow… Makoto will hopefully move forward with this criminal organization case with the Phantom Thieves in tow.

\-----

Hifumi continued her uninterrupted pace until she eventually reached the front door to her house. She stopped in front of the door, pausing as her hand grasped the doorknob. Hifumi narrowed her eyes as she stared at the door, noticing her hand beginning to shake. Her mother was probably waiting for her to return… she can feel her anxiety bubbling up inside of her again. The truth of it all… she will have to face it if she wanted to move forward, no matter how harsh it was. Hifumi took a moment to breathe, and as soon as she exhaled, she twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

Mitsuyo hasn’t left the house at all since Hifumi left so abruptly. She was sitting in the living room with a blank look upon her face as she stared at her phone. Once she heard the door open, she gasped as she immediately raised her head and saw Hifumi taking off her shoes. “Hifumi…” she breathed, rising up from her spot and walking briskly to meet with her. As soon as Mitsuyo drew close to her, Hifumi raised her hand in front of her to make her stop where she was. Mitsuyo stopped immediately, the pained regret upon her face evident as Hifumi frowned at her with a pointed glare.

“You will tell me _everything,_ Mother.” Hifumi said harshly. She would have never imagined that she would ever take up that tone with her mother… but Hifumi was in no mood for things like manners or trivialities. Especially when it concerns her very livelihood.

“...Of course.” Mitsuyo complied, backing away from her so that she could gesture her hand towards the couch. “Please…”

Hifumi set her school bag down and walked towards the living room, picking a spot on the couch to sit in as she sat face to face with her mother. Hifumi’s posture carried all of the poise that her mother had drilled into her mind once she had started doing interviews, but the look of contempt on her face was all Hifumi, and she could see the guilt grow on her mother’s expression once she saw that from her. Mitsuyo sat at the sofa opposite of Hifumi, and the two finally came face to face.

“...What were the connections that you kept referring to?” Hifumi asked, asking the first thing on her mind. “You kept saying that you’ve used your connections to bribe and blackmail my opponents… as well as used them to prioritize my photoshoots in magazines and my interviews on television. You are well versed in show business, Mother… but to do it in that grand a scale in a short amount of time would be unimaginable.”

“...Not if you know the right people, dear.” Mitsuyo replied sadly, shaking her head. “My connections didn’t just involve show business… they also included a criminal element. In the name of making you more famous, I… threw in with the mafia.”

“The… w-what…?!” Hifumi cried in disbelief. “Mother, explain yourself.”

“...I reached out to one of my old agents from when I was still a TV anchorwoman. Even back then, you need to have an way in to be successful in show business. When you were still beginning to rank up in the female Shogi league… I reached out to some old friends still in the business with his help. He pulled in some favors, I pitched you as my best selling point for them… and eventually my old acquaintance had me meet up with someone who saw you to be as beneficial as I did. Soon enough, we made a deal with each other… and he became a silent partner of sorts to your commercial value when you won the league.”

Hifumi was silent for a moment as her lips thinned, unsure if she wanted to continue… but she must. She knew that she must. So she continued on. “What was this deal you made?”

“He’d scratch my back, and I’d scratch his, essentially. He would support your commercial value, while I would aid his business on the side. His main area is in Shibuya, so the part-time ‘jobs’ that I would go to when I’m not managing you… I would go there to do my work. And as long as I did my part well… he would support my efforts in making you famous by lending me his underlings. Some are even crooked private investigators that are in his pocket… I was amazed at how fast they can dig something up when they want to. It made blackmailing some of your opponents… terrifyingly easy at times. But I was thrilled at the fast results… if I would have kept that arrangement up and have your popularity rise fast, I would have been set.”

“...How low did you sink in the name of your own desires?” Hifumi seethed disapprovingly. “Have you not thought about what would happen to us when you dealt with the mafia? Did you not even think of Father…? He’s sick in his hospital bed… and I would figure that he does not know about any of this.”

“No, of course not… But I supposed that I didn’t care enough about him or you to stop. All I cared about… was fame and success. I just wanted to be successful… and at that point, I didn’t care how.”

“...Do I even need to ask about what you do for that ‘job’ of yours?” Hifumi asked carefully.

“To the unsuspecting people of the night…. I work part-time at a few nightclubs and bars. At least, that’s how it looked.” Mitsuyo’s hands clenched together as they shook slightly, looking at her daughter with a regretful look to her eyes. “I would change my look completely when I’m in Shibuya… Downplay my fashion sense and makeup so that I wouldn’t be recognized on television during the day. The easiest targets to groom are naive, desperate high school girls... but desperate adults in the nightlife can also be a profitable currency when you’re selling them off for a night. As long as you don’t get caught, that is.”

 _“What!?”_ Hifumi’s outburst was louder this time around, as evidenced by the complete look of shock upon her face. Mitsuyo smiled sadly as she shook her head at herself.

“That’s right… I became a madam, in a sense. I helped my associate sell and exploit other girls’ bodies in the name of making you famous. Since I was already managing and grooming you to be profitable to the media… grooming those other girls was child’s play for me. The money pays well… so much so that I could pay off your opponents if I needed to. And when I needed assistance in strong arming some of your rivals or digging up information on them, I would be lent some of his underlings so that I could do just that… just as long as I was keeping up with my revenue… and building up yours...” 

"...."

Mitsuyo then bowed her head down in complete shame, no longer able to look Hifumi in the eyes for as long as she has. “...I didn’t care about the consequences. As long as it would make you famous… then I would do anything in my power to make that a reality. At least… that’s what I once thought… Now… I cannot bear to do it anymore… I never meant to hurt you, Hifumi… I never meant to make you unhappy... but I’ve done all of that and more… Instead of having you thrive in your fame, I’ve made you miserable… In the name of wanting that fame, I helped destroy the lives of other girls in the process… I’ve destroyed the integrity of your rivals and left you with their hate… And now… I’ve trapped us both in a wicked web of dirty money and debt… and it’s one that we can’t get out from. I know that I don’t deserve your forgiveness… but know that I’m so very sorry…”

Hifumi bowed her head down, letting her bangs obscure her eyes from her mother’s view. If she would have saw them… then she would’ve saw her eyes beginning to water despite the cold fury within them. “You are absolutely correct… you don’t deserve my forgiveness.” she said coldly, her hands balling up into fists against her uniform skirt. Her mother doesn’t deserve her forgiveness… and she doesn’t deserve to see her tears. She has had enough of being her mother’s pawn. That was why she called on the Phantom Thieves in the first place… To think that without them, she would never have found out how deep the lengths her mother went through for her own desires. Considering what she now knew… it was a frightening, terrible thought… Hifumi eventually raised her head up and inhaled, swiftly wiping at her eyes to catch any tears that would fall from her cheeks before she exhaled slowly. There was one more thing that she needed to know about… and that was the identity of the man who her mother was working with all of this time.

“...Your associate. Who is he, really?” Hifumi asked.

“...He is a powerful mafia boss that controls all of Shibuya. And whom we are now at the mercy of, thanks to me.” Mitsuyo answered sadly.

“What is his name?” Hifumi then asked more carefully.

“It won’t do us any good, Hifumi… There’s a reason that the police have been unable to arrest him all of this time.”

“Mother --”

“And now that I can’t bear to do my part in our deal anymore… he’ll catch on… and he’ll be so cross with me… Oh, what have I done…”

“ _Mother._ What is his name?”

“....” Mitsuyo’s lips trembled as she bowed her head down, the regret in her very expression quickly turning into great fear. Even as she spoke his name, there was a shaky softness to her voice that made it sound like she was afraid to utter the name out loud. Still… Mitsuyo answered Hifumi’s question, and Hifumi kept the name in the back of her mind so that she wouldn’t forget it.

“His name… is Junya Kaneshiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two main girls finally meet... by bumping into each other! Don't worry, they'll have a more 'official' meeting soon enough.
> 
> But anyways, some notes about what was revealed about the connection between Mitsuyo and Kaneshiro. When I was thinking about when would be the best time for Hifumi to join the Phantom Thieves, I initially thought that it would best to put her either before the Kaneshiro arc or before the Medjed arc, but then I started thinking about timeframes and it was difficult for me to squeeze her in. So, since the Kaneshiro arc was a timeframe of interest for me to put Hifumi in the first place, I started doing research.. and boy, oh boy. I came up with this!
> 
> I would've figured that Mitsuyo had to have some backing to do all of that bribing and blackmailing, and from what Kaneshiro actually had under his belt through his organization... like manpower, information gathering, having boat loads of money, he and Mitsuyo would be peas in a rotten, terrible pod. So I had Mitsuyo and Kaneshiro connected through a partnership deal in order for Hifumi to have a clear reason to go after Kaneshiro. Mitsuyo's connected to the lesser known, but equally as terrible half of Kaneshiro's source of income. And now that Mitsuyo had a change of heart and she doesn't want to do her part of the deal anymore... hoo boy. Told you Hifumi wasn't out of the woods yet.
> 
> Next time is the true beginning of the investigation week, so stay tuned for it!


	9. Two Weeks Notice

The student council room was quiet during lunch hours. Hardly anyone else in the student council spent as much time in that room aside from Makoto. Sometimes it was the perfect place for her to have some time to herself. She could have gone to the library, but the library was a place that she could do her schoolwork in peace, nothing more. Here, in the peace and quiet of the student council room, she could think to herself. And today, there was a lot on her mind.

Makoto still didn’t know how long she can hold her leverage over the Phantom Thieves’ heads. She didn’t want to blackmail them forever, despite what they might think of her. She simply wanted to have this case with the criminal organization be taken care of. She intended to stay true to her word that she would erase her evidence against them if they can prove they were just, but… how long will that take? How long can she allow this little arrangement to go on?

Just as Makoto was sorting out her deepest thoughts, the door swung open with a force.

Makoto jumped in her seat, startled at the sudden noise she heard. “W-Who…?!” she sputtered, jolting up from her seat before getting into a defensive stance. ( _Thank god for muscle memory. Aikido still served her well._ ) Once she saw the panting and panicking form of Iida by the door, Makoto relaxed her body and straightened up her posture.

“Iida-kun, don’t just barge in like that.” she scolded.

“Y-Yeah, yeah… Sorry… but…” As quick as he came, Iida slammed the door behind him and rushed to Makoto’s side. Before she could scold him even further, Iida quickly took out his phone in a panic and practically shoved the screen in Makoto’s face. “I’m dead. I’m so dead…!" he panicked. "Please tell me you’re close to solving this! They’re really getting serious!”

“H-Hold on! They’re still targeting you?” Makoto questioned, pushing his phone away from her eyes.

“‘Still?’ They never stopped!” Iida cried, shaking his head vigorously. “And they’re not gonna stop… they’ve made that very clear.”

“...What do you mean?” Makoto asked, frowning a little at Iida’s words. Wordlessly, Iida showed his phone to Makoto again. Thankfully he didn’t shove it in her face this time, but… the message that he was showing her disturbed Makoto greatly:

 **???** : I know you can read, you little dumb shit.  
**???** : Think you can get away with not paying your share by crying like a little bitch?  
**???** : Fuck no. We know where you are.  
**???** : We know where you live, we know where your school is, we even know where you go to shit.  
**???** : You even think of trying any funny shit, we’ll pop you in the streets and leave you to bleed out.  
**???** : Maybe we’ll even go after your mommy too, if you piss us off enough.  
**???** : Don’t want all that? Then pay up. You know when.

Makoto’s frown deepened as she read over the message. Such vulgar language… and the words were just so… aggressive. It’s _disgusting_. They showed no regard to Iida’s well being, nor did they care that they were threatening his mother. Were these the people that Iida was interacting with all this time? If so… this is who she was up against. Whoever this was… this was who was threatening the students of this school. She may not have a face… yet, but she was getting closer to discovering who exactly was behind this scam.

“...I got that message this morning. It scared the shit out of me… so much so that I was actually trying not to freak out in class. Almost didn’t work...” Iida admitted, his hand shaking as he pressed his phone to his chest. “I don’t have the money to pay them. Even if I did, they’ll always want more from me. I’m cutting it close… and I know I can’t avoid them forever.”

Makoto had a serious expression on her face as she looked Iida in the eye. “This payment they mentioned… when is it due?” she asked.

“...In two weeks.” Iida answered sadly.

“That’s not nearly enough time…” Makoto commented, wincing.

“No… but it’s gonna happen. I’ve been getting texts like these for a few weeks now. They usually give you a month to pay what you owe… In two weeks, my month’s almost up.” Iida’s face paled as he withdrew into himself, showing a different side of his fear other than his loud outbursts and his skittish demeanor. If Makoto were to describe it, Iida almost looked… small. She didn’t blame him for being scared, but this… this was _terrible._

“I’m screwed… I know I am.” Iida lamented.

“You’re not.” Makoto assured.

“Don’t patronize me.” Iida said, shaking his head.

“I’m not.” Makoto affirmed solidly, shaking her head as a determined look settled into her eyes. It was not what she expected, but… she just found her desired time limit. She will give the Phantom Thieves two weeks to change this mafia boss’ heart. If she can get them to do that in time… then Iida will be saved. And by proxy, the other students affected by this menace will be saved too. If she could wipe away the look of fear on Iida’s face… then enduring this whole ordeal will be worth it.

“Iida-kun… I’m working on something at the moment concerning your case.” Makoto began, putting a firm hand on his shoulder. “It will take some time… but I’ll make sure to get it done before you have to pay these lowlifes. Until then… I need you to hold on just a little longer.”

“....” Iida doesn’t say anything to her at that moment. He simply looked at her with doubt and worry in his wide eyes. His face was still pale, and with the look that he was giving her at that moment, he looked so _pitiful_. It shook her to see the look of hopelessness on his face, even when she thought her promise could give him a little hope. ( _A part of her wondered if this is how some of the people affected by Kamoshida looked in spring… Did Suzui have that look of hopelessness back then, just as Iida did right now?_ ) Iida then backed away from Makoto, forcing her to let go of his shoulder as he walked away. Makoto didn’t know what else to say. She wanted to say something else to try and ease his spirits, but… she couldn’t say anything. She could only watch him go quietly as she brought her hand back and allowed it to fall down to her sides. Without a word and without looking back at her, Iida left the student council room.

...Makoto didn’t know if that was better or worse than him barging into the room when he arrived.

\-----

Makoto was waiting patiently on the school rooftop, quiet as she listened to the faint chatter of the students down below. It was easy for her to use her position as Student Council President to allow herself access to the rooftop after it was made to be off limits to everyone else. With her clearing the way, all she had to do now was to wait for the Phantom Thieves to arrive. That is… if they decided to take up her offer. Given the situation that she put them in, they would logically have no choice but to hear her out… but secretly Makoto was hoping that they wouldn’t be so brazen as to refuse her out of spite. She really did hope that they would show up.

The conversation that she had with Iida at lunch was still fresh on her mind. The look that he gave her before he left… so filled with fear and doubt... it worried her. She narrowed her eyes as she mulled about Iida’s plight, thinking about the time he had left to pay his quota. The threatening message that he showed her at lunch… these criminals meant their words. It would be foolish to think otherwise. She didn’t want to think about the scenario if the Phantom Thieves couldn’t change this mafia boss’ heart in time.

 _‘We must find this man…’_ Makoto thought, frowning to herself. _‘Not only for Iida-kun’s sake… but for all the students affected by this scam. If the Phantom Thieves can pull this off, then we could save them all in one fell swoop.’_

The door suddenly opened, and Makoto raised her head up in attention.

The Phantom Thieves arrived at the rooftop and walked over to where Makoto was waiting for them. Though the little quirks within their expressions varied between them -- With Kurusu looking more focused, Sakamoto looking more disgruntled, and Takamaki looking more annoyed, respectively. -- all three of them had serious looks upon their faces. _It is time._ Makoto took a moment to compose herself, trying to separate her mind from her worried thoughts. She had to stay calm… she had to be in control. She felt like she should be able to bear any disdain that the Phantom Thieves had for her… so long as the job would get done. 

After all, that’s what Sae would do.

“I was starting to think that you might not show.” Makoto commented.

Takamaki’s lips thinned for a moment, before she shook her head. “So, whose heart do you want us to change?” she asked, getting straight to the point.

“...A mafia boss.” Makoto answered. Her answer shocked the three of them greatly.

“Mafia!?” Takamaki shrieked in disbelief.

“You serious…?” Kurusu questioned.

“What’re you talking about…?!” Sakamoto demanded.

“It’s just as it sounds.” Makoto began. “This group seems to be the cause of the rise of phishing scams. What’s worse, is that once you’re in their sights, they won’t stop threatening you until they get what they want.”

“...How bad do the threats get?” Kurusu asked.

“...Once you get caught in their scams, they’ll force you to take part in them. If you don’t do what they say, they’ll threaten your livelihood, threaten your family, and do whatever it takes to ultimately destroy your life. And they make sure that you know it.” Makoto answered, her expression turning severe.

“Holy shit…” Sakamoto said in his shock.

“The main reason why I’m bringing this to attention… is because some of the students in this school are also victims of their scams.” Makoto continued.

“No…!” Takamaki gasped.

“Are you serious…? Shit… no wonder there’s some guys acting skittish lately.” Sakamoto commented, frowning as his foot tapped the ground in anger. “So… what’s their boss’ name?”

“Nobody knows.” Makoto answered, shaking her head sadly.

“What!? You want us to go into this bullshit blind!?” Sakamoto cried out.

“Ryuji.” Kurusu said coolly. Sakamoto looked at him for a moment and then averted his gaze, turning quiet… for the moment. Kurusu then calmly turned his attention back to Makoto, narrowing his eyes as he looked straight at her. “Any reason why people don’t know his name?” he asked.

“It can’t be helped. The victims are being threatened not to testify, so even the police can’t get a handle on the situation. As far as they know… they can’t do much of anything without endangering both the victims’ and possibly their families’ lives.” Makoto answered.

“ _That’s_ where you want us to start!?” Takamaki exclaimed in disbelief.

“You should be able to pull it off… if you’re really the ‘righteous’ Phantom Thieves.” Makoto said, giving Takamaki a questionable look as she threw in a baited question. “Or… is Akechi-kun correct in saying that you act without justice?”

“What the hell? You’re just gonna throw that bastard in our face!?” Sakamoto snapped in anger. Well, he didn’t stay quiet long. “We never said that we weren’t gonna do it! You’re just bossing us around like we’re your b--”

 _“Guys.”_ Kurusu spoke again, with a little gravity to his voice that made both Takamaki and Sakamoto back down from their outbursts. Makoto observed this and noted their behavior to herself. Kurusu looked at both Sakamoto and Takamaki one by one with a stern look on his face, and Makoto saw the two of them calming down somewhat and answering him with a nod. Interesting… so Kurusu really was the leader of this group. It made sense, considering the few times she had listened to him speak before.

“How do you know all of this?” Kurusu asked, returning his focus towards her. “Someone at school told you about all of this, didn’t they?”

“...They did.” Makoto confirmed, nodding slowly. “I’m surprised that you caught on to that.”

“I just figured that doing research on the mafia on all things would be too much for just one nosy student, even if the police’s hands are tied.” Kurusu commented coolly. “Besides, you said that the victims include students from our school. And weren’t you the one saying that your ears are always open to the troubles of your peers?”

“...I did.” Makoto answered, frowning as she recalled the moment that she said that to them. Takamaki bristled as she kept quiet, frowning a bit herself as she remembered that moment too.

“Then that’s where we’ll start.” Kurusu said, settling on the matter. “Who did you talk to about this, Niijima?”

“....” Makoto’s eyes softened as her mind went back to Iida. She did promise him that his secret stays between the two of them, but does she break that promise in order to save him? Or does she just allow the Phantom Thieves to figure it out themselves just so she could keep that promise?

“You’ve got to know.” Kurusu prodded, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. “If you really want us to take care of this problem quickly, then we’re gonna need every lead that we can get. And that includes getting information from you.”

“And you’re blackmailing us into doing this to begin with. Not like we’ve got a choice, even if we would’ve helped with this anyway.” Takamaki said sharply. It was obvious that she was trying to hold back her tongue, but… the anger in her eyes betrayed her. “You can throw Akechi-kun in our face all you want... But if you’re keeping stuff from us that can actually help people while treating us like your personal lackeys to save the day, then you’re not one to talk about things like justice anyway. You’re being just like those adults that you love to please so much.”

“....” Makoto bristled as she endured Takamaki’s harsh words, frowning deeply as she let those words sink deep into her mind. Just like those adults… just like Principal Kobayakawa, perhaps? At first, Makoto didn't know why he was the prime example in her mind. No... that wasn't true. The reason was clear... she just didn't want to admit it to herself. He was the _perfect_ example. How many times has he kept information about Kamoshida’s misdeeds to himself while still playing the part of Principal doing things ‘for the good of the school.’ How many times has he constantly ordered her to take care of the Phantom Thieves or to take care of this criminal element regardless of her trying the best that she can? How many times has he rushed her in recent days? Baited her by using her older sister as a standard? Is she going to do something similar to the Phantom Thieves? Would that be considered justice? Will that save Iida and other students like him by staying quiet…?

...No.

“...Takahiro Iida.” Makoto spoke lowly.

“...Iida? Wait, THAT Iida? From our class?” Takamaki questioned, blinking in surprise.

“Hasn’t he been skipping class lately?” Kurusu asked, holding a thoughtful finger to his chin. “I don’t even think I saw him at the school trip…”

“...That’s actually when he spoke to me about his situation. He skipped his social studies trip in order to confide in me about his recent problems with these people. It’s through him that I know about how these criminals have been approaching students.” Makoto admitted.

“I’ve been hearin’ stuff about Iida lately too… that he’s got this big paying part-time job. If he’s involved with this mafia shit, then that makes it all make sense.” Sakamoto mused, before turning to Makoto. “See? Wasn’t that hard to play nice, Class Prez.”

Makoto frowned at Sakamoto before she sighed to herself, shaking her head slowly as she clenched her fists. “...I originally made a promise to Iida-kun that I wouldn’t tell anyone about his problems with this organization. He feared what would happen to him if word got out about his predicament. That point is moot now, if there are rumors about him getting involved in these scams.” she explained lowly, before she looked at the Phantom Thieves with a stern look in her eyes. “If you want to know about the details of this scam, then talk to Iida-kun. However, in doing so… your fate is now tied to his.”

“...There it is. Your leverage.” Kurusu said, his expression turning just as severe as Makoto’s was right now. “State your terms.”

“You have two weeks to change this mafia boss’ heart.” Makoto stated.

“What happens in two weeks?” Takamaki asked.

“The criminals come to collect Iida-kun’s quota. They’ve already started threatening his life if he doesn’t do what they want. I can only imagine what will happen if his time is up.” Makoto explained gravely. “Once that time has passed, I will submit all of my evidence to the authorities and to the school as punishment for your failure.”

“....” The atmosphere grew heavy as all three of the Phantom Thieves remained silent with grave looks on their faces. They now knew what was really at stake here… and as such, this meeting on the roof can be adjourned.

“For the sake of Iida-kun and the school… I hope that you won’t let me down.” With that statement made, Makoto walked past the three of them and left the premises, leaving the Phantom Thieves alone on the rooftop. This was the true test. She has made her intentions clear to them. Makoto truly hoped that the Phantom Thieves would be able to do this deed and save Iida and the others. If they don’t…

...Then they really were just self-righteous frauds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time around, but we're laying the groundwork for the real nitty gritty that's going to come later on in the investigation week. I'll say this much: expect to see Iida more often during this time.


	10. It's Not Just a Shujin Thing

Though school has ended and everyone has already exited their homerooms to either hang out with their friends or go off on their own, Hifumi remained in her homeroom… sitting alone at her desk. Initially, she wanted to wait until the rain slowed down before she would eventually leave the school. With how it was beating at the windows, Hifumi could tell that it was pouring out there. It was better for her to wait. Besides… it wasn’t as if she was in a rush to go anywhere today, and she _definitely_ didn’t want to go home with her mother there.

Hifumi stared down at her shogi board, which she placed on her desk after the bell rang. Out of habit, she moved to open up her shogi board with the intention to practice by herself… but she couldn’t practice. She wouldn’t even set up the pieces. She couldn’t bring herself to set the board, despite her habits. The shogi board -- the kingdom that she always envisioned in her mind -- was blank… much like Hifumi’s stare as she looked down upon it with a listless look on her face.

 _‘What am I doing?’_ she thought to herself sadly. _‘Why am I still trying to set up the board? I… I don’t deserve to do such a thing anymore...’_

She didn’t deserve to think about shogi… This was the thought that has plagued Hifumi ever since her mother told her the truth.

Everything that she believed to be true about herself; her passion, her skill, her victories… it was all a well-crafted lie made by her mother. And that lie was crafted by so many dreadful webs. A web of blood, a web of deceit, a web of bribery, blackmail… and prostitution… All of that was done in the name of fame, the very thing that Hifumi didn’t want for herself. It disgusted her to think about it… it disgusted her to even look at her mother now. Despite her heart being changed at her request, Hifumi discovered that her mother was more corrupted that she had suspected. She used Hifumi’s passion to further her agenda for fame… and she used the lives of other girls in order to keep up that agenda. Hifumi’s fame and so-called victories were built upon the bodies of girls -- girls that she didn’t even know -- being sold to others as if they were mere objects… and that disgusted her to no end.

Shogi is the Game of Generals, yet her army walked atop a ground made of sold bodies and dirty money. What right does a fraud have to play a game like shogi?

Hifumi heaved a sad sigh, before she folded her shogi board up and puts it away. It’s been two days since her mother told her the truth, and she couldn’t bring herself to play shogi ever since. She was… believe it or not, more miserable here than she ever was under her mother’s thumb. She couldn’t play the game that she loved so much… and now a dark shadow loomed over her head in the form of her own self-doubt. She shook her head slowly, sighing to herself as she caught herself doubting again. But she couldn’t help the doubt. Hifumi just felt so… lost.

She then took out her phone and looked it over. Reminders of the interviews and events she had scheduled this month were still active. Hifumi made a small frown as she stared at the screen. Even when she knew the truth… she still had to do these damn interviews for the money… all for the sake of paying a corrupted man that her mother foolishly threw in with.

...Wait.

Hifumi hurriedly swiped at her phone and opened the Phansite once again. The last time she was on this website, she sent a thank you to the Phantom Thieves while also confirming that her mother’s change of heart worked. Now… she had another name to request. Someone that was much more dangerous than her mother… she could do it. She could just submit the name Junya Kaneshiro to the Phansite and end at least one nightmare looming over her head. Hifumi scrolled down the the submit box with intentions to submit Kaneshiro’s name…

...But suddenly she paused.

“Can I…” Hifumi wondered to herself, her voice quivering. “Can I submit a name twice…?”

There should be no problem with it. Last time she sent the request to change her mother’s heart, she did so anonymously. If she submitted Kaneshiro’s name anonymously, then there should be no problem. Once she submits his name… then the Phantom Thieves would take care of him, just as they did with her mother.

But…

“This man… is also my problem…” Hifumi said softly, frowning as she held her phone to her chest. She says nothing more… at least out loud. Hifumi allowed herself to be lost in her own thoughts, conflicted about what she must do. _'Am I the sort of person who would let others solve my problems for me? Would I… become dependent on the Phantom Thieves if I submit his name as well? What of the next person that proves to be a danger to me? Would I call upon their aid again…?'_

Hifumi’s mindset currently held a strong sense of negativity and worry as she pondered what to do… but then another part of her snapped back in her mind, appalled.

 _'What am I thinking…?!'_ Hifumi then thought to herself, her brows creasing more as her frown deepened. _'This is not a matter of pride, this concerns my life. And many other lives if Mother’s words about this man’s organization are to be believed. And concerning how easy it was for her to bribe my seniors… I’d believe her about that. Don’t be a fool, Hifumi.'_

Hifumi shook her head again, more vigorously this time as if to halt the warring sides inside of her mind. No… her mind is not clear. When she last did this… she was stunned and shocked, but her mind was clear on what she had to do. If she is to do this, then she has to do so with a clear mind. Only then would she be satisfied with her decision. The part of her that was appalled by her hesitation was sickened that she chose to wait… but Hifumi swallowed the disgust with herself down. She finally stood up from her seat and picked up her school bag, intending to leave for the day. But as Hifumi approached the classroom door and opened it slightly, she overheard a conversation from some of her classmates nearby.

“Hey, you know what Kitagawa-kun’s doing asking around the school?”

“Kitagawa? That’s random. What’s he asking about?”

“Something about a part-time job that supposed to pay a lot. I heard he’s been asking around school about it. Even stops people in their tracks to ask.”

“Ohhhhh, I’ve heard rumors about that job. Sounded really shady though, so I didn’t bother.”

“Me neither. Hey, you think he’s going to ask Fujita next?”

“She’s still around? Though she’d drop out by now. It’s not like she’s ever here.”

“Oh, she’s here. Saw her hanging around the doorway at lunch.”

“Huh. Then, yeah. If anyone knows what shady stuff is going down, it’s gotta be Fujita.”

“Wonder why Kitagawa-kun is asking about a shady job… Is he down on his luck already after the whole Madarame thing?”

“Who knows? It doesn’t pay to be a starving weirdo. Come on, let’s get out of here before he pops up out of nowhere and asks us about the job next.”

As the two students walked away from the door, Hifumi fully opened it and looked over towards the direction they went off to. She frowned to herself at the careless comments made about Yusuke, but the subject matter itself did make her curious. Why _would_ Yusuke ask about such a seedy sounding job? True, Hifumi saw for herself how blase he was about money when he casually admitted to not having enough money for the train fare, but… if money was his sole issue, would he really go so far in order to obtain it?

With both curiosity and concern welling within her, Hifumi walked off to seek out Yusuke.

\-----

Ryuji stood up from his desk and stretched his arms a bit after the final bell rang. Now that school’s ended for the day, he can start doing his part in the investigation. While Akira was the one who was going to be questioning Iida, since he was in his class, that left Ryuji to dig for a little information about Iida and the part-time job in his own way. At lunch, he approached Mishima and asked what he’s heard about Iida and the high-paying job. If anyone’s privy to the rumors going on at school by now, it’d be Mishima. Mishima suggested that Ryuji should go to Nishiyama for answers, since he’s a friend of Iida’s. Luckily for him, Nishiyama was in his class, and he often stays after school to boot! Ryuji could approach him easily. As he watched Nishiyama stand up from his desk, that’s when Ryuji decided to make his move. He blew out a puff of air, then rolled his neck around to loosen himself up. It’s time to get some info.

“Yo, Nishiyama!”

A timid-looking student flinched as soon as Ryuji called out to him. “Sakamoto…? What do you want?” he asked quietly. Sheesh, can Nishiyama not look like he’s scared that Ryuji’s going to take his lunch money or something?!

“I gotta ask ya something… you know about that job Iida’s got?” he asked, getting straight to the point.

“Job…?” Nishiyama repeated, brows furrowing. “What job? Iida doesn’t have a job...”

“C’mon. The part-time job that’s supposed to pay a shit ton of money! I heard Iida got it in Central Street. You got the dirt on that, Nishiyama?” Ryuji prodded.

“Central Street?” Nishiyama’s eyes suddenly grew wide at the mention of Central Street, which made Ryuji raise a brow. “Are you talking about that one time…? No… No, I-I don’t know anything about it..! I said I didn’t want to do it…!”

“Huh? So you _do_ know what I’m talkin’ about!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Not so loud!” Nishiyama shushed, putting a finger to his lips. “But that job… Iida… really took it? Is that why he’s been acting strange lately?”

“That’s what I’m wantin’ to find out.” Ryuji said, brushing his nose lightly with his thumb. “So… You know somethin’?”

“N-No… not about the job.” Nishiyama admitted, shaking his head. “But… I do know what happened when Iida and I were hanging around Shibuya one day.”

“Oh yeah?” Ryuji questioned.

“...When we were hanging around Central Street, a man approached the two of us. He asked if we were interested in an easy-part time job... He said it’d be perfect for guys like us.” Nishiyama explained. “I said no. I wasn’t interested in it… but Iida… he started asking the guy all kinds of questions. He was really into it.”

“Huh. That so?” Ryuji said thoughtfully. “You know how much he was payin’? Was it really a big chunk o’ change?”

“I-I don’t know…” Nishiyama admitted sadly. “I got real scared of that guy. He took Iida someplace else to talk and left me alone in the street. I had to go home by myself… The last thing I heard him say to Iida is that the job only takes ten minutes.”

“That sounds shady as shit.” Ryuji commented.

“Right!? That’s why I got scared. But Iida… he changed after that. He started spending a lot of money… money that I didn’t even know he had. Then he started to act all paranoid and started skipping school. I was worried when I didn’t see him at the school trip. I keep asking him what’s wrong, but Iida kept dodging me… He kept saying that I didn’t need to worry about it.”

“....”

“Sakamoto… is Iida really wrapped up in something shady?” Nishiyama asked worriedly.

“Sounds like it, dude.” Ryuji said, shaking his head. He didn’t get much about what the job actually is, but he did get some information about how Iida got the job in the first place. That’s something he can pass on to the others. “You really lucked out in dodging that job when ya did.”

“I can’t say the same thing about Iida…” Nishiyama said, hanging his head down. “What has he gotten himself into…?”

\-----

The more that Hifumi went out to look for Yusuke, the more that she heard about this part-time job that he was asking about. Rumors have spread about this job that you can get around Shibuya, and Hifumi was hearing it all throughout Kosei. She couldn’t help but wonder how long these rumors went on. Naturally she didn’t know about it because she had her own matters to deal with. And with her mother constantly grooming her for show business, whether it was for interviews or photoshoots, Hifumi wasn’t in need for a part time job. But something didn’t… feel right about this job. Hifumi couldn’t put her finger on it, but she couldn’t help but think about what her mother said about Kaneshiro for her own safety…

 _‘He has eyes all over Shibuya…’_ her mother had said on the night of her confession. _‘Do not take up any jobs from people who just walk up to you. That’s one of the ways he can trap you.’_

“....”

Just when that thought crossed her mind, Hifumi finally spotted Yusuke in one of the corners of the hallway. Phew… that took a while. Hifumi slowly approached his direction, only faltering and hiding when he noticed that he was talking to someone else… and it was someone that she recognized from her class.

“Fujita-san…?”

Emi Fujita is a classmate of hers and Yusuke’s. She was considered pretty enough by her peers, with her shoulder-length black hair and her dark brown eyes paired with her slender shape. But she had a long face that always seemed to make her look dour… and as of late, it made her look disgruntled. And that, in turn, made her look intimidating. ( _Their words, not Hifumi’s. Hifumi once thought that Fujita looked dignified with her strong features._ ) She used to be among the top ten in their class, which in Kosei was no small feat. She was brilliant in her studies and did well on her tests… so it was a shock to the class when she started acting… strange. 

One day, she came to class with a foul attitude, which was very strange to everyone because she was always cordial to her peers and teachers. Eventually her grades suddenly dropped, and soon after that she started skipping school. No one knows what happened to her, but rumors soon swirled about Fujita’s fall from grace afterwards. Some say that her family went hard into debt and Fujita started taking up a lot of part-time jobs to keep up with tuition. Others say that Fujita fell in with a bad crowd and their influence rubbed off on her. Some even say that she’s found herself a sugar daddy to sleep with and said to hell with school. Many expected her to just drop out or flunk out, but Fujita still remained in school enough to maintain her grades up to the bare minimum without flunking out. Intimidating, anti-social, and often angry… Emi Fujita was now the very image of a delinquent for Kosei High standards.

It surprised Hifumi that Yusuke would seek out Fujita of all people, but then she remembered what the students she overheard said not too long ago… does Yusuke really think that Fujita would know about that part-time job she kept hearing about? She didn’t know… but… she felt compelled to try and listen in. ( _And that compulsion surprised Hifumi the most. She can’t believe that she was actually going to do this._ ) Hifumi took a moment to sneak in and hide behind a medium-sized shelf so that she could overhear their conversation without being noticed.

“Cut the shit. Why are you even talking to me, anyway?” Fujita questioned, narrowing her eyes sharply. “Don’t tell me that you’re actually serious about this job, Kitagawa.”

“So you know about it…” Yusuke trailed off, frowning. “Tell me what you know, Fujita.”

“So what if I know? Figures that the choir of idiots in this school would assume that.” Fujita scoffed, a dark scowl appearing on her features. “What, you finally desperate enough to earn some real money for yourself instead of riding your shitty master’s coattails?”

“I asked about your knowledge, not your pointless commentary.” Yusuke said flatly.

“...Hmph. It’s your funeral.” Fujita said, leaning against the wall with her arms folded against her chest. “You know about Central Street down in Shibuya, don’t you?”

“Yes. What about it?” Yusuke asked.

“That’s where you go to get the job, but it’s not anything that you can just seek out by asking around like a desperate loser. You don’t find the job, the job finds you. Hang around Central Street long enough, and they’ll find you.”

“...And who are ‘they?’” Yusuke then inquired.

“...The people signing your death warrants. That’s what you get if you seek out this job. Well… with your crazy self, you’ll be lucky that they’ll just pass you by. They only go for the wimps and the unassuming folk.” Fujita answered, shrugging her shoulders.

“...!” Hifumi’s eyes went wide when she heard that from Fujita. People finding those who are looking for an easy job… Was that what her mother was warning her about should she have to go to Shibuya? And why was Fujita being so… grave about this? Why call the job a ‘death warrant’? That phrase really unnerved her.

“So there’s a guy that’ll talk to you about doing a really easy job over at Central Street.” Fujita continued. “If you take it, all you have to do is deliver an envelope that he hands you. And you get paid afterwards. Simple enough. But I wouldn’t take it. If you wanna be a delivery boy that bad, then there’s pizza joints and take-out places all around Shibuya alone. No need to do that envelope shit, if you ask me.”

“...?” Hifumi frowned to herself at that next piece of information. An… envelope? What does delivering an envelope have to do with a job that was apparently a ‘death warrant?’

“Crassness aside, that information is all that I needed to know. For that, you have my thanks, Fujita-san.” Yusuke said curtly.

“I oughta charge you for the info if I was going to get an audience wanting to know about this death trap.” A wry smile formed upon Fujita’s lips as she canted her head slightly, trying to peek around the shelf that Hifumi was hiding behind. Her tone was snide as she began to speak again, as if she was enjoying what she was about to do. “Wouldn’t you say that you got your curiosity’s worth… Shogi Princess?”

_Crap._

Knowing that she was discovered, Hifumi flinched. What gave her away just now? She was quiet as she was listening in on the conversation? Was one of her legs sticking out from the corner? Her bag? She was sure that she was holding it tight to her chest… so how? Hifumi eventually shook her head, disregarding the possibilities about why her cover was blown. Whatever the reason may be, she was caught all the same. There was no use in hiding any longer. Hifumi stepped away from the shelf and revealed herself to the two of them. Though Fujita had a cocky smirk on her face, Yusuke looked surprised to see her.

“Togo-san?” he questioned.

“....” Hifumi didn’t answer him. She only averted her gaze in silence.

“I thought Kitagawa was an oddball trying to ask for this job, but you… You don’t even need it, Togo!” Fujita exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief. “Aren’t you some kind of big shot idol now? ‘Venus of Shogi?’ Ring any bells?”

“....” Hifumi narrowed her eyes at the mention of that god forsaken tagline. Even if she did like that so-called title, it’s not that she felt she deserved it anyhow. Not after what she discovered about how her rise to fame really came to be.

“From the sounds of it, you don’t even need the money thanks to those spreads on the tabloids. Bet the money they’re offering through that shitty job is chump change compared to what you must get for just a snapshot of your face.” Fujita continued, her expression changing into one of bitterness.

“It’s not… it’s not so simple…” Hifumi countered weakly.

“Isn’t it, though? With all that coverage, you don’t ever have to worry about a thing again.” Fujita’s gaze burned through Hifumi’s body as she made a menacing glare. Hifumi was very unnerved by it, so much so that she flinched on the spot. “You don’t have to worry about a job, or getting noticed, or even about money. You’ve got that all in the palm of your hand… and yet you’re trying to get in at a seedy job? For what? You have everything anyone could ever dream of having!”

“That’s a lie…” Hifumi said strongly, despite her trembling voice. “That’s… just a lie…”

“Hmph… sure it is. That’s the problem with you two ‘prodigies.’ You don’t need to work… you’re already blessed with that magic ticket called talent. You can sail through life with no problem and yet you never think that’s enough.” Fujita commented coldly, her expression twisting into one of anger as she glared at both Hifumi and Yusuke. “You can whine about some bullshit like how ‘Things aren’t fair’ and ‘People don’t understand what I’m going through’ all you want, but the real dirt is that you don’t appreciate that you have what others would kill to have. What others work to the bone to have, but end up with nothing. People like you piss me off.”

“You are grossly shortsighted if you assume such a thing.” Yusuke said bluntly.

“Oh yeah?” Fujita fired back. “Your ‘sensei’ is in the slammer for his criminal shit, yet you’re still here under scholarships that were made possible through his influence aren’t you? Tell me how that isn’t blessed? If you didn’t have that, this school would kick your broke-ass out.”

“And what of yourself?” Yusuke questioned, seemingly unfazed by Fujita’s comments as he glared at her in return. “You’re hardly at class at all, and yet the school has yet to kick you out for such outlandish behavior. Where is the ‘blessed’ element in your case, Fujita?”

“Hard. Fucking. Work. That’s what it is.” Fujita hissed at him. “I have to work my fingers to the bone in order to even go to school, and because of that work, I miss school all the time! So I have to work my ass off constantly to keep my grades up high enough just so I can stay here! That’s what keeps me here, Kitagawa. Not some bullshit scholarship or some fancy money from being on TV. Can you and the princess over there say the same?”

“I make my place through my own abilities. I work in my own way, same as you. And I’m sure that Togo-san does the same.” Yusuke said curtly. “While this meeting has been informative, I did not seek you out just to listen to you rave like a madwoman. If I wanted to listen to mindless yelling, then I know of someone who can provide that. And he makes for much more pleasant company than you.”

Fujita scoffed and rolled her eyes at Yusuke’s response, clearly annoyed. “Whatever. You guys wanna trash your good lives by seeking out that job? Be my guest. Maybe crashing down to rock bottom will humble you… I know it did for me.” With those harsh and ominous words hanging in the air, Fujita stormed off and went towards another direction.

Hifumi exhaled heavily as if she was holding her breath the entire time. With the heated argument that Fujita and Yusuke had just now, she might as well be. As relieved as she was that Fujita was gone… inside Hifumi immediately felt shame in her heart. God… she couldn’t believe how… _meek_ she was back there. That wasn’t like her at all…! Was it not long ago that she would immediately shut down anyone who would dare discredit her efforts as Fujita just did? Hifumi did that very thing to Kiyomi Honda when she discredited her to her face, and she stood by her hard work… but that was when she believed she had skills to her name… before she knew everything that her mother did…

_‘What is wrong with me…?’_

“Togo-san.”

Hifumi raised her head up slowly as she turned towards Yusuke. His gaze notably softened, but his expression was still stern. “What were you doing, eavesdropping on that conversation?” he asked.

“I was…” Hifumi began shakily, before eventually finding her voice again. “...I was curious when some students mentioned that you were going around the school asking people about that part-time job. The more that I heard about the job, however… that curiosity turned to worry.” She then looked up at Yusuke intently, searching his face for the truth. “Kitagawa-san… you’re not actually trying to take this part-time job, are you?”

“...That’s no concern of yours, Togo-san.” Yusuke replied, shaking his head. “You have your own trials to attend to concerning your mother and your career, isn’t that right? That should be your focus instead.” With that said, Yusuke then turned around and calmly walked away from Hifumi without any hesitation. Needless to say, Hifumi was stunned at how cavalier that answer of his was.

“Wait, Kitagawa-san…! Wait!” Hifumi cried, trying to stop him. But Yusuke didn’t stop. He kept walking towards his next destination, undeterred by her call. Hifumi had a worried look on her face as she watched Yusuke walk down the hallway, going further and further away from her reach. She furrowed her brows, completely puzzled at his actions. Just why… why was he asking about that job…? What could he possibly be looking for?

\-----

 **Yusuke** : Have you found anything out, Akira?  
**Akira** : No. Haven’t talked to Iida himself yet.  
**Akira** : He zipped out of class the minute the bell rang.  
**Akira** : Ann said that she caught up with him. She’s trying to stall him ‘till I get there.  
**Yusuke** : I see.  
**Akira** : What about you?  
**Yusuke** : I have tried asking around my school about this high-paying job myself.  
**Akira** : Wait, Kosei knows about it too? So it’s not just a Shujin thing...  
**Yusuke** : Yes… there are rumors abound here as well.  
**Yusuke** : But I’ve received a little more detail to the rumor from a fellow student.  
**Yusuke** : Supposedly, a man will talk to you in broad daylight over on Central Street…  
**Yusuke** : Should you accept his offer, your job is to deliver a small envelope he hands you.  
**Akira** : ...Seriously? I could get a part-time job as a mailman if I wanted to do that.  
**Akira** : But. Niijima said it was the mafia that we’re dealing with here. There’s more to it.  
**Yusuke** : Undoubtedly.  
**Yusuke** : This is a delivery job that is quick and perfect for people who don’t stand out.  
**Yusuke** : And it involves something small and portable.  
**Akira** : Small, huh...  
**Akira** : Wait... It can’t be…  
**Akira** : ...What if it’s drugs?  
**Yusuke** : Drugs?  
**Akira** : Come on. Trafficking drugs has mafia written all over it.  
**Akira** : That has to be what they’re making Iida do.  
**Yusuke** : It’s sound reasoning… High risk for a high reward.  
**Yusuke** : You could get arrested simply for the possession of drugs.  
**Akira** : I’ve gotta go.  
**Akira** : I need to catch up with Ann and talk to Iida.  
**Yusuke** : Make haste, my friend.  
**Yusuke** : I fear that Ann won’t hold him for long if she’s forced to improvise.  
**Akira** : Hey. You fell for that acting of hers yourself back when we were dealing with Madarame.  
**Akira** : You shouldn’t talk.  
**Yusuke** : ...Point taken.  
**Yusuke** : I shall contact you again if I find out anything more.

“....” Akira clenched at his cellphone tightly, feeling the real gravity of the situation at hand for the first time. This wasn’t just simply about upholding a deal for the sake of the Phantom Thieves’ future anymore. This was sounding more dangerous by the minute, and it was truly becoming clear to him. He quickened his pace as he briskly walked down the hallways of Shujin Academy. He ignored the whispers of the other students watching him go. Their petty comments about his supposed nature didn’t matter. Right now, he had to catch up to Ann. And he hoped that Iida was with her.

“Try checking at the front entrance. Maybe Lady Ann caught up with him there.” Morgana suggested, barely peeking out from his school bag.

“Got it.” Akira said, nodding as he narrowed his eyes. He really hoped that they were just at the front door and not in front of the train station or something. He didn’t want this to dissolve into a chase… who knows how troublesome that will be for him? ( _And he’s still being viewed as some kind of bloodthirsty psychopath ready to stab somebody. If he’s seen chasing Iida all around school? His head would explode from trying to ignore all the bullshit rumors this school would come up with._ ) Akira shook his head, and continued to head towards the front entrance to the school.

As he turned the corner in the hallway and ended up near the lunch store, Akira noticed that Ann was there talking with Iida. Great, he’s caught up to them! But from the looks for it, Ann was… struggling. She kept making outlandish motions with her hands and forced her voice to sound so… cutesy. And poor Iida was looking at her with confusion. What could Ann possibly be saying to him? Akira approached the two of them, and he overheard Ann still trying her best to stall Iida.

“Come on… can’t you tell me more about it than that? My poor Francois… my sweet little cat’s in so much pain, Iida-kun… We’re depending on you!” Ann lamented dramatically.

 _‘Francois…?’_ Akira wondered, quirking a brow.

“Cat… is she talking about me?!” Morgana squeaked in disbelief.

“R-Really! I’ve told you all I know, Takamaki.” Iida said, shaking his head. “Besides, you don’t need this job… you’re a smoking hot model! You probably got loads of money lying around!”

“B-But! It takes forever to get a paycheck. I can get that money quick through that job, right? And if I can get that, I can pay all my sweet Francois’ medical stuff in a snap!” Ann clasped her hands together in a pleading motion as she batted her eyes rapidly. She was really upping the ante now. “Come on, Iida-kun… pleaaaaaaase?”

“I-I… R-Really… no…”

Akira smacked his forehead in reaction. Dear god, this was painful to watch! He can feel himself getting second-hand embarrassment from watching her act. Looks like he has to play the infamous delinquent after all. Akira sighed in exhaustion, before he ran a hand through his frizzy curls. He took a moment to compose himself, and then focused solely on Iida as he stepped into the space next to Ann.

“Give it up, Iida.” he said coolly.

Iida immediately froze at the sound of Akira’s voice, and his eyes grew wide with fear at the mere sight of him. “K-Kurusu...?!” he stammered in shock. 

“Phew… Just in time...” Ann sighed in relief. 

Iida immediately started backing away slowly from both Akira and Ann, completely flabbergasted by the attention he’s getting from two of the most infamous people in his class. “N-Not you too! Gimme a break… I-I don’t know what kinda shit you two heard, but I don’t know anything about a job!” he exclaimed.

“I know that you know. There’s no hiding it from me.” Akira said simply. He leaned forward slightly so he could be at the cowering Iida’s eye level, dropping his voice low so that nobody else but Iida could hear him. “Niijima told me everything.”

Iida immediately gasped at the sound of Niijima’s name, stunned. “What…? No… Hell no…! S-She couldn’t have…” he stammered, withdrawing into himself as he shook his head in disbelief. “No… no, she promised…! Besides, why would she tell you of all people!? I… dammit…”

Akira’s intense gaze waned slightly as he watched Iida frantically scratching and messing at his hair, leaving it unkempt in his frazzled state. Ann looked on sadly as she sensed his panic, and she frowned to herself. It was clear to both of them that this kid was desperate and scared over this situation. And with everything that they’ve been hearing about the scam so far, they couldn’t blame him. Eventually... Iida slowly straightened up, shaking his head as he scoffed to himself.

“...Fine. If you already know about it, then there’s no point in me hiding it anymore.” he said dejectedly. “But… I don’t wanna talk about it here. Meet me at the rooftop floor… that’ll be more quiet.” With that, Iida slowly walked past Akira and headed up to their meeting place with a frightened look in his eyes. Ann watched Iida go until he was out of her line of sight, and she shook her head.

“Iida-kun… he looks so scared…” she observed sadly. “I don’t know how bad that part-time job really is, but it can’t be good if he’s looking like that… it’s like he feels… hopeless.”

Akira narrowed his eyes as he looked down the hallway that Iida just walked through. “If it’s anything like what I think it is… then it’s pretty bad.” he said gravely. “...I’m gonna go meet up with him and see what I can find.”

“Yeah… keep us posted, okay?” Ann said, nodding at him. Ann then turned towards the front entrance and started digging around for her umbrella, knowing that it was pouring outside. Akira turned towards the opposite direction, intending to find out what Iida really knew about this so-called part-time job.

\-----

The top floor that held the entrance to the rooftop was a short one, and it was empty. Not a soul was up there. Even if the student council didn’t prohibit students from hanging around at the rooftop, hardly anyone aside from Akira and his friends even bothered to go up there ever since Shiho’s suicide attempt. It would be one of the few spots in school that would be perfect for speaking privately.

Akira came up from the stairs to see Iida already peeking from around the corner, probably to see if he would actually show up. To Iida’s disappointment… he did. Akira wordlessly moved around the small hallway so that he could stand face to face with Iida. Though his posture looked casual, with his hands being inside of his pockets, Akira’s expression was purely focused. And that intensity unnerved Iida to no end.

“Wh-What? What the hell’s your problem?! With you just waltzing in and scaring the shit outta me in front of everyone…” Iida snapped, cursing through his stutters. “Y-Yeah, so I got a job! That’s totally normal! Nothing wrong with that, right…?!”

“You’re the one smuggling drugs here, not me.” Akira said simply.

“H-How did you…?!” Iida stammered again, his eyes growing wide. He shook his head in disbelief again, before he eventually hung his head down low in dejection. “So... Niijima-senpai did tell you after all… She was the only one I told…”

“Don’t blame Niijima.” Akira said, shaking his head. Part of him couldn’t believe that he actually said that. But it was the truth. “She only wanted to help you out… and so do I.”

“Why do you care? This has got nothing to do with you, Kurusu.” Iida said glumly. Then a thought entered his mind… and he panicked again. “Unless… y-you’re planning to blackmail me with this! That’s gotta be it…! I mean, why would Niijima-senpai tell a delinquent like you anyway!? You probably threatened her too...”

 _“...Really?”_ Akira said flatly, looking at Iida with a dull expression. It’s been a few months and he’s _still_ getting treated like a criminal in this school. He was really getting tired of hearing the same old thing, even if he tried to brush it off every time.

“...Y-You’re right… Sorry…” Iida then apologized, shaking his head sadly. Painful as it was… he couldn’t wallow in denial now. Slowly he looked up at Akira, trying to find the words to say. “I… It’s true… all of it.”

“Tell me what happened.” Akira urged.

“...One time, I was walking down Central Street with my friend. Then this guy walked up to us asking if we wanted an easy part-time job. Said it paid really good. I got interested and started asking questions, while my friend got scared and backed off. Back then, I thought he was just being chicken. But looking back… he was actually way smarter than me.”

“....”

“All that I had to do was stuff these tiny envelopes in coin lockers, and they would send me a hefty paycheck. I never looked in the envelope, but… it turned out to be drugs. When I caught on to what was going on… I couldn’t believe it.”

“I see…” Akira trailed off. “Is that when they threatened you?”

“...She told you about that too, huh?” Iida said bitterly, narrowing his eyes as he clenched his shaking fist. “Yeah… that’s when it started. When the money for that first delivery got deposited into my bank account, they sent me a picture of me carrying the goods. Said they would expose me unless I paid off what I owed them. The amount that got deposited ended up being my quota. So… that’s when I started paying them off… bit by bit… Didn’t take long for me to get dirt broke…”

“How long has this been going on, Iida?” Akira asked.

“...Three weeks.” Iida admitted. “They give you a month to pay what you owe… and my quota’s due in two more weeks.”

Akira narrowed his eyes at the mention of Iida’s two week notice. Two weeks… that’s how long Niijima was giving them to solve this case… 

“...You ever get threatened by the mafia before, Kurusu?” Iida asked suddenly.

“No.” Akira said, shaking his head in response. 

“These guys… they start out threatening you to pay or they’ll expose you with a snapshot of you doing the crime. Then… a few weeks pass by… they kick it up a notch. They say that they know where you live, where you go to school, where you go to hang out… they would know your every move. And if that’s not enough, they start threatening your life if you don’t pay up.” Iida shook his head more slowly, his eyes dimming into a look of hopelessness as he reflected on his current situation. “I don’t wanna know what’s gonna happen in two weeks… but I figure that I’ll end up dead.”

 _‘Like hell that’s going to happen.’_ Akira thought to himself, determination settling into his very soul. This really isn’t just about keeping up a deal anymore. This has become an actual full blown case for the Phantom Thieves to solve.

“...So that’s it. I told you everything I know.” Iida said, backing away from Akira again. “If you really wanna look into that job, try heading over to Central Street. That’s how I got roped into this mess. But for your own good… you better not take it.”

“Where’re you going?” Akira asked.

“...None of your business.” Iida grumbled half-heartedly. Without another word to him, Iida walked away and went down the stairs, leaving Akira alone in the small hallway. While Akira immediately took out his phone to contact everyone else about what Iida just told him, Morgana took the opportunity to rise up from Akira’s bag and put his front paws atop his shoulder.

“I don’t like the way he said that last part about him ending up dead.” Morgana said gravely. “It sounded more like he was accepting it rather than fearing it.”

“We’re not gonna let that happen.” Akira promised, typing away at the chat with great speed.

\-----

 **Akira** : Guys.  
**Akira** : I finished talking to Iida.  
**Ryuji** : How’d it go?  
**Ann** : Were you able to find out anything?  
**Akira** : Yeah…  
**Akira** : It’s drugs.  
**Akira** : They’ve been making him smuggle drugs.  
**Ann** : Oh my god…  
**Ryuji** : That’s serious…  
**Yusuke** : So… it is as you feared.  
**Ryuji** : I talked to his buddy Nishiyama too.  
**Ryuji** : He told me what happened when Iida got the job.  
**Ryuji** : Sounded scared as hell… not that I blame him.  
**Ann** : He doesn’t know about the drugs does he?  
**Ryuji** : Doubt it.  
**Ryuji** : But he’s worried about him…  
**Ann** : I don’t blame Nishiyama for being worried at all.  
**Ann** : So the mafia are making people traffic drugs, and then they threaten them.  
**Akira** : They give them a month to make them pay off the money on their paycheck.  
**Akira** : The threats get worse as time goes on. Iida confirmed as much.  
**Yusuke** : This group’s reach is astounding. Word about the job has reached my school as well.  
**Yusuke** : Both Shujin and Kosei are affected by this phishing scam.  
**Ryuji** : Shit… this is bigger than we thought.  
**Yusuke** : They seem to be doing this openly during the daytime. Quite often as well.  
**Yusuke** : Their methodology is bold, I’ll give them that.  
**Ann** : Why during the day? Wouldn’t they get caught easily?  
**Ann** : You’d think that they’d be doing this kind of thing at nighttime…  
**Akira** : No. That’d be too obvious.  
**Akira** : Niijima said that a lot of students here have been affected. Not just Iida.  
**Akira** : So they’ve gotta be going after high school students.  
**Yusuke** : I see…  
**Yusuke** : With that mindset, it would indeed be easier to approach students during the day.  
**Yusuke** : Instead of at night, where the police are more cautious to such activities.  
**Ann** : Then if they’re not getting caught during the day while they’re targeting students…  
**Ann** : Then they’ve gotta be blending in with the crowd.  
**Ann** : ...That’s scary. Shibuya’s crowded all the time.  
**Ryuji** : No kiddin’.  
**Ryuji** : Nishiyama did say that’s what they were lookin’ for.  
**Ryuji** : They said the job’s perfect for people who don’t stand out.  
**Yusuke** : One of my other classmates said that as well.  
**Ryuji** : Argh… goddamn rain…! I can hardly tell where I’m going!  
**Ann** : Huh? Are you in Shibuya now, Ryuji?  
**Ryuji** : Nah. But I’m headin’ there.  
**Ryuji** : Thought I’d scope the place out a lil’ bit.  
**Akira** : Save your energy, Ryuji.  
**Akira** : We’ll search Central Street tomorrow.  
**Akira** : That way we can actually see what we’re doing.  
**Ann** : Good plan. Sounds like our only option right now anyway.  
**Yusuke** : In any case, we’ve gathered quite a bit of new intel from all ends.  
**Yusuke** : Let us call that progress for the day.  
**Akira** : Yeah.  
**Akira** : We’ll meet up in Shibuya after school tomorrow.

\-----

“Niijima!”

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

“Niijima!!”

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

“Niijima-senpai, you traitor!”

Iida rapidly banged on the door to the student council room, his eyes watering as he continuously banged on the door with his fist. His banging was loud and he was constantly yelling her name in order for her to open the door. A lot of the students that were still hanging around the third floor were staring at him with confused and incredulous looks on their faces… but Iida didn’t care about them. He was way past caring at this point. The only thing he cared about right now is having Niijima show herself and explain why she blabbed about his secret to that transfer student of all people.

“Argh! Dammit! Open the goddamn door already!” Iida screamed out in desperation. Iida’s screaming became so constant that the students watching him began to gossip to each other.

“Geez… what’s that kid’s deal?” One of the onlookers whispered to his friends.

“I dunno… looks like a nutjob to me if he’s yelling for the Student Council President like that.” His friend whispered back.

“Wonder why he’s calling her a traitor? Pfft. Is he new here?” The onlooker scoffed.

“Nah. Doesn’t look it.” His friend said, shaking his head. “Come on, this is just sad to watch.”

Some of the onlookers stopped watching Iida and proceeded to go on their way. None of them moved to stop Iida from banging on the door. None of them bothered to ask what was wrong with him or why he wanted to see the President so badly. They just whispered to each other as they glanced at poor Iida with incredulous looks on their faces. Iida paid no mind to them. He just kept banging on the student council door in his desperation, yelling for Niijima so much that his voice started to crack.

“Didn’t Niijima-senpai go home already?” A girl asked her friend as they walked past Iida. Even as they whispered to each other, Iida kept knocking on that door madly.

“I think so. I heard she was carrying a bento box in her hands when she left.” Her friend whispered back.

“Ooh, is it for a secret boyfriend that she’s hiding from the rest of us?” The girl asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

“Yeah, right. You know Senpai’s a prude.” Her friend laughed, rolling her eyes.

Iida’s banging eventually slowed down. He was getting tired… and his fist was starting to hurt from banging on the door so much. But even that pain didn’t match the hopelessness he felt in his heart right now. More people were starting to know about his situation… rumors were spreading about him and his part-time job already, Kurusu already knew about him smuggling drugs through this job before he spilled the beans about the details to him, and Niijima… Niijima told someone his secret…! After he practically begged her not to tell anyone! He felt like such an idiot for seeking her out now. Why did he even bother if it was going to end up like this?

“Dammit… Damn it…!” he cried out in anguish. Iida then rested his forehead against the door in defeat, finally realizing that no one was in the room. His whole body shook in fear as he angrily grinded his teeth in frustration. “Where the hell did she go…?!”


	11. A Lost Sheep

The rain was pouring down heavily against her umbrella as she walked the streets. Everyone around her was trying their hardest not to get wet by today’s downpour. That was impossible, though. With every step that Makoto took while she was walking, water splashed against her boots thanks to the drenched sidewalk. Makoto paid little mind to it though, for her destination was in sight… The courthouse. She clutched the bento box in her hands tightly as she made her way inside, intending to deliver it to her sister like she promised.

After she stepped inside of the building and promptly dried herself off, Makoto made her way down the hall to the information desk first and foremost. She had formally introduced herself and explained that her sister, Sae Niijima, was expecting her at this time. And as such, she would like to be guided to her office. The courtroom proper was open to the public, but the prosecutors’ offices were not. Shortly after the clerk buzzed in that the young Niijima was here, a security guard arrived and bowed politely to Makoto.

“Niijima-san told us that you would be arriving today.” he said formally. “Follow me, if you would.”

“Thank you.” Makoto thanked, bowing her head politely.

Makoto was led down a long hallway filled with various offices and storage rooms. She knew of some of what of these offices were, based on what she’s learned about what rooms were typically in a courthouse, but actually seeing the doors to these offices was a different thing entirely. She had passed a few offices belonging to interns, another few that were associated with certain law firms… She could even see the district attorney office straight ahead of her, but Makoto knew that she wouldn’t be allowed to go that far. The security guard eventually guided her to one of the offices to the right, which had Sae’s name engraved on a plaque on the door. It was a sight that Makoto was familiar with… given how many times she has delivered food or a change of clothes to her office whenever Sae stayed after hours for a case.

“Here you are. I trust that you know that visits to any other offices are prohibited for unauthorized personnel.” The guard informed.

“I know very well. Thank you.” Makoto replied, nodding politely. “I won’t be long.”

The guard then walked away to return to his post, leaving Makoto alone in the hallway. She took a moment to breathe and calm herself… before she knocked on the door.

“Sis?”

No answer. Makoto knocked a few times again.

“Sis, it’s me. I’ve brought your bento box.”

There was another beat of silence… was she not there? She stood there for a few minutes, and then she faintly heard footsteps coming towards the door from the other side. Makoto took a step back to make way for the door to open, but when someone finally opened the door… Makoto saw that it wasn’t Sae.

“Ah. You’re Sae-san’s sister, correct?” Goro Akechi asked.

“...I am.” Makoto said. Her face fell into a more neutral expression at the sight of Akechi. Makoto wasn’t surprised to see Akechi in her sister’s office, given that they were working together, but Makoto did feel a sense of disappointment that her sister wasn’t the one who opened the door. “Is my sister here?” she asked.

“She is. Well, she’s still in the building. She had to be called in to one of the other offices in the upper floor for something. An SIU matter, I’m assuming.” Akechi explained casually. “She’ll be back momentarily.”

“...I see.” Makoto said softly, her eyes averting to the side. “Then I shouldn’t keep her if she’s busy. I just wanted to deliver the bento box I promised I’d make for her.” She idly clutched at the cloth for a moment, before she sighed to herself in resignation and loosened her grip. Makoto then handed out the box to Akechi, her expression changing into a more serious glance. “Please make sure that she eats it.”

“Ahaha, you’re very thoughtful. I’m almost jealous of Sae-san right now.” Akechi mused pleasantly. “But you don’t have to be in such a rush to leave. I did say that she would be back momentarily, so why not make yourself comfortable? Besides, I’ve heard that it’s nasty out there with the rain. It’d be better to keep yourself dry.”

“....” Makoto stared at Akechi for a moment, wondering how he could be so hospitable… while he was inside _her sister’s_ office. Eventually she nodded, finding little problem with the proposal. “...Alright. If only to make sure that my sister gets this.” she said. Akechi then stepped aside and allowed Makoto to enter Sae’s office with little trouble. Makoto nodded at him courteously and entered the room with slow, cautious steps.

Sae’s office was a modest one. The walls were filled to the brim with various books of law and folders of past cases. Her desk was organized despite the amount of stuff that was on the surface. Her laptop was currently closed, and neat stacks of folders were placed all around the desk in different sections, most likely in reference to whatever information that she needed at that moment. Makoto stood at the center of the room, staring at the empty chair that was in front of Sae’s desk. Akechi closed the door behind Makoto and made his way around Sae’s desk with a pleasant smile on his face. Makoto’s focus switched from the chair to Akechi, and her gaze hardened as he made himself very comfortable in what she assumed to be her sister’s chair. ( _Even if he was her current partner, this was still Sae’s office! Would it kill him to have some sense of decorum…?!_ )

“Niijima-san, you’ll make someone nervous if you stare intently like that.” he said, laughing lightly. “Please, sit. Relax. We’re all friends here.”

“You and my sister are, perhaps.” Makoto said curtly, and even then she was saying that very loosely. “But you and I don’t know each other at all. I hardly see how we’re ‘friends.’”

“Well then... let’s change that, shall we?” Akechi said, taking a seat at Sae’s desk. “Think of it as a chance opportunity. I know that it is for me… I’ve been wanting to talk with you for a while now, Niijima-san.”

Makoto quirked a brow at his words. Her perplexed expression remained even as she finally took her seat across from him. “Why is that?” she asked carefully, placing her bento box on the desk.

“From what I’ve heard from Sae-san, you’re quite the diligent student.” Akechi mentioned. “You’re the Student Council President of the student body, and you’re among the top of your class. I imagine that’s no small feat… especially from a school like Shujin Academy. Or so I’m assuming from your uniform.”

“...You’d be correct.” Makoto confirmed with a nod. Though a part of her was a little relieved that Sae would refer to her as ‘diligent’ to other people, she sensed that her academic achievements wasn’t what Akechi was interested in. Not really. Rather… he was interested in something else. 

“I see… It must be hard keeping up with your studies with so much going around in your school.” Akechi mused. “My excuse mostly concerns balancing school life with media appearances and cooperating with the police for cases, but you… a lot of things are happening outside of your control in your school. A predatory gym teacher, abused students… and the debut of a certain group on top of that. I’m impressed that you could keep up with your studies despite such events.”

_There it is._

“You’re not really interested in me specifically, are you?” Makoto asked, frowning a bit. “You sound more interested in Shujin itself rather than me… or rather, you’re more interested in the Phantom Thieves.”

“You’re quite perceptive.” Akechi complimented. “I was wondering if there were any points in common between Kamoshida’s and Madarame’s cases. As a Shujin student yourself, I wanted to hear your input.”

“....” Makoto kept quiet. Of course she knew the correlation between those two cases… she knew who the Phantom Thieves really were, after all. But in honor of the deal they’ve made, she stayed quiet. If it was Sae asking her about this… then perhaps Makoto would feel more guilty about keeping quiet. She knew very well how many nights Sae has toiled on certain cases… and how many times she has come home tired because of it. But this wasn’t Sae prodding her about the Phantom Thieves… this was Goro Akechi. Makoto has never had any strong feelings towards Akechi before, unlike many of her peers. All that she knew of him was from either the media coverage about him… or the small little gripes her sister has begrudgingly made about him being ‘childish’. Now that she was face to face with him, something felt a little… off. Makoto couldn’t put her finger on it, but the Ace Detective seemed to act so… _cavalier_ here. Maybe that’s why it was easier for her to not feel guilty about staying quiet.

“Any information you can provide can be extremely helpful to us, Niijima-san.” Akechi stressed. “There have been victims, after all… the Phantom Thieves need to be pursued.”

There’s that word again… Makoto couldn’t help but frown at the sound of it.

“Which ‘victims’ are you referring to, Akechi-kun?” she asked, folding her arms.

“Hm?”

“Are you referring to the students, who are the actual victims of the two cases that you’re trying to correlate with each other? Or are you referring to Kamoshida and Madarame themselves? Judging from your words, I can only assume that you mean the latter… in which case, I feel that the term ‘victims’ is incorrect.” Makoto explained. “You yourself have stated that what Madarame did was a terrible crime. And Kamoshida’s transgressions have made a negative impact in Shujin… so much so that it still affects us today. With the two of them now behind bars, justice has already been served to the victims.”

“Oh, you’ve watched that show on TV.” Akechi observed.

“ _...That’s_ what you point out, after all that I’ve said?” Makoto questioned incredulously. She was stunned at the… blase response he gave her, but eventually she shook her head and moved on. “Why focus on the Phantom Thieves, of all things? You openly criticize them, but it sounds as though you don’t doubt their actual existence.” she then stated.

“Well, yes.” Akechi said simply. “Common sense can often get in the way while pursuing the truth. Many details become logical if I think on the premise that they do exist.”

“That’s besides the point. Why focus on them, when the injustice born from those two cases have already been dealt with?” Makoto stressed.

“The matter of Kamoshida and Madarame’s crimes have been dealt with, yes. But the matter of the Phantom Thieves is a different case entirely.” Akechi answered. “You can’t honestly believe that these people are above the law, and thus be exempt from being put on trial, Niijima-san. That in itself would be an injustice.”

“...Would it really?” Makoto asked curiously. “Even if their methods would help reveal the crimes of others which would otherwise go on unaddressed?”

“If that method involves taking the law into their own hands by manipulating other people’s hearts, then yes.” Akechi replied. His pleasant smile then grew a bit, and he chuckled to himself in amusement. “I must say… it’s not often that I speak with someone who actually listens and debates on what I’ve stated before. So far, one other person has spoken freely about my views, and it was quite refreshing to hear his side on the matter.”

Kurusu… Makoto did remember that he was featured during the Q&A of Akechi’s interview, but honestly she was too distracted by putting away the dishes and packing Sae’s leftovers at the time to take special note of the interview itself. But Makoto did remember seeing him regardless, and she assumed that he was the one Akechi was referring to. If only Akechi knew who he was _really_ debating with at that time… To Makoto, it was sort of interesting how one can look at things when they knew something that others didn’t know about.

“Please, Niijima-san. Continue to speak freely. You sounded rather passionate before when we mentioned Kamoshida in particular.” Akechi encouraged, leaning forward into his seat as if he was truly interested in what Makoto had to say. Makoto really didn’t know how true that was… Akechi’s constant pleasant demeanor was somewhat… unnerving to her right now. “Won’t you elaborate on that?”

“Yes, you wanted to hear my point of view as a student of Shujin. Very well then.” Makoto said, nodding as her expression turned more stern. “Kamoshida’s shadow still lingers within the halls of Shujin. Though we’ve started to recover from the shock, the students are still affected by his crimes. Some would still be affected by it even long after this conversation is over. What Mr. Kamoshida did to his victims… was unforgivable. And it will be a dark mark in Shujin’s history.”

Takamaki’s face flashed in Makoto’s mind, and she recalled Takamaki's intense anger when she snapped back at Makoto for implying that she didn’t do enough for her friend. When Suzui crossed Makoto’s mind next, she recalled the moment when she and the others around her helplessly watched as Suzui fell from the rooftop. Those two were at the forefront of her mind whenever she thought about Kamoshida lately. And even without remembering the plight of those two, there was still Sakamoto to consider when recalling Kamoshida’s crimes… and the track team, and of course, the volleyball team itself. Kamoshida had a lot of victims within Shujin’s walls, and an equally messy list of crimes that he had to answer for… Makoto didn’t know if she could even address them all in one breath.

“For that reason alone… I cannot consider Kamoshida a ‘victim’. I personally refuse to associate him or Madarame with that word.” Makoto finished.

“I see… That is an interesting point of view.” Akechi noted, bringing a gloved finger to his chin as he lowly hummed to himself. “With that in mind, Niijima-san, let me ask you another question: Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves?”

“I believe in justice.” Makoto stated, shaking her head.

“Do you? Then we’re on the same side, wouldn’t you say?” Akechi said, flashing his pleasant smile once again. “Your sister and I are working together to pursue the Phantom Thieves. I wonder how Sae-san would feel if she knew that her younger sister considered the act of manipulating others’ hearts as they see fit ‘justice’?”

“I’ve never said anything like that.” Makoto said, frowning at Akechi disapprovingly.

“Really? That’s what it sounded like to me.” Akechi said casually.

“Do _not_ put words in my mouth.” Makoto said sternly. “I consider justice as those who’ve done wrong paying for their crimes in full.”

“Then with that logic, wouldn’t the Phantom Thieves also need to pay for their crimes for your justice to be true?” Akechi inquired, closing an eye at her. “Is the manipulation of someone’s heart, no matter who they were, considered to be just? Would you bat an eye if the Phantom Thieves decided to change the heart of someone innocent? Like, for example, your sister? If they view her to be corrupt when she is actually innocent, would you consider it to be justice when they manipulate her heart?”

Makoto gasped to herself in shock. “That would never happen…!” she exclaimed.

“What wouldn’t? The Phantom Thieves targeting someone out of their own whims? Or Sae-san ending up being one of their targets?” Akechi asked without any hesitation in his voice. 

“....” Makoto swallowed hard as she just sat there, completely stunned. Of course they wouldn’t target Sae… Sae didn’t have a thrall of victims spread about under her feet, nor did she have a list of crimes than needed to be addressed and be paid for. She wanted to say that Sae would never be a target, or that the Phantom Thieves wouldn’t do anything so heinous as to change an innocent person’s heart as they see fit. But in reality, Makoto was stunned silent. She had no response for Akechi.

“Forgive me, Niijima-san. I probably came off a little too strong there.” Akechi apologized, giving off a sheepish air as he spoke. As an extra effect, he bashfully scratched his cheek with one finger. “I hope that I didn’t put you off.”

“...I’d believe it if it didn’t look like you were enjoying this.” Makoto said flatly.

“...You may be right.” Akechi chuckled, smiling to himself. “Not about your suffering, mind you, but about the mere aspect of a thief versus a detective. Here we have Phantom Thieves leaving calling cards and succeeding in their crime… And then there’s me, the so-called ‘Charismatic Detective…’ working tirelessly to catch these very thieves. It’d be hard not to see them as my rival, and for that I must admit my… slight excitement.”

“You have _such_ high self-esteem…” Makoto said, unable to completely hold back her sarcasm this time. God, Akechi’s attitude was just _irritating_ to her. Why does he seem like he’s taking such a serious matter so… lightly? It made no sense to her, especially with how much Sae and the police must rely on him. “So the Phantom Thieves are evil and you are just? You sound like you’re playing at a game.”

“Oh, believe me. It’s no game for me.” Akechi stated, shaking his head. “All of the effort that Sae-san, myself, and the police are putting into trying to pursue the Phantom Thieves are for the sake of the people in this society. Compared to people who simply manipulate others’ hearts as they see fit, I believe that I’m on the side of justice. Besides, is there anything wrong with using your natural-born talents for the sake of bettering the world?”

“...No.” Makoto answered, shaking her head.

“Then surely you think the same as I do, yes? With your diligence and background, naturally you would be drawn to bettering the world by your own hand.” Akechi said.

By her own hand… Hearing that made Makoto more hesitant than before. “I…” she began, but no other words came to her.

“Oh…? Why the hesitation, Niijima-san?” Akechi asked, quirking a brow at her. “Didn’t you just tell me that you believed in justice? I had thought that you would agree with that statement.”

“....”

Akechi stared at her for a moment, trying to discern what exactly is causing Makoto’s sudden hesitance. Makoto leaned away in her seat, looking very uncomfortable under his gaze. Suddenly she felt like Akechi was being invasive. His gaze went from being somewhat lighthearted and easygoing… to being sharp and critical within a mere second. Makoto had to admit… it was frightening how sudden the atmosphere changed around the room. For a moment, she was reminded of her interrogation with Kurusu and how she felt when she noticed the tension rising with just the slightest shift of his intense gaze. But as intense as Kurusu’s gaze was at that moment, it didn’t have nearly this level of gravity beating down on her like Akechi’s did.

“May I ask you another question, Niijima-san?” Akechi then asked, his pleasant voice holding an underlying sense of gravity within it.

“...What is it?” Makoto asked cautiously.

“When we spoke about Kamoshida before, I said that you sounded passionate over your views towards his crimes. Were you, heaven forbid, directly affected by Kamoshida’s crimes?”

“...I wasn’t.” Makoto admitted, her fist tightening atop of her skirt.

“I see. Well, that’s a relief for Sae-san, at least.” Akechi mused briefly, before he continued on. “Then… is the reason for your fierce response because you had a hand in trying to ease that situation before the appearance of the Phantom Thieves? You are the Student Council President. Is it not natural for the student body to provide support for their peers when they need it? Especially… in times where they felt like they couldn’t speak to anyone? If your hands were tied by the staff themselves, I’d understand how helpless and furious you must have been.”

“....” Makoto swallowed hard at that moment, and she felt that familiar lump in her throat.

“Niijima-san…” Akechi inquired lowly, leaning forward in his seat as he looked Makoto in the eye. “Did you do anything to ease that situation in your school at all? Like perhaps… called for help? Or perhaps… you called your sister, who just so happens to be a prosecutor?”

“....”

“Well… this is surprising.” Akechi observed, his voice returning to the pleasant tone that he used previously. But despite his pleasant voice… his words became more harsh. “So you’re just the good-girl type of pushover.”

_A what?_

“...What did you call me?” Makoto inquired.

“A pushover.” Akechi repeated casually. “You know, someone who backs down easily. Someone who never stands up for what they believe in. Someone who pathetically does whatever they’re told without complaint. That kind of thing.”

“I _know_ what it means.” Makoto said testily. She _really_ didn’t appreciate the passive-aggressive tone that Akechi was taking up right now.

“Then don’t you think that it applies to you, Niijima-san?” Akechi asked. He then rose up from Sae’s seat, and started to walk around the desk to where Makoto was sitting. Makoto was very unnerved by this action of his. When Akechi stood up from his seat, she felt the air growing more tense with every step he took. She felt like he was a vulture, circling around his prey with a pleasant smile on his face. Makoto has never seen a smile that seemed so… transparent as Akechi’s did at that moment. _How could that be?_

“You’re quick to say that you believe in justice, but you don’t really act the part, do you?” Akechi continued. “If you did, well... Perhaps things would have ended up being a little different for your school without the interference of a group of vigilantes, wouldn’t you say?”

“You don’t know that.” Makoto said, shaking her head more vigorously.

“I suppose not. But don’t you think that you could’ve made a difference?” Akechi asked innocently, but his tone betrayed that so-called innocence. “You’re the Student Council President, after all. And not only that, you have connections to the police through Sae-san. Just giving her a little nudge in that direction would have made all the difference. Sae-san may be a… _critical_ woman, but surely she could have spared some time to look into the well-being of her younger sister, yes? Especially with a rumored abuser like Suguru Kamoshida roaming about in the school halls.”

“I-I…” Makoto stammered. She didn’t like this. Akechi was voicing every single doubt that her guilty conscious has constantly plagued her with. She was trying so desperately to keep calm, but she felt her hands shaking this entire time.

“But instead of taking your own step forward, you don’t disturb the status quo.” Akechi continued on, his words relentless. “You just simply do whatever that you’re told to do like a good-girl and don’t complain about anything. Because if you do complain, then… you wouldn’t be the ‘diligent student’ to your superiors, now would you? You’d be useless to them.”

“...!”

Useless…? _Ridiculous._ That struck a nerve inside of her.

“You know, Niijima-san… you remind me of a lost sheep. Much like a sheep, you’re always wanting to be guided towards whatever direction your shepherds want you to go because you don’t know anything else.” Akechi commented with a disappointed sigh. “It’s a shame… you’re brilliant in academics, but you’re actually quite sad, really. And a little hypocritical, if I do say so myself. You talk about me as if I’m not taking things seriously, but who’s to say that you’re not the one treating justice like it’s a game?”

“...!!!” 

Something inside of Makoto snapped, and she found that she could not keep her composure any longer. She jolted up from her seat to face Akechi, knocking it to the ground in the midst of her rage. She stomped her foot loudly against the waxed floor, its impact echoing throughout the room. Makoto’s eyes were brimming with so much anger that she felt like she was actually seeing red. And even then, Akechi looked completely unfazed… which only made Makoto even angrier.

“What the _hell_ would you know!?” she yelled out fiercely, slamming her hand against her sister’s desk. Some of the papers that were stacked on the desk shook and fell on top of each other from the impact of Makoto’s hand. Even the bento box jumbled a little thanks to her show of force. “Don’t talk down to me and act like you know who I am, you -- !!”

“Makoto?”

Makoto immediately gasped at the sound of her name, knowing very well who said it. The anger dissipated from her eyes and was immediately replaced by fear and worry. She turned around to see Sae standing at the door, carrying a bundle of files in her arms. Though she looked tired, Sae’s expression currently held a mix of both surprise and confusion over what she just walked into. And she was likely going to ask for an explanation. Makoto averted her gaze from her sister, ashamed over her behavior.

“Ah. Welcome back.” Akechi greeted easily, flashing Sae a pleasant smile. As he said that, the charged, crushing air that came from him disappeared as quickly as it came. “We’ve been expecting you, Sae-san.”

Seeing that sickeningly pleasant smile again made Makoto’s eye twitch, and she felt her rage bubbling inside of her again. How can he stand there and greet Sae like that as if their last conversation didn’t happen? _Asshole._

“‘...We?’ What is my sister doing here, anyway?” Sae questioned sternly.

“Huh…?” Makoto blinked in surprise. Did… did Sae forget about the bento? She couldn’t have… otherwise security wouldn’t have escorted Makoto to her office in the first place. “Sis, I --”

“Your sister came to deliver a bento box for you, Sae-san.” Akechi explained, immediately interrupting Makoto just as she was about to say something. “Granted, you were gone by the time she arrived. So I invited her inside to wait for you so that she could deliver it to you in person. I thought it’d be better than to just let her sit outside waiting.”

Makoto frowned at Akechi as she listened to him talk. Why is he explaining why she was here in the first place? She was perfectly capable of explaining on her own. Makoto has never felt such a strong desire to punch the living daylights out of someone before now.

“...I see. I did say that she could deliver it to me today, didn’t I? I even informed security of her arrival… it seems that I lost track of time.” Sae said, frowning as she rubbed at her forehead. “...Thank you, Makoto. You didn’t have to wait for me.”

“It’s… no trouble, Sis.” Makoto said half-heartedly. She could still feel that familiar lump of guilt in her throat from that last conversation with Akechi. That, added to her heated emotions, made her unable to speak clearly. “I-I just… wanted to give you that just so I could make sure that you’re eating properly. I shouldn’t keep you.”

“...Very well then.” Sae said, nodding to her once. “Don’t stay out too late, Makoto.”

“...I won’t.” Makoto assured, shaking her head slowly. Akechi immediately bounced back as if nothing had happened between them, but Makoto was the only one left seething. And she _hated_ it. She was trying so hard to keep herself on the level right now, even as she tried to avoid eye contact with her sister.

“...What’s wrong?” Sae asked, noticing this change in Makoto’s behavior. But Makoto shook her head again.

“Excuse me.” Makoto hurriedly said, excusing herself from the room without looking at Sae or Akechi. She pulled the door by the doorknob as she briskly left the room, dying to get out of there. Once she heard that telling click that told her the door was closed, Makoto inhaled sharply. Her hand was shaking violently as she gripped at the doorknob tightly. Her grip was so tight that Makoto felt like she could pull the whole door out by the bolts if she were to yank it out by force. She was just so… upset right now! _What the hell just happened!?_ She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to punch through a wall with her fist… but she knew she couldn’t do any of those things. Not if she wanted to alert the whole courthouse.

 _“...was that all about?”_ Makoto heard Sae’s voice from the door. It was muffled, thanks to the closed door… but Makoto could still hear her. _“Akechi, did you do anything to Makoto while I was gone?”_

 _“Sae-san, you wound me.”_ Akechi spoke then, chuckling lightly as if he took no offense when Sae asked that. Makoto could just imagine that infuriating smile of his when he said that. _“I was just my regular self.”_

 _“...Hm.”_ Sae hummed. Makoto couldn’t tell if that was one of Sae’s hums of acceptance or disbelief, but whichever one it was… Sae didn’t linger on it long. _“Enough wasting time. We need to discuss the finer details of this case. From what the director has told me…”_

Makoto stepped away from the door at that moment. This… really shouldn’t be something that she should overhear. It sounded like they were going to talk about confidential matters. Makoto wasn’t needed here anymore… not that she ever was in the first place. She turned towards the direction where she came from before and walked down the hallway. She remembered the way out. As Makoto walked down the hallway to exit the courthouse, she could feel both her steps and her thoughts getting heavier and heavier. Damn that Akechi… Who does he think he is, blindsiding her like that?

 _‘A pushover… He’s right.’_ The guilty part of her conscious told her. _‘You know he’s right.’_

“He can’t be right…” Makoto murmured to herself, shaking her head sadly. “He can’t be…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say it with me, guys... What a dick. 
> 
> This is like, the quickest update I have ever done. Which makes sense, since I've been looking forward to writing this moment for so long! (Makoto, I'm so sorry.)
> 
> But! Here's an activity update! Updates on TQatS are going to slow down significantly until after July 7th. Why? Because of ShuAnn week! I've been doing prompts for that week alongside doing updates for TQatS. That's a lot of writing! And now, since it's currently June at the time of this end note, I'm going to have to devote more time into finishing those prompts and fine-tuning them so that I can submit them in time. So I'd thought that I'd leave you guys with two wallops of chapters that I feel very proud of, and put future updates on pause until after the 7th.
> 
> We're halfway through the investigation week, guys! When we come back, we're going to finish off the week and finally, _finally_ get to Kaneshiro's Palace within the next few chapters. See you guys then!


	12. Call Me Guilty

Makoto’s face held a grave expression as she stood in front of Principal Kobayakawa’s desk during lunchtime. She was summoned to his office in order to share a progress report on her assignments… or at least, that was the intention. 

_“Niijima-kun, what is the meaning of this!?”_

Instead, Makoto found herself enduring the babbles of a panicking man, whose berating comments were targeted solely at her.

“Apparently, the damage done by this so-called mafia has even reached the student body!” Kobayakawa exclaimed in his panic. “I thought this absurdity was nothing but a joke!”

“Sir… It was never a joke…” Makoto interjected, shaking her head slowly. How could it be a joke when so many students had confided to the student council anonymously through their requests? Iida’s situation was definitely not a joke. How could the Principal not take this seriously, when he was the one who assigned this matter to her in the first place?

“On top of there being victims to this absurdity, there have been rumors that even our students are involved in such crimes… and I’ve been receiving inquiries from their guardians constantly throughout the week…” Kobayakawa lamented, burying his face in his hands. “This is a disaster… why is this happening to our school!? This criminal organization is the greatest disgrace in the history of the academy!”

“Huh!?” Makoto gasped in disbelief.

This… is a disgrace? _This?!_

Makoto’s mind raced madly in the midst of her disbelief. How… how could the Principal call this situation a disgrace of all things? How can he say that when he allowed Kamoshida to do whatever he wanted, no matter how immoral it was? How can he say that when he just admitted that he treated the plight concerning the criminal organization like a joke? How can he say that when there’s so many students that needs their help? How? How!? It didn’t make any sense to Makoto, and all she could do was stare at Principal Kobayakawa with a bewildered look upon her face.

“Why are you just standing there, Niijima-kun?!” Kobayakawa questioned with a slight shrill to his voice. “This is a vital issue for the student council! Did I not ask you to resolve it!? How can you explain this travesty!?”

Makoto shook her head more vigorously, clenching her fists as she tucked her hands behind her back. “I’m…” she began timidly, but she shook her head again... this time at herself. This was no time to stay quiet. Not when this felt so wrong.

“Well!?”

“I’m... doing the best I can under these circumstances,” Makoto stressed. “But, Sir…! This matter… this is beyond the student council! This criminal organization’s influence has spread so wide inside of this school, that is clear. So shouldn’t we go to the police, instead? I actually have a lot of accounts from --”

“You think I can trust that?!” Kobayakawa blurted out.

“Sir…?!”

Principal Kobayakawa’s eyes widened, realizing what he just said. Quickly, he cleared his throat and tried to calm himself down. When he lifted his head up from his hands, he looked at Makoto intensely.

“Niijima-kun, listen to me. This information can not get out to the public, much less to the police.” he said gravely. “This school’s reputation has already been devastated by the loss of Mr. Kamoshida. For the sake of this school, that prestige cannot take any more damage.”

“Sir! This isn’t the time to be worrying about reputations!” Makoto cried. “Students’ lives are at stake!”

“Yes… there _are_ lives at stake.” Kobayakawa said lowly, folding his hands together as he rested his wide elbows on the surface of his desk. “Say that this matter does get out to the police, Niijima-kun… what will that really do for this school? If these criminals involve our students in their crimes, or heaven forbid, some of these students are truly among the ranks of these criminals… then who’s to say that the involvement of the police won’t put them in more danger? Will you have their spilled blood on your hands, all because you wanted to involve people that shouldn’t be involved in the first place?”

Makoto gasped at his words, currently in disbelief over what she just heard. “That’s…” she trailed off, her words falling apart before she could articulate what she was really feeling. _That’s not fair. This isn’t right._

“That is why I put so much upon you concerning this, Niijima-kun. You’re the only one who knows this matter intimately, and you’re the only one who’s actually dependable around here. I feel that you’re the only one capable of solving this conundrum… Don’t let me down…”

“....” 

Makoto felt a lump growing in her throat. It was filled with all of the words that she wanted to say… but couldn’t. If someone could actually choke on their unspoken words, then Makoto felt like she couldn’t breathe at all. 

"We must hurry about this, Niijima-kun," Principal Kobayakawa added. "From what I understand, even the students are becoming quite dissatisfied with you. If nothing is done quickly, then we'll both lose our roles at this school. Understand?"

"...Of course, sir."

Makoto then turned away from the Principal and exited his office without another word to him. There were no protests, there were no complaints… she was way too deep in this matter to complain now. As Makoto slowly walked away from the door, she could hear Goro Akechi’s words plaguing her mind:

_“You just simply do whatever that you’re told to do like a good-girl and don’t complain about anything. Because if you do complain, then… you wouldn’t be the ‘diligent student’ to your superiors, now would you? You’d be useless to them.”_

Makoto gritted her teeth as she clenched her shaking fists, feeling yesterday’s anger on top of today’s hopelessness. Right now she just felt so… disillusioned. It was clear that she couldn’t count on the principal. And she couldn’t tell Sae about what she knew. What Principal Kobayakawa said about bringing danger to the students by involving the police gave her great pause. And she’d be _damned_ if she said even a hint about this situation to Goro Akechi. Makoto was alone on this case… perhaps that was always going to turn out that way.

“Why does everyone get on my case? I’m trying…” Makoto muttered to herself under her breath. But somehow, even she knew that statement sounded weak.

\-----

After school had ended, Akira, Ryuji and Ann went together to the accessway at Shibuya Station. The Phantom Thieves were all supposed to be gathered at the usual hangout after school, just like they all planned to do yesterday. Today, it was time to gather information about the drug smuggling job at Central Street. It will be difficult, seeing that Central Street was always crowded. But… all of them figured that if they stick around the area long enough, they’ll eventually find a clue. Upon Yusuke’s arrival, everyone rose up in attention.

“Apologies. Were you all waiting long?” Yusuke asked.

“Not long. You’re actually right on time, Yusuke.” Ann assured.

“M’kay, we’re all here. Let’s get this show on the road!” Ryuji said firmly.

“How strange, Ryuji. I didn’t know you were trying to imitate Akira today.” Yusuke said, blinking in surprise. “What is the occasion?”

“That’s what I want to know.” Akira chimed in, quirking a brow.

“H-Hey! It’s just a figure of speech, alright!? Besides, it’s not like he has that phrase trademarked!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Actually, I’ll take 10,000 yen for royalty fees.” Akira teased.

“The hell you will!” Ryuji cried.

“Knock it off, boys. You can make fun of each other later!” Ann chided, putting her hands on her hips. “Right now, we’ve got a job to do. And Shibuya’s crowded as ever, with a lot of high school students to boot.”

“Lady Ann is right.” Morgana chimed in, peeking his head out from Akira’s bag. “Those criminals must be targeting these students somehow. If we can find out how they’re doing it, we’re one step closer to solving this case.”

“It will be difficult to ascertain their methods accurately, given the number of people that are here.” Yusuke said grimly. “One would think it would be easier for us to observe that, since we are parting ways to different parts of Shibuya.”

“Easier or not, we’ve got to do this,” Akira said firmly. The teasing air that he once put on was now replaced by an air of determination. And everyone that was within their circle can sense that. “Does everyone know where they’re supposed to go?”

“Yeah. I’ll be staking out the underground walkway.” Ann said, nodding. “On the way here, I was hearing that someone was soliciting a ‘high-paying job’ around the station plaza. If I hang around there, I’m bound to find something. Especially since they’re apparently targeting girls.”

“I’m gonna be checking around the Inogami Line.” Ryuji said. “Heard somebody talkin’ about getting some ‘strong drugs’ yesterday when it was still pouring cats ‘n dogs. I dunno if it’s any good now, but it wouldn’t hurt to check.”

“As for me, I will be taking a lookout from the underground mall proper.” Yusuke said. “I have often heard that there is shady activity going on at the back alley near the arcade. My position in the underground mall is fortuitous in that regard. I can simply walk up the stairs to get there if I wished.”

“That leaves me with Central Street itself," Akira said. "That area’s always bustling… but you’ll never know. If anyone finds anything, let us know in the chat. This is still a mafia we’re supposed to be dealing with, so be ready for anything.”

“Now you’re talking like true phantom thieves! I’m so proud that you all are taking this so seriously.” Morgana praised highly. “Now then, there’s no time to lose! This is our best opportunity, so let’s find some drug dealers to bust!”

“...We’re kinda lucky that no one else can understand you right now.” Ryuji said with a sweat to his brow. But regardless of how enthusiastic Morgana sounded, the Phantom Thieves knew that they had a job to do. With all of their destinations in mind, they all nod to each other and went their separate ways. They didn’t know what they were going to find… but they hoped that they would find something.

\-----

The student council meeting had ended a long time ago, but Makoto was still sitting at the table with her notes and her books scattered all over the surface.

The meeting was not long at all. In fact, Makoto had ended the meeting early. It was very weird for the rest for the student council. They knew that it was very uncharacteristic for their President to end the weekly meeting early. When her fellow council members asked the reason why, she told them not to worry about it and to be careful going home. In reality, Makoto just wanted to be left alone. The meeting with the Principal was still playing inside of her mind over and over, as if she was watching a particular part of a movie on loop. Her stomach churned over his behavior and how she just was so… so…

_‘So you’re just the good-girl type of pushover.’_

“Get out of my head.” Makoto hissed, clutching at her head in frustration and squeezing her eyes shut. God. If the Principal’s behavior wasn’t enough to drive her mad, then her conversation with Akechi yesterday would do the trick. 

Ever since she spoke with Akechi, Makoto felt like she was spinning out of control. Though she tried to keep calm on the outside, inside there was just rage, disgust and frustration bubbling up inside of her. She has never felt such intense emotions just brewing inside of her, building and burning her from the inside of her very soul. Nothing could match it. Not even her guilt... and her guilt was already strong.

But as Makoto silently brooded to herself, she heard the door slam against the wall as it swung open with a force.

“Niijima-senpai!” Iida cried out, panting harshly as he barged into the student council room with no sense of privacy. “What the hell!? You said you would keep all of my dirty laundry a secret…! And you blurt it out to Kurusu of all people!?”

“....” Makoto didn’t respond to Iida at all. She didn’t turn her head so that she could look at him panting and screaming at the doorway. She didn’t even scold him for shouting or for barging into the room like she did before. She just stayed still and remained quiet.

“You know how freakin’ dangerous Kurusu is!?” Iida exclaimed, continuing on his tirade. “He assaulted a man! You know that he went up to me yesterday and said that he knew about what’s going on because you told him everything? What the hell is he gonna do with that information, huh!? On top of those guys, I have to worry about Kurusu trying to threaten me too! And it’s all your fault!”

 _‘...Is he going to yell at me too?’_ Makoto thought bitterly, frowning to herself. _‘It seems that’s what everyone’s doing now…’_

“Man… what the hell am I going to do…?! Everyone’s after me… everyone wants something from me… and I’ve got nothing left to give them! Nothing!” Iida slammed the door behind him as he marched towards Makoto. He slammed his hands against the table, jostling the books and papers in the process. And even then, Makoto didn’t even flinch. Perhaps she would have if she was in her right mind, but right now she was too absorbed in her raging emotions to care.

“And what are you doing about it, Niijima?! Was that sending requests and helping people bullshit just a way to get a good recommendation after all!? I should’ve known not to trust in the Principal’s pet stooge. I should've never bothered --”

_“Get off my back!”_

Iida gasped as he suddenly heard Makoto yell at him with an added bass to her voice. Makoto finally turned her head to face him, and all Iida saw was a frustrated and furious glare. It made him swallow hard, and he hurriedly backed away from her in his panic. But all that did was just make Makoto more frustrated. She clenched her shaking fist, crumbling the papers that were under her hands as she continued her sudden outburst.

“I am trying the best I can to try and save you! I have been working tirelessly during this week alone, trying to work out what I can do! I don’t need you of all people implying that I’m doing nothing at all! I’m trying! I’m the only one who actually gives a damn!”

“...!”

A heavy silence filled the student council room, leaving everything still. The two people that were currently in the room just stared at each other, allowing Makoto’s last outburst to sink into both of their minds. Iida looked at Makoto with wide and fearful eyes, but he didn’t leave the room. It was more like… he was frozen in place. Once she calmed down somewhat, Makoto looked at Iida apologetically after seeing his pitiful state. She unclenched her fist and averted her gaze from him, sighing sadly as she shook her head slowly.

“...I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. I should know better.” she apologized, bowing her head down. That’s the second time she snapped at someone who didn’t deserve it… damn it. Makoto thought she had more of a handle on her emotions than this. “But… I really am trying to help you, Iida-kun. I just need a little more time.”

“...I hardly have any time left.” Iida finally spoke, his voice shaky.

They were silent for another period of time. The two of them were still frozen in their spots, and they were both avoiding eye contact with each other out of shame. Eventually, Makoto is the first to break the silence between them. She raised her head back up to look at Iida, and asks him an honest question:

“Why did you come to me, Iida-kun?”

Iida shrugged his shoulders before he rubbed his sweaty palms against his pants. “I don’t know,” he answered.

“There has to be a reason, right? I… know that I’m not well-liked by my peers,” Makoto said, her lips thinning as she remembered that fact. “If you didn’t like me… no, if you didn’t trust me to help you out of your situation, then why did you come to me?”

Iida frowned to himself as he looked down at his feet, still feeling the sweat on his hands. He took a moment to think of an answer, leaving another brief moment of silence between them. Eventually, he spoke his answer quietly as he looked up at Makoto.

“I guess… I just wanted somebody to hear me out.” he answered.

“....”

“I can’t go talk to my parents about something like this, you know? Not when I have those guys breathing down my neck and threatening to hurt them every chance they get. I can’t even talk to my best friend… I know that he knows that something’s up by now, but I can’t drag him into my mess. He already dodged a bullet by saying he wasn’t interested in the job. And obviously I can’t go to the cops… I couldn’t say anything to anybody for the longest time. If I did, then… I’d be in for a world of hurt.”

“Iida-kun…”

“Heh… Wonder if this is how the volleyball team felt when Kamoshida was still around.” Iida then said, laughing weakly.

“What makes you say that?” Makoto asked him.

“Think about it, Senpai. Those guys weren’t able to say anything to anybody either. They take Mr. Kamoshida’s beatings and his threats, they can’t talk to the other teachers about it because they either don’t believe them or don’t give a shit… or maybe it’s both. And even if they do have people close to them that are worried, nobody wants to drag them into shit like that. We’re already screwed… we don’t need them to be screwed too.”

Makoto was left speechless. This was… _horrible._ Was this how Iida really felt? Did the other students who were in the same situation as Iida feel this way? Did the students who were affected by Kamoshida feel that way? If she were to stretch this even further… did the victims of Madarame feel the same way as well? Her mind is racing over the possibilities of those people sharing that same emotion Iida was talking about now… the feeling of hopelessness.

“Since I got scammed into smuggling drugs by those guys, I thought about what happened in spring.” Iida continued. “Before… I didn’t think nothing of it. I mean, I wasn’t in the volleyball team, so it had nothing to do with me. But now that I’m in a hopeless situation myself… I get it. I so get it now. I was one of those people who didn’t give a shit about those beat up guys because it wasn’t happening to me. Now since I’m the one getting screwed over, I recognize the people who don’t give a shit. Takes one to know one, right?”

“....”

“I’ve learned that there are three kinds of people you see in situations like these. The ones who are suffering but can’t say anything about it, the ones who are doing the threats, and the people who don’t give a shit. That’s all there is to it.”

That… that can’t be it. That can’t be all there is. Makoto refused to believe that.

“What about the people who stops the threats?” she then asked. “What about the people who saves them?”

“...Those guys don’t exist. Not really.”

“I _know_ that’s not true.” Makoto said firmly. “They exist. Those people are here too.”

She believed that wholeheartedly. The people who saves those in need… they exist. Makoto knew they exist. Her father was one of those people, after all. He was never one to stand idly by when someone was in trouble. If there was a case that he needed to solve, or people that he needed to save, then he would do everything in his power to protect those in need… or die trying. Despite her father’s tragic end, Makoto knew that he was one of those people who saves those in need. He existed, and surely others do too.

Iida stared at Makoto before he formed a sad smile. “...You really do want to help me, don’t you?”

“Of course… that’s why I’ve been working so hard,” Makoto affirmed. “I’ve been working to help you and others like you, so…”

“Heh… color me surprised, Niijima-senpai. Honestly, I really thought that you’d be one of those people who wouldn’t give a shit about someone like me,” Iida admitted. “After all, if the Principal didn’t give a shit about what was happening when Mr. Kamoshida was here, then he sure as hell wouldn’t care about something like this.”

“....” Makoto went quiet again, but this time her brows creased into a deep frown. She can’t deny that about the Principal anymore. Not after what she has seen at lunchtime today.

“I’ve heard things about you, you know. Teacher’s pet, Kobayakawa’s guard dog, total kiss-up, opportunist… all that nasty stuff. People kept saying that the whole reason why that request thing came up was so that you’d get a letter of recommendation from the Principal if you did it. I even believed it too, which was why I was such an asshole when we met.” Iida continued.

“Iida-kun...”

“But… I thought that I’d have nothing left to lose at that point. I wanted somebody to hear me. I wanted someone to know what was going to happen to me. I didn’t know if you could actually help me or if you really gave a damn, but I later realized that I didn’t care. I just… wanted someone to know what was happening to me. That’s all.”

Makoto was stunned by Iida’s confession. She was stunned by everything she just heard him say. His feelings towards his situation, what he thought about what the people around him thought, how he says he can recognize how they’re feeling… they were all hard to swallow. That feeling of hopelessness that he confessed to her just now was a horrible thing to hear about. It was especially horrible that he felt like he couldn’t go to anyone about his situation just because he figured that people wouldn’t care. Makoto didn’t want to believe that people like that existed, but deep down she knew that wasn’t true.

After all, wasn’t _she_ one of those people herself?

Actions spoke louder than words and inner thoughts. Instead of helping her peers like she should have, Makoto only focused on herself. She did what she was told to do by her superiors, she studied hard in order to prepare for college, and if she did all of that, then her future would be secured. But all of that was for her benefit only. She kept herself away from matters that would threaten that future. The Kamoshida incident… she didn’t involve herself. Not because she couldn’t do anything about it, but because it didn’t affect her directly. Looking into the Phantom Thieves… she would have never look into them on her own if the Principal hadn’t ordered her to look into them. The Phantom Thieves had nothing to do with her directly, so Makoto would have stayed out of it. And even the matter concerning the criminal organization… Iida’s situation would not have become known to her if the Principal wasn’t so gung-ho in pushing this matter upon her hands and setting up requests, posters and questionnaires without her knowledge or consent. Everything that Makoto has been involved in thus far would have never came to be if Makoto approached them on her own. She was always guided to these incidents by someone’s orders… never seeking them out herself.

 _‘Like a lost sheep…’_ she thought to herself bitterly, recalling Akechi’s scathing words. _‘Has my inaction… contributed to this awful environment? This consensus that makes Iida-kun feel like no one would care what he has to say?’_

For a long time, Makoto Niijima has felt a strong guilt towards her inaction of helping her peers as student council president, but she often pushed it away by reminding herself that there was nothing that she could have done. That she wasn’t to blame for any of the tragedy that happened this school year. While it was true that the criminals behind these crimes were truly to blame for the tragedy that occured, that wasn’t the reason why she felt her guilt. 

The reason was that she didn’t even try when she was in a position to try.

The reason was that she didn’t care to do so because it didn’t directly affect her.

The reason was that she only cared about maintaining her grades for her future’s sake.

She would be among one of those people who, as Iida put it, wouldn’t give a shit because it wasn’t happening to her. That was the true source of her guilt, and that horrified her more than anything.

 _‘When did I… become so indifferent?’_ she thought to herself sadly. _‘Dad… Dad would have never stood for any of this… so why would I…? When did I…?’_

“Anyway… I’m sorry for, you know, making a scene like that. And yesterday, if you didn’t know.” Iida apologized, before backing away towards the door. “I should go anyway. There’s no point in hanging around here and bothering you.”

“Iida-kun, wait.” Makoto called out.

At her sudden call, Iida stopped and looked back at her. When she sees that he stopped walking, Makoto finally stood up from her seat and briskly made her way towards him. With a serious and determined look in her eyes, Makoto held a hand to her chest as she began speaking. Despite her inner emotions being a mess right now, her voice was resolute.

“I know… I know what my fellow students must say about me. To be honest… I can’t deny some of what’s been said. And as such… I know that as Student Council President, I may have failed some of my peers in need. I could have at least tried to be better…” Makoto began. Admitting that out loud… was harder than she was expecting it to be. She still felt that heavy lump in her throat that made it hard to swallow. Despite that, Makoto was determined to make Iida this promise.

“But despite that, Iida-kun… please know that I’m trying the best I can. My goal here is to protect the students of this school, so please… be patient with me. I will do my everything in my power to help you. I will try anything to save you. That’s a promise. I just need a little more time.”

“....” Iida was silent for a moment before he shook his head sadly. “...I hardly have any time left.” he repeated.

“...I know.” Makoto said sadly.

“But if you’re serious, then please… please hurry…”

With that final desperate plea lingering in the air, Iida left the student council room. Makoto was left alone in the room, but her mind was whirling at top speed. Her thoughts were currently a chaotic, jumbled mess, but despite that… there was a determination inside of her that wasn’t there before. And Makoto recognized that it wasn’t born from obligation.

“I have to do something… I can’t just stand around anymore…!”

\-----

“A… part-time job…?”

“Can you tell me anything, old man?”

Akira stood by as he waited for an old homeless man to tell him anything he knew about the high-paying job. After running into dead ends after dead ends, he got a tip from one of the people he was asking around to ask the homeless about what goes on around the area, since they would be the ones who would know about it the best. The special thing about this homeless man in particular is that Akira sometimes passes him by while en route to go to school. At times, he even says hi to him, and he actually greets him back! Because of that friendliness, Akira was hoping that this homeless man in particular would know anything about this job.

The old man’s expression turned grave as he looked up at Akira. That told Akira that he knew something… but he was bracing himself what he may hear.

“You’re not talking about some ordinary job... are you, kid?” The old man asked with a frown. “Take my advice: don’t do it. I’ve seen too many kids like you lose everything because of that mafia.”

“So you do know…” Akira trailed off.

“Yeah... I know about ‘em. They’re a rotten bunch. They’ll squeeze every last penny outta you through with threats and extortion. I knew some friends that have fallen victim to their schemes… some with worse fates than others. Boys get to be their new pushers… and god help you if you’re a woman. That mafia is evil, I tell ya.”

Akira narrowed his eyes as he allowed that information to sink in. That old man definitely knows about the mafia that he’s looking for. There’s no doubt in his mind. But… he didn’t know that there were differences in whether they target a boy or a girl. That was new.

“How do I meet them?” Akira then asked.

“You serious?” The old man questioned incredulously. “Look, kid. I like you. Which is why I’m telling you to stay away from this job. It’s for your own good.”

“I won’t know who to stay away from if I don’t know how they work. And then where will I be?” Akira pointed out. “Why don’t you tell me for my own safety, then?”

“....” The old man stared at him for a while before he sighed in resignation. “Fine… you got me there, kid. I’ll teach you how to scope them out.”

_Yes!_

“How do I do it?” Akira asked.

“First off, they come to you eventually when you’ve been walking around this area for a while. Around this time, as a matter of fact. These guys… they use weird phrases. Code words. It’s how they communicate with each other. And when they approach you, they’ll act overly friendly towards you. Don’t fall for it. It’s fake and they don’t even care. That’s how brazen these people are, especially when they mercilessly target kids during the day.”

Akira nodded quietly as he allowed the information to sink into his mind. He felt like he has more of an idea about how to find these people. It wasn’t much… but it was something.

“Thanks, old man.” he thanked.

“You want to thank me? Don’t end up in a ditch somewhere,” The old man said, shaking his head. “Like I said… I like you, kid. It’d be a shame if something happened to you because of this trash.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll see me walking by again.” Akira said, turning his back to him. “I’ll be sure to say ‘hi’ when I do.”

“...Heh.”

Akira then walked off on his own, heading back towards the bustling Central Street with more of an idea in mind. As he walked towards his destination and swerved by anyone who could bump into him, he typed away at the chat, reporting his findings to everyone else.

 **Akira** : Guys, I may have done it.  
**Ann** : You found something!?  
**Ryuji** : For real!?  
**Yusuke** : As expected of our fearless leader.  
**Yusuke** : May I ask what it is?  
**Akira** : I got a tip from a homeless guy.  
**Akira** : Supposedly, they come to you after you walk around the area for a while.  
**Akira** : They act all friendly towards you while you’re making the deal.  
**Yusuke** : ...Hm.  
**Yusuke** : That information coincides with what one of my classmates said yesterday.  
**Yusuke** : She said that the job will ‘come to you.’  
**Yusuke** : I suppose that is what she meant.  
**Ryuji** : Jeez, these guys are crazy.  
**Ryuji** : But at least we’ve got something now.  
**Ryuji** : All of our leads were dead ends, so…  
**Ann** : At least that old lady appreciated your help, Ryuji.  
**Ann** : She sounded really nice.  
**Ryuji** : Yeah…  
**Ryuji** : And at least you didn’t end up as a camgirl, Ann.  
**Ryuji** : From what you said, that guy was pretty persistent in having you star in one of his videos.  
**Ann** : Ugh, no!  
**Ann** : Absolutely not!!  
**Ann** : There is absolutely no way I’d do that!  
**Yusuke** : What is a ‘camgirl’ exactly?  
**Ann** : You don’t need to know!  
**Ryuji** : You don’t need to know!  
**Akira** : You don’t need to know!  
**Yusuke** : ...I was not expecting you all to respond all at once.  
**Yusuke** : But if we’re still doing comparisons…  
**Yusuke** : At least I didn’t get arrested for apparently looking suspicious.  
**Ann** : Wait, what!?  
**Ryuji** : Dude…  
**Akira** : Ahem.  
**Akira** : Anyways…  
**Akira** : I’m heading back to Central Street.  
**Akira** : No doubt those criminals have seen me around by now.  
**Akira** : So I’m gonna let them come to me.  
**Ann** : Not alone you’re not!  
**Ryuji** : There’s no way we’ll just let you be the bait, dude!  
**Yusuke** : We will remain in close proximity.  
**Akira** : Let me finish, guys.  
**Akira** : I’m gonna give you guys a sign.  
**Akira** : If you guys see the words ‘Red Alert’ in the chat.  
**Akira** : That’s your cue to come get me.  
**Ryuji** : Gotcha.  
**Ann** : Crystal clear!  
**Yusuke** : We’ll be sure to come to your aid.  
**Akira** : Good.  
**Akira** : Then I’m off.

Before he went on his way to Central Street, Akira typed the words _‘Red Alert’_ into the text box. But even though the chat showed that he was texting, he didn’t press submit. If anything happens, then he’ll press the submit button. And the others will see his message and will move to back him up. With his signal now set up, Akira then returned to Central Street and walked with slow, methodical steps.

He blended in with the crowd as he walked down Central Street. As expected, there were a lot of people in Central Street during this time of day. Some people were walking up and down the street, minding their own business as they headed to their destination. Others were talking with their friends on the side of the road. Some people were shopping, and some people were trying to sell their products to people as they pass them by. Others were police officers trying to watch out for anything suspicious, and others were going on dates as they headed towards one of the restaurants there. There were a lot of people around him, but all was not lost. Even Akira can spot Ryuji and Ann nearby as they blended in with the crowd too. And if they are already here looking out for him, then Yusuke shouldn’t be far behind either. Akira was all set to find these criminals.

Akira kept walking down the street as he played the role as the unsuspecting teenager. He walked past the bookstore and the DVD rental place, walked past the alleyway that led to Untouchable, walked past the arcade, and he was about to past the alleyway that Protein Lovers Gym was located in. But just as he did…

_“I told you, I am not interested!”_

A voice immediately caught Akira’s attention, finally making him stop in his tracks. He turned his head towards the alleyway and saw that a girl was there backing away from an overly-friendly thug. From the sound of her voice, Akira could tell that this girl wanted this man to leave her alone. He frowned deeply at the sight, and immediately pressed ‘submit’ to send his message to the chat before he marched into the alleyway.

 **Akira** : Red Alert.  
**Ryuji** : We’re on the way!

“Haha, come on. The job I’m talking about is really easy! And if that doesn’t work, I’ve got another one that’d be perfect for a beauty like you! Trust me, my boss would love you.” The man said, walking towards the girl was that was backing away from him. “Besides… what are you so scared of, huh? It’s just a little job…”

“Would you kindly stop this!?” The girl snapped.

_“Hey!”_

Akira’s yell caught the attention of both the thug and the girl as they looked towards him. The girl gasped in surprise as Akira immediately stepped in front of her protectively, staring down the thug with an intense glare to his sharp gray eyes. His glare was so intense that it made the thug recoil and back away from the two of them out of his initial fear.

“Eh? Who the hell are you…!?” The thug questioned.

“None of your business.” Akira snapped coldly. He glanced behind him for a moment to see if the girl was alright. Surprisingly for him… he recognized her once he actually got a clear look at her. Of course, when you’ve seen the likes of Hifumi Togo in person, it’s hard to forget what she looks like.

“You alright?” Akira asked her.

“Y-Yes… I’m fine.” Hifumi answered back shakily. “This man kept pestering me about a job at first. I told him I wasn’t interested, but he won’t take no for an answer.”

“Yeah? Sure sounds shady to me.” Akira said lowly. “You weren’t trying to do something violent, were you?”

“What’s with you? Like I’d get worked up over a bunch of dumb kids.” The thug scoffed. “All I’m tryin’ to do is get a little business going. I’m offering a good deal, you know.”

“Bullshit.” Akira snapped.

“Heh, shame. You look like you need the job too, kid. It pays really well, too… better than what your parents are giving ya as an allowance.” The thug commented, looking Akira over as he stood in front of Hifumi defiantly. “But, hey! There’s other fish in the sea! I’ve got better things to do than hanging out with a couple of --”

_“AHHHHHHHH!!”_

A piercing scream echoed throughout the alleyway, and everyone turned their heads towards the source. Ann was standing at the street proper screaming and pointing madly at the thug as a distraction, while Ryuji and Yusuke were beckoning Akira and Hifumi to come to them. 

“Akira! Togo-san! To us!” Yusuke beckoned.

“Hurry up!” Ryuji urged.

Akira nodded and guided Hifumi to walk with him, leaving the thug alone and wide open for what Ann was about to scream out next.

“Help! Police! This guy’s trying to rob my friends!!” Ann cried out. Sure enough, Ann’s screaming caught the attention of everyone who was walking nearby the alleyway… including a couple of people officers that were nearby watching the area. The thug’s eyes grew wide as he backed away deeper into the alley.

“Crap! Now I really can’t hang! No way Boss is gonna like this! See ya!”

With that final cry, the thug ran over to the other side of the alleyway and disappeared into the streets before the police could catch up with him.

The five of them watched the police run down the alley as they attempted to catch that thug that was harassing Hifumi. As soon as they all disappeared from their sight, everyone changed their focus towards Hifumi herself and noticed her bowing before them.

“Thank you all…” Hifumi thanked, sounding very grateful for their help. “I don’t know what I could’ve done if you hadn't stepped in when you did.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Akira assured, shaking his head. “I’m just glad that you’re okay.”

“Seriously. That guy looked like a real creep. We were happy to help you out!” Ann added.

“Any guy that would pick on a girl like that is low, no two shits about it.” Ryuji said firmly.

“Indeed. That, and a coward, for such an undignified exit.” Yusuke mentioned curtly.

“Regardless… not many people would do as you did today, so I’m very grateful.” Hifumi said. 

“May I ask why were you here, Togo-san?” Yusuke questioned. “You said that you don’t normally frequent Shibuya.”

“I don’t… but I was scheduled for a radio interview in Shibuya. So I immediately went there after school,” Hifumi explained. “By the time it was over, I was trying to walk towards the station in order to go back home. That’s when that man approached me… saying that he had a job that was perfect for girls like me. I refused, but then he became persistent. He kept hounding me and pressuring me to take this job, no matter how many times I told him no.”

“Ugh… what a scumbag.” Ann spat in disgust.

“I was going to try and back away to the open crowd, where people could still see me. That’s… when your friend here stepped in and defended me,” Hifumi turned her attention towards Akira in particular, and hummed to herself in thought as she looked him over. “Oh… I didn’t notice because of the situation at hand, but now that I've taken a closer look at you... I think that I recognize you.”

“You do?” Akira asked, quirking a brow.

“Yes,” Hifumi nodded with a small smile. “You were the one that was questioned during Akechi-kun’s interview, correct?”

“Wait. You remember that?” Akira asked, surprised.

“I couldn’t forget a man so spirited,” Hifumi answered. “When I was backstage watching Akechi-kun’s interview, I noticed you speaking when the announcer came to you. Not only did I sense conviction in your words… but it was encouraging to hear that someone else shared similar views to my own concerning the Phantom Thieves.”

“Wait! Somebody like _you_ believes in the Phantom Thieves!?” Ryuji gasped.

“I do.” Hifumi confirmed. Ryuji’s smile immediately grew wide at the sound of that. 

“Hah! Suck it, Akechi!” he cheered in his glee, Who would’ve thought that such a celebrity would actually be on their side! And she was so gorgeous in person! Ryuji felt like they hit the jackpot just now.

“He’s hopeless…” Morgana sighed, still keeping himself hidden within Akira’s bag.

“Now that I recognize you from that event, I see that your actions match your words. Rescuing me like you did spoke volumes about your character.” Hifumi continued on, smiling at Akira.

“I just noticed that you were in trouble. I couldn’t just ignore you.” Akira said simply, shaking his head. But even though he said that so casually, that sentence was anything but simple.

Akira’s mind flashed back to that fateful night, where he tried to stop a drunken man from forcing himself upon a woman. That night… he was falsely accused of assault and got arrested for it, leaving a permanent stain on his record. Among the things he was told by adults after that day was that he should have minded his own business. Even Sojiro told him that at the very beginning… but he couldn’t. No, he _wouldn’t_ do it. Despite what had happened that night, stepping in to help that woman was not a mistake. Helping Hifumi just now was not a mistake. Hearing people out about their troubles was not a mistake. Creating the Phantom Thieves was not a mistake. He truly felt that.

“Doing the right thing shouldn’t be considered a crime. It should come natural like breathing. I don’t care if people call it stupid, or that they say that you should mind your own business… there’s nothing wrong with helping someone in need. If doing the right thing is a crime, then call me guilty. It will be the only thing that I’m truly guilty of.”

Everyone was stunned over hearing Akira’s resolute words. For Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke, who knew the truth about Akira’s arrest, those words of his cut deep into their hearts as they look to their leader in admiration. For Hifumi, who had just been rescued, she felt a strong feeling of resolve from those words… and deep inside, she felt some much needed inspiration resonating inside of her heart.

“Incredible…” Hifumi murmured, smiling to herself.

“That’s our guy.” Ryuji said with pride.

“Trust me. He means it.” Ann chimed in with a smile.

“As befitting for someone like him.” Yusuke mused in satisfaction.

“...You’ve given me much to think about. That’s another thing I must thank you for,” Hifumi bowed her head one more time before she turned to the direction of the station. “Thank you all for your help and kind words… I hope that we will meet again.”

With that final goodbye, Hifumi excused herself from the group and headed towards the station, making sure to stay within the crowded path as she went. The Phantom Thieves watched her leave until she was out of their sight, and then they turned their attention towards their leader.

“You okay, Akira?” Ann asked.

“Yeah… I’m fine.” Akira assured, nodding. “You guys moved fast.”

“Told you we wouldn’t let you go at it alone. We always got your back.” Ryuji said, brushing his nose with a single swipe of his thumb.

“Even then, you showed some serious guts back there. You didn’t back down at all against that thug when you defended Hifumi.” Morgana said, sounding very impressed. “I’m surprised that hooligan didn’t start running when you stared him down!”

“That’s our Akira! Impressive as always,” Ann cheered. “And Hifumi is safe, too! That’s definitely some good news all around!” 

“Hell yeah! Do you guys know what this means? We saved Hifumi Togo, y’know? Twice!” Ryuji said excitedly. “Once as ourselves just now, and last time as the Phantom Thieves! And she totally supports us! That’s freakin’ major! Akechi can’t say nothin’ now if people like her are on our side!”

“Would you keep it -- huh? Wait a minute. Are you blushing, Ryuji?” Ann asked, leaning closer so that she could see the pink blush dusting Ryuji’s cheeks.

“Dude, can you blame me? We’re the heroes of a cute celebrity!” Ryuji gushed.

“I’m just relieved that Togo-san came out of this altercation unscathed, thanks to our efforts.” Yusuke said. “But the hooligan that tried to pressure Togo-san… was he one of the criminals that we were looking for?”

“I get the feeling he was. He kept talking about a well-paying job that he wanted to offer to the both of us… and he mentioned a boss. I’m thinking he was our guy.” Akira said, taking a moment to look across the alleyway where everything just went down. “Since we scared him off with the cops, I don’t think he’s gonna make it back here anytime soon.”

“That’s true…” Ann sighed. “Should we stop here?”

“I think we should.” Morgana agreed. “We didn’t get too much new information this time around. And if we linger here any longer, we’d be drawing too much attention to ourselves. Saving Hifumi was an act of goodwill, but it also caught the attention of the people around us.”

“I agree. Plus, the sun will be setting soon. It would be wise to disband and meet up again tomorrow to discuss our findings in length.” Yusuke said.

“Ooh, how about we stop at karaoke tomorrow? It’d be better than talking in the open like this.” Ann suggested. “Not only can we talk in private, but it’s close by and it’s cheap after school. It’s a win-win for students like us.”

“Karaoke during happy hour… I like the sound of that.” Akira mused.

“Happy hour? Ah, is it not called hustle hour?” Yusuke asked.

“What? Dude, no.” Ryuji said, shaking his head. "Why would you call it 'hustle hour?'"

“Ryuji, you shouldn’t be talking. One time you called it ‘muscle hour’ instead of happy hour. I don’t even know where you got that from…” Ann sighed.

“Pfft. Muscle hour?” Akira snickered. “Spending too much time at the gym, buddy?”

“What?! You’re the one who tags along with me! Why are you only callin’ me out?!” Ryuji cried.

 _“Ahem!”_ Morgana coughed, clearing his throat. “Disregarding that little subject change… let’s stop here for today. Watch out for those thugs going home.”

The Phantom Thieves all nodded collectively before they all went their separate ways, careful not to draw any more attention as they made their way home.

\-----

Sae was going to be arriving home late.

Makoto expected this outcome, but this time Sae’s absence gave her the opportunity to make this phone call privately. It didn’t take much persuasion for Makoto to get access to the school directory, but it did take a while to get the number that she was looking for. She closed the door to her room, just in case her sister would come home unexpectedly. Makoto then walked over to her desk where the piece of paper containing this cell phone number was. She picked up the piece of paper and dialed the number she written down… and waited until the recipient picked up.

_“Hello?”_

“Kurusu-kun? It’s me... Makoto Niijima.” Makoto stated.

 _“...How did you get this number?”_ Kurusu questioned.

“...I dug it up. I’m sorry.” Makoto admitted.

 _“You couldn’t just ask me for it like a normal person?”_ Kurusu then asked.

“Would you give it to me if I did?” Makoto responded back.

 _“...Point taken,”_ Kurusu said, sighing a little. _“What is it, Niijima?”_

“I just wanted to know how the investigation was going. I… had a talk with Iida-kun, and… I wanted to see if there’s anything else I can do to help.” Makoto explained.

 _“The investigation’s fine. We’ll meet your deadline, if that’s what you’re worried about.”_ Kurusu said.

“That’s not it…” Makoto said, shaking her head. “I… I just…”

_“...Look. I appreciate you checking in every now and again, but we’ve got it under control. You’re the one that ‘requested’ that we change this guy’s heart, right? Then let us do our job.”_

“....” Makoto was silent for a moment before she spoke again. “I-I see. I’m… sorry for disturbing you. And for calling you on short notice. And for digging up your number without your permission.”

 _“...You don’t need to apologize so much.”_ Kurusu assured her.

“Right… right.” Makoto said. “Well, you have my number now, so… please contact me if you need anything.”

_“Good to know, Niijima.”_

“Of course. That’s all. Goodbye.”

Makoto hung up the phone and sighed, rubbing at her forehead as a way to soothe her stress. Dear god, that call was awkward… but she didn’t get anything concrete from him. Kurusu did say that he and the Phantom Thieves were working on it. That was what the deal was… but Makoto had enough of standing by while she had the power to do something. There must be something she can do to help ease this situation. There must be…!

“But what can I do…?” Makoto wondered to herself out loud.

\-----

Mitsuyo wasn’t home at the moment.

Hifumi did not know where her mother went… and perhaps she didn’t need to know. Her mother’s job as one of Kaneshiro’s… _madams_ must be a nasty business. Who knows what she does at night to uphold their deal? Hifumi shuddered at the thought… but for now, she pushed that discomfort aside. Her mother wasn’t home, so now Hifumi had the privacy to do what she was about to do tonight.

She has been wrestling with her self-worth ever since her mother told her the truth. She has been wishy-washy, weak-willed, and indecisive… but no longer. Right now there were problems that were bigger than her, and she must address them now. If she could take an example from her rescuers’ book, it’s that it wasn’t a crime to do the right thing. No matter who you were… you can do something to help out others. And to Hifumi, who was still struggling with her identity as a shogi player, those words resonated with her strongly.

So she’s going to do the right thing.

“It is time,” Hifumi muttered to herself, accessing the home page to the Phansite so that she could type down her request. She clicked on the anonymous option and begin typing away as if her life depended on it. “I will bring this man down.”

…

_“There is a man that has been terrorizing my life and the lives of many others. His name is Junya Kaneshiro…”_


	13. Connection

This whole week has been rather turbulent. Makoto couldn’t help but think that to herself as she stood by at Shibuya Station.

Makoto focused on her surroundings, carefully watching the people go about their business in Shibuya as she walked down the street. Unsatisfied with just standing around and doing nothing, she headed towards Central Street in order to gather information on her own. She didn’t have the manpower that the Phantom Thieves did, and the only thing that she had as a basis were the stories Iida has told her himself. Even so, she was determined to find some information that could be of use to both Iida and the Phantom Thieves… but such sentiments were easier said than done. Makoto spent nearly an hour just walking around Central Street, and she hasn’t found a clue.

She couldn’t help but wonder how many of these criminals were hiding in plain sight, or how many students have done the same thing as she’s doing right at this moment… just simply walking down the street minding their own business. How many of those students ended up in a situation similar to Iida’s just by minding their own business? Makoto’s eyes narrowed as those thoughts enter her mind, the connotations of those thoughts becoming an added weight to the already heavy burden she took up herself.

 _‘Dad… what would you do in this situation?’_ Makoto couldn’t help but think to herself as she brought a finger to her chin in thought. _‘This is clearly an injustice that you wouldn’t stand for. And yet I feel like… I’m hardly getting anywhere to solve it. Did you ever feel that way, too?’_

She sighed to herself as she stopped walking, moving out of the way of the people walking by. Makoto’s brows furrowed as she frowned to herself, rubbing at the side of her head to soothe that ball of stress that’s been there for the past month or so. _‘...I’ve just been doing what I’ve been told. I’ve kept up with my studies… like Sis wanted me to do. I’ve been at the Principal’s beck and call, because he says that he trusts me… but really, I’ve just been doing what he asks without question… which is how I ended up here. I don’t want to admit that this is bigger than me… but it is, Dad. I’m ashamed to admit it… but it is.’_

Makoto clenched her teeth as she averted her gaze, bowing her head down as her hand turned into a tight, shaking fist against her chin. _‘I can’t talk to Sis about any of this… I’ll only cause trouble for her if I do. But even so, this is something that I can’t ignore… no matter how alone I feel or how hopeless this looks. Everyone is counting on me to do this… I can’t fail them.’_

Makoto then made a small quirk of a smile as she reminisced to herself, her expression becoming less tense. 

_‘I wonder if you must’ve felt something similar like this, too. I haven’t thought about you like this for a while, Dad… I’ve been wondering what you would’ve thought of these criminals running around lately… or about the Phantom Thieves too. I wonder if you would’ve agreed with their ideology. You two are in two different sides of the law… but after meeting them face to face, I wonder if you would’ve agreed with them on that front despite that. Then again… lately justice is becoming blurred when it really shouldn’t be.’_

Makoto sighed quietly to herself as she tightened the hold on her bag, and her expression fell into something that looked more withdrawn. 

_‘Would you be disappointed in me, Dad?’_ she then thought, shaking her head slowly. _‘I… haven’t been the person that I really should be. I’ve just been doing what I’ve been told, but I should really do more than that, right? I know that you wouldn’t let an injustice go unpunished, and yet… I let that go unchecked and more… just so I can secure my own future like Sis has told me to do so many times. I’ve been going about it the wrong way, and now I just feel so… disillusioned by the people around me. And most of all, I’m disillusioned about myself…’_

Makoto then took a moment to look up at the sky. The towering buildings that touched the sky seemed to make her feel smaller than she has ever been. As she leaned her back against the wall of the bookstore, Makoto stared at the sky as if she were waiting for an answer to come from above. Whether it was from her father… or from someone else, she softly murmured a question in hopes of receiving an answer:

“What is ‘justice’, Dad…? What is it that I need to do…?”

“Oh…! It’s you...”

“...Hm?”

Makoto looked up to see a girl standing beside her and looking at her with slight surprise. She was holding her school bag handle with both hands, and her stance was straight and proper, but there was no mistaking the slight sound of familiarity in her voice. Wait… Makoto recognized her! That was the girl who she accidentally bumped into earlier this week! She remembered mulling over her confrontation with the Phantom Thieves and worrying over whether or not they would accept her offer despite the proof she has of them… and then she bumped into this girl as she was turning a corner. Now she knows!

“Oh, we meet again.” Makoto greeted, forming a polite smile.

“In better circumstances, thankfully.” The young girl said with a small smile of her own. “Do you normally spend time in Shibuya?”

“No… I don’t come here very often. This is just the way I take home.” Makoto answered. That wasn’t... entirely a lie. Normally she would have little reason to stop by Shibuya, but circumstances change when you’re out doing your own investigation. “...And yourself?”

“I don’t either… I just came back from an interview taking place here. I only came around Central Street to stop by the bookstore here for once,” The girl closed her eyes as she flexed her grip upon her schoolbag. “...They didn’t have what I’m looking for, sadly. Perhaps I should’ve went to Jinbocho instead.”

“I did hear that they have a wider selection of books there. Better than here, at least,” Makoto responded. “Anyway, I shouldn’t keep you. You must have been on your way home… er… I’m sorry --”

The girl shook her head slowly as she smiled politely. “It’s alright… I haven’t introduced myself, so… it’s no surprise,” she said, looking a little more relieved than Makoto initially imagined. “My name is Hifumi. Hifumi Togo.”

“Makoto Niijima. It’s nice to meet you.” Makoto said with a polite nod. Togo… that sounded familiar. Where did she hear that name before?

“You as well, Niijima-san,” Hifumi said. “And to be honest… I wasn’t planning on going home just yet. I just came by this way to find a suitable table to practice new moves… I wasn’t able to do that in a while.”

“Oh… Well, the station would probably be a more suitable spot to practice than on Central Street. It’s much too crowded… not to mention dangerous,” Makoto mentioned. “...You’ve heard the rumors, yes? About the criminal organization threatening high school students in Shibuya?” 

“...I have. I even had a near-altercation happen to me yesterday. It happened not too far from here, actually, in one of the alleyways. If it wasn’t for the kindness of a few individuals, including a classmate of mine, then the situation could have turned dire.” Hifumi said sadly, shaking her head. 

“That sounds awful…” Makoto said, frowning. But… the alleyways… could that be where the mafia underlings gather…?

“It was…” Hifumi expressed, nodding her head. “I’ve definitely been privy to such dangers, if only briefly. Even people from my school have been affected by this as well.” 

“Kosei High… I assume from your uniform?” Makoto asked.

“Yes… and I take it from your own that you’re from Shujin Academy.” Hifumi deducted.

“I am,” Makoto answered, before bringing a finger to her chin in thought. She didn’t know many places where students her age go to hang out… but she did have more of an idea on where to go when you wanted to do something on a table. “Well, why don’t we find a more suitable place for you to practice? Anywhere is better than Central Street, I gather… Even without the criminals, there’d be nowhere to rest your laurels.”

Hifumi chuckled softly at that. “No… I suppose not. It’s very kind of you to offer, Niijima-san.” she said.

“Then shall we head off, then?”

Makoto and Hifumi then take off together, walking away from the bustle of Central Street and towards the outer area of Shibuya Station. Even though Shibuya Station itself was bustling, Makoto found out that there were some spots where you could stand or sit by the wayside with little worry of people bumping into you. With that in mind, she guides Hifumi to one of the empty tables that was there and stood by as Hifumi dusted off the surface of the table and took a seat.

“Thank you.” Hifumi thanked, taking out something from her school bag. Makoto watched as Hifumi opened up the wooden-esque box, revealing a shogi board with little pieces inside. She remembered that it was one of the things that fell out of her bag when they bumped into each other, and seeing her set up the pieces accordingly makes Makoto remember exactly where she’s heard Hifumi’s name from.

“Wait… Togo-san, could you be the same Togo-san that’s considered to be a shogi prodigy?” Makoto asked.

Hifumi smiled at her, although her smile had a little bittersweet undertone within it. “...Yes. I suppose so… I assume that you saw the interview that aired, then?” she asked.

“Well, yes… but to be fair, that whole show was just background noise when I was eating dinner with my sister. So I wasn’t really paying any attention to it.” Makoto admitted, a little more sheepishly than she would have liked.

Hifumi chuckled a little at her. “I appreciate your honesty, Niijima-san,” she said. Hifumi then cants her head slightly as she looked at Makoto in slight curiosity. “So, um… do you play?” she asked.

“You mean shogi? Oh no. I’ll admit that I know the rules, at least… but I wouldn’t consider myself to be any good at actually playing the game.” Makoto began, shaking her head worriedly.

“That’s okay. I haven’t played with anyone my age in a long time… and I’m not very well liked by my seniors, so shogi friends are hard for me to come by.” Hifumi mentioned, her focus falling sadly to the board before her. Makoto hummed quietly to herself as she looked from the board to Hifumi’s lonely expression. She closed her eyes for a moment, before she took the seat opposite of her. Hifumi raised her head to look at Makoto again, her brows furrowing in slight confusion over Makoto’s actions.

“Well then… there’s no harm in learning a few things, right?” Makoto voiced.

“No, there isn’t. But, um… are you sure, Niijima-san?” Hifumi asked.

“I’m sure. You don’t need to worry about that.” Makoto assured. “And who knows? I may be able to learn something new. Besides, I don’t have that strong a connection to people my age either.”

“I see…” Hifumi mused, nodding. “Would a short game suffice then? Thirty minutes maximum, twenty seconds per move.”

“Only if you don’t mind playing against a complete novice.” Makoto answered.

“Very well then. I’ll start...” Hifumi said, bowing her head in respect before she puts herself in her comfort zone. Makoto could see Hifumi’s entire demeanor change into something more… aggressive and focused. Her green eyes, which appeared gentle before, now seemed to pierce right through Makoto as she looked back up at her with such intensity. 

“We face a foreign opponent that would dare challenge the might of the Togo Kingdom. Go forth, my valiant soldiers! Let us begin the battle!”

“H-Huh!?”

Needless to say, Makoto was utterly defeated.

Makoto was able to get a few gists of the game and movements of the respective pieces while playing, but even so… her beginner level was obvious in the face of an experienced player like Hifumi. Every offensive and defensive move that she’s made was calculated and seemingly impenetrable against Makoto’s own moves. Makoto felt sweat running down her neck in the face of such a frightening opponent, and Hifumi’s… unique quirk didn’t do her any favors either. Eventually, she sees no other moves that she could take against her… and as such, Makoto sighed to herself in exhaustion.

“...I concede.” Makoto said, putting her hand up. “I’m truly no match against a professional…”

Hifumi blinked, the intensity in her very movements waning back into the gentle grace that she’s had previously once she heard Makoto surrender. 

“Um… please don’t feel bad. I’m no professional…” she assured, shaking her head. “For someone who is a beginner… you held your own longer than I thought you would.”

“Thank you… Personally I thought I was abysmal…” Makoto said. 

“And I commend your surrender… it was a very queenly decision.” Hifumi complimented.

“Queenly? But I surrendered...” Makoto questioned, blinking in surprise. “It’s… not like me to give up so easily, but… I couldn’t see any other option. How can that be considered queenly?”

“To concede is an act of admitting that you’ve lost, with grace.” Hifumi explained. “Such an act is often encouraged in shogi, and thus, I believe the act of conceding to be a queenly decision. You could have tried to keep going until I would eventually put you in checkmate, yes. But despite your views about giving up, you still had the sense to concede anyway, did you not?” 

“....” Makoto didn’t know what to say to that.

“See? My point still stands. And all without my input,” Hifumi smiled a little as she put a curved finger against her chin, musing to herself as she looked Makoto over. “With a little work, you could be a fearsome opponent in shogi, Niijima-san. Though your skills are that of a novice… you have an analytical quality about you that makes you pick up on things quickly. I can tell that you have a potential talent for strategy.”

“Thank you…” Makoto thanked, smiling a little in gratitude. “But the balance of offense and defense in your positioning… I can definitely see why you’d be the one to watch out for in the ranks. I was utterly trapped just now… Your offense is relentless. And when I even made the slightest bit of offense myself… you lulled me into a false sense of control with sacrificing your pieces as bait, then counterattacking when I was still taken off-guard. If anyone is the fearsome strategist… it’s you, Togo-san.”

“...Thank you, Niijima-san.” Hifumi thanked, bowing her head. The little smile that she wore once again turns bittersweet, and her focus fell back towards the pieces. “In truth… I haven’t been feeling very confident about my shogi skills lately. The reason why I came out here today was to test out if I still had the skill in mind to continue this game that I love so much.”

“Oh...”

“I still don’t know if I truly have the skill or not… but I had fun. I had fun playing with you.” Hifumi’s smile turned a little bashful as she tucked away a strand of hair behind her ear, averting her gaze in her embarrassment. “And um… I hope that you would forgive me for my, um… unique habit just now.”

“O-Oh, um… it’s no trouble… Granted, it’s a unique quirk, but… it’s no trouble at all.” Makoto managed to say, but really, she was at a loss over all of this.

“Are you certain? Even I find it a bit weird myself… but if it doesn’t bother you, then I’m happy for it.” Hifumi said, looking down towards the scattered pieces from the last game. “Well then… The match is done. I probably shouldn’t keep you if you have somewhere to be, Niijima-san. I’m aware that our match was somewhat spontaneous.”

“Oh no, I… well...” Makoto trailed off, but she then took a moment to think to herself. Perhaps… she didn’t have to leave quite yet.

There was still a lot weighing in on mind concerning the mafia boss that she was looking for… It’s almost been a week since she made that proposition to the Phantom Thieves, and she was still stuck where she started. Not to mention that she’s still feeling the pressure from the Principal about solving the problem of both the criminal organization and the Phantom Thieves… and the situation with Iida was worsening. Makoto didn’t have anyone to talk to or rely on about this matter… not even her sister. She could go home right now… but concerning the weight that she has taken up on her shoulders, she secretly didn’t want to be left alone with it at the moment. If she did… well, she’d be alone with the creeping sense of inadequacy and guilt that has been at the back of her mind for a while.

 _‘...There’s nothing that I can do about the criminal organization for now…’_ Makoto thought to herself, nodding as she smoothed the fabric of her skirt. If there was nothing else that she needed to do concerning that matter, and there was nothing to do but stress herself out trying to solve something she cannot do herself… then why not allow herself to relieve her heavy mind for a little longer? Meeting Hifumi was unexpected… but… at least she was a non-factor that didn’t have any high expectations of her. As Makoto realized that... she smiled.

“...One more game.” she said.

“A-Are you sure…?” Hifumi questioned in surprise.

“I may be able to learn something if I last a little longer against you. That will be my goal in this round,” Makoto closed her eyes as her smile eased into something that was more relaxed and confident. “So… Will you accept my rematch?”

Hifumi blinked, but then she slowly formed a pleased smile. “Very well. I accept your challenge.” she responded. Hifumi takes a moment to set all of the pieces in the proper placement, then bowed her head to Makoto as she was finished. 

“Let us see how long you withstand my attacks in this next battle… my soul trembles with great anticipation. It is time! I will unleash the full brunt of my Blazing Light Dragon Strike against you! Now… to a fair match!”

“A… Ah…”

Needless to say, Makoto got destroyed again.

\-----

Everyone met at the karaoke place, just as they agreed. Akira, Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke were all sitting together at a booth as they discussed yesterday’s findings. While everyone took turns sharing what they’ve found in regards to the mafia case, it was quickly apparent to them that they weren’t going anywhere. In fact… they were right back where they started.

“For real?! We didn’t get anything?!” Ryuji exclaimed. “We spend all of that time running about Shibuya for what? We didn’t get a single clue, and all of our tips were dead ends!”

“Come on, that’s not completely true.” Akira interjected, folding his arms. “We definitely know that Iida’s claim about those guys approaching him in Central Street was true. What happened to Hifumi was proof of that.”

“I’ll give you that much, but what else is there?” Ryuji questioned. “We still don’t have a name! We don’t even have a face! Even if we knew that there were shady guys creeping around the alleys, who the hell do they go back to? Who’s givin’ the order? Don’t we need to have that so that we can do the Class Prez’s request?”

“Wow. Ryuji’s actually asking some pretty good questions. Color me impressed.” Morgana said in awe.

“Drop it, cat! This is important!” Ryuji grumbled, before slumping in his seat. “Maaaaan… I can’t even think straight! We’re goin’ around in circles, we’re runnin’ out of time, and… goddamn, do the people on stage suck!”

“Calm down, Ryuji!” Ann eased. “I mean, yeah. They _do_ suck. But still! Getting upset isn’t gonna help anything!”

“I know that!” Ryuji snapped, but then he sighed deeply. “Sorry. It’s just… this is a huge pain in the ass. Can’t Miss President over there do it herself? The whole reason we’re in this mess is because she’s blackmailing us! She says this is for the students, but I don’t see her snooping around for info just like the rest of us. Feels like we’re just doing her dirty work so that she could brag about it for a good write-up.”

“How we got here doesn’t matter anymore! This mafia is stealing money from kids!” Ann chided. “You heard about what happened to Iida-kun from Nishiyama, didn’t you? There’s no way that we can just accept that!”

“Ann’s right,” Yusuke interjected, nodding his head. “It matters not if Niijima forced her hand into putting us in this predicament. What matters now is to stop this corruption before it grows severe. We’re supposed to punish the corrupt and give courage to the weak. And isn’t this the perfect target for us to achieve that goal?”

“...You’re right, I guess.” Ryuji conceded, scratching the back of his head.

“Besides… you don’t want Akechi on our asses for being picky about our targets, do you?” Akira mentioned.

“Hell no! He gives us enough shit as it is!” Ryuji exclaimed. “I mean, yeah. This case would get even Akechi off our backs if we pull it off, but we’re getting nowhere with this, dude.”

“We’ve still got to try. If we don’t, then who will?” Akira said, his tone serious. “The whole reason we even made the Phantom Thieves is because we got tired of being kicked around by adults who abuse their power and think that can get away with it. If we give up on this, then we’ll really be right back where we started. And there’s no way in hell that I’ll allow that.”

“....” Akira’s statement finally made Ryuji calm down and sigh, shaking his head at himself as he slumped further in his seat. “You’re right, Akira. I know you all are. I’m just frustrated… Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Ryuji.” Ann assured. “We all are at this point.”

“That being said, Ryuji does have a point. We have a lack of intel, and no leads to chase.” Yusuke said calmly, folding his arms as he leaned his back against the sofa. “Without those things, we’ll be at an impasse.”

“That’s all what it comes down to in the end. Intel.” Morgana stated. “We need an inside source. Someone who has the information we need. Any ideas?”

Everyone fell silent as they sat and picked at their brains for ideas, allowing the horrible singing of whoever was currently on stage to fill the entire building… much to everyone’s displeasure. Eventually, Akira broke the tension by voicing an idea of his own.

“Anyone check the Phansite lately?” he asked.

“Huh? No. We’ve been too occupied with the whole mafia thing,” Ann answered, perplexed. “What, you think someone submitted the name of the boss there?”

“It’s possible… but that sounds like a stretch…” Yusuke voiced, furrowing his brows.

“It’s not the only idea I have, but it’s worth a shot.” Akira mentioned, shaking his head. “A lot of people submit a lot of stuff every day, according to Mishima. And the ones that really need help tend to be really detailed, so I think going back for a little cross-referencing will be worth a shot.”

“I’ll check it out. ‘S better than listening to this guy singin’.” Ryuji offered, immediately taking out his phone so that he could check some requests. While Ryuji was doing that, everyone returned their focus to Akira.

“What’s your second idea, then?” Morgana asked.

“Remember that journalist we met while we were staking out Madarame’s atelier?” Akira asked.

“That’s right…! I remember her!” Ann gasped. “Someone like her could help us out!”

“Didn’t she give you her card or something?” Ryuji asked, briefly looking up from his phone.

“She did. I still have it in my bag… that was the second thing I thought of,” To prove his point, Akira reached into his school bag and dug his hand inside in order to get the business card that Ichiko Ohya of Maiasa Newspaper gave to him that day. Once he got the card, he held it out for all the others to see. “Maybe she could tell us something about these criminals. If she’s with the media, then she has to know something that we don’t.”

“Good idea.” Morgana said. “This looks like it’s our best option.”

“And a fortuitous one indeed…” Yusuke said, leaning over the table so that he could see the card more clearly. “This is for a rather major publication… surely they have the intel we seek.”

“It’s definitely worth a shot.” Ann said, nodding.

“...Huh?”

At the sound of that word, everyone turned their attention towards Ryuji, who was looking at his phone in shock.

“Didn’t you hear what we said, Ryuji?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah, yeah… I heard all that.” Ryuji said, looking up at everyone. “But… I found something in the Phansite. I think we might wanna ask about this guy to that journalist.”

Ryuji then held out his phone for everyone to see the request he caught sight of, and everyone paled at the sight of it.

_“There is a man that has been terrorizing my life and the lives of many others. His name is Junya Kaneshiro. This man is the one that’s behind this drug trafficking incident that has been occuring in Shibuya. I don’t know the exact number of students that have been affected by him, but I do know that it’s a lot of them. On top of the drug trafficking, he has also been behind the trafficking of young girls in Shibuya at night. He uses debt to trap his victims in both situations. My family is trapped under his thumb because of that debt, and I fear what will happen to me and my family because of it. But since I know that I’m not the only one affected by this, this makes this request of mine very urgent. Phantom Thieves, I beg of you… For the sake of everyone affected by this monstrous man, please change his heart.”_

“Drug trafficking…” Yusuke trailed off, stunned.

“Prostitution…?” Ann trailed off, flabbergasted.

“Junya Kaneshiro…” Akira trailed off, frowning. That name… that sounded familiar to him. But why? Akira tried to think back on where he heard that name from, and the realization hit him hard.

_“...What I’ve done in order to raise Hifumi’s commercial value and make her famous… It will haunt us now. I can’t do them anymore… Kaneshiro will be so cross with me when he realizes…”_

…!!!

Suddenly, he understood that gut feeling of foreboding he had when Shadow Mitsuyo said those words.

“Holy shit…” Akira gasped.

“Right!? This is… unreal…” Ryuji agreed.

“Not that,” Akira said, shaking his head. “Kaneshiro… I heard that name before. It’s what Shadow Mitsuyo said before she vanished and returned to her real self.”

“Shadow Mitsuyo… Togo-san’s mother?” Yusuke inquired, his eyes widening in shock. “Does that mean that those two are connected? That Togo-san herself is affected by this Kaneshiro?”

“And if that’s true, did… did Hifumi write this?” Ann questioned. “I mean, it’s anonymous. But… her request to change her mother’s heart was anonymous too…”

“It can’t be… how the hell would someone like her know that Kaneshiro’s pimpin’ out girls on top of the drugs!?” Ryuji questioned in a hushed voice.

“...Her mother, if I can guess. She said she did something to raise Hifumi’s commercial value and she said that she couldn’t do it anymore. Throwing in with Kaneshiro and trafficking young girls’ bodies for him would make sense. And it’s definitely something that a mafia would do.” Morgana said gravely. “And since Mitsuyo had a change of heart… then she would naturally tell Hifumi the truth about her fixing her matches as her way of penance… and that includes how she was able to do it.”

“That is deplorable…” Yusuke seethed, frowning deeply.

“It is… and it’s all connected.” Akira said, his expression serious as a determined look settled into his eyes. “I’m gonna contact that journalist Ohya about this. The more info that we have about this guy, the easier that it’s gonna be to enter his palace.”

“And he has one for sure. I just entered his name on the Metaverse app.” Ann said, showing her phone to everyone. They could see the words _'Candidate Found’_ below the screen, proving that this Kaneshiro had a palace.

“Now we’re getting somewhere!” Ryuji said, grinding his fist against his palm.

“Yeah… Until I get the word back from Ohya… look up anything you can about this guy.” Akira said. “Who knows what the keywords are going to be this time? We’ve gotta be on our toes.”

Everyone nodded in full agreement, ready to get to work.

\-----

Evening fell sooner than she anticipated.

Hifumi was seated in front of a small table in her living room, setting up the pieces to her shogi board. Playing those short matches with Makoto this afternoon… it rekindled some of her spirit. With every piece that she placed on the board, she could imagine her beloved soldiers welcoming their queen back into the front lines. Her kingdom still welcomed her, despite her shaky resolve. That told Hifumi something important. If she could still imagine her soldiers being there after her shocking revelation, if she could still have fun with shogi… that told her all that she needed to know.

She loved shogi.

She will always love shogi. Perhaps that was enough.

“Oh… You set up your board again.”

Hifumi closed her eyes as she heard the sound of her mother’s voice. Mitsuyo was peering over her shoulder, watching her set up the pieces together as if she was entranced by how she was doing it. Hifumi didn’t face her mother. She merely continued setting up the board until it was complete.

“...I am a shogi player,” Hifumi stated, without looking back. “It is natural for me to do so.”

“....” Mitsuyo averted her gaze from Hifumi in shame, her eyes apologetic. She says nothing more as she stepped away from Hifumi and walked towards another part of the living room. Just as Mitsuyo sat down on her couch, her cell phone starts to ring. Mitsuyo immediately looked frightened as she stared at her phone in horror, allowing it to ring until it was forced to send the caller to voicemail. 

“Are you ever going to answer your phone?” Hifumi inquired, frowning to herself. “It has been ringing all night.”

“....” 

“It’s actually been happening ever since you’ve told me the truth. It is only now that those calls have been happening more and more frequently. And you haven’t answered anything.”

Once again, Mitsuyo remained silent.

“The one who keeps calling you… is it Kaneshiro?” Hifumi then asked.

“....”

Hifumi sighed at her mother’s silence. If she wasn’t constantly apologizing to her for her actions, she was staying silent. It was very, very unnerving.

“You can’t keep quiet forever, Mother.” Hifumi pointed out.

“...Watch me.” Mitsuyo murmured, hugging her arms. Well, at least she’s still somewhat stubborn.

Hifumi shook her head at her mother, opting to instead return her attention to her shogi board. A moment of silence passed for some time until the doorbell rang, bringing both Hifumi and Mitsuyo’s attention to the door. Hifumi furrowed her brows in confusion. Who could be at their door at this hour?

“...Stay here, Hifumi.” Mitsuyo said, rising up from the sofa so that she could answer the door. Though judging by how quickly she was moving, it was more like she was trying to beat Hifumi to it. Mitsuyo took a deep breath before she opened the door, and Hifumi could tell that she looked shocked at the sight of whoever it was.

“...Why are you here?” Mitsuyo asked. “You’re supposed to be at the club.”

“I should be the one telling you that.”

“Huh…?” Hifumi blinked. That voice… sounded familiar.

“What’s going on? You’ve been… skipping out on us. You’re there for one minute to check in, and the next you’re gone… You’re not even staying at the club anymore.”

“...I have my reasons. Besides… you and the other girls can manage on your own, can you not? Have I taught you all nothing?”

“Like that matters! The boss had to bring in one of his bimbos constantly to take your place. But we all know that she’s an airheaded bitch who can’t manage anything but her expensive outfit.” 

“....”

“So… business is sinking already. And… yeah. That’s why I’m here. The boss can’t get a hold of you, so he sent one of your girls to come get you. So? Are… Are you coming?”

“Emi-chan, please understand...”

_...Emi?_

“It can’t be…” Hifumi murmured to herself, finally rising up from her seat. Emi… that name definitely sounded familiar. And her voice… it was softer and more timid than how she usually was, but there’s no mistaking that voice. Hifumi briskly walked towards the door to see who her mother was talking to.

“H-Hifumi? I told you to --” Mitsuyo began, but Hifumi paid her no mind. As she peeked her head around Mitsuyo to see who was at the door, Hifumi felt her jaw drop in shock.

The girl at the door was dressed peculiarly. Her face was plastered in heavy makeup, with gray eyeshadow painted around her eyelids, mascara that made her eyelashes thicker and darker than they truly were, dark red lipstick that made her lips seem fuller than they actually were, and foundation smeared against her skin. Her hair was set up in a messy, messy bun, with her fringe hanging over one eye. She was wearing a studded jacket, but beneath that jacket was a very short mini dress that had a deep V-neck and barely covered her lower area. Her legs were pale and looked smooth to the touch, with only a simple ankle bracelet as her accessory. Her stiletto heels were high… Hifumi guessed that they were about four inches. This girl looked like one of those stereotypical ‘trendy’ girls, but it was obvious from her stance that she was uncomfortable.

Hifumi couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“...Fujita-san?”

“Huh…?” Fujita turned her head towards Hifumi and gasped loudly at the sight of her. “Togo!? Wh-What… What the hell are you doing here!? Do you know who this woman is!?”

“Yes. She is my mother,” Hifumi answered. “And this is my house.”

“Your… house? Your mother!? Are you kidding me?!” Fujita cried, before she looked at Mitsuyo with a mix of outrage and horror in her widened eyes. “What in the _fuck!?_ Are you pimping out your own daughter, you crazy bitch?!”

“How dare you, you impudent girl?!” Mitsuyo screeched.

“Fujita-san, no! I’m not doing anything like that!” Hifumi cried. “I don’t even know where to begin…! What are you doing here? Why do you need my mother? _What in the world are you wearing!?_ ”

“Not so loud! You want the whole neighborhood to hear you!?” Fujita shushed, quickly looking around her surroundings before she hurriedly backed away from the door. She had very strong intentions to walk far, far away from the Togo household and not look back. “F-Forget it…! I was never here, you got that? I was just letting you know that the boss wasn’t happy! And don’t you dare say a word about this at school, Togo! M-Mark my words!”

“Fujita-san, wait!” Hifumi cried out, racing out of the door to chase after Fujita. Once she got close to her, Hifumi grabbed at the sleeve of her jacket to get her to stop walking.

“Wh-What?” Fujita questioned, bewildered. “What do you want, Togo?! I-I’ve got somewhere to be!”

“The boss that you mentioned… is his name Kaneshiro?” Hifumi asked.

Fujita immediately froze when she heard that name. She looked at Hifumi with horror in her eyes, like even mentioning Kaneshiro to her brought about a great sense of fear in her heart. Once again, she looked around the immediate area quickly, as if she was quickly checking that no one else was here out on the street watching all of this. Once she confirmed that no one else was there, Fujita returned her focus to Hifumi, and with a small, quivering voice, she speaks:

_“How do you know that name?”_

Hifumi frowned. Her lips thinned as she glanced over at her mother, who was watching everything going down by the door. So… her mother, Kaneshiro and Fujita… they were all connected to each other.

“I know of him… through my mother.” she answered.

“...Oh god,” Fujita murmured in both surprise and fear, looking absolutely horrified as an image popped in her mind. “Did he…? Did your mom make you… With him…?”

“What do you mean?” Hifumi questioned. “I never met him before. But… I know of him through my mother. I know… that they are partners, in a sense.”

“....” Fujita looked absolutely stunned at Hifumi’s answer. She looked as if she didn’t know what to make of this. Hifumi couldn’t blame her. She didn’t know what to make of this either.

“Fujita-san, tell me… who is this man?” Hifumi asked. “Who is Kaneshiro?”

“I told you, not so loud! Besides, I’ve gotta go…” Fujita said. She shook her wrist in order to force Hifumi to let go of her. Once Hifumi released her, Fujita tugged at her jacket to cover her dress, before she backed away from Hifumi with haste.

“Fujita-san -- !”

“Togo. If you really want to know… meet me after school tomorrow.” Fujita whispered lowly. “If you really do know about him, then you should know about the guy who’s going to ruin your life.”

“....”

With that final statement hanging in the air, Fujita left the Togo household and went on her way, eventually disappearing in the darkness of the night. Hifumi could only watch Fujita walk down the sidewalk in stunned silence. Questions were swirling in Hifumi’s mind, faster and more chaotically than before. She knew from her mother than they weren’t the only ones affected by Kaneshiro, but to actually see it for herself in the form of Fujita, someone who was actually in her class… it was… surreal.

“Who…” Hifumi wondered to herself out loud. “Who _is_ this man…?”


	14. He Will Ruin You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The following chapter may have somewhat disturbing content. Viewer Discretion is advised.

Throughout the entire day, Hifumi felt a lump in her throat.

Her mind was filled with various thoughts and scenarios that she had concerning her meeting with Fujita after school. Ever since she saw Fujita standing at her doorway wearing… that, Hifumi’s mind was just constantly buzzing around chaotically. She felt like she could hardly concentrate on school. She tried, but the anticipation of today’s meeting distracted her. She was so anxious over what Fujita could possibly reveal about Kaneshiro… or even about her mother. She had a feeling this would be deeper than a tearful confession. Somehow Hifumi had a strong sense of unease when she thought about what Fujita could possibly say about this man.

But despite that, she felt like she had to know.

She had to know about the man who essentially helped make her career along with her mother.

Once the final school bell rang, Hifumi automatically stood up from her desk and left the classroom without a word. She headed towards the front entrance, hoping that she would see Fujita on the school grounds. With every brisk step she took, she felt like her pulse was getting faster and faster. Hifumi exited the building and went down the stairs, keeping an eye out for her elusive classmate. As she walked up and down the sidewalk, Hifumi saw no sign of Fujita anywhere. She eventually slowed her pace and carefully tried to look for Fujita among the students that were leaving school. It took a while for Hifumi to see Fujita simply leaning against the side of the stairs leading up to the main building.

“So that’s where you were…” Hifumi muttered to herself, frowning. How did she miss her? Hifumi could’ve sworn that she was looking around the area more carefully… and yet here was Fujita hiding in plain sight nearby. Hifumi then shook her head. No matter how long it took… she found her. With Fujita in her sights, Hifumi walked up to her with anticipation stalking her every step.

“...I didn’t think you would actually show.” Fujita admitted.

“Of course I would… I wish to know the truth.” Hifumi said. “And you were the one who offered to tell me that truth, were you not?”

“Only if you were serious.” Fujita said gravely, before she stepped away from the wall. “Follow me, Togo.”

“To where?” Hifumi asked.

“To where we can get some privacy. You really want people to listen in on what I’m gonna tell you?” Fujita answered flatly. “Come on.”

“...You’re not leading me into something nefarious, are you?” Hifumi asked cautiously. She may be curious about the truth, but she wasn’t so naive as to blindly follow someone to an unknown place.

“...No.” Fujita answered, shaking her head. “You wanna know or not?”

She didn’t snap back at her… Fujita must be telling the truth.

Wordlessly, Hifumi followed Fujita to… wherever she was leading her. She ignored the whispers and the confused stares of her fellow students as they saw the two of them walk off together, knowing that to them, it was a peculiar sight. Hifumi and Fujita walked from Kosei High to the train station, where they took a train to Kanda. Even when they were weaving through the afternoon crowd, neither of them said a word to each other. Hifumi just simply followed Fujita until she finally stopped in her tracks.

“We’re here.”

…!

“This is… the church…” Hifumi trailed off, her eyes widening in surprise. There was no mistaking it. She can recognize this church anywhere… from the entrance to the interior. How could she not when she has spent so many hours playing shogi with the priest? “Fujita-san, why are we here?”

“What better place to go to when you’re making good on a promise?” Fujita quipped, forming a wry smirk. “Let’s get inside.”

\-----

 **Akira** : Guys  
**Akira** : I just got the word back from our journalist friend.  
**Akira** : She wants to meet tonight.  
**Ryuji** : For real!?  
**Ann** : That’s great!  
**Ryuji** : Fast is more like it!  
**Ryuji** : So where’re ya meeting?  
**Akira** : Shinjuku.  
**Ryuji** : Shinjuku at night, eh?  
**Yusuke** : That sounds rather dangerous.  
**Yusuke** : Shinjuku is considered to be the red light district, is it not?  
**Yusuke** : Is it wise for high school students to go there at night?  
**Akira** : Shinjuku’s really that dangerous?  
**Ann** : Yeah, usually. Especially when you’re not careful.  
**Ann** : Shinjuku’s big on nightlife, so there’s a lot of clubs and bars and stuff there.  
**Ann** : Thing is, we’re not old enough for most of those things yet.  
**Akira** : Well… call me dangerous.  
**Akira** : Ohya wants to meet at a bar called Crossroads.  
**Ryuji** : Welp.  
**Ryuji** : Gotta make sure that we don’t drink no alcohol then.  
**Ann** : So. When do we meet up?  
**Yusuke** : My apologies.  
**Yusuke** : I’m afraid that I won’t be able to attend this meeting.  
**Yusuke** : I don’t have enough money for the fare.  
**Ryuji** : Then you’re on standby, Yusuke.  
**Ryuji** : You too, Ann.  
**Ann** : Huh?! Why me?  
**Ryuji** : ‘Cause it’d be easier to move around with less of us.  
**Ryuji** : Me and Akira will go, okay?  
**Ann** : Don’t just jump the gun and decide for yourself, Ryuji!  
**Ann** : Is our leader himself okay with this?  
**Akira** : That’s fine.  
**Akira** : We’ll meet with Ohya and get out, okay?  
**Akira** : We’ll share what we know when we all meet tomorrow.  
**Ann** : ....  
**Akira** : Trust us, Ann.  
**Ryuji** : We’ll be okay.  
**Ann** : ...If you two are together, then I guess I don’t have to worry.  
**Ann** : Just be careful, you two.  
**Akira** : We will.  
**Ryuji** : So, we meeting in Shibuya tonight?  
**Akira** : Yeah. We’ll take the train there to get to Shinjuku.  
**Akira** : Before we do…  
**Akira** : Did we learn anything else about Kaneshiro?  
**Ann** : Nope…  
**Ryuji** : Dude’s like a myth.  
**Ryuji** : Like, I can’t get nothin’ on the guy at all!  
**Ryuji** : How in the hell?!  
**Ann** : All I get are different guys with either the name ‘Junya’ or ‘Kaneshiro’  
**Ann** : But not both.  
**Akira** : What about you, Yusuke?  
**Akira** : You’ve been pretty quiet.  
**Yusuke** : ...I have found nothing on Kaneshiro as well.  
**Ann** : Something on your mind?  
**Ann** : It’s not like you to be so quiet.  
**Ann** : That’s usually Akira’s job.  
**Akira** : Hey!  
**Yusuke** : It’s nothing. Just… simply observing the people at school.  
**Ryuji** : At your school?  
**Ryuji** : Does that include our new friend Hifumi?  
**Yusuke** : I did see her leave the building, yes. But nothing more.  
**Yusuke** : And you’ve only met Togo-san once, Ryuji.  
**Ryuji** : Nuh-uh! I saw her live at the TV station, remember?  
**Ann** : But we didn’t really talk to her before we saved her from those thugs.  
**Ann** : So that doesn’t count.  
**Akira** : Looks like the only thing we have on Kaneshiro is what was written on that request.  
**Akira** : That’s what we’ll ask Ohya about.  
**Akira** : And then tomorrow… we’re gonna infiltrate Kaneshiro’s Palace.  
**Yusuke** : So then… it is time to tackle this mafia matter at last.  
**Ann** : We’re getting there… finally.  
**Ryuji** : Finally time to change this shitty mafia boss’ heart.  
**Akira** : Yeah.  
**Akira** : Yusuke. Ann. Be sure to rest up today.  
**Akira** : We’re gonna be in for it tomorrow.  
**Ann** : Will do.  
**Yusuke** : Understood.

\-----

Afternoon mass inside of the church was scarce on weekdays, so there was hardly anyone inside save for the priest and a few people sitting at the front. Hifumi and Fujita however, took the seats that were at the back so that they wouldn’t be disturbed… or that they wouldn’t disturb anyone else. Despite the calm atmosphere that was in the church, the air between Hifumi and Fujita was charged with uncertainty. And for a couple of minutes, the two of them sat next to each other in silence.

“....”

Hifumi didn’t know where to begin. What could she ask Fujita first? _‘How did she know Kaneshiro?’_ That was one obvious question in her mind. _‘How did she end up being involved with her mother?’_ That was another question. There were many more questions that were in Hifumi’s mind, but she couldn’t voice any of them at the moment. She was just… at a loss over what to say first.

“...We’re lucky that we’re in a church.”

Hifumi blinked before she turned her head towards Fujita, hearing her speak. “Why do you say that?” she asked.

“Because those greedy idiots with the drugs laced in their pockets wouldn’t even think to come to a place like this.” Fujita said simply.

“....” Hifumi was silent once more. Was… that the real reason that Fujita brought her here? She did say that they were going to a place where they could speak privately. And if she can assume that Fujita was talking about Kaneshiro’s underlings just now…

...She finally found what she wanted to ask first.

“Fujita-san…” Hifumi began. “How… did you get into this predicament in the first place?”

“....” Fujita frowned as her face immediately darkened. She averted her gaze from Hifumi and stared hard at her hands with an intense look upon her face. She then brought her hand up to brush her bangs away from her eyes, and then began to speak.

“I used to work part-time jobs,” she began. “I mean honest part-time jobs. Like waitressing at the diner or cleaning the lobby at the beef bowl joint. I did all of that so that I could help pay my tuition. Kosei ain’t cheap, you know…? Even with a scholarship, tuition is a monster to pay... so I often used some of my hard-earned money to help my parents pay my tuition for school.”

Hifumi nodded along quietly. She knew well that Kosei High’s tuition was very expensive. Even before Hifumi’s fame grew, her mother had to work constantly to keep Hifumi in school and take care of her bedridden father. That was yet another reason why her mother pushed for her fame so hard. It wasn’t the primary reason, but it was a factor all the same.

“But one day, I got off work and walked around Central Street. That’s… when a guy approached me, saying that he knew about a high-paying job...” Fujita then turned to look at Hifumi, smiling bitterly. “Sound familiar?”

“Ah...! The rumored job that we keep hearing about!” Hifumi gasped. “So… he got you to traffic drugs for him?”

“No. I almost wished that happened instead…” Fujita said sadly.

Hifumi stared at Fujita in confusion, completely at a loss. Why would she say something like that?

“At the time, I asked all sorts of questions.” Fujita continued. “Like how high the pay really was, what were the hours for this job, where the job was… the basic stuff, you know? He told me the address, and said to come if I was really interested in it. I remembered thinking that I haven’t seen this place in the ads down at the station, but I figured that it was part of a list of a loooooong number of part-time jobs that I just missed. And… if the pay was really legit, then it would help a lot with tuition, y’know? I went to that address the next day, wanting to check it out for myself. But… I now know that I shouldn’t have done that. That’s… when everything went wrong.”

“....” Once again, Hifumi felt a lump in her throat. Anxiety welled up within her, almost fearful of what she was about to hear. It made it hard to swallow. “...What happened?”

“...When I entered the building, I was led to a VIP room. There were other girls waiting for their interviews just like I was. The woman that was there offered us something to drink while we waited, so we gladly took up her offer. We were just sitting there… idly making small talk with each other while waiting for someone to interview us. After a while… _he_ came in.”

“Kaneshiro…?” Hifumi asked carefully.

“The one and only.” Fujita spat, her expression twisting into a grimace. “He came into the room with two people… two of his lackeys, no doubt. Those two were total muscleheads who only think with their fists and their dicks. They were looking at us with lust in their eyes… but not him. No… he looked at us like we were shiny new cars for him to play with. I didn’t understand it then, but… I do now.”

“....”

“I remembered feeling woozy… like the room was spinning. I was so confused… I wasn’t sick. I knew I wasn’t sick, and yet here I was feeling sick. I don’t remember what that man was talking about with his flunkies, but the last thing I heard clearly was him saying to us… ‘Show me what you got.’ Not too long after that, I blacked out.”

Hifumi was horrified at what Fujita has told her so far, but the one thing that disturbed her greatly was the expression on Fujita’s face as she told the story. Fujita looked… disgusted. She was clenching her teeth hard, her eyes were hardened, and her hands were shaking as she sat there in her seat. Even as Fujita continued her story, her voice began to tremble, even when she was trying to hold herself together.

“I woke up in that VIP room… alone. My head was throbbing, my clothes were a mess and my whole body felt so… dirty… I couldn’t remember what happened in those past few hours. But I wanted to get away, I wanted to clean myself up… that was the only clear thing in my mind.”

“That’s… that’s horrible…” Hifumi trailed off. The mere thought horrified her, but… she could probably figure out what happened to Fujita that day.

“The next day, I found a large amount of money in my bank account… bigger than any of my paychecks combined. When I checked my phone, I got a text message from an unknown number… and it came with a picture. It was a picture of me… and I froze when I saw it. I realized then and there what happened to me. They slipped something in my drink while I was waiting with the other girls… that’s why I was feeling strange at that moment. Those bastards drugged me, had their way with me… and they snapped a picture of it.” Fujita’s voice was still trembling as she hugged herself for security. She was no longer looking at Hifumi. Instead she was looking down at her feet. “...You can guess what the demands were.”

Hifumi’s eyes grew wide. She was stunned and completely horrified. If she thought about it, she would guess that the demands Fujita received was similar to those who got tricked into trafficking drugs for Kaneshiro: Pay off the quota by doing their demands, or else they’ll send pictures doing the illegal things they made them do, landing them in trouble with the law. Hifumi thought about that scenario… but she didn’t voice it. She was just too horrified and disgusted over what happened to Fujita. Suddenly, Fujita’s sudden shift in her behavior from honor student to callous delinquent made a lot more sense in Hifumi’s eyes.

“I-I panicked… I didn’t know what to do… I couldn’t concentrate on school with this hanging over my head, so I just… didn’t go. I left home in the morning so that my parents would think I went to school, but in reality... I went everywhere _but_ school. I mostly went to cheap bathhouses, just so I could wash the filth clinging to me,” Fujita explained grimly. “But that didn’t last very long… the school called my house to ask my parents where I was. They confronted me about it when I came home, and without thinking… I told them the truth.”

“What happened then…?” Hifumi asked.

“My dad jumped up and immediately went to the police, wanting to find out who did this to me… but before he could do so…” Fujita then squeezed her eyes shut as her eyes began to water, her hot tears running down her cheeks. “...he got killed.”

“What!? No…!” Hifumi gasped.

“The police reported it as a hit and run… they couldn’t find any leads in his case. But I knew… I knew that it was him. There was no going around it… the timing was just too perfect,” Fujita’s jaw clenched tightly as her whole body shook in anger. She clenched her teeth so hard that Hifumi feared that Fujita was going to crush her teeth right then and there. “The icing on the cake was… I got a text message later that night. It said… _‘There’s a price to pay for stupidity.’_ And it also said that he was willing to break me even more unless… I paid off my quota.”

“....”

“So that’s how it all happened. All of it. Because of what happened, I ended up hating everything. In just a blink of an eye, my life was ruined… just like that. All I wanted was to go to school and help out my folks… but I couldn’t even do that. I got so bitter over everyone gossiping about me, everyone doing well… even over you and Kitagawa, which was why I was such a bitch the other day. Everybody was just living their lives without a care in the world… while I was selling myself to shady characters just so I could pay off an outrageous debt.”

“Fujita-san…”

“...I really do work hard to stay in school, y’know? I didn’t want Kaneshiro to rule my life and make me stay as his discount whore. I use part of my money to pay for tuition, and I attend school just enough so I could stay there. But… I can’t always stay. Sometimes, they make me come in during the day… when the clubs are closed. There… they make me have private time with people that paid to have the girl they want in those damn VIP rooms. It doesn’t happen as much during the day, but it pays more than just going around his clubs every night.”

“...Disgusting.” Hifumi seethed.

“Tell me about it,” Fujita agreed easily, practically spitting out the words. “As bitchy as I am about it, going to school was my one way of staying sane. It’s like… my one link to my old life. Putting on my uniform, walking the halls despite nobody wanting anything to do with me… even listening in on the lessons gave me a weird sense of peace. I wanted to be a normal student again… better that than being… some cheap plaything in debt…”

“Fujita-san… I’m so sorry…” Hifumi voiced. “What happened to you is just… horrible…”

“...No shit,” Fujita responded weakly, shaking her head. “The worst part of it is… I don’t know how long I can keep it up. No matter how hard I try… I can’t get out from that debt. I could be the most punctual girl in the world with my payments, but… I see no difference. It’s like… he’s intentionally keeping me there, just so that I could keep paying him. Over and over and over again… Being kicked out of school would be the least of my problems. At this rate, I’ll be selling myself away until there is nothing left of me.”

“No…!” Hifumi gasped, her eyes widening in horror. “That… that cannot be! There must be some other way that can help you! Anything…!”

“Like what? Not even the cops can nab Kaneshiro. He’s like a freaking fat ghost! And it’s not like I can say anything… not after what happened to my dad. It’s so shitty, but… my hands are tied,” Fujita said sadly. “I’m completely at Kaneshiro’s mercy… and at this rate, you will be too, Togo.”

Hifumi blinked a few times as she looked at Fujita, completely perplexed. “...Me?”

“Yeah, you. Thanks to your mom skipping out on her job,” Fujita said bluntly. “That guy doesn’t like it when people slack off on their part of the job. So… he might go after you to get back at her. Hell, he might just go after you just ‘cause you’re pretty. I don’t know how deep their relationship really goes.”

“....” Hifumi’s brows furrowed before she moved on to the next question in her mind. “Fujita-san… what is your relationship with my mother, exactly?”

“We’re… er... Guess you can say that she’s my pimp. I don’t know a better word for it.” Fujita admitted.

“She admitted that she’s a sort of ‘madam’ for Kaneshiro.” Hifumi mentioned.

“Guess that’s a better word for it. I still can’t believe you’re related to that bitch,” Fujita spat, wrinkling her nose. “No offense, Togo, but your mom is a piece of work.”

“....” Well… she’s not wrong. Her mother was… a difficult woman. She was stubborn, haughty, and frighteningly meticulous when she wants to be. But… Mitsuyo was still her mother, and Hifumi couldn’t help but frown at Fujita’s words because of that fact.

“...She came into the nightclub I was placed in one night. Said that she was in charge of us,” Fujita began to explain. “The people in charge of the girls in Kaneshiro’s debt… they’re the link between us and him. They’re the ones that we give our payments to, and in turn they send it up to the big man himself. I don’t know what it’s like on the drug side of things, but I’d figure that it’s similar to what we have going on.”

“So… they are essentially Kaneshiro’s loan sharks?” Hifumi concluded.

“Loan sharks… that’s an even better phrase for it.” Fujita mused, nodding to herself.

Hifumi could feel her heart sinking even further than it already has. _‘What have you done, Mother…?’_ she thought in her despair.

“That woman… she went the extra mile,” Fujita continued, grimacing once more. “She groomed us… so that we could appeal to our ‘customers’ even more. She learns the niche that the customers like, and grooms us into that niche so that we could generate more money. How to dress, how to act... She drilled that into us as much as she could before we go in there.”

 _‘Just like she did with me… constantly grooming me for fame.’_ Hifumi thought to herself bitterly.

“From the way she carried herself, I could tell that she wasn’t like the bimbos who hang themselves around Kaneshiro just for the money. She was too snobby for that… but she was ruthless. She didn’t care about us at all. It didn’t matter if we were smacked around, got hurt… or if we even got sick thanks to those disgusting bastards. She only wanted our pay. It didn’t matter what happened, so long as she gets results.”

“No…”

“...I’m gonna admit something, Togo. Your mom… reminds me of _him_ , in a way. Only caring about what they want, but not giving a shit about everything else. They’re practically two peas in a pod… or at least they _were_.”

Hifumi said nothing, but she knew what Fujita meant when she said that. Her mother’s change of heart… that’s when everything really changed.

“...Your mom changed, and just stopped doing her job. This whole week, she’d show up for a few minutes to collect our pay, and then leave. She doesn’t even manage the situation anymore. As a result… our section stopped getting steady ‘customers’. And the boss is pissed. I know he is… He replaced your mom with a temporary woman to manage us until he gets in touch with her, but… business is slipping. And because of that, he’s gonna come after her. If not her, then he’s gonna come after you to get to her.”

Hifumi’s expression darkened. She could have sworn that she could feel her skin growing pale, and the lump in her throat had just become unbearable. Fujita doesn’t know that Kaneshiro was essentially financing Hifumi’s career via her mother’s blackmailing of her opponents. But… in exchange for his support concerning the schemes made in the name of Hifumi’s career, her mother had to help traffic young girls under his thumb… girls like Fujita. And she did so gladly, if it meant that Hifumi would achieve the fame that she wanted for her. The realization made Hifumi sick. It disgusted her before when her mother confessed that to her, but… Fujita just gave this matter a lot more context. Kaneshiro was an awful, disgusting, morally corrupt man… but if Hifumi didn’t request her mother’s change of heart when she did… her mother would’ve happily kept doing it. Controlling Hifumi’s life… selling away the lives of Fujita and the other girls like her… all so that she could get what she wanted. 

This was wrong… So, so wrong… And now, thanks to those twisted desires, both Mitsuyo and Hifumi were going to be at the mercy of this sick and twisted man.

“...I used to hate you, you know,” Fujita mentioned weakly. “Like, _really_ hate you.”

“...I figured as much, from our encounter at school not too long ago.” Hifumi replied sadly.

“Yeah, but… that changed since I saw you in that woman’s house last night,” Fujita explained, giving Hifumi a sad smile. “When I saw one of my classmates rising to fame and getting fawned over like she’s a freaking goddess, I got really angry. Here I was struggling with debt and the mafia, while this girl was getting everything that a person would dream of. And for what? For just playing a game? I was seeing red. I got so angry over seeing you in the papers and TV that I thought that you didn’t need to work for anything at all. In the end, it was pure jealousy, plain and simple. When I snapped at you, I was being a bitter, jealous bitch… and I’m sorry for that.”

“Fujita-san…”

“I used to hate you, Togo. But when you started asking about who Kaneshiro was… my heart sank. On top of that, you’ve got a ruthless bitch of a mother that’s probably using you for something. I don’t know what it is, and I don’t wanna know. But when I realized all of that… my hate slowly washed away. I no longer hate you. Instead… I pity you.”

Hifumi gave Fujita a perplexed look. “Pity…?”

“Yeah, pity. Don’t you get it, Togo? Kaneshiro’s gonna go after you!” Fujita said. "Whether it’s to get back at your mom or not, he’s gonna go after you. And then you’ll be trapped… just like I am.”

“No… No, I won’t be trapped.” Hifumi said firmly. Fujita then shook her head at her.

“Don’t even try and play hero. That’s an easy way to get yourself killed. Just look at my dad… he tried to save me, and Kaneshiro killed him just like that…!”

“So I should just simply wait until this man comes for me and resign to my fate?” Hifumi questioned, frowning. “I’m sorry, Fujita-san, but I cannot accept that.”

“What other option is there, Togo?!” Fujita cried. “That’s the only reason why I shared my story with you. The only reason I said you should know about him is because you’re screwed. One way or another, he’s gonna come after you. And when he gets to you… he will ruin your life. He’ll sell you to men, drug you stupid, have his way with you himself, break your mind through debt and devastate your family at the same time…! There’s no way around it! Once you get in contact with Junya Kaneshiro… he will ruin you.”

“....” Hifumi allowed Fujita’s words to sink into her mind as she stared at her sadly. Despite her coarse words, Fujita’s eyes were watery and filled with fear. She was clenching her fists so hard that Hifumi was afraid that she was going to draw blood. Fujita was, understandably, terrified of this man. This was the man who ruined her life. And now, the same man loomed over Hifumi’s shoulder like a shadow in wait. But… despite the heavy subject matter that Fujita just unloaded on her, there was a hope in Hifumi’s heart.

She already submitted Kaneshiro’s name to the Phantom Thieves. If they can change her mother’s heart, then they can change Kaneshiro’s heart as well. It was just a matter of time now. Despite what she just said about not being willing to wait for Kaneshiro to come after her, that was really all Hifumi could do at the moment. She had to wait… wait for the Phantom Thieves to stop him.

But after hearing Fujita’s story in full detail… Hifumi just wanted to stop Kaneshiro herself. Not just for her own sake, but for Fujita’s sake as well.

\-----

When Hifumi briefly mentioned yesterday that she had a near-altercation in the alleyways, Makoto thought that the alleyways might be the place where the mafia thugs gather to discuss their plans, or to lure unsuspecting high school students into falling for their scams. So after school ended, Makoto immediately went straight to Central Street and spied on certain alleyways for any suspicious activities. She was doing a stakeout… a long, arduous, mind-numbingly boring stakeout.

There was one alleyway that was near the arcade… but Makoto eventually concluded that it wasn’t the alleyway that Hifumi was talking about. She did see a few people go in and out of that alley, but that was because there was a store there. ( _Untouchable… It apparently sells… model weapons? Curious._ ) After she made that conclusion, she went over to the next alleyway. After a few hours of staking out the alleyway that contained the Protein Lovers Gym, she did eventually see a few suspicious looking men loitering about near the gym. Makoto couldn’t get too close without getting caught, so she pretended that she was heading over to the gym. Once she got close to the door, she did hear… a little something that drew her suspicions.

“...no fish today. You?”

“Ask a few of ‘em around myself. No dice.”

“Oh, well. The boss has plenty of customers anyway. One dead day won’t kill him.”

“You know he ain’t gonna accept that shit, right? Money’s money.”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s all he talks about.”

Makoto narrowed her eyes as she opened the door to the gym, trying not to draw attention to herself. But her hunch about staking out the alleyways for some suspicious activity seemed to be spot on. Those men were definitely suspicious. And the phrases they used were strange… Fish? They didn’t look like fishermen at all. And… ‘Dead day?’ There might be a chance that this alleyway was the one that Hifumi was talking about before. And if that’s the case…

...then maybe she’s found the mafia she’s looking for as well.

“Welcome to the Protein Gym, Miss! Are you interested in a membership today?”

“Huh?”

Makoto looked over at the receptionist nearby, seeing her welcoming smile. Once she saw it, she felt a cold sweat coming on as she recoiled bashfully. Ooh… she was only going inside the building to take cover and not draw suspicion to herself. She wasn’t actually going to the gym at all. Now she felt bad. She didn’t want to waste anyone’s time.

“E-Er, no… I’m sorry, this is my first time here. I’m just here to find out what the fee to this gym is before I decide to commit.” Makoto hurriedly said, sweating a little.

“Of course! The entry fee is 2000 yen.” The receptionist explained.

_...Isn’t that a bit much?!_

“Thank you.” Makoto thanked, bowing her head politely. “Well, if you’ll excuse me…”

Makoto hurriedly stepped out of the gym and headed out of the alleyway. She heaved a sigh once she got back into the main street, and took a moment to look at the time on her phone.

“...It’s getting late.” she said, frowning. The telling orange hue of sunset seemed to enforce that fact in Makoto’s head. “I should stop for the day.”

Makoto then headed towards the station and went on her way home, her mind heavy with the discoveries she’s made today. She’s getting a little closer now… closer than where she was previously. Perhaps she could share what she’s investigated with the Phantom Thieves. Their relationship is a bit… _rocky_ at the moment, but they were working at a common goal here. Surely the knowledge Makoto has learned today would help them in some capacity, right? More knowledge meant that they were getting closer to finding out the identity of the man who was pulling the strings of this operation… the person who currently had Iida and many other Shujin students at his mercy. If Makoto can find him and turn him in to the police… then Iida and the others will be saved.

Once she was at her stop, Makoto got off and headed home, walking briskly as she made her way down the sidewalk. She knew that she was coming home later than she intended, but… she secretly hoped that it should be okay. Sae was probably staying late at her office again anyway, so it should be fine… hopefully. Makoto had nothing to worry about… or so she kept telling herself in her head.

Once she reached the complex building and went up to their apartment, Makoto fished for her keys in her school bag and unlocked the door when she found them. But once she opened the door…

“...this particular club belongs to one Jiro Uehara. And this one nearby is under the ownership of one Ken Yasuhiro. The connection between the two establishments should be the key…”

_Crap._

Sae’s home! Why is it that when Makoto comes home late, Sae is actually home early!?

Makoto swallowed for a moment before taking a deep breath. Once she exhaled, she then cautiously entered the house. From she could see upon entering, Sae was at the dinner table again. She was typing away at her laptop and looking at her files as she murmured to herself. The TV was off, and the only other clear sound that was made was the tapping of Sae’s keyboard. Of course, now that Makoto entered the house, Sae immediately went quiet. She was still typing away at the report that was on her screen, but she kept her ongoing thoughts to herself.

 _‘Sis must be working on a case…’_ Makoto thought to herself. Whatever she was murmuring about before she came into the house, it must have been a confidential matter. That must be why she turned quiet. Not wanting to disturb her, Makoto simply took off her shoes and quietly walked towards her room to drop off her things. But before she could do that…

“Makoto.”

 _Crap!_ She called her!

“Sis?” Makoto responded, turning towards her.

“...I received a call from your school this afternoon.” Sae informed curtly, briefly looking away from the screen to look at her younger sister. “They wished to know if there were any lifestyle changes happening at home.”

“Huh…?” Makoto quirked a brow at that. That was… unexpected. Was this… because of the inquiries the Principal mentioned? How some parents of the students affected by this scam were asking questions about what was happening? Was this a reaction from that?

“I gave them an answer that should suffice, but is there anything that I should know about? You’re not having any issues at school, are you?” Sae questioned.

“...No.” Makoto answered, shaking her head.

“...You’re certain?”

“Yes, it’s nothing… I’m sorry to worry you.”

“...Hm.” Sae’s grunt sounded… unsatisfied then. Like she didn’t believe her. Makoto’s nerves started to jump when Sae closed her laptop and stood up from the table to confront her. Outwardly she tried to stay calm, since there should be nothing to worry about. But god… if Sae was going to go full prosecutor on her, Makoto didn’t know if she would be able to take it.

“You’ve been coming home late these past few days.” Sae said bluntly. “Haven’t I constantly told you not to stay out late at night?”

“Sis, it’s alright. It’s simply… student council matters that has me leaving school late.” Makoto explained weakly. Well, it wasn’t _technically_ a lie, but she hated not telling her sister the whole truth, even if she didn’t want to be a burden to her. Lately it seemed like every time she actually saw her, all Makoto was doing was telling her sister half-truths… and she hated that.

“....”

“Sis, really. I’m… sorry if I worried you.” Makoto apologized.

“...So long as you come straight home afterwards,” Sae warned gravely, rubbing at her forehead. “I doubt that you ever would do such a thing, but if your engagements with school end up having you leave at a later time, then try to avoid wandering about Shibuya.”

“...Shibuya? Specifically?” Makoto questioned carefully.

“This is true for any location, Makoto. But Shibuya has been growing… dangerous at night. For your own safety, try to avoid wandering around the area,” Sae’s tired eyes narrowed sharply as she gazed at Makoto, wanting to make her warning clear. “I’ve heard stories of young girls your age throwing away their lives because of them being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Shibuya is in direct correlation with these kinds of cases right now.”

“O-Oh…” Makoto was… surprised at how familiar that sounded. Was Sae talking about the drug scams that were happening right now? Was that what she was working on when Makoto entered the house?

“Apparently, these girls are tricked into getting involved in criminal acts. The perpetrators blackmail their victims into working for illegal sex establishments.” Sae continued, her expression hardening as she spoke. 

“Wh… What…?!” Makoto gasped, her eyes widening in shock. Okay… that part she didn’t know about. She knew of the drug trafficking through Iida, but… prostitution rings? That was… unbelievable. Was it the same mafia controlling these criminal enterprises? Or… someone else?

“I know of a few cases like these, and for the sake of these cases, Shibuya is considered to be a place of interest for investigation. That is why I am telling you to stay away from Shibuya at night. It’s for your own good.” Sae stated.

“I… I see…” Makoto said slowly, absorbing the information that Sae just revealed to her. But Makoto had to admit… it was pretty hard to swallow. “In truth… I’ve been hearing rumors at school about Shibuya being dangerous lately. People have been talking about it… but to think that it would come to that...”

“Like I said before, this is all being investigated as we speak,” Sae said, shaking her head. “Your safety and your studies are the only things that you need to worry about for now. So long as you don’t get yourself into anything troublesome, you’ll be fine.”

“....”

“...Oh. And before I forget… I ate some leftovers that were still in the fridge. So you don’t have to worry about making dinner, Makoto,” Sae then added, her severe expression lightening up somewhat. “Be sure to eat something before you go to bed.”

“Of course, Sis.” Makoto replied.

With a final nod, Sae returned to the dining room table so that she could pick up her laptop and her files. Once those items were in her hands, Sae then walked towards her home office, where she would continue her investigation undisturbed. Makoto was left alone in the living room, with only Sae’s warning about Shibuya keeping her company. She frowned as she clenched her fist, looking utterly disgusted as she reflected upon that new piece of information she just heard. 

“Unforgivable…!” she seethed lowly.

As if it wasn’t enough that she was dealing with a drug trafficking scam, but there was also a prostitution ring?! It’s unforgivable… There was so much injustice in the world going on at the same time, so much that she couldn’t even comprehend it. Makoto didn’t even know if the two criminal enterprises were connected to each other or not… it would be very frightening if that was the case.

“...One thing at a time.” Makoto murmured to herself, shaking her head as she attempted to calm herself. Helping Iida and her fellow students should be her first priority, no matter how disgusted she is. Thankfully, she was able to make a little leeway with her staking out the alleyways today.

The real question is… will that be enough?

\-----

“...So that’s everything you have on this guy?”

“Yup! You could try and look him up further on your own, but I’m not responsible for what happens next! There’s a reason why the public’s barely heard of him, y’know. So that kind of intel is pretty valuable.”

Akira lowly hummed to himself as he brought a cup of water to his lips. Though he could smell the strong scent of booze upon Ohya, her information was a lot more detailed than anything he would’ve gotten on his own. The rumors that she revealed about Junya Kaneshiro were… disturbing, to put it lightly. A man who currently controls all of Shibuya’s underground seemed almost unreal to think about… like it all jumped out of a movie. But considering what was happening to Iida and from what Makoto said about there being more students like him… it had to be real. Surely what Ohya just revealed to him might help with finding the keywords to his palace. And then the real fight will begin.

But for now, he’s got to head back to Leblanc.

Akira set the now empty glass on the table and rose up from his seat. “Thanks for the intel,” he thanked Ohya. “And I’ll bring my friend over so that you could interview him. Trust me, he’ll be easy to talk to about anything involving the Phantom Thieves.”

“I’ll be sure to hold you to that, my lovely new acquaintance ~ !” Ohya cheered, drunkenly raising her near empty glass to him. “Oh, Lala-chan! How ‘bout a refill for this kid?”

“I’m good. Another time.” Akira refused, shaking his head.

“Aww… suit yourself! I’ll be happy to take up your slack! Lala-chan! Change that refill! Hit me up instead!” Ohya called. A deep sigh could be heard as a kimono-clad woman walked across the bar to get to the booth Ohya was in. 

“I’m cutting you off after this one, Ichiko.” Lala said gruffly, before turning her head towards Akira. “You should go on home, kid. I don’t want to get you into trouble by hanging out in places like this at this hour.”

“Yeah… thanks.” Akira said. “But, you know… I don’t mind popping in every once in a while. I can’t drink, but this place is pretty nice.”

“...Hm.”

With a final wave, Akira left the Crossroads bar and ended up on the main street he was in before. The blinding sight of neon lights was there to greet him as he emerged from the building, and it took Akira a moment to adjust his eyes. Shinjuku was… definitely a lively place, unlike any he's ever seen in this city so far. If he had the time, he would want to explore a little bit further to satisfy that sense of curiosity he had… but that would have to happen another night.

“Smells aside, contacting Ohya for more context on Kaneshiro seems like a success!” Morgana commented, sounding elated when he popped his head out of Akira’s bag.

“That woman’s definitely sharper than she looks. We’ll have to keep our new friend in mind… especially since we made a deal with her about info on the Phantom Thieves.” Akira said. And he wasn’t kidding when he told Lala that he found Crossroads kind of nice, despite not being able to drink alcohol. Something tells him that he was going to spend a lot of time here in the future.

“With Mishima as our peace offering.” Morgana mused.

“Ohya’s not that bad, and she’s pretty. Mishima won’t mind.” Akira said, shrugging his shoulders. “By the way… You see Ryuji anywhere?”

“I haven’t seen him since we shook off that patrol officer.” Morgana said, wincing at the bright lights around them. “Let’s just hope that he didn’t get caught while we were talking with Ohya. It won’t be easy to bail him out here like it would be in the Metaverse. What was that idiot thinking, coming here in his school uniform?”

“Easy.” Akira sighed, shaking his head. Although… yeah, even he had to admit that was pretty dumb. Especially how Ryuji and the others were talking about how dangerous Shinjuku can be for teenagers this afternoon. Akira then took out his phone and texted Ryuji, hoping to hear from him quickly.

 **Akira** : Hey. Just finished the meeting.  
**Akira** : You didn’t get arrested for coming here past curfew, did you?  
**Ryuji** : Hell no!  
**Ryuji** : That’s a bullshit charge anyway!  
**Akira** : Joking aside, where are you?  
**Ryuji** : Been hanging around at the movie theater since I shook that officer off.  
**Ryuji** : You know, the one that’s around that open area on the street.  
**Akira** : Gotcha. I’ll meet you there.

Akira ran a hand through his dark curls as he began to walk down the street in a seemingly casual pace. His eyes were sharp as he kept an eye out for his best friend, but he also had to play it cool as he walked. Panicking would definitely give him away, and it wouldn’t do him or Ryuji any favors if he panicked. After walking for a bit and taking quick looks around the stores, Akira finally caught up with Ryuji in front of the movie theater, true to his word. Ryuji was leaning against the wall with an old wrinkled newspaper in his hands. It was obvious to Akira that Ryuji probably picked it up from one of the trash cans nearby, but luckily nobody seemed to bother him. Akira smiled wryly as he walked up to Ryuji and pulled the newspaper down to get his attention.

“That’s not suspicious or anything.” he said teasingly.

“Shaddup. It worked, didn’t it? Didn’t get bothered by anybody.” Ryuji said, grinning despite his retort. “So, you get anything from that journalist lady?”

“Yeah. We nailed it. It’ll be enough for putting in some keywords.” Akira replied, nodding. 

“Awesome, dude!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“We’ll be ready for tomorrow,” Akira affirmed, with his grin changing into one that was more confident. “Let’s get outta here.”

“Right behind ya,” Ryuji said, throwing the newspaper back in the trash where he found it. He lifts himself off the wall and began to walk alongside Akira as they headed towards the station. 

“Yo, by the way... Did you know that there’s an acupuncture place nearby?” Ryuji mentioned.

“For real?” Akira questioned, sounding surprised.

“That’s what I said!” Ryuji exclaimed. “And that place almost slipped past me too! Guess I was too distracted by the bars and host cafes around here to notice! And there’s a bookstore in a place like this too! I wonder what kind of manga the place in Shinjuku has? ‘S probably different than the one in Shibuya.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me if that’s the case.” Akira mused. “Shinjuku alone is so different though…”

“I know, right?! This is the nightlife, baby! Dude, when we get older, we’re definitely bar hopping around here. Just to try it out! I mean, look at all this shit! It’ll probably take forever to even get through ‘em all!” Ryuji gushed excitedly.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourselves,” Morgana warned. “I don’t know too much about Shinjuku, but don’t you guys have to actually reach the age limit first before you can do all these things?”

“Come on, don’t be such a killjoy! Where’s your sense of adventure?” Ryuji chided as he put his hands behind his head. “Of course I know we can’t do those things now, but just thinkin’ about the time when we can actually do it is excitin’, isn’t it!?”

“‘Course it is. You’re worrying too much, Morgana.” Akira agreed

“You two aren’t worrying enough!” Morgana retorted.

“And besides… there might be a sushi place in Shinjuku that we haven’t found yet. Wanna bet there is one out here?” Akira hinted slyly. The mere mention of sushi was enough to stop Morgana on his tirade and he immediately grinned with stars in his eyes. Got ‘em.

“Mwehehe… that’s probably the most useful place you two have put out there! And you can actually get in!” Morgana purred sweetly.

“Hook, line and sinker.” Ryuji quipped, his grin widening. “Betcha if there is one, we could check it out along with --”

“Hey! There you are!”

Ryuji and Akira froze in their tracks as they heard a booming voice call out to them in the middle of the street. They slowly turned their heads around to see the patrolling officer they bumped into when they were looking for Crossroads. The officer was panting a little as he stood there, but his focus was solely on the two of them.

“Shit! It’s him again!” Ryuji cursed under his breath.

“Didn’t you say that you shook him off?!” Akira hissed.

“I did! Looks like he caught up to us!” Ryuji cried.

“This is all because you had to wear your uniform pants like an idiot!” Morgana snapped.

“Get off my back, cat!” Ryuji snapped back.

“You two! You must come with me! I need to contact your families and inform them about your activities here!” The patrol officer ordered. “Come quietly, and there will be no further trouble!”

Well, here was an officer that actually took his job seriously. How nice to see. Unfortunately for the good officer, neither Akira nor Ryuji had any interest in being under police custody for simply walking around Shinjuku at night. Especially Akira. Who knows what this could do to him if he got caught?

“Time to split!” Akira cried, breaking into a run.

“Let’s gun it, dude!” Ryuji cried, running along with him.

“Get back here!” The patrol officer cried, chasing after them.

It took a while for Akira and Ryuji to shake off the patrol officer on their tail. First, it took a lot of disappearing into the crowds to slow him down. Akira, Ryuji and the patrol officer were hiding in the crowds and bumping into people in order to get through the street. Eventually, Akira had an idea when he and Ryuji passed through slim alleyways that looked dark despite the surrounding neon lights. And he stopped and moved towards it.

“Ryuji!” he beckoned.

“What the -- ?! Oh, I get ya!” Ryuji huffed.

Akira and Ryuji squeezed through the slim alleyways and blended in with the darkness, waiting for the officer to pass them by. They stayed hidden as they watched the officer look around for them, careful not to be seen. Eventually, after asking the locals if they’ve seen any high school kids around the area, the officer went off to look in another direction. Once he was out of their sights, Akira and Ryuji made a beeline towards the train station and didn’t stop running until they got back on the train. 

Once they knew they were safe, Ryuji and Akira bumped fists as they tried to catch their breaths. Phantom Thievery is slowly coming in handy in times like these, although the scenario itself wasn’t quite like they expected.

“Damn… that was crazy…” Ryuji gasped.

“For real. Getting chased by shadows, I’m used to. Getting chased by one simple patrol officer… not so much.” Akira panted.

“Still… you gotta admit, it was pretty cool the way we gave him the slip.” Ryuji said, grinning.

“Hell yeah it was. This is gonna be some memory.” Akira agreed, chuckling a little.

“...Hmph. Look at you two, putting your skills as thieves to work.” Morgana scoffed, though his tone sounded a little… proud. “You wouldn’t be able to call yourselves true Phantom Thieves if you got caught by the cops. And yet here you are, making a successful escape.”

“I dunno if you’re praising us or talking down to us.” Ryuji grumbled.

“I’ll take it as praise.” Akira sighed.

With their mission a success, Akira and Ryuji leave Shinjuku behind and went on their way back to their respective homes to get some rest. With Kaneshiro’s Palace within their sights, they were definitely going to need all the rest they can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since her role in the story is pretty much 90% complete, I want to talk about Fujita's creation, since she is a minor OC.
> 
> When TQatS was still in its planning stages, I saw a P5 meta that a friend of mine made. When one of the points she mentioned was that the Kaneshiro arc hardly had any important victims that we saw aside from Makoto, people like Shiho and Mishima and Nakanohara from their respective arcs, that really struck a chord with me. So, in an effort to give more depth into both Kaneshiro's reach of effect and his methods, I elaborated on Iida's role more to give the Makoto/Shujin side a little more weight, and created a Kosei foil to him. That foil is Fujita.
> 
> Fujita's tale, like Mitsuyo's involvement in this story, is to shed light on the less mentioned, but equally as terrible way that Kaneshiro extorts money from his victims. Her involvement with Kaneshiro would explain why she is how she is and why she acts a certain way when she interacts with Hifumi. Fujita was also, to a lesser extent, a different way to look at how a fellow Kosei student could see Hifumi and her rise to fame. Her appearances were brief, and yet so important to Hifumi's side. I kinda got attached to Fujita in some way after writing the past few chapters... more than I thought I would anyway!
> 
> Back to the story itself, we are finally, FINALLY, finished with the dreaded investigation week! And it's a happy coincidence for me, since the last investigation chapter is uploaded on my account's 2nd anniversary! Next chapter we'll be entering Kaneshiro's palace, and with it, the awakenings are on the way! Stay tuned!


	15. We Have an Intruder, Boys

Sunday morning was a tense time in the Togo household. 

There was nowhere for Hifumi to be today, and Mitsuyo practically remained in the house all week with a worried expression on her face as her eyes fell to her phone. So the two of them were simply sitting in the living room… not saying a word to each other. An uneasy silence fell inside the house, and that silence has remained in the Togo household all week. Hardly any words were shared between the two ever since Mitsuyo has told Hifumi the truth, and Hifumi has honestly been avoiding contact with her mother whenever she was in the house. When the two of them would have breakfast, or dinner… Hifumi would not speak to her unless it was something mundane like passing the rice over. If it wasn’t a mundane request like that, then Hifumi would instead answer her mother’s summons with short and cold responses. It made things… very awkward between the two of them. 

But after hearing Fujita’s story yesterday, Hifumi’s treatment of her mother became even colder. Today, she didn’t avoid her mother’s gaze. Instead, she looks straight at Mitsuyo with pure contempt in her eyes. Seeing her leave the house last night made Hifumi feel so disgusted. She didn’t know if the true cause was from hearing what Fujita said she used to do while on the ‘job’, or from not knowing what she was doing out there since her change of heart. Perhaps it was a combination of both. Whatever the cause, Hifumi knew that she couldn’t trust her mother with anything anymore. Not when the situation was completely her fault. All Hifumi felt like she could do was glare at her mother in contempt, all while waiting for either the Phantom Thieves to stop Kaneshiro… or for Kaneshiro himself to come in and make everything so much worse for her and her family.

How long must she wait for either option? Hifumi felt like she was biding time that she did not have, and she hated it. Patience was a virtue, but… this was unbearable.

“Darling, please. Talk to me,” Mitsuyo pleaded, withering under Hifumi’s cold gaze. “I know the past week has been… difficult for you, and I’m well aware that I’m the cause of that. But please… talk to me.”

“...You wish for me to speak? Very well, Mother.” Hifumi said coldly, her glare unwavering. “What have you been doing to get us out of this predicament?”

“I…”

“I know that you haven’t been to your other ‘job’. Fujita-san told me as much yesterday,” Hifumi pointed out. “So what have you been doing? Have you been working with the police?”

“No… Hifumi, you know by now that going to them is a death sentence.” Mitsuyo answered, shaking her head.

“It is certainly better than doing nothing! Mother, we have the tools we need in order for them to help us out of this situation,” Hifumi cried. “We know Kaneshiro’s name, and surely your phone would have records of your conversations, yes? Perhaps the police can trace the call back to the man himself?”

“It’s not that simple, Hifumi. The number that he uses to contact me is untraceable. They wouldn’t be able to find him through me.” Mitsuyo replied, shaking her head sadly. “Besides… If I would go to the police with what I know… then you and your father will pay the price.”

“With our lives, you mean,” Hifumi spat harshly. “Thanks to your selfish wants.”

“Hifumi, please… It’s true that I know a lot about some of the operations happening in Shibuya… but Kaneshiro himself is careful to not have any of it trace back to him, while he keeps tabs at whatever you do so that he can use it against you.” Mitsuyo explained sadly, clutching her phone tight as she held it to her chest. “Even if I turn myself in and tell the police what I know… it won’t be enough to bring him in. Kaneshiro is an enigma to everyone… and he’s made sure of that. There’s a reason why he’s been so elusive. We’re lucky that the two of us even know his name.”

“Even his name would be enough, Mother…” Hifumi said, trying to reason with her. “The police can help search for him if they have his name, can’t they?”

“It won’t do any good. For one, he never stays in one place… he owns multiple clubs that he uses as his bases. Even the place where we first met was a different club than the last one I saw him in. I wouldn’t even be surprised if he owns those buildings under some kind of alias,” Mitsuyo’s lips thinned in her worry as she folded her arms. The dark bags under her eyes became more prominent as she frowned. “Besides, if I turn him in rashly, no matter how much I wish to make amends… I’ll die. And that won’t even be the end of it. In retribution for my betrayal, he’ll focus his efforts on you. Hifumi… you don’t know what the mafia can do to young girls like you. And because I pitched you as a possible source of revenue in order to gain his support… he’ll have all the more reason to have you in his mercy. And your father… he would be collateral damage either way.”

“....”

“That’s why I must keep up my quota. I don’t have to be there all night to collect it. I just simply need to collect it and go. It’s the only way to keep him sated… and the both of you safe. I’m doomed either way thanks to my own actions, but… let me at least protect you now as penance.”

Hifumi then shook her head, unwilling to listen to her mother any longer. “But we are not safe, Mother. We are _never_ going to be safe. Father and I… we were marked the moment you agreed to throw in with the mafia in pursuit of your own desires, the both of us be damned.” she said, her words harsh. “That is why we must think of a way! Any kind of way to free ourselves! We cannot just let ourselves be at his mercy by pacifying him! He will always want more from us! That’s how it works! Don’t you see that…?!”

“I know… but… this is the only way, Hifumi…” Mitsuyo spoke sadly.

“...Unbelievable.” Hifumi scoffed, disgust seeping into her tone. Without another word to her mother, she got up from her spot on the couch and walked towards the door. She quickly put on her shoes, smoothed out her summer dress and grabbed her purse.

“Hifumi, where are you going?” Mitsuyo called out.

“Anywhere that you’re not.” Hifumi said coldly. She then marched out of the house, leaving her mother alone with her own regrets. 

Hifumi didn’t want to dwell on how hopeless her current situation was as she walked down the street. She originally thought that asking the Phantom Thieves to change her mother’s heart was supposed to solve her dilemma, but all it did was put Hifumi in another situation that was worse than the last. To make matters worse, it was all related to her rise to fame… and it was something that she was not previously aware of. It was dirty, filthy… and so very wrong. Ignorance truly was bliss. If Hifumi had said nothing… then she wouldn’t have been aware of Kaneshiro’s involvement at all. She wouldn’t have known what really happened to Fujita, nor would she have known how deep her mother was willing to go in order to fulfill her twisted desires. Her life was so much simpler when she was simply worrying about proving her worth as a shogi player.

Was it wrong to ask for a change of heart?

....

“...No. I was not wrong.” Hifumi assured herself, shaking her head vigorously as she walks down the street towards the station. She had to remember what Yusuke said to her that day. She had to keep a semblance of hope alive. “This dilemma that our family is in… Mother is the one at fault. I have to remember that.” 

Remember that she must… but try as she might to keep that fact in her mind, it still doesn’t shake that stubborn feeling of hopelessness in her heart as she walked towards the train station. True to her word, Hifumi headed towards the train station to fulfill that need to go anywhere… anywhere that her mother wasn’t.

\-----

“A-Are you serious!?”

As soon as Ann blurted out her exclamation, she quickly covered her mouth. The rest of the Phantom Thieves looked grave as they stood in the station plaza, listening to Akira recall the rumors that Ohya told him about Kaneshiro.

“...Yeah. That’s everything that Ohya knew about him,” Akira said, his eyes turning steely as he narrowed them. “We knew this was bad news ever since Niijima told us that the mafia was involved, but this just gives us more context. Kaneshiro is definitely a rotten, corrupt bastard that needs to be stopped. The bullshit he did...”

“That son of a bitch is just sapping people dry of their money! It don’t even matter how he does it!” Ryuji exclaimed, grinding his teeth in outrage. “Tch… it pisses me off! That Iida kid got dragged into that guy’s bullshit and now he’s fearing for his life and his wallet! And there are a hell of a lot more people like him too!”

“Exactly. That’s where we come in. It’s high time that we storm the palace and steal the treasure from under Kaneshiro’s nose.” Akira affirmed, his tone confident as he pushed up his glasses. “So, guys… any ideas on the keywords, since we know a little more about this guy?”

“Hm, where to begin indeed…” Yusuke hummed lowly, looking down at his phone. He already had the app activated, so that they could be ready to guess the keywords at a moment’s notice. “Let us start with figuring out how Kaneshiro views his Palace. If we could ascertain that, then we may be able to figure out where it is by association.”

“Guess that’s easier than figurin’ out where it is. You know how many buildings and shit are in Shibuya?” Ryuji sighed, before he taps his foot in thought. “Let’s see… it’s gotta be somewhere that he has complete control over. What about a nightclub?”

_No candidates found._

“He likes money, so it’s gotta be something money related,” Ann interjected. “Sooooo, how about a money bath? I saw people online with that stuff, and with how much money he’s stealing from people, it’d be perfect!”

_No candidates found._

“No, not even close.” Yusuke said dully, shaking his head.

“Darn.” Ann scoffed, snapping her fingers.

“Surely we can think bigger than that. This guy has people doing his dirty work and giving him money everywhere,” Morgana spoke up, his tail swishing calmly as he sat by the large, potted tree that everyone was huddled under. “What kind of building has people giving away money like they have to do it?”

“A building, huh… how about a bank?” Akira guessed.

_Candidate found._

“That’s a hit!” Yusuke exclaimed.

“Wait, really? I’d thought it’d be something less realistic than that… that’s all it is, huh?” Ann commented.

“Well, that’s boring compared to a castle or a gaudy-ass museum. But we got it!” Ryuji cheered, pumping his fist.

“That’s one keyword down. Kaneshiro thinks of somewhere in this city as his own bank. The next question is… _where_ would Kaneshiro think of as his own bank?” Morgana then said.

“I still say it’s some nightclub!” Ryuji chimed in. “I mean, lots of those rumors about this guy involve some shady shit going down in a nightclub, so… maybe one of them’s his hideout?”

“Uh, right. How many nightclubs are in Shibuya again?” Ann countered, shaking her head. “Besides, that can’t be the only place we can think of. Iida-kun said that he was approached by somebody on the streets, remember? Not to mention that creep who was trying to rope in Hifumi the other day…”

“So… the streets?” Ryuji guessed, scratching his head. “Seems way too broad.”

“On the contrary… I think Ann is on the right track,” Yusuke said, tapping his chin in thought.

“Wait, I am?” Ann questioned, confused.

“She is!?” Ryuji gawked.

“...What are you thinking about, Yusuke?” Akira asked, curious. “You got that look in your eye.”

“Well… how should I put this…” Yusuke’s brows furrowed as he tried to think of an explanation for his thought process, as if painting a mental picture for the others to behold. “We’ve been talking about buildings and institutions and the like… perhaps we are thinking too inside the box.”

“How so?” Morgana asked.

“Palaces emanate a passionate madness. It seems that we are missing that particular aspect,” Yusuke explained. “Think about it. You’ve all once told me that Kamoshida thought of your school as his own personal castle, a place where only he benefited. Madarame thought of his atelier as a museum to his works of art… that he alone profited. This Palace is a bank for someone who extorts money through criminal acts… in a place where only he benefits from it. It has to have that sort of… gravitas to it.”

“A place where only he benefits, huh? Ugh… it’s terrible, but it makes sense,” Ann groaned to herself as she furiously twirled her hair with her finger, a show of her growing frustration. “Whenever I think about Kaneshiro, I think about Iida-kun and how he got tricked into all of this. And how he’s not the only one who has been tricked that way.”

“So you’re thinking about the victims, Lady Ann…” Morgana trailed off, but then he suddenly came up with an idea. “Hey, the victims! Maybe we should think of them! Wherever Kaneshiro thinks of as a bank is wherever they are!”

“So we’re back to the streets…” Akira said, humming lowly in thought. “That’s where most of the high school victims got sucked into this anyway.”

“Oh, come on! That’s still way too broad!” Ryuji exclaimed. “Do we gotta snoop into every nook and cranny in the city? How many people you think Kaneshiro’s taken advantage of in all of Shibuya…?!”

_Results found._

?!?!

Everyone stared down at Yusuke’s phone with a bewildered look to their eyes.

“Did the app just…?” Akira questioned.

“You’re shittin’ me…” Ryuji trailed off.

“That was a hit…?” Ann wondered out loud.

“It appears so,” Yusuke said gravely. “The place that Kaneshiro thinks of as a bank is... ‘All of Shibuya.’”

“All of… Wait, like the entire city!?” Ann gasped.

“I see. That’s certainly where his victims are...” Morgana said, frowning to himself.

“Add that to the long list on why this guy’s a total asshole.” Ryuji seethed, frowning deeply. 

“In any case, we’ve got our ticket in.” Akira affirmed, his expression settling into a look of determination. “It’s time.”

“Wait a sec! Is it really okay to just go into the Palace like this? We’re in the middle of a crowd!” Ann exclaimed.

“Eh. Shouldn’t be that big a deal,” Ryuji said, shrugging his shoulders. “No one hardly notices what’s goin’ on in front of ‘em anyway. If they did, someone woulda said somethin’ to us just now. I mean, we’re talkin’ about a mafia boss and no one’s even blinking!”

“That’s true…” Ann conceded.

“So, Yusuke... want to do the honors?” Akira asked.

“I shall,” Yusuke said, nodding firmly at Akira. “Then let’s go.”

Yusuke pressed the button on the app to begin the navigation into Kaneshiro’s Palace. As the air began to shift and change into the overpowering pressure of the Metaverse, the Phantom Thieves braced themselves for whatever they were about to see. With someone as corrupt as Kaneshiro, that Palace was surely going to be… something to behold.

_Beginning navigation._

\-----

Of all places, she didn’t know what brought her to Shibuya.

Hifumi walked down Central Street with her phone in her hands, weaving through the crowd of people as she tried to stay out of their way. It was so strange… Now that she knew more about Kaneshiro and his inner workings thanks to Fujita, Hifumi couldn’t help but look at her surroundings with a wary eye. She didn’t know how many of these people were under Kaneshiro’s thumb… whether they were working for him… or being threatened by him… or both. Now that she was aware of him, she couldn’t help but feel his shadow looming over her as she walked down the street. Lying in the shadows… waiting for the perfect time to strike…

 _‘No… No, don’t think like that.’_ Hifumi thought to herself. She shook her head vigorously as if to shake off the thought of Kaneshiro from her mind. She had to do something that resembles some sense of normalcy… maybe she should head to the plaza so she could practice some shogi moves. After all, she had fun when she played with Makoto the other day. Perhaps she would have better luck if she contacted here again for a match. With that thought in mind, Hifumi went into her calls so that she could call Makoto, but upon looking at her registered numbers, she quickly remembered one important fact that she missed. 

“...Oh. I forgot to ask Niijima-san for her number.” Hifumi sighed, shaking her head. Well… _that_ was foolish of her. She should’ve remembered to ask something like that. Hifumi then clicked on the home button to return to her home screen, but when she did so, she noticed something… different.

“Huh…? I don’t remember this app...” she said, furrowing her brows as she clicked the red eye. As she pressed it, she noticed the screen expanding into something drastically unfamiliar. Hifumi frowned deeply at the sight, completely taken aback. “H-How… obscene… When did I get this on my phone? Did Mother download this when I wasn’t looking…?” 

If it was her mother from two weeks ago… then Hifumi wouldn’t have put it past her to do something like that. Still… this app wasn’t on her phone two weeks ago… it wasn’t even there yesterday! It wasn’t a virus or anything, was it? Hifumi couldn’t help but sigh to herself in her exhaustion again. Recent events has made her feel exasperated.

“First my mother, then Junya Kaneshiro… and now I have a strange app on my phone. My life has become rather hectic as of late…” she groans quietly to herself, lifting her head up towards the sky. But unbeknownst to her… the app reacted to her words. 

Hifumi headed towards the plaza once more so that she could find a table to practice her shogi. If she couldn’t play with anyone, that was fine. She could still practice by herself. But as she walked past the crowds, Hifumi heard something that makes her stop in her tracks.

_“The place that Kaneshiro thinks of as a bank is... ‘All of Shibuya.’”_

“...! That voice...”

Unbeknownst to Hifumi, the app on her phone beeped.

Hifumi looked around to see where the direction of that voice came from, and sure enough, she’s found the source in the form of a group standing not too far from her. 

“...Kitagawa-san?” she questioned, eyes widening in surprise once she sees her classmate standing there. “And… the boy from the TV interview as well? Oh, what was his name… I think Kitagawa-san called him Akira?” 

It wasn’t just those two that were there. Everyone that saved her from that man in the alley the other day… they’re all here. And she could’ve sworn that she had heard Yusuke say Kaneshiro’s name. 

Did… did they know Kaneshiro?

How?

She starts to turn, intending to head towards the group and question what it was they meant… but before Hifumi could take the first step, she felt the air around her shift into a powerful heaviness that seemed to be beating down on her body. She looked around worriedly, startled as she notices her surroundings changing all around her. The skies were shifting into an ominous color, the mass amount of people around her disappears from view, and Hifumi felt as though she could barely breathe. She tried to run away so that she wouldn’t get caught up in… whatever this was, but to no avail.

“Wh-What is…?!”

The wind was all she could hear.

\-----

When the Phantom Thieves opened their eyes, they found that they were already in their thief outfits.

If they were already in their thief outfits, then they were already perceived as threats by the Palace ruler. But that was the least of their worries. One look at the ominous sky told them that they were in the right place. The sky’s color was a mix of green, yellow and black, with the dark clouds blending well with the darkness. Dollar bills were floating all around them as if they were leaves in the wind. The atmosphere itself was overbearing, as if just standing around the plaza was taking the air out of them. The buildings of Shibuya were recognizable to them, but that was it. There were crowds in the plaza, but… they weren’t people.

“Wh-What are those!?” Panther exclaimed, her eyes widening at the sight. The others looked over at the direction where Panther was looking towards, and they were dumbfounded as well.

“Are those… ATM’s? The hell…?” Joker questioned.

“Walking ATM’s… I see. This must be Kaneshiro’s cognition of people.” Fox observed.

Mona walked a few steps forward so that he could take a better look at his surroundings, and he frowned at what he saw.

“I never thought that it would actually cover the whole district,” he said gravely. “Look around… This distortion is completely covering the whole of Shibuya!”

“Hence the keyword ‘All of Shibuya.’” Joker pointed out, watching the dollar bills fly in the wind.

“Ohhh, I get it!” Panther chimed in. “Even with Kamoshida’s Castle and Madarame’s Museum, the city outside still looked normal. It only covered the school and the atelier, since that’s the real form of what their cognitions cover. But because Kaneshiro’s Bank covers the entire district, the whole district gets all corrupted as a result?”

“That seems to be the case,” Fox agreed, narrowing his eyes. “He sees everyone in Shibuya as his patron, and thus everyone is profitable in some way. So that's what Kaneshiro views as a ‘bank…’”

“No surprise for a shitty mafia boss,” Skull scoffed, cracking his knuckles. “So let’s go find the Palace and steal this asshole’s treasure already! We’ve gotta take care of this quick anyways, yeah?”

“My guess? Follow the money.” Joker suggested, pointing at the countless dollar bills flying all around them. “That money trail is looking way too clean just to be aesthetic. It’s got to lead somewhere. If we’re lucky, it’ll lead to the Palace itself.”

“Good guess, Joker.” Mona said, nodding in understanding. “Let’s go.”

\-----

When Hifumi opened her eyes, she was met with money flying in her face.

This looked like Shibuya, but… it wasn’t hard to notice that this Shibuya was completely different from the Shibuya that she was somewhat familiar with. For one thing, the sky was an ominous mix of black and green… along with everything else that she could see from the city. There were people still walking around the plaza and the street -- wait. No, that’s not right. Were those… ATMs? With legs!? Hifumi stood there dumbfounded over what she was seeing. And as she stood there, money was still flying in her face as it dances in the wind.

“Wh-What is all of this…? This is still… Shibuya, is it not?” she questioned, taking off the bill that flew into her face. As Hifumi examined it, she noticed that this bill did not hold the face of a normal yen bill… but that of a pudgy man with an arrogant look upon his face. 

“This isn’t real money…” Hifumi voiced, frowning as she allowed the bill to fly in the wind. Where was she? She had to find a way out of here… she had a bad feeling about this place.

Hifumi seemed to be in the train station, which was where she tried to run to. Unsure of where to go, she stepped out and walked around the plaza carefully. She eventually made her way onto what was supposed to be Central Street. Hifumi could still see ATMs walking around with legs as if there were people walking down the street… but sometimes she could see a pile of ATMs on the corner scattered around each other. They had legs as well… but they were unmoving. Not a stir… or a twitch of the legs… they were dead silent. It was almost as if they really were…

No! No, that can’t be right… Hifumi shook her head vigorously as she tore her eyes away from the sight. 

“I… I need to be calm. Perhaps there is someone else who would explain what is going on.” she assured herself. 

Hifumi took the time to look around for someone that would be willing to help her get out of this predicament. She shuffles her way out of the crowds just as she would in the normal Shibuya. If these ATMs were really akin to people… then perhaps they could talk to her. Remembering that there were a lot of ATMs standing around in the station plaza, Hifumi decided to return there for now. She looked around the area until she saw a shaking ATM standing near the subway stands, and she approaches it hoping that it would help her.

“E-Excuse me… but would you mind helping me --”

“I-I don’t have it yet… I’m working on it, I swear!” the ATM shrieked.

“Pardon -- ?”

“I know I’m late on my pay… but please! Give me a little more time! You don’t have to come down to me! I’ll pay! Please have mercy!”

“H-Hold on! What do you mean by --”

The ATM suddenly shrieked as it started to back away. “Ahhhh…. Hyaaaaa!!! He’s coming!” he screamed, breaking out into a run before it clumsily trips on its feet. Hifumi turned her head towards the direction that ATM must have been looking at… and her jaw dropped in disbelief.

“Wh-What in the world…?!”

Up in the ominous sky was a circular-looking building that looked to be floating in the air. The money that was constantly dancing in the wind and hitting her in the face seemed to be floating up to that building. Upon closer inspection… was that a… bank? A bank that can float in the air!? Hifumi stood there dumbfounded at the sight… how was that even possible? This building was floating as if it was a flying saucer! As unbelievable as the sight was, the bank looming over the city like that gave off an ominous presence. Fear takes hold of Hifumi’s heart as she looked up at the sky, eyes glued to the illustrious looking bank that seemed to be floating in her direction.

“...?!”

The bank suddenly became brighter as it shone what seemed to be strobe lights, and a siren could be heard from a distance. At the sound of the siren, the surrounding ATMs scattered in all directions, yelling at each other to get out of the way. Hifumi could hear screaming -- not from the ATM she was talking to, nor from the panicking crowd, but from someplace far away. The screaming becomes louder and louder… until Hifumi could see something flying at her direction.

“Ah!!”

She quickly ran out of the way. Upon running to safety, she heard a sickening crunch from behind her. Hifumi looked back to see another ATM lying where she had been standing before. Its screen was cracked, and she could see static emanating from it as its legs twitched. Soon it stopped moving entirely… the deathly silence returning to the atmosphere. Hifumi released a shaky breath as she brought a hand to her mouth. Did… whoever was in that building just throw them from that great height!?

“Hyaaaaah!! No! No, please! Don’t come near me!!” the ATM from before screeched, backing away hurriedly as the bank slowly drew closer and closer, its shadow ominously covering part of the street behind them. Hifumi looked up once more to see a few figures jump down from the floating bank. These figures weren’t like the ATM that fell and crashed through the ground… no, these figures were well-trained and controlled, landing on their feet with ease and walking toward the panicking ATM with uninterrupted steps. From what Hifumi can tell… these masked, bulky figures were wearing suits akin to a security guard, and they held rifles in their hands. Their target was the ATM that was screaming in the plaza, and Hifumi could only watch helplessly as the guards drew their guns.

“No! No, please!! I’ll pay! I promise I’ll pa -- !”

_Bang!_

One of the security guards took their aim and pulled the trigger, the sound of a single gunshot echoing through the now empty plaza. Hifumi could hear the glass break from that ATM’s screen, and she watched with frightened eyes as its lifeless body fell to the ground with a loud _CLUNK._ Her body shook in her horror, and her eyes were filled with fear… where in the world was she!? All she wanted was to get back to the city she knew…

“This is… terrible…” she gasped, trying to back away slowly without being noticed. Before Hifumi could get far though, she noticed one last thing that was flying down from the bank.

It was a single, flying gadget in the shape of a piggy bank descending down with its little propeller. It was a small little thing, but the camera attached to its eyes was the real imposing factor as it peers down at the plaza with its’ clear lens. The bulky figures step out of the way to make room for the little piggy bank to pass, and it flew down to the ATM that fell from the bank in the first place. Hifumi had a confused frown on her face as she watches a cable stretch from the coin slot of the piggy bank insert itself into the turned over ATM. The cracked screen glowed dully as the camera connects with it, and an undetermined amount of money could be seen. The number decreases and decreases until it finally hit zero, making a completely withdrawal. The cable from the camera loosened itself from the fallen ATM, and the screen once again fades to black.

_“These are the patrons who were unable to pay their loans, hm? A shame.”_

Hifumi’s frown deepened. Where was that voice coming from? It was a man’s voice… it was loud and distorted like it was speaking out of a megaphone… but it was definitely a man’s voice. It was a voice that she didn’t recognize at all. What did all of this mean? She was dumbfounded as she watched the piggy bank move on towards the other ATM that those bulky figures mercilessly shot down. Once again, the cable from before stretches from the small piggy bank to the fallen ATM, withdrawing the undetermined amount of money from it until the amount hit zero. Hifumi was terrified, but… maybe she could still escape while they’re still distracted.

_“They would’ve been set if they would have just followed the rules of our agreement. If only they weren’t so dumb. Oh, well… there are more where they came from. We’ll just have to increase the quota amount from our remaining patrons to make up for this short amount… hm?”_

The floating gadget turned around and turned on a bright strobe light, revealing a cowering Hifumi before she could back away to safety. Hifumi shielded her eyes with her hand as she turned her head away, and all she could hear was a broken laugh emitting from the little machine. It sounded so menacing… it gave Hifumi a sinking feeling of dread.

_“Well, well... What have we here…? Looks like we have an intruder, boys.”_


	16. Divide and Conquer

At Joker’s suggestion, the Phantom Thieves swiftly ran through the streets as they followed the countless amount of dollar bills that was blowing in the wind. While they were following the money and trying to avoid detection, they saw countless ATMs walking around the city. Some of them were shrieking and shriveling in fear… and some others were… laying on the ground in great numbers. A few ATMs that they tried to talk to about the bank’s true location abruptly stopped talking and collapsed onto the ground. With that and the ATM’s on the ground in mind, the Phantom Thieves could only guess what happened to these people in the real world… it gave them all a sickening feeling in their stomachs. 

Sickened as they were, the Phantom Thieves were starting to run a ground about how they were going to find Kaneshiro’s palace, much less get to it. Simply following the money was leading them around in circles, and the ATMs they talked to didn’t say anything substantial. So they took the opportunity to go over what they learned.

“Damn it, we ain’t gettin’ nowhere,” Skull grumbled. “I thought for sure that we’d find that palace by following the cash.”

“...I still think that trail of money is way too organized to just be a breeze. It leads somewhere, I’m sure of it.” Joker said, stubbornly trying to follow the money trail with his eyes.

“Dude, we followed it all through this cognitive Central Street, and we got nowhere!” Skull sighed. “The most we got is those cracked ATMs laying all over the place. They couldn’t even speak before they broke down.”

“Speaking of those ATMs, did you catch what the last one said before it expired?” Fox inquired, putting a hand to his chin. “Kaneshiro is in a place where he doesn’t leave any tracks. Could we consider that a clue to the Palace’s whereabouts?”

“That depends. Is that meant to be literal or figurative?” Mona pointed out.

“Maybe it’s literal?” Panther guessed. “I mean, some of the ATMs mentioned that they fell from somewhere really high…”

“I remember that as well.” Fox agreed.

“So, if we’re going to take that literally… that would mean that they’ve ‘fallen’ from a place where Kaneshiro leaves no tracks? Like they are literally being thrown from a great height?” Mona hypothesized.

“So… someplace high?” Skull guessed, scratching his head. “What, is the bank on top of a building? Ain’t no skyscrapers around here, but some of the buildings in Shibuya are pretty high.”

“No… it’s not that…” Joker trailed off, with a shocked look on his face.

“Hm? What’s wrong, Joker?” Mona asked. Joker shook his head and pointed up, his finger pointing to where the money in the wind was really going to all this time. Everyone else followed Joker’s finger… and one by one, their jaws dropped.

“What the -- ?! What is that!?” Panther cried out.

Up in the sky was a circular-building, grand in size as it floats over Shibuya. The money trail that Joker was so adamant about led up to that very building. The money dances into the center of the bottom of the building, as if it was being sucked in by something. The building shone with bright strobe lights as it floated towards the direction of the plaza, with its loud sirens breaking the ominous silence. It seemed a little gaudy from where they were, but it was clear to everyone that this was the Palace they were looking for.

“Is that it?!” Skull questioned. “And the money’s going there too… Looks like Joker was right.”

“Told you.” Joker said bluntly.

“Up in the air… no wonder we couldn’t find it.” Fox said in slight surprise.

“‘A place where Kaneshiro leaves no tracks…’ Hmph. Figures that it would be floating.” Mona said.

“That explains the height and all, but… how are we gonna get up there?” Panther asked.

As they stood there in the streets in awe over the impossible sight before them, the Phantom Thieves suddenly heard screaming in the distance. It sounded faint and mechanical… but it was very poignant to them.

“What the…? The hell was that?!” Skull exclaimed.

“That didn’t sound good at all…” Panther said worriedly.

“It sounds like it came from the plaza…” Joker guessed, before a thought crossed his mind. “Wait, those sirens from before... did the palace ruler notice us coming?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t sense any Shadows coming at us...” Mona admitted. “But the security level just got raised really high! I don’t know what it could be, but stay on your guard.”

“...If it was our arrival that was the cause, then why alert the Shadows now? We’ve been here for quite some time.” Fox questioned.

“I don’t know… but I’m not in a hurry to find out.” Mona said, shaking his head. “We’ll just have to play it safe until we’re able to get out of --”

Another scream could be heard, louder than before as it pierced through the money-filled wind. That scream sounded unlike the screams that came before it. Somehow that scream… sounded like an actual person! The ATM screams had an underlying mechanical sound to them, while this… that clearly sounded like a girl screaming.

“Hey, you guys hear that?” Skull questioned, running up a bit further so that he could see what was going on. “That was definitely a person I heard!”

“No… did someone get dragged in with us…?!” Panther cried. She didn’t want to consider that possibility… and after she was so worried about whether it was okay to enter the Metaverse from where they were. But if it did...

“...I fear so.” Fox answered gravely, eyes narrowed as he put a hand to the hilt of his katana. “I recognize that voice just now… I just hope that I’m wrong.”

Joker glanced over at Fox with a serious expression on his face. Inwardly he scolded himself for his own recklessness. If someone was really dragged into the Metaverse thanks to them… then they were in extreme danger. They had to investigate and rescue this person by any means necessary. Joker nodded at Fox before he turned his focus to the plaza, his eyes narrowing as he tightened the hold on his knife. 

“Let’s not waste any time, guys.” he said, breaking into a run towards the plaza with his teammates following suit.

\-----

The light was practically blinding her… she could barely keep her eyes open. But as Hifumi squinted in order to see what was going on around her, she noticed more bulky figures surrounding her completely. She was trapped… if there was a way out, then she couldn’t see one right now.

_“Now then… you are a very peculiar visitor. I am aware that you’re not one of my customers… So then, are you interested in a loan from our establishment? I could spot you a very fair deal.”_

The disembodied voice spoke again, its underlying smugness seeping through the words coming from the gadget. Hifumi could only turn her head away from the light to rest her eyes. 

“I assure you, I am not here for… loans or what have you! W-What are you anyway…? And what is this horrible place…?!” she questioned frantically, shielding her eyes from the shining light of the gadget with her hand once more.

_“‘What is this place?’ she says… Don’t tell me you stumbled all the way here and you don’t even know what this bank is? Ah, poor girl. Your naivete would be charming if it wasn’t so dumb.”_

“...?!” Hifumi couldn’t believe this. Was she just insulted just now?! “H-How dare -- !”

“Togo-san!”

Hifumi’s eyes widened in surprise at hearing her name being called, and she immediately turned her head towards the direction she heard it from. There were still those bulky things that were blocking the way to Central Street, but from a distance, she could see a group of outlandishly dressed people running towards this direction. Hifumi tried to look beyond the muscled suits to get a closer look at the newcomers, as she recognized the voice that was calling to her just now.

“K… Kitagawa-san?!” she questioned, mostly in shock and a little in relief. “W-What are you doing here…?! No, rather… do you know what this place is? How is this connected to Kaneshiro?!”

“That is --”

“So she _did_ know about Kaneshiro after all!” She could hear another boy cry out in disbelief just now, effectively cutting Yusuke off. Hm… he sounded familiar too.

“Forget about that, Skull! Her safety is way more important right now!” ...A girl? She recognized her voice too...

“Panther’s right.” There was another boy’s voice… different from the one that spoke out before, but it wasn’t Yusuke’s voice either. Hifumi definitely recognized that voice. Was that supposed to be… Akira? “Right now there are a bunch of Shadows in between her and us… we can’t just rush this.”

“I agree with Joker. This is a very risky situation… We make one false move, and that girl will be in serious trouble. She should be our first priority.” This time the cat-like creature that was there with them spoke… and she didn’t recognize him. Who was this group that Yusuke was with? Were they really his friends from before…?

 _“Togo… Ah, that does sound familiar…”_

Hifumi’s focus returned to the disembodied voice, and immediately winced as the light was still shining right at her face. She heard a dark chuckle emitting from the gadget, and that feeling of dread grew stronger within her. 

_“You’re not Mitsuyo… but I do see a slight resemblance. Oh yes, I recognize you. You’re her prized daughter… aren’t you, little miss shogi prodigy?”_

“...! You… You know my mother… Enough to tell that we look similar to each other… W-Who…?” Hifumi trailed off, her face falling in complete shock. “Then… am I right to assume that you are Kaneshiro?”

 _“That is correct. It’s a pleasure to finally meet face to face… in a sense.”_ The voice -- Kaneshiro’s voice -- confirmed. _“We’ve put a great deal of investment in you, thanks to your mother. It is only natural that we keep track of where our revenue lies. And from what I can understand… you’re a goldmine just waiting to be discovered. I will admit, I’m not one for the public eye… but your mother made a convincing case for you. Your popularity in the media is steadily increasing… and along with that, your value. As long as you rise in fame, more money will be generated from you. You’re the gift that keeps on giving for everybody. I must say… I felt a kindred spirit in your mother. Such a cutthroat business sense! I liked that.”_

“....” Hifumi felt the bile rise in her throat, completely disgusted. Remembering that her misfortune with fame really was not only being profited by her mother, but by Kaneshiro as well, made her recoil. She didn’t want to remember that. The mere thought of being thoroughly twisted like she was by these people utterly disgusted her… and all that time she was simply putting up with fame for her mother’s sake. In the end… Hifumi only wanted two things: One, to prove herself as a shogi player. And two, to support her family. She eventually realized that her dealing with fame was simply… to placiate her mother. And when her conversations with her about it ended in arguments, Hifumi simply didn’t want to deal with it anymore. It made her miserable. And knowing that her misery was also being profited by someone else other than her mother made her sick.

Suddenly, Hifumi gasped to herself, just realizing something that caught her attention. It was Kaneshiro’s choice of words that put her ill at ease.

“...You said ‘felt.’ ‘Liked.’ Both past tense.” she pointed out, switching hands so that she could keep the blinding light off her face. “What do you mean by that?”

 _“I’ll be blunt. I suspect that she is dodging me.”_ Kaneshiro answered. _“I noticed that Mitsuyo has been… dodging my calls this past week. Before, she was so eager to cooperate with us, working out payment schedules, work arrangements, and assignments. We had an understanding with each other. Why, I was even looking forward to the shogi match that she set up… and I’m not even a fan of the game. Her plan would have generated a large amount of money in tandem with your success in popularity.”_

“What…?” Hifumi trailed off. Even the big exhibition match would have benefited Kaneshiro? If Hifumi would have threw the match like her mother wanted, then… what would have happened?

_“But that all changed so suddenly. Our cutthroat associate was turning into one of the sniveling suckers that act like they couldn’t pay a dime back to us. We are a very professional organization… and as such, we don’t tolerate insubordination. It’s bad for business.”_

“....” There was an underlying coldness to Kaneshiro’s words. It made even his voice sound all the more menacing. Hifumi was starting to realize what kind of person Kaneshiro was from this one conversation. She can truly see why her mother was so fearful of him.

_“Won’t you tell me the truth, pretty little prodigy? Is your mother dodging me?”_

“...Why on earth would you think that I would know such a thing?” Hifumi questioned.

 _“‘Why?’ Because you’re here in my humble establishment, aren’t you?”_ A snicker could be heard through the speaker from the gadget, and Kaneshiro’s voice continues to be heard. _“You’re a valuable asset. To her, and to us. She gets famous managing her idol daughter, while we get the money generated from that fame, so long as we help make it a reality. I lend her the money and manpower she needs, while she helps manage my goods. Not a bad deal. It did work in a way. But then again, when you really think about it… no one ever said that we needed Mitsuyo herself to make a profit… We just need you.”_

“...!” Hifumi’s eyes widened as she realized something sinister in his words. “Y-You… you’re not implying that…?”

 _“You work for us? Yes. That’s exactly what I’m implying.”_ Kaneshiro finished, completely undeterred. _“That was always going to be the result of our deal. Much as she has been a benefit to us, your mother has racked up quite the loan herself. Borrowing a hefty amount of money and employing the use of our staff makes for quite the loan, don’t you agree?”_

“...! The bribes…” Hifumi murmured to herself, her voice quivering. Even though her mother had already told her how she was able to bribe her shogi opponents, hearing it from this… voice just made her heart sink all over again. It reminded her once more that this man was always in the shadows, looming over her and her family as he funded her misfortunes.

_“And now she’s slacking on her end of the bargain, making the interest on her loan increase. A shame. Perhaps if your mother had remained competent, she would have been set for life for a little while longer before we would come to collect. But now it’s certain that we must look to earn back the money that she loaned from us. And what better way to do that than to collect our investment?”_

“What…? No, that… That can’t be right…” Hifumi trailed off, shaking her head in disbelief. If what Kaneshiro said was true, then… it wouldn’t have mattered if Hifumi threw the exhibition match and got famous. He would come for his money regardless. He would come for her regardless. “My mother… Surely she would have known about all of this… you were supposed to be partners, yes? She must have been aware of something like this…!”

_“Hahahaha…! Maybe she did, maybe she didn’t! It’s a trivial matter regardless. The point of the matter is, Miss Beautiful Prodigy… is that you belong to us. We made you. And thanks to our deal with your mother, we own you, whether Mitsuyo upholds her part or not. We could easily leave you alone, or we could destroy your fame and reputation entirely with the resources at our disposal. Either way… you’re mine.”_

Hifumi’s entire body began to shake as her knees went weak. With the strobe light from the gadget still beating over her head, she sank down to the ground, completely shaken.

“T-This… can’t be…”

_“Rest assured… we can make pretty girls like you profitable. If the fame angle doesn’t work out, then we can easily have you do something to put those looks of yours to good use. And it pays well… perhaps you can even pay off your mother’s share of the debt!”_

As Kaneshiro’s voice boomed in the wind with his laughter, Hifumi slouched her shoulders as she bowed her head down. Her long bangs shielded her away from the blinding light that was shining on her figure this whole time. She shook violently as she absorbed the information that was said to her. Every single word that was emitted through that device was like a stab through her heart and soul. At this rate… Hifumi really was going to be in someone else’s control. The whole reason that she called upon the Phantom Thieves to change her mother’s heart was because she wanted the chance to pursue her own path… not be a pawn to her mother’s selfish desires. And now… it seems that her path and dreams were going to be controlled by Kaneshiro instead of her mother. 

Was… was this checkmate? Was this always going to be her destined path? All this time, she just wanted to play shogi… if she were to end up being famous off of it, then at least she could bring attention to the game she loves so much.

“Damn it! You sick son of a bitch!” The one called Skull could be heard very loudly from beyond the crowd. “Miss me with that profitable bullshit! You just wanna sell her!”

“You’re disgusting! She’s a person! She’s not an object you can just own or sell off for profit!” That was the girl’s voice… she was called Panther before.

“Togo-san! Do not give in to such bile!” Ah, now that was Yusuke. His voice was the one voice that Hifumi recognized clearly out of the unknown voices around her. “Togo-san!”

“Keep fighting!” And that… that was Akira. All of them were saving her again. “That’s your life that he’s toying with! Don’t let him!”

He was right, of course. They all were.

She was no prize to be collected, nor was she an item to be sold to the highest bidder. She was no idol to be groomed, nor a pawn to be controlled. In her heart of hearts… she was a shogi player. Maybe she wasn’t as good as she thought she was thanks to her mother rigging those matches in her favor… but she was still a shogi player. That is her path… and she won’t let anyone take that away from her again.

“I… am tired…”

 _“Hm? What’s this now?”_ Kaneshiro’s voice taunts her mockingly, but Hifumi paid no heed to him. As she slowly stood up, she no longer cared about the blinding strobe light or the group of bulky figures surrounding her. Instead, she lifted her head up and glared straight at the piggy bank that was hovering over her head.

“I am tired… tired of people trying to mold me into what they want me to be! Tired of being used like a pawn! Tired of being spoken of like an object! Tired of being treated like someone I’m not! This will not stand. If anyone has a say in what I shall become, it shall be me! Myself alone!”

As soon as those heated and resolute words left Hifumi’s lips, a voice rings in her head.

_‘Finally. The words of a true general.’_

“...!”

Hifumi suddenly felt a shock of great pain rushing through her body and pulsing into her head. Her green eyes changed into a shade of an intense, glowing yellow. She released a pained cry, writhing in pain as she took hold of her head and screamed. And yet despite this, the voice in her mind was the clearest thing that she has ever heard. Even with her loud screaming, she still hears it speak undeterred.

_‘You have allowed yourself to be blinded and lead astray by faulty leaders… such a pitiful display from a strategist. Who shall take command of the game of life if you don’t? So long as there are many paths to take, conceding will never be an option. Yet, who makes the command to advance?’_

Hifumi struggled to keep standing despite the pain she felt. Her knees were shaking, and she was still feeling that unbearable pain throughout her entire body. But even as she clung tightly to her head, she outstretched her hand to the probing light that has been beating down on her ever since Kaneshiro’s gadget turned it on. Despite its bright light, Hifumi looked straight at it with a glare to her intense yellow eyes. 

“I do! I alone!” she declared out loud, taking a few shaky steps forward.

_‘And will you falter?’_

“I will not!” she promised. With that promise made, Hifumi’s outstretched hand reached out to the light before she suddenly closed it into a fist, as she was crushing the light with her bare hands.

_‘Then let us make a vow.’_

The crushing pain in her head finally subsided, allowing Hifumi to straighten up. The top half of a hannya mask suddenly makes it way onto her head, as if it was always there from the start. With her pointed glare that was within her yellow eyes, Hifumi truly did look the part of a demon. She immediately brought her hands up to the mask, trying to pull it off her face. As she does so, the familiar voice rings out in her head.

_‘I am thou, thou art I. Thou who art willing to take command of destiny shall not be a pawn any longer. So long as there is a path to take, control is yours.’_

Hifumi screamed out in pain as she tugged at the mask as hard as she could. She could feel the blood on her face as it felt like she was ripping off her own skin. Still, she felt a resolve that she had never felt before now… She knew that she must uphold this vow in her heart. No… she _will_ uphold this vow! With a final, definite tug, Hifumi screamed out a defining battle cry to her other self as she ripped the mask off her face.

“I understand…” she promised, her voice raw. “Stand with me, Chiyome!”

As she roared, a torrent of power shot up through the darkened sky. The torrent blows away the dollar bills dancing in the wind, blowing them away from the bank overhead for a moment. The wind then picked up in speed as it swirled around Hifumi, heralding her newfound power.

Behind her was the grand figure of a woman, with the loose material of her elaborate kimono floating in place as she stood imposingly amongst the crowd of Shadows in suits. Though her kimono was long and elegant with a pure white color, she opened up her arms to reveal the hilts of several wakizashi blades that hung below her obi. Even her hands, which were also obscured by the long sleeves of her kimono, revealed black gauntlets that stood out among the brightness of her attire. The other piece of armor that was the most notable was that of the black mask she wore, effectively covering most of her face. She could be considered beautiful, hauntingly so as her ponytail floats with her kimono like a wisp in the wind... but Chiyome also had an intimidating presence thanks to the focused glare of a warrior displayed upon her sharp eyes. As Chiyome shifted her stance and raised her hands up, the small holes that adorned her mask and armor began to glow. Upon her summons, several balls of light appear around her with a more pure and blinding shine than the strobe light from a simple gadget could ever emit.

“Fire at will!” Hifumi bellowed. At her command, her Persona thrusted out her hand with an open palm. As she did so, the balls of light rained down on the Shadows as if an army of archers loosened their arrows off at once. Most of the Shadows behind Hifumi took the brunt of her attack and disintegrated where they stood, leaving the Phantom Thieves to look on in awe.

“Awesome!” Panther cheered.

“Dude, that’s just sick!” Skull whistled in his awe. Joker had to agree, but then he immediately saw the opening that they’ve all been waiting for. And so, he sprinted forward.

“Now!”

Everyone rushed to Hifumi’s side, who was looking at her current surroundings as if she was in the middle of a shogi board. In her awakened state, she wore something akin to a ninja’s garb. The dark shades of purple and black on her clothing made a great contrast to the bright hues of white and yellow adorning her Persona. Hifumi smiled to herself as she brought her curved pinky finger up to her lips, revealing her white gauntlets.

“Extraordinary… now _this_ is a true reverse play. The scales have been tipped in my favor.” she mused to herself. She then looked straight ahead to the floating gadget and the Shadows that remained standing after her previous attack, and her smile faded as she glared at it with a strong intensity in her eyes. The hand against her chin clenched into a fist as she stood tall, head held high as if she was an elephant looking down upon an ant. 

“Listen well, you abhorrent swine!” Hifumi bellowed with a booming, commanding voice, stronger than it has even been when she was actually playing shogi. “I will be the master of where my life leads… no one else! Not my mother, not the public… and certainly not someone like you!”

 _“Kh…!”_ The audio from Kaneshiro’s gadget crackled as if one could actually hear the man’s seethe in anger. _“Do I pay you idiots to be sitting around on your asses!? Take care of this --”_

_Shing!_

The piggy bank shaped gadget was abruptly shot down by a shot of light, effectively cutting through its strobe light before it fell down to the ground in a loud _CLUNK._ By doing that, the light from Hifumi’s Persona was the primary source of a bright light, and it shone naturally behind her as it threatened to blind those who would dare oppose her. As if in response to both Kaneshiro’s last order and the attack itself, the remained bulky Shadows began to liquify and reform into what would be called their actual forms. Still, Hifumi didn’t look fazed. Instead she is purely focused, the intensity in her eyes not waning at all as she stared down her opponents.

“Well said.” 

The one called Joker walked up to her side with a smoothness to his steps. Soon enough, all of the Phantom Thieves walk up besides Hifumi so that they could fight alongside her in her moment of awakening. Hifumi turned her head slightly to see Joker walking up to her, noticing the wide smirk upon his face. 

“Who are we to ignore such a strong resolve? We’ve got your back.” he promised.

Hifumi formed a smirk of satisfaction of her own when she heard those words. “Wonderful.” she replied, her confidence rising. With her entire being standing up in defiance, Hifumi gestured towards the horde of Shadows with an open palm. 

“Now… let us seal our victory!”

\-----

“Now ya gone and done it! You know who you were just messin’ with?!”

The main shadow that seemed to be the leader of this little squad -- A Rakshasa -- makes his loud bluster in the midst of his agitation as he brandished his swords. Still despite the odds, Hifumi didn’t look intimidated as she stood tall with her hand above her face. In fact, she looked as though she was completely in control.

“Little pawns like you are nothing to me. Unless you wish to concede, I will crush you like the ants you are!” she declared, her body immediately getting into a fighting stance on its own as her Persona floated overhead. “Come, Chiyome! Divide and conquer!”

In the midst of her swift movements, Chiyome’s kimono swirled with her as she readied herself once more. At Hifumi’s command, she launched another stream of light upon the Rakshasa and his small squad of Nekomatas. It seemed to be very effective in that regard, and Hifumi couldn’t help but smile. Her eyes held a glint of confidence when she saw that she truly had the upper hand right now. The whole battlefield lit up in bright flashes of light as Hifumi made her attacks, so much so that even the Phantom Thieves themselves had to be careful not to get blinded by her assault.

“That precision… that is impressive!” Mona said in his awe.

“Surely we cannot be outdone.” Fox mused, unsheathing his sword as he allowed a cold chill to fill the battlefield. “Goemon!”

Goemon emerged upon Yusuke’s call and unleashed an icy chill to freeze the Shadows in their place. Try as the Nekomatas might to lunge at the Phantom Thieves, a good chunk of them were frozen in place upon contact. Thanks to the Nekomata’s now frozen bodies, Skull was able to see an opening. He cracked his knuckles with a wild grin on his face, completely ready for this.

“Tear ‘em apart, Captain!” he exclaimed, allowing the ship of Captain Kidd to emerge as the icy wind subsided and he bone-rushes his helpless opponents with swift strikes. That effectively decimated the entire squad of Shadows that were left save to the Rakshasa kneeling on the floor. It was a reasonable deduction to know that he was the leader of this squad.

“Kh… dammit!” the Shadow cursed as he jumped back on his feet. He then jumped to launch a giant attack on Hifumi, who was a fresh fighter upon her awakening. He swung his sword down in a giant slice, which clashed with the naginata that materialized in Hifumi’s hands when Hifumi tried to defend herself. But his power was great, and Hifumi’s feet harshly skidded back as she reeled from the recoil of the attack and fell to the ground.

“Ugh…!” she grunted, hurriedly getting back on her feet as she panted heavily to herself.

“Oh no you don’t!” Panther snapped, with Carmen appearing behind her as she brought a hand to her mask.

“We’re not letting you get back on your feet that easily!” Mona taunted, with Zorro at the ready. In a unified front, Carmen and Zorro gave off respective auras that helped weaken the Rakshasa’s senses. That allowed everyone else to keep more of a watch upon the fledgling Persona user still reeling from that last attack.

“Hey, you got this. Keep going.” Joker encouraged, his mask flaring up into blue flames as he emitted a soft light that helped rejuvenate Hifumi’s spirits. It made it easier for her to become steady in her stance again. She sighed to herself in relief, feeling her body being temporarily relieved from pain.

“My thanks,” she said, nodding to him in gratitude. “Now… to finish this!”

Chiyome returned back to Hifumi’s side as she positioned herself in a battle stance once more, ready to attack with more shots of light. Since this Shadow seemed to be weak to that attack of hers, it would be wise for her to capitalize on that. Hifumi then brought a hand down to her face, feeling herself being enveloped into an empowering flame of pure willpower.

_“Sever, Chiyome!”_

Her Persona once again emits shots of light and launched them straight at the Shadow. Though it was small now, it was enough to bring the Rakshasa back down on his knees in pain. That allowed an opening for the Phantom Thieves to attack him all at once. In a stylish flash, they all unleashed their powers in swift motions. The last hit that made the Shadow disintegrate for good ultimately went to Hifumi, who put all of her remaining power into a harsh strike of her naginata. As she felt the contact change from mass into dissolving air, the blade lands its strike upon the ground… the impact of metal indicating that the battle was won.

Hifumi exhaled a shaky breath as she felt the swell of power decrease. Her Persona then disappeared, leaving her hannya mask to appear once again. Hifumi doesn’t notice the change in her clothing at the moment, for she was too exhausted to pay any mind to it at all. Instead, her focus is upward as she glared at the floating bank now on high alert above their heads.

“You coward…” she seethed in-between her heavy panting. “Come down here and show yourself…!” Her weakened cry was short-lived as she finally collapsed with her knees falling to the ground.

“Whoa, whoa -- hey! Easy!” Skull cried, being the first to catch her fall. With no hesitation, he slings one of her arms over his shoulder. Fox quickly takes up the other side as they help Hifumi up on her feet.

“She’s completely exhausted… we must leave while we still have the chance.” Fox suggested.

“Agreed. Not to mention that we’ve drawn a lot of attention to ourselves. More Shadows will be coming for us if we don’t get out of here.” Mona said tentatively. “Let’s go!”

With a synchronized nod of understanding, the Phantom Thieves make their escape from the Metaverse with an exhausted Hifumi in tow. They were unable to find an entrance to Kaneshiro’s Palace in the end… but at least they were able to get to it. For right now though, Hifumi’s safety was the number one priority in their mind. One step at a time, they supposed. As they exited the Metaverse, the scenery around them shifts and changes back to the real world that they all knew so well.

\-----

Hifumi was panting on the ground as she leaned her back against the wall in the middle of the accessway. She finally felt like she could breathe again, yes… but that whole experience took a huge toll on her body. Even moving her arms idly felt heavy to her, as she felt like she was trying to move lead. Still… she was grateful that she was able to come back to the real world. Hifumi didn’t know what could’ve happened to her if she was stuck in that… horrible place.

“Togo-san… are you alright?” Yusuke asked. He and the rest of his friends were standing in the accessway with her, waiting until she had calmed down and recovered somewhat. Hifumi could hardly believe that all of them didn’t look tired at all… that whole ordeal was exhausting. At Yusuke’s inquiry, Hifumi nodded slowly.

“I’m very tired… but other than that, I’m fine.” Hifumi answered.

“Take it easy, okay? It can get really exhausting when you’re in the Metaverse to begin with.” Panther -- whose name was actually Ann -- assured her of this. “On top of that, you awakened to your Persona! It’s no wonder that you’re wiped out.”

“But you’ve got a Metaverse app too, huh? Guess that’s how you were able to follow us.” Skull -- or rather, Ryuji -- said as he rubbed the back of his head. “I still don’t get how that thing works at all. I mean, it’s just popping up on other people’s phones and shit like it’s no big deal!”

“I suspect that the app appears to those who gain a will of rebellion, much like you all did.” Mona -- well, Morgana -- mused as he sat down beside the reeling Hifumi. “Hifumi here must have gained that will, allowing her access to the Metaverse in the first place.”

“I still feel so bad that you got sucked in with us…” Ann lamented, before she shot a glare at Ryuji. “‘No one will notice,’ huh?”

“H-Hey! Why’re you singlin’ me out!?” Ryuji cried. “Akira was all gung-ho about getting into the Palace too! Why ain’t he gettin’ heat?!”

“Are you seriously trying to throw me under the bus here?! Traitor.” Akira retorted, completely taken aback. But… despite his brief outrage, he eventually sighs to himself and shook his head at himself. “Seriously, though… I’m just glad that you’re okay. I really didn’t account for anyone to follow us into the Metaverse, much less awaken to a Persona in the midst of everything. So… sorry about putting you in danger.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Hifumi assured, shaking her head. “To be honest, this is still a bit for me to take in. Metaverse… Shadows… Persona… Talking cats… this isn’t how I expected this day to go.”

“Did she have to include talking cats!?” Morgana grumbled to himself.

“Togo-san… how do you know about Kaneshiro?” Yusuke then asked, getting straight to the point. “It took us a lot of trouble to even find out his name, much less find his Palace. When you were confronted by the voice of his Shadow, you called him out by name without him even hinting about who he was.”

“...I don’t know much about Kaneshiro myself.” Hifumi said, shaking her head slowly. “I know of him through my mother. After she had her change of heart… she told me about him. It turns out that Kaneshiro was the one lending his support to my mother while she managed me. The money to pay off my rivals… the criminals lent to her in order to threaten them... and the private investigators sent to find information about my opponents so that she could blackmail them… Kaneshiro was the one backing all of that.”

“Dude…” Ryuji trailed off, speechless.

“...That’s why her mother’s shadow mentioned him by name.” Akira hummed to himself. “And not to mention that Kaneshiro is the leader behind all of the shady trafficking deals happening in Shibuya. Sounds like his reach stretched longer than we thought if he was backing Hifumi’s rise to fame on the low.”

“To be honest… I was surprised when you all mentioned him by name. I was about to inquire you all about that, especially since I recognized Kitagawa-san’s voice… but that was when I had gotten pulled to the Metaverse… If you hadn't come to my aid when you did...” Hifumi sighed to herself before forming a small smile. “That’s three times now that I am indebted to you all…”

“Three times?” Akira questioned.

“Yes. The first was answering my request to change my mother’s heart. Though my mother’s change of heart brought about shattering revelations concerning my rising in rank and Kaneshiro’s connection… I was elated when I realized that the Phantom Thieves answered my request for help.” Hifumi began. 

“That really was you…” Ann said, smiling a little.

“The second time was when you all saved me from that thug the other day… as yourselves. And I was so grateful to know that people like you really exist. Now those same people saved me once again in my hour of need… and they were the Phantom Thieves the entire time. You truly do give people courage…”

“A-Aww, come on... You don’t need to butter us up or nothin’.” Ryuji responded, blushing as he formed a bashful smile and rubbed the back of his head. “We’re just doin’ our job. Helping you out was the right thing to do, y’know?”

Hifumi’s smile grew a little more as she giggled. “Regardless… I must express my thanks. To think that I would meet the Phantom Thieves I’ve admired from afar… it’s an odd feeling. But more than welcome.” she mused.

“Like Ryuji said, it’s no problem at all!” Ann chimed in, her smile growing bigger. “I’m just so glad that we were able to help you out. I mean, you looked so unhappy back at the TV station. And given all that you went through with your mom alone… it’s no wonder that was the case.”

“...That was true. I _was_ miserable. I never wanted to do that interview in the first place… but my mother pushed me into it.” Hifumi sighed, shaking her head. “That seemed to be the case every time ever since I won the female Shogi league. Interviews… photo spreads… product placement… poise and diet... She controlled every aspect of my life since then. Those things weren’t what I wanted at all… and it didn’t help with the scorn I’ve received from my seniors in the league. I was simply dismissed as a pretty face… and my mother’s strict scheduling and grooming alienated me further from my peers.”

“...So you didn’t have a place to belong to either, Togo-san.” Yusuke spoke lowly, his brows furrowing in his sympathy.

“....” Ann’s face fell at Hifumi’s words. She could definitely relate in some regard to what Hifumi was going through. Perhaps not the controlling mother hungry for fame part, but the dismissal of others because of her looks and the alienation that caused Hifumi so much pain in the end… That part, Ann understood very well.

“What will you do now?” Morgana asked. “The real Kaneshiro doesn’t know what we’ve been up to in his palace, but if what he mentioned about you and your mother is true… then it sounds like it’s going to be dangerous for you in the future.”

“...That is why I must make another request of you all. Forgive me for being so selfish.” Hifumi then stood up shakily despite her current exhaustion. Her legs still felt heavy, but she still felt the need to stand up. She clings to the metal bars of the accessway for support as she looked all of them in the eye. “Allow me to repay my debt to you… let me join you all in taking down Kaneshiro. My reasons are mostly in self-preservation… I acknowledge that. I hope to free myself and my family from his grip… but I also know that I’m not the only one who is affected by this man. If me aiding you all in changing his heart would help free those like me from his shadow… then I would do it proudly.”

“No need to be so formal,” Akira spoke up, his lips forming a small smile of satisfaction. “As far as we’re concerned, we’d be happy to have you.”

“He’s right, y’know? You’re already one of us!” Ryuji added confidently.

“I believe we would do well with your tactical prowess on our side, Togo-san.” Yusuke mused easily.

“And we’d have another girl on our team!” Ann cheered happily. “Honestly, there was too much testosterone going on around here anyway. So it’s a huge relief not being totally outnumbered.”

“Wow. We’re right here.” Ryuji grumbled.

“Hey! You try being the only girl in the group for so long!” Ann snapped.

“....” Hifumi looked stunned at the ready acceptance of the people around her. For so long, she had been alienated from her peers thanks to fame, and dismissed by her fellow seniors in shogi. And now, she was being accepted by these group of people so readily. She looked at everyone one by one as she observed their smiling and accepting faces. Slowly, her smile grew brighter as she breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I-I… um… Thank you…” she thanked, bowing her head quickly as her expression became brighter. “I hope that we get along well…!”

“G-Gah! What did we say about being all formal!? Aww, now I feel all weird that you’re being so nice about it! Up! Up!” Ryuji stuttered loudly as he coughed to himself.

“Down, boy.” Akira sighed, shaking his head at his best friend. 

“He’s hopeless.” Morgana groaned.

“In any case, do you mind giving us your number and chat ID, Togo-san? We’re going to need to contact each other if we are to work together.” Yusuke suggested.

“O-Of course… And um, if we’re going to work together then… just Hifumi is fine.” Hifumi assured, taking out her phone at the same time that the others do. The group exchanged contact information with each other and decide to break for the day. No doubt everyone was exhausted after that time in the Metaverse… especially Hifumi. They would have to continue this meeting with her tomorrow.

\-----

 **Yusuke** : Excitement aside, we haven’t found a way into Kaneshiro’s Palace  
**Ann** : Yeah… how’re we going to get up there?  
**Ann** : Morgana can’t turn into a helicopter or something?  
**Akira** : ...He says he can’t.  
**Ryuji** : Aw, man! So we’re stuck with the van!? Lame!  
**Akira** : Morgana also says to get off his back, Ryuji.  
**Ryuji** : Can it, cat!  
**Hifumi** : ...Can a cat really turn into all of those things?  
**Ann** : Morgana can!  
**Ann** : It’s a special thing that only he can do.  
**Hifumi** : I see…  
**Hifumi** : And I thought him simply talking was phenomenal.  
**Akira** : I’m just gonna say that he’s flattered you said that.  
**Yusuke** : Morgana is monologuing, isn’t he?  
**Akira** : Big time.  
**Ryuji** : Heh, big deal! That’s nothing compared to you!  
**Ryuji** : You literally blew people away like you were doing jutsu’s!  
**Ryuji** : Like, blam! Pow! Shing!  
**Ryuji** : I was half expecting you to say attack names!  
**Hifumi** : O-Oh no… that’s…  
**Hifumi** : You all can do the same thing, can you not?  
**Ann** : Ignore the fanboy over here  
**Ann** : We’ve got your back, Hifumi!  
**Yusuke** : We will answer any questions and concerns that you may have.  
**Hifumi** : There is one thing…  
**Yusuke** : Yes?  
**Hifumi** : Is it really wise to meet up in the open like you all were today?  
**Hifumi** : I came upon you all by chance and I heard Kaneshiro’s name…  
**Ann** : Uh…  
**Ryuji** : Crap…  
**Akira** : It’s a work in progress.  
**Akira** : It’s not a permanent place, but it’s the only place we got right now.  
**Hifumi** : I see…  
**Hifumi** : So, um… I suppose I’ll see you all tomorrow then.  
**Yusuke** : I would be happy to guide you to our hideout tomorrow, Togo-san.  
**Yusuke** : ....  
**Yusuke** : Excuse me. Hifumi.  
**Hifumi** : It’s okay.  
**Hifumi** : It’s an adjustment for me as well.  
**Akira** : Then we’re all meeting up at the hideout after school.  
**Akira** : See you guys then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chiyome](https://imgur.com/8krION4) / Arcana: Star / Element: Bless / Strong Against: Bless / Weak Against: Curse
> 
> Background: Chiyome Mochizuki was a female ninja that was in the service of Shingen Takeda. After her husband was killed in battle, Shingen appointed her with a mission to create an underground network of kunoichi that would be employed against rival warlords. She accepts the task and proceeds to recruit prostitutes, orphans, victims of war and other kinds of wayward women to be her fellow kunoichi. Under Chiyome's tutelage, they were trained to be information gatherers, seductresses, messengers and assassins, and were well adept in the art of disguise. Chiyome and her kunoichi eventually set up a network of 250-300 agents under the Takeda clan. It is said that this very network was what allowed Shingen Takeda to be one step ahead of his opponents at all times.
> 
> Yes, fellow readers, it's the chapter we've all been waiting for. We made it! Hifumi's awakening is finally here! I'm so happy that I'm finally able to share this chapter with you guys. Hifumi's awakening was the first scene I made for this AU, all the way back when I was first working out what to do with the placement. It went through a lot of editing, a Persona change, and then even more editing, but it finally evolved into what I'm sharing with you guys now. I'm so happy with the scene, and I'm so happy that I finally get to share it! It killed me to keep this to scene to myself, lol.
> 
> Chiyome, admittingly, was not my first Persona for Hifumi. But when I stumbled upon the name Chiyome Mochizuki and researched her, I immediately made the switch because she was just perfect for Hifumi's initial Persona. As for her element, of course she was going to be the Bless user of this story. Mainly because a.) at the time I thought of this, Kasumi wasn't a thing yet and I wanted to think of a mainstay Bless user for this AU. and b.) It's poetic in a way, because... Shadow Mitsuyo all the way back in Chapter 5 was weak to Bless.
> 
> Shogun has finally awakened, now all that's left is to awaken Queen. And... man. Let's just say that Makoto's rough week isn't over yet. See you guys next chapter!
> 
> PS: If you wish to see a picture of Shogun, take a look [here](https://imgur.com/CPKDApK)! The designs of both Shogun and Chiyome were made by me for this AU. Enjoy!


	17. Useless

Makoto wasn’t in the mood to eat at the moment.

Both of the Niijima sisters looked stressed as they sat at the dinner table. Sae occasionally held her forehead against her hand as she ate, her exhaustion over her cases slipping through the cracks before she eventually straightened her posture and proceeded to eat normally. Makoto however… had hardly taken a bite of her food. She looked down at her food with a listless look upon her face, even as she occasionally tried to pick up a piece of eggplant on her plate to eat it. A tense silence filled the dinner table, and it was only broken by Sae when she noticed that Makoto’s plate was still full of food.

“You’ve hardly touched your plate.” Sae observed.

“...Huh?” Makoto lifted her head up suddenly to look at her sister before her eyes fell back to her plate. That was when Makoto actually noticed that her plate was still full, and her lips thinned at the realization of this. 

“O-Oh… right.” she replied, a bit half-heartedly. She took up the eggplant that she was picking at and finally ate it. The tense silence returned between them, lingering in the atmosphere until Sae spoke up again.

“...You’ve been silent all night, even when I came back home from work.” Sae said. 

“...Sorry.” Makoto said quietly.

“....” Sae frowned at that. Though her words sounded too cut and dry, there was a slight glint of concern in her sharp eyes as she observed her sister. That glint was eventually overshadowed by Sae’s own exhaustion, thus she decided to go straight to the point. 

“Makoto. Are you sure that there are no issues going on at school? You’re not involved in anything that would affect you like this, are you?”

“....” Makoto was silent once again as she shook her head. She couldn’t voice what she was currently going through with this whole investigation of hers or the Phantom Thieves… she knew that she would only make trouble for her sister if she said anything. 

“Nothing is going on. School is just fine.” she answered.

Sae only stared at her with a pointed expression as she tried to discern if she’s lying or not. Makoto suddenly felt really small as she met her sister’s gaze, and it took everything in her body to not flinch. She knew that Sae would have little reason to doubt her word. Makoto has always been truthful and dutiful… but lately she felt that anyone could see through that right now. And with Sae being as good a prosecutor as she is? She would probably see through her immediately.

“...In any case. Be sure to mind yourself and eat. It isn’t wise for you to neglect your nutrition.” Sae concluded, returning to her food as she ate a piece of fish with her chopsticks.

“Yes… Of course, Sis.” Makoto replied, nodding slowly. 

Dinner continued in silence, but try as she might… Makoto was still in no mood to eat. A lot was still weighing on her mind, and it was all accumulating bit by bit as she approaches another week with little progress. Iida, the Principal, Akechi’s words, the Phantom Thieves… this criminal element that she’s been trying to handle… everything was piling on top of each other, and Makoto felt like she could hardly do anything to stop it.

“...Sis?” Makoto spoke up suddenly.

“Hm?” Sae raised her head slightly as she focused on her sister, wondering what could possibly be on her mind. Makoto’s expression was filled with hesitance, thinning her lips as she glanced upon her sister with a nervous look to her eye. She was unsure if she should say this out loud to her, but… the awkward silence that was lingering at the dinner table was unbearable. So she finally decided to speak.

“I’ve been thinking… about Dad lately.”

There was another beat of silence. Makoto’s expression then changed into a look of conflict, wondering if this was even a good idea to talk about something like this at the table. Their father was a sensitive subject to bring up between the sisters, and he is rarely brought up as a subject of conversation because of the pain still residing in both of them from his tragic death. But Sae doesn’t say anything about it yet. She doesn’t even shut down the subject. Instead, she looked at Makoto with an inquisitive look to her eye. 

“It’s okay, go ahead. What about him?” she asked. Makoto’s eyes fell back down to her full plate of food as she began to speak a little further about what was on her mind. 

“I’ve been thinking about what he must’ve felt towards his job… about how many people counted on him to do his work.” she said. “The constant calls and setbacks that must’ve came with trying to solve a case that he was working so hard to solve and bring about justice to those who’ve been wronged… I was wondering how he handled all of that throughout his career.”

“...Why the sudden interest?” Sae then asked, raising her brows. “Is police work something that you wish to pursue after graduation?”

“...Not necessarily.” Makoto answered, shaking her head. “Don’t get me wrong… it’s admirable work, but I was simply just… wondering about it to myself. I’ve been so focused on my studies and trying to get into a successful college that I haven’t even thought about what to do afterwards.”

“....” Sae narrowed her eyes before she heaved a deep sigh, rubbing at the front of her forehead in an attempt to relax her body. “Go on.”

“...Sis?”

“There’s more to what you’re thinking, right? You wouldn’t just bring up Dad with such a flimsy reason behind it.” Sae then puts down her chopsticks neatly along the edge of the plate before she folded her arms. “If you wondering about the burdens that Dad carried with him isn’t related to you following a career for yourself, then why bring him up at all?”

“I was just…” Makoto began, but then shook her head as she thought about what she was going to say next. Eventually she spoke up again, finding her voice as she settled on what to say. 

“Do you remember how I told you about the rumors going around at school? And then you spoke about there were cases that you knew of about young girls being involved in criminal acts and being forced to sell themselves in illegal prostitution?”

“What does that have to do with --” Sae began, before she froze for a brief moment. Makoto could’ve sworn that she saw a flash of fear in her sister’s eyes just now. “Makoto, you’re not involved with any of those things, are you?”

“Of course not!” Makoto exclaimed, shaking her head more vigorously. “I’m not… but with the recent happenings in Shibuya and criminal acts being on the rise… it’s a common subject at school these days. I even fear that some of my fellow peers are involved in these things.”

“....”

“That’s mostly why I was wondering about Dad lately. If he was still alive… I wonder what he would’ve thought about all of this happening. That’s all.”

There was another moment of silence.

“...You already know what he would have thought about something like that.” Sae voiced, her tone carrying a mix of sadness and bitterness within it as she spoke. “He died over it.”

“....”

There was yet another moment of silence, but this time the stark silence brought about a heaviness that was too striking for either of them to ignore.

“...Anyway, it shouldn’t be anything that you need to concern yourself about.” Sae then said with a small sigh, shaking her head as she brought her bowl to her lips and took a sip of the broth. “Leave matters like those cases to the police. All you need to do is to focus on your studies and live out your life. Should you really consider going after a job of that caliber, you need to keep your focus about you now.”

“I know…” Makoto sighed, hastily taking a bite of broccoli from her plate. But there was no hiding the tense expression on her face as she averted her gaze from Sae once more. 

“That’s… all I’ve been doing.” she muttered under her breath.

“Is there something else that you want to say?” Sae questioned, keeping her tone level. But it was obvious from her alert stature that she heard what Makoto just said.

“...It’s nothing.” Makoto denied, shaking her head.

“If you’re going to lie to me, Makoto, then you should at least look me in the eye as you do so.” 

Sae’s voice carried a cold strictness to it just then, making Makoto immediately turn her head back to her on instinct. When she observed the look on her sister’s eyes, Makoto flinched, feeling small under her sharpness once more. But even though she felt small… she had a feeling that she couldn’t bottle up her current emotions any more than she already has. Even if she feared that even mentioning this would only cause her trouble… this was her sister. She should be able to talk to her if she needed to, right? Her father would say something like that if he knew that she was having problems. Makoto furrowed her brows as her lips pressed tightly against each other, her teeth clenching before she spoke up again. This time she decided to be a little truthful.

“Studying hard and doing what I’ve been told to do is all I’ve ever done.” Makoto began. “I’ve devoted myself solely to that goal and have been trying to live up to so many expectations. And yet… I haven’t made a difference at all. I try to keep up with my duties as a student, as Student Council President, as a senior to my underclassmen, but despite all of that, I haven't done a thing! What is the point of all of this?”

“What’s the point?” Sae parrotted incredulously, her eyes narrowing as she stared hard at her younger sister. “Don’t be ridiculous. The point of doing well in school now is to be successful in your endeavors in the future. That aspect alone is difficult for a woman. You can’t move up in this society without an in. Wondering what the point is... it’s a foolish notion.”

“But that is simply the future. I’m talking about the present, Sis! Now!” Makoto stressed, shaking her head. “In the present, there are fellow students my age dealing with criminal elements in their lives and being threatened. It has risen at an all time high. It’s all that anyone speaks of these days… and I haven’t been able to do a thing about it.”

“Why do you believe that you specifically need to do something about it? Do you think that we in law enforcement are just sitting on our hands and not doing anything at all?” Sae questioned sternly, her expression becoming more grave despite her current exhaustion. “We’ve been up to our necks trying to disarm situations like that and many more cases like it. That is our job to worry about. Not yours. What are you trying to imply here, Makoto?”

“That there’s no justice in just sitting around with my face in a book while I ignore the people around me! I can’t just selfishly think of myself anymore!” Makoto exclaimed, the grip on her chopsticks tightening so hard that it threatened to break. “That’s the real reason why I’ve been thinking about Dad. I know that he wouldn’t let this stand in front of him eyes while he had the power to do something about it.”

“Makoto…” Sae warned, her tone stressing the need for her to stop where she was while she was still ahead. But Makoto kept going as she expressed her true thoughts.

“Take the Phantom Thieves for example. If one can go about the assumption that they exist, then their actions have made a visible difference. I know for a fact that our school has changed significantly after the incident with Mr. Kamoshida. His crimes, as well as the artist Madarame’s crimes, have been brought to light and now they’re atoning for them.”

“Makoto…” Sae repeated, stressing out her warning once more. Likely for the final time. Sae was trying to keep her composure on the level, but the mention of the Phantom Thieves brought about a more visible frustration in her eyes. Still, Makoto continued to speak.

“I know that technically, they are both on opposite sides of the law… but if Dad was still alive… I wonder sometimes if he would’ve been on their side. Their methods are unknown, to be sure… but their justice --”

 _“Enough.”_ Sae bellowed, the added bass in her voice carrying a sense of finality. “This is absurd. All this talk of justice? Especially concerning something like the Phantom Thieves? That’s all just a bunch of naive righteousness that dependent people like you think about for themselves. That’s the only reason why you have the time to think about such foolish things.”

“Sis, that’s not --” Makoto began, but Sae cut her off before she could say anything.

“It really must be so freeing… being a foolish child. You don’t have to do a single thing. You’re provided with food, clothes, a home, an education… and yet you have the time to think about whether or not Dad could be comparable to a vigilante group who thinks that they can do what we do in a naive sense of righteousness.” Sae’s voice began to rise, and with it, her underlying bitterness and frustration were making their presence known. “While I have actually been working hard at my job, where there are actual physical cases that my superiors depend on me to solve. On top of doing my job, I have to make sure that you’re being provided for as well. I’ve had no time to think about such ridiculous thoughts.”

“I-I know…” Makoto began again, trying to reason with her. “But --”

“Would Dad have been happy with the Phantom Thieves? I don’t care! Why _should_ we care? _He’s dead._ ” Sae snapped, the grip on her chopsticks tightening just as Makoto has done not too long ago. Except here… there was a little indication of Sae’s fist shaking in the midst of her anger. “He died upholding some lofty sense of righteousness, leaving all of his responsibilities on us. Where’s the ‘justice’ in that!?”

Makoto winced as she looked at her sister’s angered face. This… wasn’t like Sae at all... Why was she getting so angry? Even though talking about their father was hard, she’s never gotten this outraged over him before. Why was she saying all of this? Why was she getting this angry now? 

“A-All I was trying to say was --”

“You’re supposed to be an ‘adult’ now, aren’t you? Isn’t it about time you grew up and acknowledged our situation?! If you’re done playing at your so-called ideas of ‘justice’ and ‘righteousness’... If you think that you can do better, then hurry up and support yourself!” Sae broke out into an angered cry as she harshly jammed her chopsticks upon the remnants of fish on her plate. Makoto jumped slightly at this sudden action, startled. 

“Sis, please…! I’m not trying to undermine you or anything! I-I just… felt like I wasn’t doing enough for the people around me…” Makoto desperately tried to explain.

“Oh? So you’ve finally gained some self-awareness, did you? It’s about time.” Sae spat, practically seeing red.

“Huh…?” Makoto questioned, confused. Makoto was confused, but there was no way she would’ve expected what would happen next. What Sae spat out in her anger afterwards shook her to the core. 

“Right now, you’re _useless_ to me. All you do is eat away at my life...”

“...!”

Useless…?

Sae didn’t mean that… did she?

_‘She thinks I’m… useless…?’_

Makoto was stunned silent. Her face was frozen in a state of disbelief and bewilderment as her sister’s words echoed through her mind in a seemingly endless loop. Sae panted softly to herself as she tried to regain her previous calm composure, feeling the heat upon her skin as her hand brushed against her face to clasp her forehead. Once Sae regained her clear mind, she gasped what she just said in the heat of her outburst. Her eyes widen a little in her realization as she saw Makoto’s shocked face, and Sae averted her gaze from her in a moment of shame.

“I’m sorry… that was uncalled for.” Sae apologized. Her panting has eased a little, but her voice still carried that bit of rawness that came out of her when she yelled. “I’m just… really tired.”

“....” Makoto had no words left to say. She was completely speechless. Sae winced at this, knowing that she crossed a line just now. She shook her head sadly, unsure of what else to say.

“...I’ve been meaning to tell you that this will be the last time that I’ll be home in time for dinner. As such… I’ll be eating dinner out from tomorrow on.” she informed weakly. 

“....”

No reaction… that made Sae wince again. In hindsight, it was probably not a good idea to just inform her sister of that when she literally just blew up at her and called her something that she shouldn’t have. Sae closed her eyes as she frowned at herself, and eventually rose up from her seat at the table. 

“...Excuse me.” she said, walking away from the table as she briskly headed over to her room, leaving Makoto alone at the dining room table with a plate full of food.

“....”

Makoto doesn’t do anything after that. She made no move to protest, to clean up after the both of them, or to even cry. She just sat there alone at the table in silence, unmoving as she stared at the cold food in her sadness.

\-----

They all met up again in their hideout after school.

Akira, Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, Yusuke and Hifumi all hung around the accessway as they discussed how they were going to infiltrate Kaneshiro’s Palace. Even when they’ve gained a new ally in Hifumi, they still had no way to get up to his Palace in the sky… Essentially, they were still stuck where they were.

“Hifumi,” Akira began, her actual name still new on his tongue. “Is there anything else that you can think of? Wouldn’t it be easy to think that you’d have an easier time getting to Kaneshiro’s Palace since you’re a person of interest?”

“...I don’t think it’s that simple.” Hifumi said, shaking her head. “From what you all told me about a person’s cognition… it wouldn’t be possible for me to approach him in his palace at this current time. Based upon what his shadow stated in our last encounter… then yes, I would be a person of interest to him. While that is true… I don’t believe that it is the same as being a so-called ‘customer’ of his. At least… not to the real Kaneshiro. If it was my mother, perhaps… then it would be possible since she interacts with him on a regular basis and does traffic girls for him. But me… I’ve made no such arrangements with him myself, nor have I ever met the man before. To him, we are strangers.”

“And since Hifumi wouldn’t be considered a customer in the real Kaneshiro’s eyes, we won’t be able to enter his palace at all…” Morgana concluded, hissing in his frustration. “Ugh… it’s no fair that his palace is way up in the sky.”

“Perhaps if we were able to contact the real Kaneshiro, then maybe his cognition would change and we’d be able to enter… but that thought alone is very risky.” Hifumi continued, voicing her thought process out loud. “Maybe I could get his number from my mother’s phone somehow? She’s the only one that I know of who has a direct link to him.”

“And what would you do then?” Yusuke questioned. “Assuming that you go by an alias of some sort when you contact him, isn’t it also reasonable to assume that the real Kaneshiro would recognize your voice, thus putting yourself in danger?”

“You _have_ been on TV after all, Hifumi.” Ann mentioned. “Even if you two haven’t met face to face, I bet he can recognize your voice from your interviews… especially if you’re really somebody of interest to him.”

“Not to mention that he’ll probably have ways to track your phone if he has shady private investigators on his side.” Akira added, frowning. “And I’d figure that calling from your mom’s phone would be risky for the both of you too. We don’t want to put you in danger in the real world just so we can get to his palace in the Metaverse.”

“...Fair points. All of you.” Hifumi conceded, sighing in defeat.

“I dunno… if Hifumi can’t call ‘em, you think that one of us could?” Ryuji suggested, idly rubbing his neck. Everyone looked towards Ryuji in their surprise, to which Ryuji then shrugged off. “Compared to a celebrity like Hifumi, we’re just a bunch of normal high school kids as far as the world knows. We’re basically nobodies. And ain’t he been targeting kids like us anyways to do his shady shit?”

“Wow. Ryuji may actually have a point there. I’m almost impressed.” Morgana voiced.

“But that’s still too risky.” Ann countered, shaking her head. “I mean, the guy’s a mafia boss. He may not recognize any of us now, but he’s got shady PIs under his pocket! Who’s to say that he won’t find information on any of us while we’re trying to get into his palace. Our schools, our part-time jobs, our addresses… I’ll bet even our parents would be fair game to him.”

Ryuji visibly glupped at the mere thought of that. If his mom was caught up in Kaneshiro’s crosshairs… no, he had to scratch that idea _quick_. “Man… if only he could understand Morgana. I bet that’ll shake him off of us if he was making deals with a cat.” he groaned.

“I am _not_ taking any part of the drug business, okay?” Morgana huffed, refusing immediately.

“...This is a problem.” Yusuke said, his tone serious as he narrowed his eyes in deep thought. “We need to contact the real Kaneshiro in order for his cognition to change… but considering the nature of his profession and what kind of man he is, any contact with him would be a risk for all of us. How do we even approach someone like that with the least amount of risk…?”

Everyone bowed their heads down in deep thought, acknowledging that they were still essentially in a dead end with the whole Kaneshiro matter. What could they do…? Every option that they’ve met with so far has either been a dead end or too much of a risk for them to handle themselves. As Hifumi raised her head up, however, she noticed someone approaching the group… and it was a person that she recognized.

“...Niijima-san?”

At the mention of Makoto, the rest of the Phantom Thieves looked up as she approached them with steady steps. A few of them -- namely Ann and Ryuji -- frowned in contempt as they look her over. Makoto didn’t seem fazed by this, of course. Though seeing them all together today was originally her reason to approach them, Makoto was very surprised to see Hifumi among them, as evidenced by the surprised look upon her face.

“Togo-san?” Makoto questioned. “What are you…?”

“Hold up, you two know each other?” Ryuji asked, looking at the two girls back and forth.

“We were recently acquainted, yes… We’ve played a few quick rounds of shogi not too long ago.” Hifumi explained truthfully, before switching her focus back to Makoto. “But what are you doing here…?”

“No reason in particular. I just saw you all standing together here.” Makoto answered easily.

“A likely story.” Yusuke said curtly.

“So you’re just here to check up on us?” Ann asked, the previous friendly tone in her voice being replaced with a tone of annoyance. “We’re _fine_ , thanks.”

“Really? You seem to be having quite a bit of trouble though.” Makoto mentioned.

“What’s it to you? It ain’t any of your business.” Ryuji dismissed.

“Isn’t it, though? I’m the one who requested this of you, after all,” Makoto pointed out. “If I wanted to know about your progress concerning my request, then don’t you think I should know about it when I ask?”

“That’s not how this works! Why are you butting into our business like you’re in charge, anyway? You think you know it all and can boss us around, but you don’t know a damn thing. You may be the student council president, but when it comes to what _we_ do, you’re useless.” Ann spat out bluntly, having very little patience for whatever reason Makoto had in mind when she came over to them. Makoto, who has been on the level the entire time, actually looked taken aback by Ann’s harsh words. Or rather, she was taken aback by one word that Ann said in particular.

“Useless…?” she repeated slowly. Her voice was barely a whisper when she said it.

“To be frank, yes.” Yusuke affirmed, not losing his curt tone.

“Just stay on your high horse and watch.” Ann continued harshly. “Or do you want to eavesdrop, since you’re so good at it?”

“....” Makoto fell silent for a moment, still hearing the word ‘useless’ echo in her mind over and over again. Her expression blanked as she folded into herself, completely taken aback. But suddenly, she looked back up at the group with a stern look to her eye. Her complexion was still pale, but her eyes were sharp.

“So you wish to get in contact with Kaneshiro,” Makoto began, her expression becoming severe. “That is what you were just discussing, weren’t you?”

Hifumi, who had been silent throughout this whole exchange, looked very surprised at Makoto’s words. That implied that… she knew about the man too. “How… do you know about someone like Kaneshiro?” she asked. 

“I’m the one who told them about him in the first place. Well, perhaps not his name… but I did bring him to their attention.” Makoto explained. “I’m more baffled at the fact that you know of him as well, Togo-san. And the fact that you’re here with them in the first place.”

“Much as it was with you... this is a recent acquaintance. Kaneshiro is recent knowledge to me as well… but he affects my life, and has the potential to put it in danger. That is all I will elaborate on.” Hifumi replied truthfully.

“So then, you know who these group of people _really_ are?” Makoto asked.

“I do.” Hifumi said, nodding.

“...Well. Case in point… getting in contact with Kaneshiro seems to be your current focus. Am I wrong to assume that?” Makoto asked. Akira, who had also been silent the entire time, finally spoke up.

“Something like that.” he answered.

“What the -- Dude! You don’t gotta answer her honestly!” Ryuji cried.

“I see then…” Makoto replied, nodding in understanding before she tapped a finger to her chin. “I do have a bit of information that I’ve gathered on my own. If we could combine our knowledge about the subject, then I’m sure that we can find --”

“I’m sorry, ‘we?’” Akira questioned, shaking his head. “No. Too dangerous. Leave it to us.”

“...Excuse me?” Makoto voiced in disbelief.

“Did you forget? You’re the one who ‘requested’ this of us… in a two-week time limit, no less.” Akira pointed out, his sharp gaze poignant even with the thick glasses over his eyes. His tone was not as curt or as harsh as his teammates have been when they were addressing Makoto, but it wasn’t as polite as Hifumi’s either. There was no denying the seriousness in his voice. He wanted to make this very clear. 

“Let us do our job. This is becoming way too deep for you to just butt in like this. And you can’t really ‘verify’ our justice if you’re the one trying to take up this whole case by yourself, can you? You’ve lost that right the minute you held that leverage over our heads.”

“....”

“Just sit tight, and stay out of our way until the job is done. That’s all we ask.” he finished. Everyone else that was there didn’t say anything more to add to that. No more curt dismissals, and no more harsh comments. Their leader has spoken.

Makoto was silent as she stood there essentially rejected. She could still hear that damn word echoing in her head over and over again. _'Useless...'_ That heated word overturned the logic in her mind over hearing Akira’s words, and all that awakened within Makoto is a great desire to prove them all wrong.

“I’m not…” she muttered darkly, her shaking hand turning into a hardened fist.

“What was that?” Ryuji asked, swearing that he heard her say something. Makoto shook her head as she attempted to regain the previous composure that she had when she first walked over to them.

“As far as I can tell, you just needed to figure out where he is. Regardless of what you all may think of me, it seems like I’m the only one who knows the means to do so. You may not want it, but you _need_ my help.” Makoto turned her back to face the direction where she could get to Station Square. She doesn’t even look back to glance at the Phantom Thieves. All that she was focused on is completing her new objective.

“Fine then… I’ll help you find Kaneshiro.”

“What? How can you even think of -- ?” Ann began.

“Niijima-san, surely you can’t just --” Hifumi started. 

Makoto was already walking away from the group before either of the girls could finish what they were going to say, paying no heed to either of them... or anyone else as she marched over to Station Square by herself. Everyone was left by themselves again, stunned by Makoto’s unexpected declaration.

\-----

She felt hot.

She felt the heat rise up in her cheeks, her jaw was clenched, and she felt her eyes beginning to water. She wouldn’t be surprised if her eyes looked a bit glassy despite their current severity. Even so, Makoto marched down to the plaza and headed towards Central Street. She knew where she needed to go in order to find Kaneshiro. All that she needed to do was to get those thugs who loiter around the alleyways to lead her to him. And then… she’ll prove her use. She’ll lead the Phantom Thieves to Kaneshiro. She’ll save Iida and the rest of the students under Kaneshiro’s thumb. She’ll do it all in one fell swoop. 

Makoto was desperate to prove herself. She was desperate to prove all these people wrong. Sae, the Phantom Thieves, Akechi, the Principal… she’ll prove it to all of them. She was not useless.

_'You think you know it all and can boss us around, but you don’t know a damn thing. You may be the student council president, but when it comes to what we do, you’re **useless.** '_

“I’m not.” she growled through her gritted teeth.

_'You just simply do whatever that you’re told to do like a good-girl and don’t complain about anything. Because if you do complain, then… you wouldn’t be the ‘diligent student’ to your superiors, now would you? You’d be **useless** to them.'_

“I’m not.”

_'Right now, you’re **useless** to me. All you do is eat away at my life...'_

_“I’m not!”_

Makoto had to hold her tongue after that short outburst, but she was still heated. Even since Sae had called her useless last night, that word has been constantly repeating itself inside of her mind all day. Even as she recalled Takamaki’s harsh statement, or Akechi’s scathing words from the other day, she was eventually hearing those words in Sae’s voice. That word has been feeding into her inner unease deep inside her mind. It prodded at her guilt, her insecurities, and her growing uncertainty.

No… No, she was _not_ useless! 

Just doing what she was told… taking up everything that was asked of her just so that she could stay on people’s good graces, regardless of what it was… she really was just being a pushover. Akechi was right… _Damn him_ , he was right. But as angry as she was, she felt as though she can’t be that so called _‘good-girl pushover’_ now. Makoto was tired of not doing anything to help mend the current situation around her… and she wanted to prove that she wasn’t useless to anyone. She can find a way to be useful!

Makoto clutched at her cellphone tightly as she walked down the path leading to Central Street, formulating a plan that would settle this matter once and for all.

“I _will_ be useful.” she declared.

\-----

“Gone…” Hifumi voiced, looking towards the direction that Makoto walked off to. She frowned in her concern before she spoke up again, addressing the entire group. “Don’t you think that you all were a little harsh…?”

“You don’t know the whole story,” Ryuji responded, shaking his head. “She’s been a pain in our ass for a while now. We’ve been stressin’ over trying to nab Kaneshiro as quick as we can ‘cause she’s basically got us by the balls. We’re gonna be in real deep shit if we don’t find a way to get to Kaneshiro by the end of the week.”

Everyone felt a sweat running down their neck over hearing Ryuji’s vulgar, yet somewhat accurate summary.

“You literally could’ve summed it up in so many better ways than that…” Morgana groaned.

“That’s besides the point. What exactly is she planning on doing?” Yusuke wondered out loud.

“I dunno…” Ryuji replied, shaking his head. “She had a dead-serious look in her eyes…”

“Does this mean that she has an idea as to where Kaneshiro might be?” Yusuke then asked, furrowing his brows.

“I highly doubt that.” Ann replied, shaking her head. Like Hifumi, Ann was also staring off in the direction that Makoto stormed off to. She had a deep frown on her face as she furiously twirled the ends of her hair, feeling angry and also a little guilty.

“Kaneshiro is an enigma… it’s difficult to simply think of a way to contact him without drawing too much risk to ourselves… and this is simply putting the link to my mother in account.” Hifumi expressed, her frown deepening as she spoke. “How can Niijima-san think to help us get to Kaneshiro directly? Just attempting to do that in hindsight is dangerous… this is still a mafia we’re dealing with.”

“I don’t like this…” Akira said, his expression grave.

“I don’t either… the stern look on her face doesn’t fill me with confidence.” Morgana agreed. Ann’s fingers continued to curl angrily against her hair until she suddenly yelled in her frustration, unable to contain her outburst. 

“Hrrgh! What is _up_ with her!? She’s gonna end up doing something stupid!” she cried, breaking out into a run as she went after Makoto. Everyone else followed after Ann quickly, weaving their way through the unsuspecting crowds going in and out of the subway. All of them were racing towards the direction Makoto stormed off to, hoping to stop her before she does something rash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, everyone! Work stress has been kicking my butt in terms of writing updates, but I finally managed to get a chapter up there!
> 
> But this is a good time to mention that... I'm participating in this year's PeCoRiMo event! It's basically a 'parody' of the NaNoWriMo event, but Persona related. I'm hoping to write out a few one-shots for this event, so updates might still be slow at this time. But on the bright side, this chapter and the next one will be included in my tally. The goal is to write up a grand total of 50,000 words by November 30th. Between those one-shots I mentioned and the updates for TQatS, that's a lot of writing!
> 
> Wish me luck, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
